Wrapped Around Fingers
by SapphireTrafficker
Summary: First draft / Unedited • Sneak peek: "Annabeth Chase, junior, obviously, and since the teacher requested, I will tell you something interesting and people don't know about me. I only hangout with boys, and my brother's girlfriend. Yes, hangout, I said hangout, not make out. Don't ask me why, because I won't tell." FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! HEA.
1. I

**A/N: Compared to Same Old Love, this story is less intense, and less adventurous, and less complicated. This contains more friendship and less intense drama. This story has a happy ending, and is just basically high school drama, but I do promise that there will be no clichés. It's a mortal AU, and starts with high school, and it is a boarding school. Always in third person. Rated T.**

* * *

 **_Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot_**

 _ **Bold - A/N**_

 _ **Underline - setting/time**_

 _ **Underline + Bold - sub setting**_

 _ **Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics**_

 _ **Italic + Bold - texting**_

 _ **Italic + Underline - texting**_

 _ **Bold + Underline + Italic - third person in text, extras**_

* * *

 _ **Full Summary:**_

 _ **Everyone has an untold secret that was hidden the deepest. Even the famous teen heartthrob, Percy Jackson; the young soccer star, Annabeth Chase, had one. But, just like in Gossip Girl; just like in Pretty Little Liars. Secrets would always be revealed and exposed. No matter you like it or not, it will always be unprotected, and told in the end. Somethings are only known by outsiders, aka., audiences or readers, but not the insiders. Got nothing to do with any songs by the way, didn't really know where the idea came from.**_

 _ **'Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save. Better lock it in your pocket, take this one to the grave. But no one keeps a secret, no one keeps a secret…'**_

* * *

"Hey guys, since I'm new this year, I need to get all the names and faces together, so would you please, each of you, introduce yourself, and tell me something interesting about yourself."

"Annabeth Chase, junior, obviously, and since the teacher requested, I will tell you something interesting and people don't know about me. I only hangout with boys, and my brother's girlfriend. Yes, hangout, I said hangout, not make out. Don't ask me why, because I won't tell."

People laughed at her introduction. They actually listened to her.

Unlike any other introduction people hear, Annabeth's captured all of their attention. People only pay attention to newbies if, one, their hot, or two, their well known. Annabeth didn't fit into any of those category. Maybe the first one, but she had hid herself pretty good, because she had been to enough schools to know what her classmates' reaction would be if she did certain things.

She heard a whistle from the back of the room. Turned around to see a senior with messy black hair and sea-green eyes staring at her amusingly. Annabeth winked at him and flashed him a smile. He winked back, and gave her a lop-side grin. She mentally did an eye roll and turned around and sat back down. She had dealt with this way too much for a life time. Though, one thing that she wouldn't deny was that, damn, this guy's hot.

Testing out the water unnoticeably was her strength in relationships. She made it look like that she was close and friendly to almost everyone, but that was her way of choosing who to hang out with.

On her first day, after the first period, when the first sentence came out of her mouth, people already started to like her. She couldn't be categorized as a society beauty, but she most certainly had a way with people. She was sociable.

When class ended, she collected her belongings and walked out of the classroom, her blonde curls bouncing as she walked. She smirked when she felt people's eyes on her.

She only had one class this morning and it was free period. Juniors' schedule was mixed with Seniors. She went to her locker and found a crowed of people near it, narrowing her eyes she walked closer. Pushing through without making any excuses, she went straight to her locker. Whispers and fingers were all pointing towards her, it was obvious that her introduction and her behavior in her first class had been spread around the whole school. Not that she cared about what people said. She continued to fiddle with her things. Then she felt two shadows above her, covering her light source.

"Look who we've got here." Jason said ruffling Annabeth's hair, causing her to turn around and glare at him.

"Aww… Poor little Annie." Luke sketched her chin with one finger teasingly. Annabeth scoffed in disgust and sent him a glare, too.

"Ugh, fuck off you two." She shoved the two blonde boys playfully, but with annoyance. "By the way, you two," she leaned against her opened locker. Her tone turned, forgetting the teasing they'd done to her just seconds ago, "does Percy Jackson has black hair and sea green eyes?"

"Yep, that's him." Luke said while Jason nodded. "Why?"

"Oh nothing," Annabeth shrugged. "He's in my first class."

"And?"

"Nothing."

"Did he flirt with you?" Luke asked, turning into his overprotective big brother mode.

"Yea, why?"

"Please tell me you didn't flirt back." Jason said.

"What?" She rolled her eyes when she saw where this was going. She had gotten used to her two brothers cornering her, and going all protective about her, she appreciated it, but sometimes, it was just a little irritating. "Damn it. I have a social life. I flirt with boys, I hangout with boys, I sleep with boys, I kiss them, and also happen to date some. What? Problem? I don't see any since I am a junior for your information." She said with a huff and turned back to gather her things from her locker.

Jason and Luke sighed.

"You're the one to judge." She pushed past them and walked towards the stairs, the two boys followed behind with their hands in their pocket. "You two, both captains of a school team, I'm not here for your freshmen till junior year, and god knows how many people had you two slept with before you two finally settled on two decent ones."

"I didn't?" Jason murmured. "Both of you don't approve of Reyna."

Luke and Annabeth said nothing, although both of them heard it loud and clear.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked out of no where as they descended down the last few steps of the stairs. Annabeth shrugged in respond.

"Show me around then since both of you don't have a place to go to." Both boys shrugged in response.

People walked past them and greeted Jason and Luke. Some of them didn't greet Luke nor Jason, but stared at Annabeth. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"I didn't tell you this, but in my last school, people think that I am a slut, because I only hang out with boys, and most of them are in some sort of school team. They thought that I slept with all of them. That is one of the reasons I don't have any girl friends except your girl." She gave Luke a pointed look at her last comment. "And now I think most people are thinking that I must be experienced to have two popular captains showing me around." She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at the two boys who rolled their eyes in turn. "Come on Jace, you must have a string of girls chasing behind you." She nudged him.

"Yea, cheerleaders." He scoffed.

"Hmm… And isn't those your type?" Annabeth teased and move closer to his face looking at him innocently.

"Nope." He chucked and shook her head. "You're insufferable Annie."

"I thought you say this to your girlfriends." She continued to tease him like an innocent little sister.

"Damn you're annoying." He said and pushed her away playfully with a playful glare. Luke was trying not to make a sound while clutching on his stomach laughing his ass off.

"Hey I'm hurt Grace."

"Good. So now you can shut up with my love life for once." He stuck out his tongue at her.

"So now you admit that you have a love life huh?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly with a slight of amusement. Luke stared at him too as Jason blushed and turned to look away.

Annabeth turned to Luke and fist bump him. They laughed while Jason nudged her resulting her crashing into Luke because she was laughing too hard to keep her balance.

They spent their whole free period joking and walking around campus. Annabeth was getting looks from people, because after all, she was a newbie. People thought that it was unfair to be with the populars when you just came.

"Shit! I have PE on my first day of school, and that means I will be stinky all day, not that I mind." Annabeth grumbled, didn't really know why she swore in the first place, because PE was usually her favorite class.

"We have it with you too."

"And how does that make me feel better?" Annabeth asked as they reached the locker rooms.

"Because you get to spend time with your bros." Luke said ruffling her hair and gave her a peck on the cheek. Jason followed and pecked on her other cheek.

Annabeth pushed Jason's stomach lightly with her fist and said, "asshole." Yet, she couldn't suppress the smile that was surfacing.

She quickly took off her clothes and just left her turquoise sports bra on. She put on a black yoga shorts and tied her sneakers and walked out into the gym.

When she entered, she caught Luke and Jason scowling at her, and she just raised an eyebrow, asking them why silently. They put down the ball and walked toward her. Towering over her.

"What?" She asked with her arms crossed in front of her, looking up at them. She followed their stares and looked down. "Oh." She said.

"Yea, right, 'oh'. When did you get that?" Jason asked, a lace of anger in it. Luke was still busy checking it out and admiring it. There was a cobra around her waist, and it was full on attacking mode with its mouth open, teeth revealed and the side wide open. Its tail was at the side of Annabeth's left hip and it went from the back of her waist. Its front bit stood on the right side of her abs. She supposedly had six pack, but it was only visible if you looked closer. From a distance, you could count four with out squinting your eyeballs out.

"Sophomore? I think?" This came out more like a question. "Got that with the football team back in L.A., if my memory is correct." She added. "What?" She started to get defensive of her favorite and most secretive, yet proudest tattoo. "You allowed this though." She stretched out her left hand, using her right hand and pointed to a symbol of the Master of Death in Harry Potter on her thumb joint.

"Yea, but that was a small one." Jason argued.

"Ya? So? I still don't see how the size is related. It's not like people can see my cobra." She scoffed and pushed passed the two boys and went towards where the coach and the vast majority of the students were standing.

She didn't pay much attention to what the coach had said, but enough for her to know that they were doing track and field this unit, and their warmup was a 1500m. They started running, and soon there was a distance between the jocks and the others. Annabeth easily caught up with the jocks, and soon she was in the very front with the only three people, Luke, Jason and Percy.

"Still have your morning run?" Luke asked.

"Yep." She perked. "Wanna join?" She nudged Luke and squeezed between him and Jason. Jason was talking with Percy about some family stuff since they're cousins.

"Sure, why don't you invite these two as well." He motioned to Jason and Percy. They turned just in time. "Wanna join little Annie here for her morning run?" Luke asked, in which Annabeth hit him in the stomach for using the name she distaste.

"Why not." Jason shrugged and looked at Percy, who nodded.

"You have to get up early though Jackson." Annabeth said a matter of factly, not looking at anyone.

"You told her about me Jason?" Percy asked, and Jason nodded with a sly smile. "How could you! I thought we're friends."

"I didn't tell, but Luke did." Jason laughed after Percy's protest.

"Not cool man." Percy turned to Luke, who had a sheepish smile on him.

"That's not important." Annabeth started, before Percy started to ramble. "Anyway, meet at the door of my dorm at five. I'm going to wait for five minutes." She dedicated the last part to Percy. Jason and Luke laughed.

"Yep, I think that is necessary since he is always late." Luke said between laughter.

"Mm. I don't think five minutes is enough though Annabeth." Jason remarked thoughtfully, and got a shove from Percy.

"Deal with it."

They were the first ones to finish. None of them broke a sweat, they were still chatting and laughing. Or perhaps, bullying Percy.

When everyone finally reached the destination and all caught their breaths, a group of girls with a cake of makeup on their faces came up, still panting a little from their warmup.

The leader, which happened to be a dirty red-head. She said nothing. She just raised a hand planning to slap Annabeth across her cheek. Annabeth was all prepared, she had went through a lot more in her previous schools. Annabeth simply just slapped on her hand with the same force she used, and moved her face away from her reach.

"Wow, never know you people high five in this way." Luke, Jason and Percy burst out laughing at this comment. Annabeth stayed a poker face, but she was laughing inside her brain.

"Get away from my boyfriend bitch."

"I will, if you just tell me which one, because, correct me if I'm wrong, I think you considered all three boys behind me your boyfriend." Annabeth pointed to Percy, Luke and Jason with her thumb. "Am I right?" She couldn't fight back her laugh anymore, a smile crept uncontrollably on to her lips as she face the girl.

Then, Annabeth spot another red head, and another girl with black hair who looked like an Asian barbie. Ignoring the fuming dirty red-head, she leaned back to the three boys who were still chuckling. "Dude, are they Rachel and Drew?" All three of them nodded. "They don't hangout with her?" She asked pointing at the girl who failed slapping her.

"No, she is Nancy Bobofit, and they don't get along. Nancy's more of a whore."

"What about them then? Any better?"

"Yea, I guess." They all shrugged. "I mean, Rach and Drew are not annoying, or as bad as Nancy."

"Wait, didn't one of you broke the bro code?" She gestured to Jason and Percy.

"No. Percy's the one that dated her, I never did." Jason replied.

"You slept with her though." Jason shrugged. Annabeth turned around and smelt an expensive perfume. "Whoa, girl, you're still here." She didn't wait for Nancy to talk and continued.

* * *

Although she had gotten used to it, but her first day was still dramatic enough. Why? You'll see.

Just as she was about to walk into the cafeteria with Percy, Jason and Luke after PE, an angry Rachel and Drew stomped towards them in their wedge heels. They ran up and pulled Annabeth away by the collar, which caused her to stumble in surprise. It also caused the three boys to drop their conversation and turn their attention.

"You! Whore! You do know what you've done don't you?" Rachel's nostrils flared up.

"How dare you do that?" Drew added. She then poked on Annabeth's chest, and continued. "Got what you want now, bitch?"

"Cliché." Annabeth frowned slightly in a curious way, still with books in her arms. She wasn't a slight angry, she had experienced far worse in her previous schools. She was just curious about the behavior.

"Dumb blonde." Rachel sneered.

"Stereotypical." Annabeth commented back.

"Slut." "Whore." Rachel and Drew yelled in her face the same time. Annabeth just took a step back calmly and stared at them as if they had more than one head.

Since she had stepped back, now that the three boys were surrounding her.

"What did you call her?" Percy said in a dangerous and challenging voice.

The two girls stole a glance at him and turned back towards Annabeth.

"See what we're saying?"

"No." Annabeth cut in before she could continue, and she was laughing internally, and tried to maintain her poker face.

"You are a newbie, and yet, he became overprotective of you instantly, while I waited for three years for him to finally take notice of me. He might be asking me out already if you don't exist." Rachel snarled, and was about to hit Annabeth in the chest, but fell over instead because Annabeth calmly stepped aside so the she didn't get her.

"Manipulative bitch." Drew shouted after her as she step past the red-head on the floor who was whining.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes. "Classic." As she proceed to a table and put down her stuff. "I still don't understand what you people see in these girls, like seriously, ugh, they don't even think. I mean do they really have a mind." Annabeth rubbed her face in frustration as she pushed them to a line and wait for food. "Honestly, I don't know what they see in me, but apart from school work, the things I deal with the most are cheerleaders and jocks. I am so sick of it!" She screeched out the last few words because her hair was let down by Percy, who pulled her hairband with one hand and another in his pants pocket. "Fuck you Jackson." She snatched her hairband back.

"I don't like your hair in a pony tail. Better like this." He raised one hand in surrender under Annabeth's suspicious gaze.

"She's a keeper Jackson." A jock shouted from their table. The whole cafeteria went silent, they were all curious in what was going to happen next.

"Ditto." Annabeth replied with a wink and flipped her hair jokingly. That jock sat down and kept his mouth shut pretending nothing had happened. People were laughing at him, he thought he was been humiliated by a newbie. Everyone turned their attention to Annabeth and stared at her in awe (some). Annabeth seemed to be either oblivious to it or she had gotten immune of mass attentions.

"Where're you going after lunch?" Percy asked as they sat down at a table with the nicer jocks, or maybe the relatively decent ones.

"Library perhaps." She shrugged. "What?"

"Nothing, just askin'."

"Kay…"

"Yo newbie." A guy with the same blonde hair that Annabeth had and a also pair of similar grey eyes. Annabeth glared at him out of the corner of her eyes and sat down, with a smile dancing on her lips.

"Nice to see you again Mal." Annabeth threw a fry at him, and he caught with his mouth.

"Still haven't change." He gave her a cheeky smile. "I have an apartment of my own. Bianca sometimes crashes there."

"Sometimes…" She tapped a finger on the bottom of her chin pretending to dither. "Hmm… Is that why you're not boarding?" She smiled slyly, and Malcolm blushed, but shook his head.

"Okay, okay, you won."

"Like always."

"Hey Perce." Malcolm turned away from Annabeth's mischievous face and turned to the person next to her, which so happened to be Percy.

"Just noticed me bro?"

"Problem?"

"Maybe."

"I just wanna inform you that this girl sitting next you is the one."

Percy's eyes suddenly popped out. "Seriously?" He exclaimed.

"What?" Annabeth asked as Percy stared at her in wide eyes.

"He said you're hot, and…" Percy sent him a warning look, "the rest shall be concealed." Malcolm butted in.

"You showed them pictures of me?!" Annabeth threw another fry at Malcolm, and this time it hit his nose because he was too focused on Percy. "How could you! Okay, fine, I'll let it slide this time. But, which one? You didn't tell them didn't you?"

"Oh no, of course I didn't, but I think they should've guessed it by now." He shoved his phone in her hand with a picture on screen that had Malcolm standing next to Annabeth with an arm over her shoulder and she had her hands in her pockets. "This's the one." Malcolm retrieved the phone back and looked around the table as it was now all filled up by males. "It's time for me to introduce you someone. This, is Annabeth Chase." He said motioning to Annabeth, and Annabeth glared at him because she knew exactly what he was doing. He was giving everyone at the table a hint to her other identity, which was the one she wanted to hide from as many classmates as possible. And she knew Malcolm was getting somewhere, because she had received doubtful stares from around the table already. There was this scrawny kid typing off his phone as his face lit up after a while of fiddling.

"She's your sister?"

"I said half, for your information, douche bag." Malcolm rolled his eyes.

"She doesn't look like you though." People continued to commentate.

"You single?"

"Perv." Someone nudged the former speaker, but to everyone's surprise, Annabeth replied to that question. She nodded.

"Prettier than on the photo."

"Thank you." Annabeth butted in before the commentaries continued to go on and on forever.

"The name's quite familiar though." Malcolm input thoughtfully, with a devious grin on his face as he stole a glance at Annabeth. "Ouch." That was because Annabeth had kicked him in the shin of both of his legs. She gave him a death glare, which shut him up a little, but right after he turned away from her, he was planning on something again.

"Shut the fuck up Malcolm."

"Or what?"

"Or you will pay."

"Like what? The type that I just got?"

"No, duh. That was just a warning."

"Then what? I can't think of the almighty and high and the ca—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. You know what I dread."

"Spiders."

"That's for both of us, idiot."

"Then I don't know what you're talking about."

"Insulting your own intelligence now Malcolm? Playing dumb? Wow, real mature." She scoffed and stood up, holding up her now empty tray and walked towards the bin. On the way there, she shoved the back of Malcolm's head and it almost banged on the table in front of him.

"Ow! What was that for Annie?"

"I have enough drama for my first day." She whispered in a low dangerous voice into his ear and left.

* * *

 **Percy - italic bold; Annabeth - italic underline**

 _ **Free 2night?**_

 _What?_

 ** _My mom's inviting u to our family diner_**

 _How long can we stay out?_

 ** _Curfew's till 1_**

 _K_

 ** _So…_**

 _Wat?_

 ** _Will u go?_**

 _Go what?_

 ** _Ugh_**

 _OH! Yea, sure. I mean why not._

 ** _Yay!_**

 _Dork_

 ** _Smartass_**

 _Kelp Head_

 ** _Hey I'm offended_**

 _Mission complete. Get back to ur work_

 ** _Nah… He's my stepdad, he'll let me slide_**

 _R we really doing this? Texting when we're literally in the same room_

 ** _Problem?_**

 _No. Just that, you're paying for my phone bill this month_

 _ **Deal**_

Annabeth jerked her head up to his direction and raised an eyebrow, like 'seriously?!'. Percy just shrugged and went back to his phone.

 ** _What?_**

 _I was just jokin'_

 ** _No it's fine, what are movie stars for anyway ;)_**

 _You're not a movie star, you swim. XD_

 ** _One movie's enough XP_**

 _So far, only Luke, Jason, Malcolm and one of my boyfriend had payed for my bill once, and they were reluctant_

 ** _Well, then they suck :P_**

 _Sure, if that's what you think_

 ** _Y r you so carefree?_**

 _Huh? Define carefree_

 ** _As in no dignity_**

 _You will understand if you have two perverted step brothers with an abusive step mom and a careless father. My family was always in chaos, and that's why I either live with Malcolm (because he stays with my/our biological mom longer) or Luke and Jason._

 ** _Now u can have one more place to crash_**

 _What do u want? Flirtatious now aren't we Jackass ;D_

 ** _Guilty_**

 _Why is your mom so interested in me anyway? I mean you and I have never met._

 ** _Ur mom and mine were best friends from college, they sorta lost contact, and when she heard about ur name, she just wanted to know more._**

 _Uh… Okay… What's ur last class?_

 ** _Duno_**

 _Neither do I_

 ** _Meet me nearest Starbucks after school_**

 _Y?_

 ** _Part time job duh_**

 _Kk, no need to be impatient. *eye roll*_

Annabeth wrinkled her nose in disgust, and looked up. She gave him a dirty look from the other side of the classroom, he smirked and looked at Mr Blofis who just walked passed.

* * *

Annabeth leaned against the counter. Percy was taking orders while chatting with her. She quickly spotted a familiar mop of spiky black hair ordering. She did a double take, and slid her hand into her leather jacket's pocket and took out her phone.

Leaning against the counter casually, she started to go over the apps and text messages in the phone that she just took. She smirked when she saw Percy trying to contain his serious looking face when he witnessed the whole scene. She clicked onto a photo of a girl with a chocolate-brown hair that is cut choppy and unevenly, and eyes that seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope. Annabeth smiled.

"Mm… I've met her before." She commented, aware of spiky-hair's every move. Spiky-hair's head snapped towards her direction. She snatched the phone from her hand. "What the fuck are you doing here Annie?" Then she looked at Percy. "You're already hooking up with my cousin on your first day of school?"

"God, you really do have a dirty mind Thals." Annabeth face palmed and pulled Thalia aside and slid into an empty booth. "I need you to confirm something. What's going on between Jason and Piper?"

"They're dating."

"Then why isn't Jason publicizing it?"

"'Cuz. How do I freakin' know!"

"You're his sister."

"That doesn't mean I have to know every single detail about his sex life."

"He still thinks that I don't know about Piper." Annabeth laughed, and Thalia laughed along.

"Piper seems to be doing a good job at playing two faces then."

"Indeed."

"Your drink ma'am." Percy slid next to Annabeth and put another cup in front of her.

"What's this?"

"Your drink."

"Flavor?"

"Caramel Cappuccino."

"Hmm…"

"What? Not even a thank you?"

"Thank you."

"Better."

"You done?"

"Yea, or why else would you get a free drink?"

"Dunno, sudden act of chivalry from you."

Percy rolled his eyes. "There ain't no chivalry nowadays, young lady."

"O'really? Prove it then, young heartthrob."

"I would, if you promise me not to beat me up."

"Just give him a kiss and shut him up already Annie." Thalia groaned as they stood up to leave.

"What are _you_ on to now?" Annabeth glared at her suspiciously, Thalia just shrugged. "Anyway. Bye."

"Where are you two going?"

"Mom invited her."

"Whoo~ Getting an approval?" Thalia taunted.

"Shut up." Percy raised a hand up to ruffle her hair, but was gotten swatted away by Thalia, along with an annoying look.

* * *

 **A/N: I am also working on a Harry Potter fan fiction at the same time, it will be posted soon. The next update will be up under two circumstances:**

 **1\. The first chapter of the Harry Potter fan fiction is ready to be posted**

 **2\. I got reactions from readers.**


	2. II

**A/N: I might have overestimated my familiarity to Harry Potter, obviously I am more familiar** **with the PJO series, and I thought writing a Harry Potter fan fiction would be as easy, but maybe I was wrong, or maybe I just didn't read enough of Harry Potter's fan fiction. Anyhow, what I am saying is that, the first chapter is ready, however, I am not going to post it any time soon, because I think that whole story still need some more consideration.**

 **Please comment below and tell me what do you think about the length of the last chapter, because every chapter of this story will be about this long. Tell me what do you think, too long? Too short? Just about fine?**

 **Vote on the poll in my profile please. I wanna get some reactions.**

* * *

 **_Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot_**

 _ **Bold - A/N**_

 _ **Underline - setting/time**_

 _ **Underline + Bold - sub setting**_

 _ **Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics**_

 _ **Italic + Bold - texting**_

 _ **Italic + Underline - texting**_

 _ **Bold + Underline + Italic - third person in text, extras**_

* * *

"Mom, we're home!"

"Kitchen!"

Percy dragged Annabeth into the kitchen right after she took off her shoes and entered the door. Like, literally dragged. She had one of her arm pulled by Percy, and the other parts of her limbs trying to catch up with her arm.

"Goddammit Perce." Annabeth mumbled. She would've said that out loud if Percy's mom wasn't there, or worse, Paul.

"What?" Percy turning around abruptly, and Annabeth bumped straight onto his chest. He put on an innocent fact, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He was just slightly taller than Annabeth, enough for him to nuzzle his nose on her forehead, which he did not do at that point.

"The fuck, man?" Annabeth demanded hissingly, looking straight into his eyes with an intense glare. She punched him in the stomach and set off to the kitchen.

"Mrs Jackson." Annabeth went for a hug for Percy's mom. When she pulled away, she was face to face with Mr Blofis. "Hi Mr Blofis." She said somewhat awkwardly. She shot a glare at Percy, shutting him up, who was leaning against the door frame, sniggering at the awkwardness that Paul just caused.

"It's nice to finally meet you Annabeth. Please, call me Sally, it makes me feel younger and more closer to you."

"Sure." Annabeth smiled. So far, she was just using her normal socializing methods, which would not work all the way in Sally's house. She noticed that even under the baggy shirt she was wearing, a baby bump was still visible. "How far along? May I ask." Annabeth asked politely, nodding to her swollen stomach, "I didn't mean to pry." She added when she saw hesitance in Sally's eyes.

"Oh, no it's fine. About seven months."

"Was it easier comparing to the time when you had Percy?" Annabeth asked lightening the mood when Sally laughed.

"What did you just say Beth?"

"I didn't say anything, I was not talking to you."

Sally let out a hearted laugh. "To answer your question, Annabeth, yes, it is much easier, and I also think it will be easier to raise her up than raising Percy."

"Mom! You're taking her side already? You don't even know her."

"It's not like you do." Sally faked a glare at her son who pouted back. "I know her mother well enough to know her. She really has her mother's looks."

"Annabeth," Paul said all of a sudden.

"Yes?"

"Call me Paul when you're not at school okay?"

"Yea, okay."

"You two can hang out for a while, dinner will be ready in 20 minutes."

"Do you need any help?" Annabeth asked out of politeness and also due to the fact that she was heavily pregnant.

"No, it's fine, I have Paul helping. Thanks for offering though." At the back, Paul raised his arms in protest, but immediately changed his attitude when Sally turned around. "Oh, and keep him on track will you?" Sally pointed to her son who was already pushing Annabeth upstairs.

"Under this state, no promises Sally. I'm sorry." Annabeth shrieked out the last two words, because she was been dragged and pushed around like a toy by Percy. "I might not even end up alive after ten minutes of your son's torture." She added at the door, then closed it and locking it.

"What do you want to do?"

"Dunno."

 **Piper - italic bold; Annabeth - italic underline**

 ** _Use protection_**

 _Where did that come from?_

 _ **Ur at Percy's, no fooling around**_

 _God Pipes *face palm*, you dirty minded asshole_

 _ **Swearin' already? Hm am I interrupting sth then**_

 _Fuck no_

 ** _Debatable_**

 _Where is this going?!_

 _ **U know that**_

 _What do you want you little piece of shit_

 ** _Just checking upon my best friend_**

 _Yea sure_

 _ **Wat? Y don't u believe me?**_

 _Starting w/ the ignoring Piper plan from now on *evil smirk*_

And with that, she locked her phone, ignoring further incoming messages from Piper.

"Who were you texting to? You seemed to have a deviant smile tugging on your lips all the time."

"I did?"

"Yea. Who?"

"Piper."

"McLean?."

"Duh."

"You sure have a good choice of friends."

"Why?" She rolled her eyes.

"Dinner!" Sally's voice cut off their conversation that was going no where.

"Coming!" Percy yelled back. "Because."

"Cuz?"

"Cuz…"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence when Sally urged them to come down for dinner. Annabeth got the point that he didn't really want to talk about it, the reasons were unknown, but it seemed to be something sensitive.

As they sat down and dug in the delicious food Sally cooked, Sally began to check Annabeth out. Not in a perverted way of course.

"Annabeth, are you still playing soccer?"

"Whoa, you played soccer? You certainly don't look like it." Percy exclaimed. Annabeth shot him a dirty look.

"Uh… Yea, I'm still playing."

"In a club? Pro? Semi pro? Amateur?"

"Er…" She winced, since this was something that she had always wanted to kept low key. "Pro." She said, trying to get over with it as quick as possible.

Percy's jaw dropped when he heard this confession. Annabeth just ignored him and continued eating.

"Do you still have those self-defense class? I heard Athena talk about them when you're at a very young age."

"I finished them already."

"Black belt?"

She nodded somewhat shyly, which wasn't Annabeth-like. The Annabeth every one knows never gets shy and uncomfortable.

"Wow, Annabeth growing uncomfortable, should this be recorded?" Percy snorted, irritated by the ignorance given by his mom.

"Since you brought that up, I will tell you. No this should not be recorded, and no I usually don't get shy and uncomfortable. What I am going to tell you should not be told to anyone in school, nor should it ever be mentioned. Just like your identity of being a movie star, you like to keep it low key, and so do I. I am a professional soccer player, and I am the forward of the youth national team, also one of the captains. I do judo and karate, I am also good with guns, and boxing's also a hobby of mine. To make this 'get to know me' thing sound more real for you, I well tell you that my full name is Annabeth Minerva Chase, but you can ignore my middle name, it was only written on my passport and nowhere else. In addition, you may know that I have a website; and I don't usually date, I had only had two boyfriends, and they all end like what Rihanna described in her song 'Take A Bow'. The vast majority of my best friends are male. I can say that you are my best friend, and I love you as a friend, but that does not mean that I have romantic interest in you, so if you ask me out right this moment, you will be rejected. Sally knew me well." She turned to Sally and gave her a pointed look, but still in a polite way.

"I'm sorry Annabeth, I just…"

"Wanted Percy to know some more about me. I know, it's fine. I just expect him not to mention it towards anybody, even with the people that already knew about all this." She told Percy in a dead serious tone, and Sally nodded in agreement. "I trust you Paul." Annabeth said lastly to Paul who was eating and listening covertly.

"Annabeth?" Paul asked suddenly when Annabeth stretched out her left hand to reach for the pepper. "Yes sir?" She replied, followed by a chuckle coming from Percy. "What's that?" Paul nudged his head towards Annabeth's left thumb.

"Oh, er… A tattoo."

Sally scowled lightly and unintentionally. "That must've hurt a lot." She tried to cover her dislike with a comment. It would be perfect for an amateur, but for a person who had talent, and had studied psychologist, and who also happened to be a lie detector, all that micro expression would not escape Annabeth's eyes. She took that in not as an offense, but as an opinion from Sally.

Annabeth laughed light heartedly, and shook her head.

"I got this a few years back when I was in junior high I think." She put on a nervous smile, and glanced an uneasy glance at Sally. She didn't really care if she left a good first impression as Percy's friend, but she did care about leaving an impression as the daughter of Sally's roommate aka., best friend in college.

"Oh, cool." Paul said, really meaning it. "I wanted a small one back when I was young, but my parents thought of tattoos as a symbol of gangsters, so they didn't allow me to have one." Annabeth gave him a sympathetic nod, much to Sally's disapproval. "Is that the symbol of Master of Death in Harry Potter by any chance? Or is that just a random shape?"

"It was the symbol, that was actually the first thing I thought of when I went to get this."

Dinner finished rather smoothly, and they had actually talked a lot about Percy.

They went back to Percy's room, since to them, it was still early.

"20 questions?" Percy asked.

"Lame."

"So? Yes?"

"Is that the first question? Then yes."

"Not the first."

"Cheater."

"Fine, second question, when did you get that?" Pointing to her hand vaguely.

"Junior high."

"With?"

"Bunch of basketball players."

"Interesting."

"Your mom doesn't like tattoos, just warning ya, don't even think of getting one."

"What?"

"Fourth question asked."

"Fuck you Beth."

"Not so soon Jackson." Ignoring Annabeth's perverted comeback, trying not to laugh, he continued.

"What did Luke and Jason say about this though?"

"Nothing and a lecture."

"Who did what?"

"Fifth, I'm counting. Luke did nothing, he liked it actually; Jason gave me a lecture of how I shouldn't be having it because it made me look like I'm a gangster or something."

"Are you trying to make me ask as many as possible because of these oh-so informative answers you give?"

"Maybe."

"Damn you."

"You still have fourteen questions left to ask."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Where did that come from? No."

"Who's your first?"

"My finger."

"Seriously?"

"Ya."

"I lost it when I was at a party, I was drunk."

"Don't need to know the details of your sex life."

"Do you think that I could last in a relationship?"

"Depends who you're with."

"What if it's with you?"

"Maybe."

"I thought you'd be doing something else like yoga, you surprised me by being a soccer pro."

"You're stereotyping. Is that a question?"

"No."

"Then ask one!"

"How do you know me?"

"Jason."

"How do you know Luke?"

"Thalia."

"How do you know Jason?"

"Thalia."

"How many questions do I have left?"

"Five."

"Whoo, then I have to think wisely. Hmm… How do you think of me so far?"

"A Kelp Head."

"That's all?"

"Yep. Two left."

"Are you single?"

"Yes."

"Will you ever consider going on a date with me?"

"In the future, maybe."

"Good to know that. Your turn."

"What do you want to know about me?"

"Everything."

"That was vague. Anyway, what was the movie about that you last shoot?"

"Similar to Fifty Shades."

"Argh, this is going to be a terrible movie."

"Hey! What is that suppose to mean?"

"What is that suppose to mean? Easy, using a professional swimmer to act as a romantic rich prick, how is that going to show out? Just thinking about it made me wanna puke."

" And you think I'm not romantic?"

"Nah, the word rich might be associated with you, but romantic? No, this word just doesn't belong in the same sentence as the mention of Percy Jackson."

"Oh my god, I am not a rich prick."

"Controversial."

"You're just jealous."

"Of what? Of the fact that you had sex with other girls? Pff. Sure, I only just met you today."

"Love at first sight."

"Then the feeling might be mutual."

"Hey, I never get jealous."

"Mm… I believe you."

"Okay, that sounds very unbelievable."

"Moving on. Enjoying the sex scene?"

"Very."

"Sure."

"No, actually I don't, because first, I'm in a relationship at that time, and secondly it's not like we're really having sex or anything, even the make out sessions are fake."

"Interesting, I take that you don't like kissing people who isn't yours. Will you enjoy it if they were real?"

"No."

"Kay. How many people have you slept with?"

"Two, both when were my girlfriend at the time."

"That's a surprise. Good to know you don't cheat. Fatal flaw?"

"Loyalty."

"Make sense. Romance or humor?"

"Both."

"Long distance or short?"

"Short."

"Pancakes or waffles?"

"Pancakes."

"Yikes."

"Hey I'm offended."

"Okay."

"What? Not even a sorry."

"I thought your the one for jokes, but maybe I was wrong. Favorite holiday?"

"I love all holidays."

"What kind of date?"

"Sex date."

"Then I'm never dating you."

"I'm just kidding. Anything apart from a study date."

"Horror movie or chick flick?"

"Horror."

"Same. Open about your personal feelings for someone or shy?"

"Open."

"Good, I like it."

"This does not count as a question, I take that you're also open to your feelings towards someone?"

"Yea."

"Blue or grey?"

"Both, and also green."

"Ever googled yourself?"

"Yea."

"What do you say?"

"Never do that again."

"Rock or country?"

"Rock."

"Good taste. Favorite band?"

"Fall Out Boy and Sum 41."

"What do you think of Rachel, Drew, Nancy and Reyna?"

"Rachel and Drew are kind of friends with me, I rejected them too many times, and so they went to the popular clique. Nancy's that loner in the popular clique, because her family's filthy rich, so the others stick with her. As for Reyna, personally, I don't think she quite fits Jason, she's a little too hardcore."

"Favorite swear word?"

"Fuck."

"Last question, favorite ships in hollywood?"

"ZiGi, except for the fact that Zayn's a little short; and KenGi."

"I would say you have a good taste if you agree with me that waffles are better than pancakes."

"Nah, pancakes are way better."

"Are we going to start a debate on this?"

"Paul, mom, pancakes or waffles?" Percy shouted from upstairs.

"Waffles."

"Love ya Paul." Annabeth replied.

"Mom?"

"Pancakes are more easy to make, but waffles taste better."

"What? Seriously? No one likes Pancakes? You people have no taste."

"Ha, sucker." Annabeth stuck out her tongue.

"What time is it?"

"We still have time, it's not even midnight."

"Yea, but aren't your parents gonna rest or something?"

"Percy." His mom called him right after he step foot into the door.

"Yea?" Percy stood up, walking out of the door. "Be right back."

"Come. What do you think of her?"

"She's nice, and funny, I like her. We actually have a lot in common."

"You don't know about her, and I think that what she had been through had changed her, she was different from her mother, very different in fact."

"Is it because of the tattoo mom?"

"Partially, yes."

"Mom, I know that you don't like tattoos…"

"That's not the point, Percy, what I am trying to say is that, don't get too close to her, keep your distance. You see, she did not mention any girlfriends."

"Mom," Percy groaned. "Please don't be stereotypical, and she does have female friends okay, she hangs out with boys more because she doesn't like heart to heart talks, like me; and trust me, it is hard to find a girl that's similar to her or can simply get along with her."

"I don't see why is that."

"Sally, you being stereotypical just then." Paul put in calmly. "I have her in my English class, she actually is not the kind of girl who wants attention and those girls who like to attract male's attention. From my experiences in high school, I do agree with Percy at the fact that she doesn't get along with most girls."

"Why?"

"Because…" Paul and Percy started at the same time.

"You go first Perce."

"You have no idea just in her first day of school, how many jocks had asked for her number, and how the popular cliques chased after her wanting to be her minions."

"Also," Paul, continuing on Percy's thought. "Her grades are actually very high, she got A*s last year for all subjects. She didn't actually get the scholarship because of her career as a known soccer player, although she did get promoted by her coach, but her scholarship was earned by herself because of her academic grade. I actually think she's just more perfect than the Athena you've told me about."

This conversation was way too long for Annabeth's liking, luckily for her, she found an excuse to get them to take a break.

 _Ding!_

 ** _Can I come down? Need to give your mom something, remembered it just now_**

 _Sure_

"Owl Head." Percy greeted her with a wicked smile.

"How'd you know? Kelp Head."

"'Smartass little girl, always on a run.'"

"You listen to Skylar Grey too? Good taste."

"What can I say, I'm just too perfect."

She rolled her eyes and ignored the comment, turning her attention back to nicknames.

"As for nicknames, I'm going to warn you before you got injured by calling me something I loathe. I will accept any sorts of name calling when that name you called me isn't something slutty, like 'Annie' or something along that line."

"Beth?"

"Works." She shrugged walking inside and handing Sally an envelope.

"Oh and Sally?"

Sally looked up and frowned slightly at the sight of the aggressive looking cobra, but still looked back to Annabeth's face.

"Actually, never mind. We need to go back Percy."

Later that night, she got a text from Percy, telling her that his mom's shedding tears after that letter.

 _ **Expected**_

Was all she replied.

* * *

She flopped back onto her bed as quietly as she could without waking up her roommate. But she was very unfortunate, because she woke up.

"Hey, how was your date?"

"Did I wake you? Sorry Kate."

"It's fine, but tell me about your date?"

"I didn't went on a date."

"But you did went out with one of the nicest popular guy."

"His mother wanted to see me."

"This fast?"

"Huh?"

"She already knew you and wanted to see you? So are you and Percy dating?"

"What? No. My mom is his mom's best friend."

"Oh." Kate's voice dropped. "Thought he already thought you as his girlfriend."

"Not that fast. Do you have a crush on him?"

"Nah, if I do, it won't last anyway."

"Why?"

"Cuz, I'm moving, these are my two weeks here."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know how will you react."

"Where are you moving to?"

"I will be transferring to a all-girls' school, just a few blocks down here."

"Name?"

"North-West."

"Wow, that's a good school."

"You knew?"

"Yep, two of my best friends go there."

"What are their names?"

"Thalia and Bianca."

"Woo, I'm so meeting them next week there."

"Any idea who my replacement is?"

"Not a single bit."

"Kay… Night."

"Night."

* * *

 **A/N: Two things before you go, please do me this favor.**

 **1\. Vote on the poll in my profile.**

 **2\. Comment below and tell me your opinion on the length of the two chapters so far.**

 **Next update will be up when I am satisfied with the reactions, and in this precise case, it means:**

 **Vote on the poll, and tell me your opinion**


	3. III

**A/N: Again, guys, there's a poll in my profile, if you wanna vote or just simply take a look, please do so. I, personally would be more appreciative if you voted on it, but if you don't want to, I can't force you to do it. So, please consider this short little request of mine thoroughly please.**

* * *

 **_Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot_**

 _ **Bold - A/N**_

 _ **Underline - setting/time**_

 _ **Underline + Bold - sub setting**_

 _ **Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics**_

 _ **Italic + Bold - texting**_

 _ **Italic + Underline - texting**_

 _ **Bold + Underline + Italic - third person in text, extras**_

* * *

Thalia and Annabeth were on a girls' night in, and they had literally no idea what to do. Except for making nuisance calls to the boys and their other friends. Spreading themselves out as big as possible on Malcolm's living room floor whilst him and his girlfriend, Bianca, went out on a date.

"A week had passed, and nothing interested had happened. Apart from the fact that for the past week, I was been asked out by possibly the whole population of the school's jocks, and been followed by the cheerleaders." Annabeth sank down in a bean bag in the living room in Malcolm's house. Staring at the ceiling, blank minded.

"You _do know_ that you are friends with your school's biggest flirt right?"

Annabeth only shrugged.

"And you _do realize_ that that player will be acting indifferently to any sort of affection."

Annabeth shrugged once again.

"Are you offended?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"Because you did not answer."

"Player or not; Percy likes me romantically or not, or I like him romantically or not. All that does not affect my friendship with him. Both of us are open to relationships and feelings, I think the whole school now knows that I am his new interest."

"You're the new Queen Bee that everyone promoted lately, I've heard." Thalia said nonchalantly, still staring in blank space.

"From whom?" Annabeth's head snapped to her direction.

"Luke of course." She shrugged as Annabeth should already know this as a fact.

"Damn him! Spreading these untrue craps around." Annabeth groaned.

"Not only him, also Bianca." Thalia added, informatively.

"Malcolm…" Annabeth groaned.

"What's going on between you and Percy?"

"Nothing."

"I heard that you are mentioned fairly often by him."

"And?"

"He seemed to like you."

"He does, and the feeling's mutual."

"Romantically?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Just curious." Thalia shrugged. "If Piper's here she would be bugging you on about how cute you two would be, and ask you if you will say yes if he ask you out." Thalia played with her shirt. "What would you say if he really did though?"

"Depends."

"On what?" Thalia pushed.

"When." Annabeth shrugged, she really had no idea if she wanted to be in a relationship right now. "Actually, I rather have him dating someone else and still be close to me, if he asked me now."

"Why don't you want to date?"

"Because the more serious things get, the more complicated."

"Still into psychology?" Thalia taunted at the side.

"Duh…" Annabeth glanced at her. "Both Percy and I don't like heart to heart conversations and both of us are kinda straightforward with stuff, such as feelings. We both know that we like each other, but none of us want to commit into a relationship. We both want serious relationships, so if he wants to fool around, or have a not serious girlfriend, then get anyone that is not me, and I will have no problem with it."

"Won't you get jealous though?"

"No, why would I? Even if he is my boyfriend, I won't get jealous." Annabeth looked at Thalia with a strange expression.

"Why?"

"I just don't know why people get jealous in the first place."

"Because they felt like they got cheated on."

"And that's the root of this whole 'getting jealous' problem. People who think that way because they felt insecure, and that is a way of showing the fact that they don't fully trust their other half. So, if you don't trust him, why date him?"

"I really don't understand how your brain works, you're carefree, yet you have a talent in psychology, and you are observant; you are a jock, yet you have perfect academic reports; you had had boyfriends and rocky relationships also a broken family, yet you never seem to suffer from trust issues or any sorts of emotional trauma."

"Stereotype." Annabeth only huffed in respond. "And… I'll take it as a compliment."

"No offense Annie." Thalia raised her arms in surrender.

"Maybe it's just because I am open-minded."

 **Annabeth - italic bold; Percy - italic underline**

 ** _Kelp Head_**

 _Ya?_

 ** _Where r u?_**

 _On Earth. Y?_

 ** _At a party then I guess. Who's the host?_**

 _R.E.D._

 ** _Is Luke there?_**

 _Yep_

 ** _Great_**

 _Wanna join me?_

 ** _Thought u'd never ask. See u in 10_**

 _U know where right? Don't have to pick u up?_

 ** _Nah_**

 _K_

"Wanna crash a party? Thals?"

"Why not? It's not like we have anything to do anyway."

"You're gonna ditch me and go to Luke, I know, so don't tell me to stick around." Annabeth said in a playful warning tone.

When they arrived, Thalia went with Luke immediately, and Annabeth just so happened to walk into a game of truth or dare, and it just so happened to be a circle formed by the socializers. She rolled her eyes when she spotted Percy sitting next to Rachel in that circle.

"Join us!" One of them called. Annabeth was terrible at putting names and faces together. So far, she only know Percy, Rachel, Drew, Nancy, Lacy and Matt Sloan in that circle.

"Tell me the rules, I don't know what version do you people play." Annabeth sat down at the first space she thought she could fit in.

"So, the truths should be answered in all honesty, and we will not promise you to not leak out your secret or what you told us, or what embarrassing things you've done in a dare, and so on… So there's no 'what happened in this room stays in this room', get it? Comfortable with it?"

"Sure. I can cope with that, I've been into worse, anything else?"

"Also, this bottle in the middle contains the mix off all the drinks from the people in this circle, and the last person chosen will spin the bottle. When the bottle lands on someone, that person who spun it will have to first gave him/her a kiss on the lips, can be a peck, it will not count as cheating, and that's an understatement. Then, after that person kissed the victim, that person will then give him/her a truth or dare chosen by the victim. If you don't complete the dare, you will have to either take a swig from the bottle or take of a layer of cloth. Fair?"

"Yep, shall we start?"

"Since you just came, you will have to be the victim first, because everyone else had been for at least once."

"That's unfair, but sure. Truth."

"Who would you date in this circle?"

"Percy." Her answer came out immediately.

Percy winked at her and she winked back. Everyone was taken aback by all this, because people are usually shy about their feelings towards their crush, and the crush would usually turn red if they like them back. Percy and Annabeth were the first ones to be this comfortable with confessions like this.

"Can I ask another question?" Someone asked.

"You already did." The question asker looked down from embarrassment. Annabeth laughed, she didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable or feel like she offended her. Percy chuckled, this scene was way too familiar to him, it happened to him when they were playing 'twenty questions'. Annabeth and Percy shared a knowing smile, and she turned back to the person who just talked. "Yea, go ahead and ask, it's fine."

"I just wanted to know why you chose him without hesitation."

"Simple, because I don't know anyone else in this group. I'm a newbie may I remind you." Annabeth took the situation flawlessly, and in experience.

"Uh… Okay… Spin the bottle Annabeth." Rachel was a little speechless when Annabeth answered without hesitation.

She did, and the bottle landed on Matt Sloan.

"Oh fuck." Annabeth rolled her eyes, and got up, grabbed his collar and gave him a lightening speed kiss and pushed him back down. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He smirked.

"I dare you to accept all dares in the rest of the game."

"What kind of dare is that?" He snorted.

"Someone's up to something." Percy chanted somewhere with a voice that was only enough for people to take notice of.

 _I always have a plan._

Annabeth mouthed to him. He smiled back knowingly.

And, of course, people noticed their little exchange of expressions. Throughout that last week, people did notice the chemistry between Percy and Annabeth, but the two never confirmed anything to the public yet, nor had they showed affection towards each other. They just seemed to be real close.

The game went on. Some drank from the bottle, some took of some of their clothes, and some were enjoying the others' embarrassment.

Nothing really interesting happened until the bottle Percy spun landed on Annabeth.

"Guess you can't hide away from me forever." Percy taunted.

"Ugh, disgusting." Annabeth made a disgusted face, while looking at Percy as he walked to her.

He bent down and gave her a proper kiss, and of course, she returned it, which did not happen to when the others kissed her.

"Truth."

"Is Annabeth Chase chickening out from a dare?"

"No, and your question's been asked." She smirked. After a short gap of confusion, realization hit them, and they all started laughing at Percy, calling him 'loser'.

"Okay, okay, to save you from the embarrassment, I will go next."

"What the fuck was that suppose to mean?"

"You'll see." She reached to the bottle and spun it. Proving her correct instinct, it landed right onto Percy.

"How is this helping?"

"Because you get to get a kiss from me."

"Can you two stop flirting?"

"No." Annabeth shot back, but laughed off her stern face. She went to Percy and gave him a sloppy kiss, which resulted Percy protesting. "Hey, I gave you a proper one, and this is how you pay back? Traitor."

"Fine." She gave him a proper one just to make up for the previous. "Now, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into that closet with this girl over here for five minutes." The girl's jaw dropped, and Percy's eyes went wide.

"Never thought you would be this evil Owl Head."

"Go you idiot." Annabeth pushed him into the closet. "Sorry about this surprise, but I thought he's your crush, so might as well help you fulfill a lusty dream of yours." Annabeth pushed the girl into the closet, sending a wink before she closed the door.

All of them went to the monitor to see what was happening in the closet. Annabeth could see that the girl was still recovering from the shock that someone had just exposed her deepest secret.

"This is going to be fun." One said.

"I know right."

"Oh my god, why didn't I know you earlier Annabeth."

The camera showed a very awkward looking girl, whose name Annabeth still didn't know of. Annabeth was laughing quietly, she knew exactly what the girl was thinking. From her actions, movements, she could tell that the girl was nervous, yet excited to be around her crush. Obviously they didn't know about the hidden camera. As minutes ticked away, the girl started to get braver, and started to corner Percy. Percy had been obviously thinking about something rather than paying attention to the dancing girl.

"I thought you love me, Annie." Percy whined when he was finally set free, and lunged onto Annabeth. Annabeth on the other hand, was laughing, and turned around just in time as Percy jumped on her back. She was still laughing, hearing the pain in Percy's voice, she laughed even harder.

"I do."

"Then why did you push me into that cruel dare."

"I was just doing someone a favor, also thought you'd like it too."

"I'd rather have you inside with me."

"You'd rather, but you know that's not gonna happen when I'm the one assigning a dare for you."

Annabeth smirked. "Get off me you dick."

"Mean." Percy pointed an accusing finger at her, and gave her a look, and she returned with a cheeky grin.

"Can we continue the game?" Rachel asked a little annoyed by the flirting between Percy and Annabeth.

"I was about to ask." Annabeth said. "Spin the bottle asshole." She pushed him in the stomach as they sat back down into a circle. "I hope it will not land on me."

"Ow, that hurts" Percy put a hand on his heart as he spun the bottle. It landed on Rachel. "Dare."

"I dare you to have sex with me." Rachel smirked.

Percy was really taken aback by this dare, not wanting to complete the dare, also not wanting to drink from the bottle, he took off his t-shirt. Some of the girls looked embarrassed, and some stared. Annabeth mocked a swooning expression in a very sarcastic way when she caught Percy's eyes, and Percy threw his shirt on her face, trying to stop her from acting, because he was starting to laugh at her expression. Annabeth grabbed his shirt in disgust and threw it aside, ignoring Percy's protest.

Rachel continued, and the game went on without interesting dares and truths revealing.

Annabeth went easy on some shy girls who was been dragged into this game by people like Rachel and the other popular gangs, and gave Matt Sloan a dare that embarrassed him. It sorta provoked him, but on the other hand, he couldn't have done any revenge since it was just a game.

Things started to get interesting when the bottle Rachel spun landed on Percy again.

"Uh oh." Percy muttered rather loudly. Rachel smirked.

"Truth."

"Ha! Sucker." Rachel laughed evilly. "Then, tell me Annabeth's cycle?"

"The fuck?! What kind of question is that?" He looked at Annabeth, she wasn't the slightest embarrassed.

"A question for the truth in truth of dare."

"This is invasion of privacy." Percy exclaimed. He was just trying to leave Annabeth's the basic privacy she deserved. None of the two were embarrassed by this, however, some shy girls looked down, clearly didn't understand what had they got themselves into.

"Invasion of privacy or not," Annabeth started, helping Percy out in the situation. "I am just curious why do _you_ out of all people want to know about my cycle."

"Does he know then?" Rachel looked into Annabeth's eyes, dead serious.

"He does." Annabeth answered, as Percy nodded. "And your question has been asked, and replied by the victim truthfully. Continue the game, Percy, spin." Annabeth was clearly unamused the this question. She didn't mind telling them about her cycle, or them crossing the line in a wild game like this, but what she did mind was the reason behind it. She was not offended though.

"Sorry Beth." Percy muttered next to her ear after his turn.

"What for?" Annabeth turned around, and stared at his eyes, a little surprised.

"For what happened. I guess Rachel just got jealous because I never gave her the attention that I've given you."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, and nothing to worry about."

"Still…"

"No, you don't understand. You still don't know me well enough."

Percy gave her a puzzled look.

"I don't care about what people think, or the fact that they might have crossed the line or invaded my privacy, but what I do care is why they did what they did. I am not offended by Rachel's question, I wouldn't have said a thing if you answered it. I really wouldn't, because I don't really care. I butted in because I wanted to know why, why she asked."

"Oh." Percy let out a breath. "Good."

The game started to drift away from entertainment, because it had been too long since it last landed on Annabeth, or that she gave out an interesting dare or truth.

"Annabeth, please go wild." Someone pleaded, still wanting to continue the game.

Annabeth thought for a moment, and looked up. Silently taking in the image, trying to decipher the drunken.

"Let's get everyone by the pool." She smirked, and stood up. "Oh, and Sloan." She turned to Matt Sloan, who was still rather sober, but shirtless. "You did accept my dare, as in you will accept all the dares, why are you shirtless?"

"I got hot."

"You _got_ hot, I thought you're never gonna deny the fact that you think you are always hot."

"Do you think so?"

"Not a single bit." Annabeth pronounced every single word clearly and exaggerated the word 'bit'. "It's surprising that Rachel even let me took over this party." She said as Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You're too tall for my likings."

"And what exactly are your likings?" Annabeth turned around in his arms, so that their faces were only inches apart. Foreheads touching. Their lips would touch if any of them pouted.

"I like to put my chin on their head and not their shoulder."

"And why is that? So that you felt that you're in control, that you're dominating the relationship?"

"Hmm… Maybe."

"When it comes to me, it will only be in your wildest dreams. Kelp Head." Annabeth grinned.

In one swift move, she peck him on the lips lightly, and spun out of his arms. Her body was out of his embrace, but she kept one of her hand firmly grasped on to one of his forearm, with one pull, he was in the water.

That got everyone's attention. For a split second, the whole pool went quiet. Use a cliché phrase to describe it, even the sound of a pin dropping could be heard. When Percy resurfaced, everyone burst out laughing.

Annabeth climbed onto the springboard, located five meters above the pool, luckily the pool was deep enough to guarantee her the fact that she would not hit the bottom of the pool.

She knew she had to get everyone's attention once again to make this party high again, and she was very good at gaining attention when it was necessary.

Striping down into her sports bra and her sports underwear, all black of course. She found a microphone, and she was very fortunate, because it was connected to the speaker around the pool. Turning it on, she started to sing into the microphone. Her voice wasn't the most beautiful, still, it was not off key.

 **I do not own the lyrics below, and it is not the full lyric of this song, it is only a very small part.**

 _It only got rain, rain, rainier_

 _And it's never ever been any crazier_

 _Since last September_

 _I would always come back, back, back to you_

 _Give a kiss good night_

 _Let my love come through_

 _I remember_

 **Again, I do not own this song, nor the lyrics.**

"Yes! Finally, you shits finally calmed down. I demand your ears right now, on behalf our lovely host, I repeat, I demand all your ears and participation."

There, she gained everyone's attention, even the soaking wet Percy looked up to her from the pool. Everybody clapped and cheered for her very short extemporize performance.

"Never knew you could sing." Someone shouted from below.

"Neither do I." Annabeth shouted back, without the mic. "Now, that I sung, you have to pay me back by giving me your attention for the next minute or so, so be quite." She looked around, surely all of them were staring at her, curiously.

"This party is getting dull, and to get everyone high again, I, as a newbie thought of an extremely fun thing, I did this in my last schools." She paused to let everyone process the information, then continued into the mic. "This game requires kissing and making out, so please, couples, don't consider this as cheating. It is a night to have fun after all. Agreed?" Everyone nodded. "There are a series of shots over there on the table," she said pointing to the table near the entrance of the building. "This game is highly competitive, and there will be a winner after all. I am the host, so I will not be playing. Don't complain yet, because you don't know what's happening. I, myself, will be gambling. There will be two teams, and before the game starts, I will be making a bet on who will win, with our beloved host, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. If the team I supported lost, then I will have to jump down from this 5-meter springboard doing as many flips as possible, and I can be request to redo if my flips are not enough, and vice versa. Fair now?" People shouted 'yes', some were already jumping up and down, waiting for the introduction of the game. "Percy get out of the pool, we need this pool clean."

"That's rude bitch." Percy exclaimed once he was completely out of it.

"Ya, deal with it dickhead." Annabeth dangled her legs on the edge of the springboard. "So, as I was saying, this game, is super competitive. The team will be chosen before I introduce the game fully. Now captains, Matt Sloan and Mark I-don't-know-your-last-name, sorry dude, my bad. Choose your team. Oh! By the way, just to make this even more interesting, Percy, Jason and Luke are not to be put in any teams, they are individual players, not taking any sides, and _cannot_ take sides. Thalia and Rachel also _cannot_ be in the same team. Now, start picking your ingredients."

The team were quickly chosen.

"Thals, get the blindfolds and put it on the chosen captain of each team." Thalia did what was told, and stood back to her team. "Now, this game is both highly competitive and also a test for your honesty, it will only be fun if everyone of you are honest.

This pool here, is deep, obviously, and what's even more fun is that, experiencing an underwater kiss will be even more exciting. The next person ending up in the pool has to kiss the previous person who got in, no matter the gender, just kiss on the lips, make out all you want, but please don't drown, because it also must be underwater. After you kissed or made out, both of you come out of the pool and continue the game. The shots over there are punishments. If you don't want to kiss that person, take two shots.

Everyone's gonna get wet, so be prepared. Each team's to protect the blindfolded person, and also in the mean time try to push the opposite team's blindfolded person into the pool. One limitation is that, I will only allow two people around the blindfolded person at a time, no more than two, but can be less than two. The people around the target should be changed every time someone was been pushed into the pool. In total, there will be five teams. Percy, Jason, Luke, and Thalia's team, and Rachel's team. Percy, Jason and Luke are distractions, their aim is to push as many people down the pool without getting themselves into it, they can attach each other, since they are not a team.

This game is very similar to capture the flag, the only difference is that this flag is a person.

Thalia. Don't let me down.

Now let the deathmatch begin!" Annabeth shouted into the microphone.

The pool area suddenly was erupted with noises, and blurry figures moving around. The water of the pool was been splashed everywhere, people are using different strategies and little tricks to get as much people as possible into the pool. The shots table were busier than ever.

Obviously the three individuals have something up their sleeves.

Nevertheless, a game this interesting could not promise to let everyone enjoy, and now, Annabeth had to see what the 'offenders' want from her, because two figures were slowly approaching her from behind.

* * *

 **I really hope you guys understood the game, because I totally made that up. At least, I haven't heard of it, nor have I ever read about or played with similar ones. If you saw something similar to this, please don't accuse me of plagiarism, because this is just a game that I made up on this place, the second I composed this part of the chapter. Purely from my own brain and mind.**

 **Dedications**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest (Oct. 9): If you read my other stories, you will know that I don't write high school cliché dramas, and I don't really write high school dramas in general. So, no need to worry, it will not turn into a high school dramatic story, of stupid cheerleaders and couple breaking plans. I love this version of Annabeth too!**

 **awarewolf: Aww... Thank you, that is really nice of you, and yea, I like this Luke too. There will be a twist in this story in the future, and it has something to do with Luke, but that's far away, but, I promise that Luke will not turn bad in this whole story. He will stay forever good, and will not turn into a bad guy. It's a promise.**

 **James: Thank you, and yes, I will continue, of course, I love this story actually.**


	4. IV

**A/N: A poll is up in my profile, people! Poll! If you're interested, go and click some buttons. I am also very interested in your opinion on the length of each chapter.**

 **I am also very curious about what do you people think of the length of the story, so please, it will only take a few seconds depending on the speed of your internet, tell me about your thoughts at the comment section below.**

* * *

 **_Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot_**

 _ **Bold - A/N**_

 _ **Underline - setting/time**_

 _ **Underline + Bold - sub setting**_

 _ **Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics**_

 _ **Italic + Bold - texting**_

 _ **Italic + Underline - texting**_

 _ **Bold + Underline + Italic - third person in text, extras**_

* * *

"Chase." A deep masculine voice said from behind Annabeth. Annabeth turned around abruptly. Scowled at the approaching invaders.

"Why aren't you playing? Don't want to be kissed."

"Would you then?" Another one said.

"Would I what?"

"Dumb blonde." One of them commentated.

Because of the lighting, it was not that easy for Annabeth to see their faces when the light was shining right at her, and into her eyes.

"If I'm dumb, you'll have to expand your previous question." Annabeth shrugged, clearly used to the fact that she'd gotten this a lot.

"Would you want to be kissed?"

"Depends on who kissed me."

"I'm sure you'd enjoy a session with us two."

They were walking closer to her.

Annabeth took a step back, leaning on to the railing casually.

The two boys started to corner her slowly, and she just stared at them expectantly, as if they had something their suppose to say but didn't.

What the two trespasser did not know was what was behind Annabeth. One of her hands was not shown to any of the two boys, but none doubted anything.

Both of them stopped at, keeping a fairly short distance between them and Annabeth. However, unlike the other girls they'd confronted, Annabeth showed nothing but an unamused boring face, no expression, no fear or panic in her eyes.

For a time, they knitted their eyebrows and stared down at her, hovering over her head, causing shadow to cover all her body.

As the leant in, Annabeth pulled out the microphone she was holding swiftly, and put it close to her mouth. Her swift move had hit one of the boys in the face, rather harshly. He moved away clutching the hurt part. Looking into the other one's eyes, she said into the microphone, not caring whether people were listening or playing.

"We have a volunteer. It's time to watch the show!"

Not breaking eye contact, she moved the microphone away from her lips and let it fall with her hand to her side.

"Ready to lose loser?" Annabeth taunted as they stood on the edge of the springboard. Annabeth stole a glance at the dude lying down, still trying to stop the blood from overflowing. She laughed inside.

"Me?" The boy stood next to her at the edge of the springboard, huffed, pointing to himself.

"Yes. You." Annabeth said as she pulled the hand he used to point at himself, because of his muscle contracting on instinct, his force helped him to lose balance and went hurtling down towards the pool. With a big loud splash, he broke the surface and entered fully into the pool. "Oops. Accidents happens." She said turning around to the boy laying on the ground, looking at her with an expression that she couldn't make out because of the light shining from the back, blinding her eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked, rather angry, and disappointed that the game was not as interesting as she thought it would be.

Due to that humongous splash, the crowd went quiet once again, and listened tentatively to the conversation above, on the springboard — a place where they could witness everything below, but nothing from below.

Annabeth's blonde was all that shines under the pool's lights, her tan skin and her modeling body were nowhere to be found from down below. Everyone was quiet, and focusing on the voices that were recorded into the microphone. Dimly they could made out Annabeth's mockery and his lame come backs along with some even more lame pick up lines.

"It will be better if there are three people isn't that?" That was Annabeth, loud enough for everyone to understand.

"Before you pushed him off."

"What about two then?" There was a pause. Insiders would definitely create an image of Annabeth's smirking flirtatious face. "Hmm? It would be more enjoyable wouldn't it? We don't have to share anyone." She kept taunting.

"Scared baby?"

"Aw… C'mon babe."

"Stand up will you, prick?" Suddenly changing her tone.

"Let's just make everything that happens in a movie happen in real life shall we?" She smirked and winked at him. Everything was now visible to the crowd.

They could see Annabeth dominating the whole situation. The boy was trying to take over, but failed, he clearly could not take over. With other girls, probably; but with Annabeth? No. Whenever he tried to speak, she'd cut in.

She grabbed him by the collar, pulling him close to her. Their face close together, but still kept some distance. They breathed on each other. Sounded gross, in fact Annabeth's thought exactly. All she wanted was to get rid of that guy, with an alcoholic breath. However, putting up a big show humiliating someone at a party also happened to be a deviant hobby of hers.

Too bad that she was not the goody-two-shoes whom, everyone assumed she was when looked at her.

Back to the scene, on the springboard, on the very edge, the guy was on the verge of falling down. If not for Annabeth's strong grip, he would've been down there long ago.

"I dare you to shout into the microphone and tell them that you suggested a threesome. As loud as you can." Annabeth whispered in his face. Unfortunately, the microphone had recorded that light little whisper.

The crowd erupted into whispers and small talks.

"Or, are you afraid of height?" She continued to taunt. Of course, the crowd heard it too.

"Together!"

"Jump!"

"Jump together!"

The crowd started to chant.

People originally in the pool started to climb out, and watch the exchange from a different point of view.

"Well, if you say so, we will." Annabeth said in to the microphone, and stood at the tip of the springboard. She turned to the boy next to her, standing parallel to her position on the board.

"Gladly." He replied confidently.

"Count us down!" Annabeth shouted to the people below as she put down the microphone at a dry, safe place.

"Three!"

The crowd started.

"Two!"

"One!"

As the crowd finished the last syllable.

Both of them bent their knees, and…

Only one person ended up in the water.

"Hey…" His voice was been swallowed up by the water engulfing him, as he entered with his ass hitting the water first, arms raised in protest.

Annabeth was standing on the board, laughing her butt off.

Too absorbed, that she didn't even notice a person with a bucket of melted ice nearing her.

Just as she turned around, the person poured the water on her head.

"Holy FUCK!" She shrieked. After the pouring, she panted. "Holy shit, I didn't recall accepting an ice bucket challenge from anyone."

A male's chuckle came from behind.

She whipped her head around and narrowed her eyes dangerously but also amusingly at the source of the sound.

"Hey to you too." He said, wriggling his eyebrows, still recovering from his laughters.

"Hey." She wriggled back. "I challenge, Perseus Achilles Jackson, for the ice bucket challenge." She announced into the mic, raising the bucket with the other.

"Not my full name gurl." Percy pleaded.

"Get down on your knees and beg for forgiveness, young man."

"Did I cross the line?" Percy perked up. His action really did not match his words, and of course Annabeth was fully aware of that. But what she did not know was what was he planning.

"I will be remembering this, because you will have to complete this ice bucket challenge in December, and I will be sure to choose a day when it was the coldest." She gave him a sweet smile. "So considerate am I? Mm I think so too."

"Yes, you are just as considerate, and I think I will accept one more challenge if you would let me do this." Percy said, rather thoughtfully.

The crowd wolf whistled.

Generally, this would be the scene where the boy kiss the girl, make a hell of a romantic scene or speech, and ask her out. The girl would usually cry in joy or disappointment, or whatever, and accept the boy. One way or another, this should be a proposal time.

To Annabeth and Percy, this would never occur.

That was why Percy launched himself at her, flinging his arms around her waist.

Since Annabeth was standing on the edge of the springboard, Percy's sudden attack caused her to lose her balance.

Both of them fell down the five meter springboard, tangled together.

Annabeth's arms went around his neck in an act of instincts, but later wanted to untangle them and push him away.

"Whoa." Annabeth said, but her voice was only heard by Percy and no one else because of the noises.

His strong grip would not be broken easily. At least to not when you were falling down from a five meter board.

Time seemed to be slowing down as the dropped.

Annabeth's struggling was useless. Percy was laughing at her, but his laugh just couldn't be heard, his mouth was opened, and his face showed his laughters.

In the slow falling motion, Percy pulled her in, even more close.

He leaned in. Not that Annabeth didn't see that coming, she just didn't think it would really happen.

Their lips touched.

Annabeth gave up in protesting, and decided to just kiss him back. To her, for now, he was a person she felt like she could trust, and a kiss wasn't something she really care about. To Annabeth, a kiss to a person she trust or at least not some sloppy disgusting perverts, she would be fine. Moreover, this was a party she was at. A kiss? Why not.

Annabeth closed her eyes, and relaxed, in his eyes.

Enjoying the kiss while spinning slowly, and falling, not-so-slowly. Although the time seemed to be slowing down just for them, and they seemed to be acting in slow motion, but by the time they submerged into the water, it was only seconds after they jumped down from above.

The reaction they got from the crowd was by far the strongest.

"Damn you! Percy fucking Jackson!" Annabeth yelled wiping her face furiously trying to get rid of the water, and prevent it from entering her eyes. Her blonde hair floated on the surface.

A hand sneaked behind her, ready to grab her, too bad that she felt it. Turning around as fast as she could in the water, she turned to the only person she could thought of that could fit into her most-annoying-human-beings-she'd-ever-met category. "You do know that it hurts a lot, and you should know that you're lucky that you didn't injure me." Annabeth said seriously, getting her hairs out of her face.

"That I do." Percy shrugged while dragging Annabeth to him, still having that mischievous glint in his eyes, despite the serious tone and the glare Annabeth was sending him.

Annabeth kicked him in the stomach when she came close enough, within her attacking range. Percy's grip loosened just for a split second, and Annabeth escaped.

She got out of the pool, dodged just in time as a hand slapped on the an innocent person. Annabeth looked up and saw Rachel standing towering over her, glaring at her with her green eyes.

Percy tried to get out of the water, and to see what was happening. Annabeth stood up, looking at Rachel with questioning eyes, while kicking Percy back into the pool with her foot.

"What? Wanna have a 'jump off'? As in jumping down from that place with me, and see who had the most spins and the smallest splash? I'm an amateur too you know?" Annabeth rambled nonchalantly, just trying to get Rachel talking, and trying to prevent herself from laughing when staring at Rachel's angry face. It would not be nice if she started laughing at the host while she was kinda furious.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then. If you don't say anything…" She trailed off, and looked at Rachel, and then at Percy who might as well just stay inside the pool and hover over the edge just to watch the show. It was kind of awkward, just to admit it.

Annabeth stared at her for a while. As much as she didn't want to, she had to do this. It was not that she didn't know what Rachel was confronting for, it was just that, she didn't really want to embarrass anyone, not when they'd done nothing to her. Vexed, Annabeth scratched her hair, and sighed.

"Rachel, I really don't want to say this, but you forced me to. I'm gonna ask him, and if he declined, then it's no longer my problem."

Rachel toned down her glare a little, and looked at Annabeth, waiting for her next move.

Annabeth looked at her one more time for confirmation, and she gave the slightest nod, but Annabeth understood.

She turned to the Percy who had his arms folded on the shore and his head rested upon them.

"Can you do what you just did with me to Rachel again?"

Percy shook his head, but said nothing.

Annabeth turned to Rachel, with a defeated look in her eyes, and raised her arms. "I tried. None of my business anymore." She turned away, and walked through the crowd, towards the bar. Leaving the host standing in the middle of the crowd.

He got out of the pool, and went for Annabeth. When he went passed Rachel, he stopped and said. "Sorry Red, I can't." And there he went, so perfectly, going after the girl he fancied.

Rachel already had tears welled up in her eyes, she shut them close. Running behind Percy's trail, grabbed him by the arm, he spun around just to meet her lips.

Near the table of shots, leaning against the wall, Annabeth took in everything.

Did she feel jealousy coming up from her stomach? Strangely, no.

Did she hate Rachel? Actually, no.

She was probably by far the weirdest popular girl in high school.

She was not jealous when she saw someone kissing her crush, even when the crush had returned the feelings; she did not develop hatred towards romance rivals. They say that feelings like jealousy were uncontrollable, and was a natural feeling. However, Annabeth just didn't not feel any when it comes to Percy.

Percy was completely caught off guard by Rachel's abrupt kiss. When she broke away, he asked.

"What?"

"This party is called 'Kiss On the Lips'."

She said, roaming her hands all over his naked top, feeling the texture of his skin, and the lines of his muscles. She was way shorter than him, even in her heels.

She leaned up, and tried to kiss his jaw, but he lifted up slightly, telling her with his body that he didn't want it.

"I said I was sorry Rachel, what do you want from me?"

"Date me. You are a player after all."

"I never was. It was only for the movies, and I had only done one movie, and I am not planning on shooting anymore films."

"Aw, that's sweet, so what are you planning to do?" She asked, in a cute, sweet voice, just the kind of voice Percy disliked the most, because it gave him goosebumps. Batting her eyelashes, waiting for his response, or his affection.

He'd done neither.

He looked up, looked around, over the heads of the 'audience', searching for Annabeth.

There.

He spotted her.

She was leaning against the wall, a cup in her hand.

She was still in her sporting undergarments.

When she caught his worried eyes, she thought it was him thinking that he enraged her, or did something upset her. She gave him a reassuring smile, and tilted her chin towards Rachel, who was still trying to get Percy's attention. Annabeth reminded Percy that someone was desperately wanting his attention.

Annabeth really did not expect Percy to be worried. When she saw Percy coming, she got up from the wall, and stood on her feet.

"Did I do something wrong?" He came up, taking the cup from her hands. Spilled out the liquid, and put it on the table next to them not breaking eye contact with Annabeth. He walked to the wall where Annabeth had leant on earlier, and leaned on it, still staring at Annabeth, waiting for her answer.

"Yes." Annabeth said.

"When and how?" Percy said, crossing his arms in front of him, looking down and then looked up, looking at Annabeth patiently.

"You're fine before you took my beverage away."

"You are an athlete Annabeth."

"So are you."

"That's why I don't drink, nor smoke."

"Good for you."

"Listen Annabeth -"

"It's not like I will have a game anytime soon, or that the organization will be finding alcohol in me after months."

"You need to have this habit."

"It's not like I will be at a party weeks before a game or a big event."

"Like I said, it is a habit that all athletes should develop and keep."

"But how many of the swimmers are off drugs, and away from doping. Probably only you."

"I don't give a shit about what they do, I care about you."

"Don't give me this crap."

"Then what kinda crap do you want."

"You are the one who came up to me and offered to lecture me on some damn fucking craps."

"Fine, as long as you don't get addicted, and as long as you are not affected. Go on, and drink." Percy said, and left.

Annabeth looked at the pool, where everyone else were having fun. She felt bad for snapping at Percy. She knew that he was right, but she wanted to have fun at a party.

She wanted to apologize, but this would be either too cliché or perhaps it was more of her pride blinding her and stopping her from kneeling down in front of him and beg for forgiveness.

Annabeth walked out of the pool, through the door Percy just went passed moments ago.

No one noticed the two's departure, except the host.

Annabeth forgot her clothes at the pool, yet, she had no intention in getting them, it was still summer anyway. Nor had she had the intention to shiver, yet, she did, involuntarily. She strolled towards the house, staring at the floor as she walked.

The ground was still warm, exposed under the shining sun, the ground had absorbed the warmness fully. Her bare foot left footprints formed by the water on the floor, still, she didn't want her footprint on the ground, so she smudged it every time she lifted her foot. The moon lit up the place, making shadows appear. Even behind thick clouds, it was still radiating a strong light, perfect light source creating a perfect atmosphere at a spacious quiet front garden.

Annabeth was still in her thoughts when a coat was put on her gently. She knew who that was even without looking up. As creepy as it sounds, but it was true, she smelled the scent before she saw the person. The sea breeze would never leave him, and it would be his signature that would be forever stuck in Annabeth's mind.

"Thanks." Annabeth said in a whisper, barely audible.

Percy didn't reply, instead he just pulled her into a hug. Her forehead laid on his shoulder, and his arms around her pulling her close, his placed his chin on her shoulder. She was confused by his gesture, but also too lazy to move her arms. Her arms were naturally hanged by her side.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth mumbled into his shirt.

"Hugging you." He mumbled back.

"Why?"

"Felt like it."

"I'm not used to affections like this you know?"

"So am I."

"Then why are you doing this to me?"  
"Because you are different and special. To me."

"Mm."

"I feel differently towards you than to others."

"Mm. Sadly, just this once, I agree with you." Annabeth lifted her head up from his shoulder, and looked at him with a tiny, but genuine smile. He truly made her happy, probably more than anyone else had ever done.

He pouted at her for her comment, and she chuckled.

"Seriously though, Annabeth."

"What?"

"As a member of the national team, you should never touch those toxics."

"That's an understatement." She huffed, looking away at the surroundings. Anywhere apart from Percy.

"Exactly. So why are you taking shots earlier."

"I dunno, felt like it."

"Haha. Real funny Beth, but, no, only I can say that."

They fell into a very comfortable silence, and started walking towards the house together. Both looking down, staring or studying - perhaps - the concrete they were walking on. It's funny how Annabeth had made the player of the school not mess with her, but to be genuine and true towards her, without thinking and doing something that he usually would.

Every other players and well-known hotties were hot on her tail, but no one dared to do anything to her. She just seemed to have that aura around her, and the relationship with her was crucial. It's weird, because what she does had nothing to do with any other people around her, yet, people care about how they acted in front of her, and what she thinks about certain things.

She wasn't necessary that role model, but she was someone everyone admires. To be cliché, she was like this Queen Bee who was caring, sweet, but nice, and nothing like those people who caked their face with makeups, and wear revealing clothes. Frankly, she got her reputation and popularity unconsciously and without thinking.

"I am actually quite excited to meet my new roommate." Annabeth said, coming out of nowhere. She was actually just thinking about her conversation with her ex-roommate just after she got back from dinner with Sally. She had no idea why would Kate transfer after only the first few weeks of school. Not that she wanted to pry about their personal lives, but, just to admit, it is kinda strange.

"Huh? Where'd Kate go then?"

"You don't know?" Annabeth's mildly surprised. She wasn't really in the mood of showing a variety of emotions.

"Uh… Yea…"

"Okay."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Where's that old roommate of yours going?"

"Oh, she'll be going to Thalia's school."

"That girls' school?"

"Yep."

"She leaves during this long weekend, and according to the Dean, I will be getting a new roommate, another just transferred girl."

"What grade?"

"Don't know."

Percy shrugged.

"As long as she's nice, then, I don't give a fuck."

"Ha, agreed." Percy laughed light heartedly.

"The world's so small." Annabeth sighed, looking up to the sky as they continued to stroll to the big mansion.

"Why?"

"We both know Reyna, but we don't know each other."

"How'd you know her?"

"By Jason and also she was my classmate when we were in kindergarten."

Percy gave her an amused look.

"Ironic isn't it. Yea, I know." She let out a quiet chuckle. "And," she continued, "she will be visiting me over the up coming holiday."

"So you two are still in touch after they split?"

"Yes."

"Hm. Is that awkward?"

"Between me and her or between her and Jason?"

"Both."

"No, and a little."

"That's cool."

"Yea."

Their conversation was actually not going anywhere, although it was not an awkward walk, still, they were saved by the bell when they got in to the big door.

"What time is it?" Annabeth asked before turning to a different direction.

"Don't know and don't care." Percy answered tiredly.

"I am not sure if Malcolm noticed my absence in his house, or he might be too busy with his girlfriend. Maybe it's best not to go back, incase I interrupted something." Annabeth said to herself thoughtfully.

"You can stay at mine if you want, I mean you come to our house basically everyday when we are outta school. It's just right across the hall, my mom won't care, she's probably asleep anyway."

"Sure, if you don't mind me borrowing your clothes, because honestly, I don't like wearing a bra to sleep. Just saying."

"It's fine." They turned back and walked out the penthouse from where they just got in from. "You know?"

"Know what?"

"Just because I filmed a rather decent porn doesn't mean I am a whore okay."

She shrugged, not really caring what he's saying.

"You do have a player reputation at school though Percy."

"That I might have, but that is not who I am."

"Why do you care so much about how people define you? I don't give a shit to what they think of me."

"I only want _you_ to know."

"I'm special then." Annabeth said jokingly, and made it very dramatic.

"Shouldn't be a surprise." Percy muttered, and got a playful teasing nudge from her.

"Hey, I am not the kind of girl who got to a new school, and got a boyfriend just after five weeks of school okay. Even if the boys asked, I will not agree."

"No wonder you have a fan club, the boys are all waiting in line to date you."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him playfully. "What is that suppose to mean? _What_ do you think I am? Oh, and don't tell me your the founder of the so-called non-existed club." She pointed a finger at him accusingly. He swatted off, and sent her a wicked smile, then turned around sprinting to his car. Annabeth followed immediately.

"Your jacket is too damn effing big. Their gigantic, humongous, enormous." Annabeth caught up to him at his car, a dangling jacket on her.

"No need to show-off." Percy waved it off, clearly focusing on the wrong point. On purpose, of course. "Will you go in or not?" Percy bowed and open the door of the front-seat for her.

"Chivalry died long ago." Annabeth glared at him. "Your highness." She finished the last sentence as she got in.

They drove in silence for a little. Just as Annabeth's about fall asleep, Percy woke her.

"We're here."

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"What?"

"Sorry." Annabeth laughed, just realized what she had said. "I almost fell asleep, and you woke me up all of the sudden, I have no idea what bullshit am I going on. But, answer the question anyway."

"Kay…" Percy replied full of uncertainty. "I don't have a girlfriend because I don't like any of them."

"I mean before you met me, according to Jason, you have a crush on Rachel, and she does too, and she made the move, but you rejected her."

"It's true that I flirt with her a lot back then, but no, I do not have a crush on her."

"You flirt."

Annabeth shoved him as he pushed open the door of his apartment and signaled Annabeth to be quiet just incase his parents were asleep.

Going upstairs after taking off her shoes, Annabeth threw her phone - her only important belonging - onto the bed, more precisely, Percy's bed, and flopped onto it face down without taking off any clothes. Half of her legs were still hanging off the edge. She left Percy at the door fiddling with the lock and checking the kitchen, and do whatever he needed to do, she was too tired to be bothered or to offer help. All she remembered was that her eyelids started to fall as soon as her body hit the soft comfy bed with a weak sea breeze cologne.

After what felt like only seconds later, the lights were flicked on, and the bed moved. Indicating that someone else was climbing onto it. She was too tired to move even one of her fingers or toes, let alone her entire head. All she did was that she made a sound, a muffled sound, something like 'Mm?' That person chuckled.

"You wanna sleep like this Annabeth? I took a shower already, and you're still dirty."

Annabeth gave neither any reaction nor any respond to him, instead, she flicked one of her wrists and slapped it on him. Not knowing how much force she used, or where she hit, her hand stayed on where ever it landed on Percy.

"Just move up a little, you will have no legs tomorrow morning, technically this morning, if you slept like this."

"Shut up and sleep." Annabeth wriggled upwards a little, her head bumped straight into his bare chest, with her eyes closed all the time, she thought she had reached a place where it's either the wall or the front of the bed, so she stopped and went back to sleep.

"You're funny." He laughed to himself. Looking down at her, and playing with her hair, making it more messy. Basically taking the advantage that she was too tired to move, so she wouldn't have given a damn about what he was doing with her hair.

"Lights off." Annabeth groaned into the bed and caught his hand in her hair, throwing them aside.

* * *

 **A/N: Please read the note at the very beginning, it is real short, I promise it won't take up much time. Really, it just said two things, just go and read it.** **For those who don't read the author's note in front, even when it is extremely short like mine every time, I will say it once more, just hoping that you will read the author's note at the very end if you ignored the one at the beginning. So, I want you to tell me how do you like about the length of my story so far, I think I've asked the same question before.**

 **Comment at the comment section below, don't care if you're registered or not, just tell me what do you think of the length of each chapter, because the chapters will all be in about this length, like about 3000 - 6000 words.** **Comment below for whatever you want.**

 **Next update will be up under these terms:**

 **1\. someone voted on the poll (because till this update, I only have one person that had voted on my poll)**

 **2\. someone told me their opinion on the length of each chapter, or at least commented or left a review**

 **3\. a weekend**

 **4\. when I finished further chapters so that I have some more to spare once I update, at least one more done (more of a demand to myself)**

 **Dedications**

 **abcathena: Thank you! I will update whenever I can, and it will mostly be on the weekends, because I have school and other stuff, and school is making me really busy.**

 **fluffyshygirl11: *awkward laugh, desperately trying to ease the awkwardness* thank you for the review, and I don't really know how to respond to this. Also, please tell me what you think about the length.**


	5. V

**A/N: I am really glad that I got respond from people on my poll and my little request in your opinion to the length of the chapters. Really appreciated, a big thanks to whoever that is that voted on my poll. Still if you are interested in polls, there is one in my profile, and it is still open. I actually have no idea when am I planning to close it, so that means, whoever wanted to vote on it will have tons of time to go and vote.**

* * *

 **_Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot_**

 _ **Bold - A/N**_

 _ **Underline - setting/time**_

 _ **Underline + Bold - sub setting**_

 _ **Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics**_

 _ **Italic + Bold - texting**_

 _ **Italic + Underline - texting**_

 _ **Bold + Underline + Italic - third person in text, extras**_

* * *

"Holy shit!" Annabeth walked into the kitchen next morning in her bra and one of Percy's pants she grabbed randomly from his closet. Right after the two words left her mouth, she slammed her hand on her mouth and wish it never came out. "Sorry." She apologized quickly and quietly.

"Good morning Annabeth." Sally greeted her ignoring the fact that she just swore out loud in front of them.

Annabeth smiled awkwardly, started to turn around and went back to the room to put on some clothes.

"How come I don't know you're here." Paul chirped.

"Uh…" Annabeth turned back on her spot, and looked at him with a blank face, trying to think of a way to explain this whole thing as short and simple as possible. "We went to a party yesterday, and because Malcolm's out with Bianca, I don't know what he's doing if I went home late, so Percy offered me to stay here. I hope I'm not intruding." Annabeth gave an apologetic smile.

Sally gave her a warm smile and Paul was somewhat amused by Annabeth's nervous explanation.

"Is Percy up?"

"Yep."

"Good."

"He woke up before me, and stuffed a chip into my mouth when I yawned this morning still half asleep."

"Mean." Sally laughed.

"Ya I know right." Percy's voice came from the top of the stairs. "I'm mean, and only to Annabeth." Percy gave her a toothy grin. "C'mon dude, you need to shower."

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a toddler who needs to be babysat."

"I didn't say you are."

Annabeth ran up the stairs and sneaked up behind Percy, who was whistling a very random tune as he strolled down the corridor on the second floor. She jumped on him, and forced him to give her a piggy back ride.

"Where are you going?"

"To the place that I was about to go before you forced me to give you a piggy back."

"I need to shower."

"Oh, yeah, right." Percy said, "then I should probably throw you off, because you stink." As he said that, he entered his room and plopped Annabeth down on his bed, and pretended to dust off the germs that Annabeth left on his skin.

"Ow! Fuck!"

"Twice this morning already Chase?"

"You heard that? Fuck, why didn't you tell me your parents are up early."

Percy shrugged, and went out the door swaying his butt, making Annabeth really want to jump off the bed and gave him a kick in the ass.

She got off bed lazily and went into the bathroom and started to shower. This was probably the slowest record of her morning routine.

"Let me just go and check on Malcolm." Annabeth announced, standing up from the sofa. No one paid any attention to where she went, all of them, including Paul and Sally were sitting on the couch, eyes glued onto the television.

Annabeth inserted the keys to Malcolm's apartment, and walked in quietly, hoping that she would not walk in on some scenes that she did not want nor need to see.

She walked up to Malcolm's bedroom, and turned the door nob. It was not locked, so she thought, it's either they're not home, or she's not here. Turned out that Annabeth guessed neither. When she opened the door soundlessly, she found two limbs tangled together in bed, half covered by clothes and blanket. Considering the fact that they were only half naked, Annabeth decided to take a picture and use it as a tool to blackmail her brother later on. Standing at the doorway, she took out her phone, and switched it to silent mode so that she wouldn't make any noise. Annabeth leant on the door frame, the door was still half opened, but that was enough from Annabeth's view, and for her blackmailing evidence.

She had taken a fair amount in order to use as future references, with a deviance smile tugging on her lips, she turned around, just to bump into something. Someone, more precisely.

"What the?!" She whispered-yelled, still aware of the two peaceful sleeping figures. "You stalking me or something?" She continued to whisper. She pushed Percy back as she walked out closing the door behind her quietly.

"What took you so long?"

"You're just too bored, and you don't want to admit it. Anyway, I have to be careful to not be caught red-handed."

"Why? What for?"

"For my deviant back up plan, just incase. No reason."

"Uh huh… I don't follow, but I don't care. And, it sounds like blackmailing."

"Sure you don't. Let's just go back and chill." She ignored the last part, because he had got that right.

"What homework do we have?"

"You fucking care about homework? It's only the second or third day of the very tiny short holiday, nobody gives a shit about homework. Also, I am not in any of your classes, apart from English, which is taught by your step-dad. So yea, did that answered your question?"

"Wow, you really hate homework for a passion."

"Unlike you, I have everything against homework, which you have none. My mom used to force me to finish my homework right after the last day of school before holiday, and even if I need to go straight to training or a competition, she would force me to bring my homework with me, and it has to be finished by the time I come back, which is like just two days after I left." Annabeth would start to rant sooner or later about her mom, and dad, and other craps if it wasn't for Percy to stop her.

Percy raised his arms. "I didn't say that I am a fan of homework, I just thought you're the goody-goody since your grades are so perfect."

Sitting back down on the couch, and trying their best to be as interested as their parents are to the old 60s romance movie.

Truth was, Annabeth was on the verge of falling asleep if it wasn't for the fact that she got irritated by Percy's constant groan.

"What?" Annabeth snapped at him. His groans were really getting on her nerves lately.

"Locked your phone up for you. Need your password."

"God, if you want to take a look and know my secrets, you can just ask, don't have to lock it up." Annabeth whined, rolling her eyes tiredly, and stretched out her hand asking for her phone. "Now, Percy, remember my password please." She said as she unlocked it and typed it on a note page. It says,

 _BitchofanAsshole_

"Now you get?" She asked, giving him a pointed look. "Try it if you don't believe it." She scoffed and tossed her phone into his chest, and tried to went back to sleep. Again, she got interrupted by Percy.

"It's only fair if I tell you mine."

"Why? So proud of your password?" She huffed tiredly, but leaned his way, and since she was feeling too sleepy, might as well just rest her head somewhere on him, and adjust it to an angle where she was comfortable and was also able to see what he was doing with the phone in his hands. Not caring whether he liked it or not, or if he was comfortable with it, Annabeth laid her head lazily under his chest but slightly above his stomach.

"Lemme guess your password." Grabbing the phone from his hand, she started to play with it.

"You mean locking my phone up."

"Doesn't matter, go play with mine." Her eyes were still glued to the lock screen page, trying to figure out the password.

"My phone actually deletes all stuff after like ten or so failed attempts." His voice was kind of serious, but also not serious.

"Then why don't you tell me?" Annabeth looked up, and went real close to his face.

"Are you flirting with me?" He asked, inching closer, just adding to the dramatic effect. One of his hand sneaked into her shirt, and rested on the small of her back, and another sneaked around her neck and reached for the phone.

"Would that be a surprise Mr Jackson?"

"No Miss." Percy said and gave her a peck on the lips. "My password is… This." He said as he shoved his phone's screen into her face.

 _BluismyFavorite_

"Why am I not surprised." Annabeth shoved it back into his chest after looking at it. "You know, I don't get why people come up with those super complicated password, and spent ages typing them in whenever they are going to use their device."

"Me neither, I mean who would've guessed my password is just a random lame phrase."

"People nowadays likes to set up a hell complicated password and the code breakers tend to find a pattern in breaking those complicated shits. So, what's the use?"

"Exactly. I mean seriously, most of my passwords are either 'bullshit' or 'holyfuck' or something similar."

"I know right, the most complicated password that I had ever set was something like holy fucking shit with a capital 'h' 'f' 's', and a space between each word, and spell 'fucking' without the 'g', and add an exclamation mark behind it."

"It's complicated enough for me."

"Ha, yea, I know, and I even had trouble remembering it."

"You're funny." Percy flicked her forehead chuckling.

Annabeth turned her head to see if they're swearing had caused any reaction from his parents, but all she saw was the back of their heads touched and leant against one another.

"Aww…" Annabeth cooed teasingly, turning back to Percy and pointed to his parents. He sniggered.

"I mean, seriously, this is so boring, what shall we do?" Percy asked.

"Go bother Malcolm."

"Or Jason."

"Or Thalia and Luke."

"Hmm… Seems like we have a lot of people to bother, a busy day we have in front of us huh."

"Thalia's out on vacation with Luke I remembered."

"So, Jason?"

"How 'bout Malcolm first since he's right across the hall, then if we want to, Jason?"

"Sure."

"Go to Jason and demand him for a sleepover."

"Oh that would be so fun." Percy agreed whole heartedly. "Or drag him out with us."

"Good idea. Let's go to my cousin's first."

Stepping in to that door again, this time not quietly and carefully. In Annabeth's mind a plan was slowly forming, though, not a very decent and thoughtful one, still, it didn't matter in this case. All they wanted was to bother her brother, and his girlfriend, and to be able to blackmail him would be a bonus.

They ran upstairs in a not so quiet way, and Annabeth burst into the door, picking up the beanbag on the floor in Malcolm's bed and threw it onto their bed, making Malcolm jump up. But, it's too bad that he couldn't due to the beanbag.

Annabeth's laughter could no longer be suppressed, she let it all out. Along with Percy who was already on the floor next to the door.

"Annabeth!" Malcolm thrust off the beanbag on the floor, plopped himself up. Bianca sat up, holding up the blanket to cover her body.

"Hey B." Annabeth greeted.

"Yo coz." Percy snickered.

"Oh yea right, damn, I forgot." Malcolm groaned, throwing a pillow to Percy.

"What?" Annabeth was genuinely confused. "Why do I feel like everyone of us are related somehow."

Percy let out a chuckle.

"I would agree to you if I were in your position, however, it's too bad that I know the relationship map."

"So…"

"I have a hell lotta cousins, and Bianca's one of them."

"I only know Thalia and Jason are your cousins, now I know Bianca, anyone else?"

"Bianca has a brother, an emo by the way, his name's Nico."

"Another Di'Angelo huh." Annabeth turned to Bianca, who nodded, still hiding herself in the blanket. "Well." Annabeth started innocently, standing up. "Let's just leave them alone shall we? Since, you know, I don't know that Bianca's here, I'm sorry B." Annabeth said unapologetically, more jokingly to them, and sent Malcolm a brow wriggle. Percy act along, stood up and followed Annabeth down to their kitchen.

He started to laugh uncontrollably once he stepped into the kitchen and set down on the counter. Annabeth tried to maintain a poker face, and act like those people who never laughed at their own jokes, but failed, because what just happened was just too funny.

"Stop laughing." She coughed on her own spit, still trying to stop laughing while shoving Percy around trying to stop him from laughing. "God, it's not even that funny." Annabeth stifled a laugh that accidentally escaped from her innocent poker face, she tried to act confused and stared at Percy like he was the weird one. Percy laughed even harder when Annabeth failed her act, her face twisted trying to contain her serious face yet also trying not to laugh.

"I should come here more often then."

"No shit." Annabeth muttered.

"No kidding right." He continued to laugh.

"When are you going to stop? Was it really that funny?" Annabeth's act this time was more believable, because Percy stopped, turned and looked at her. When she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she immediately knew that it was Malcolm's noise, slamming her hand on Percy mouth to prevent him from further laughters, she whispered not-so-quietly. "It's rude to laugh at naked people you know Percy?"

Malcolm stepped in just in time to hear this. A blush crept up on to his face. On his face was an angry look, but couldn't hold it for long. He walked towards Annabeth dangerously.

"Should I use my secret weapon?" Annabeth wondered out loud.

Percy thought for a moment and shook his head.

"No, save it for a better use."

"What are you two on about?" Malcolm studied Annabeth's face closely, and Annabeth stared back, widening her eyes on purpose.

"What's going on?" Bianca came down, and saw Annabeth's big grey eyes staring at Malcolm, she giggled. "What happened?" And looked at Percy for an answer, he just shrugged.

He got off the counter he sat on earlier and walked towards Bianca and sat on the opposite stool of her.

"So, how's life sis?" He asked wriggling his eyebrows signaling that this had another deeper meaning.

She blushed, still the shy girl he knew from when they were young.

She shrugged, "it's okay."

"Apart from the fact that you didn't tell me you are on, what, fourth base with Mal?"

The shades of pink on her cheeks turned even darker, she slapped his hand on the table shyly and giggled and looked down to the cup she was holding.

Annabeth pushed Malcolm away slightly and watched the interchange with amusement, but didn't let out a noise. When Malcolm opened his mouth and tried to speak, Annabeth slammed her hand on his mouth, a little harder than she planned, which caused him to yelp in the sudden pain. Bianca and Percy both snapped their heads at them and stared.

"Dammit." Annabeth muttered, breaking the silence slightly. She looked away, removed her hand from his mouth and wiped it on his shirt. Her face showed a disgust, in a playful way however.

"What happened?" Percy asked amusingly looking at Annabeth defeated deviance face.

"I was trying to hear out about Bianca and Malcolm's love life when this idiot here yelped when I tried to stop him from speaking." She elbowed him in the stomach, and stuck her tongue out at him as she got off the counter that she had no idea she was sitting on.

"You were interested as well?" Percy asked, merely surprised.

"Duh." She said, glancing at Malcolm's disgusted face, she smiled. "C'mon, next stop or my room?"

"What are you suggesting Chase?" Percy asked standing up, walking to Annabeth, wrapping his arms around her leading her upstairs towards her room.

"What are you two doing?" Malcolm shouted from the kitchen.

"Making out." Annabeth called down. Percy snickered in his hand. They heard a faint 'ew' from Bianca along with something like 'we don't need to know about that'.

"Don't fuck with me Annie."

"Don't use your only advantage Mal."

"Bite me."

"Shall I use it now?" Annabeth turned to Percy and asked him quietly.

"Not worth it." Percy replied.

"Fine, you're let off this time, courtesy of Percy." Annabeth said to Malcolm, "next time, when he's not here, you're gonna pay."

"Annie huh." Percy hummed.

Annabeth turned around and glared. "What have I told you about names?"

"Sorry man." He shrugged, not really sounding sorry at all.

They walked into her room, closing the door behind them in habit. Automatically, Percy jumped onto her bed and rolled around.

"Since I'm here, let me just change some clothes."

"Do you work out?"

"Like daily?"

"Yea."

"No."

"Then how often do you work out?"

"When the team's training, which is always."

"Oh, wow."

"What?"

"Nothing, just staring at your closet. All Nike product. You must be —"

"Rich? No, but I'm sponsored by Nike, I get all these products for free, but I have to wear them at least once in public just to help them advertise."

"Whoa, but you're only what? Seventeen?"

"Yep. I am the only player in all the youth teams who got a contract with Nike, they all got Puma and Adidas, but none of us liked Adidas, so I was lucky enough to get Nike along with the Women's National Team. Under Armour offered as well, but they have less soccer stuff, so I declined."

"Wow. A superstar." He said in a singing and teasing voice, pointing a finger at her, as she went further into her closet revealing boxes of shoes on the rack.

"Don't tell anyone by the way, no one knew about the contract except for the national team members."

"You're secret's safe with me."

"Why do you sound like you're up to something." Annabeth turned around looking at him narrowing her eyes.

"No, just admiring your Nike closet. Can I take a look at the shoes?"

"Sure, look or try whatever you want, but just don't make a mess."

"Is that the newest men's hypervenom?"

"Wow, you knew about cleats?"

"Duh, Jason's bragging about how good Nike boots are and how expensive they are every time a new one come out."

"Ha, he once got a pair of the newest version that he had waited for so long from me for free, because I asked for it for him."

"That's sweet of you." He said half-heartedly, his hands still going through the clothes and pants. "You have a lot of men's clothes."

"You sexist bitch. I had always liked the design of men's clothes and shoes so they offer me products from the men's section first." Annabeth protested.

"So does that mean I can steal clothes from you?"

"You mean take."

"Same difference."

"Ya."

"Wee! Don't have to worry about clothes anymore, and I can go rub it in Jason's face."

"Don't you dare, you mentally disabled asshole." Annabeth stopped in the mid-way to the bathroom.

"Why?"

"He doesn't know about my sponsorship idiot." She hissed, and closed the door behind her.

"Oh…" He let out slowly. "Well, I didn't know that sweetie." He shouted into the bathroom.

Not long after Annabeth came out of the bathroom, wearing only a sports bra and a pair of yoga pants.

"Still?" Annabeth peered into her big closet, unable to tear his eyes away from her.

"Huh." He stared at her dreamily.

"What are you dreaming about? My Nikes or what? Its not like you haven't seen me in my bra."

"You look more sexy when you're alone with me."

"What are you suggesting then?"

"What do you think?"

"I think." Annabeth said in an announcing voice, "that you should find me a hoody in there." She finished the sentence throwing a towel she picked up from the floor on to a drying rack, from Nike of course.

"Do I get one then?"

"If I am satisfied with the one you picked for me, then yes, you can pick one for yourself."

"Deal." He turned back and started to go through the hoodies and jackets on the shelf.

As Annabeth lied on her bed scrolling through her phone thinking about how to bother Jason, a hoody landed on her face, making her phone crash on to her face.

"What do you think of that?" Percy asked.

Annabeth pried off the hoody and held it up.

It was not the newest update, but it was one of her favorites.

"Good taste, and it's the only women's they gave me that I actually liked."

"So does that mean I get to choose one myself?"

"Yep."

"Can I have this then?" He asked, holding ups a nike swimming goggles.

"You can have a better one, this one's kinda old. If you really want a Nike swimming product, I can get you a better one. I got that one kinda like a year ago."

"This?" He said pulling out a pair of cleats, a rather nicer looking pair of CR7.

"Sure."

"Whoa! Really?! This looks hella good, and you don't want it?"

"I have a much more better looking one than this. A pair that I've been dreaming about ever since I started playing."

"And you got that for free?"

"Which one?"

"The one you wanted."

"No, not that one, I bought that one with my own money; the one you're holding, I got it for free."

Percy was awestruck. He knew Annabeth was good, but never knew she was this good, good enough to be offered sponsorships by this many sporting companies. He wished one day he would be the sponsor for Speedo, or like Michael Phelps, and have long arms.

"Take your stuff, and we're off to Jason's." Annabeth's voice cut off his fantasy. "Do you need to put that shoes back to your house?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god, with you rummaging through my closet made me felt like I'm a rich prick, which in fact, I'm the exact opposite. You should know that in Jason's closet, all the clothes are actually brought by his own money, but he doesn't have as much as I do though."

"Yea, you basically get a new pair each game."

"If you average it, I guess. But, in reality, I don't really get one every game. People like Hope Solo don't even get a glove every game."

They got all their stuff and set off to disturb Jason. Annabeth's hair was still wet, but not dripping water, she whipped her head and her wet blonde curls splashed onto Percy's back like a little girl who likes to make their long hair fly. In the comfy baggy hoody Percy picked out for her she and Percy laughed while they walked towards Jason's place. By the time they got their, Percy's back was somewhat damped and Annabeth's hair was almost dry.

"Thanks to your back Kelp Head." Annabeth grinned cheekily.

"Fuck you."

* * *

 **A/N: I don't like author's notes, and I don't usually leave them unless I really need to say something. I know people don't really read 'em, so that's why I don't leave them unless it's necessary. Since some people were wondering about it, might as well say it here: My updates will not be daily or weekly, it will not be regular, because I don't know when will I be finished or when I felt like updating, and I might not be all that free, but one thing I can guarantee is that the time gap between each update will not be more than a month.**

 **Dedications**

 **Rosemary's Grace: Thank you for being the first one to respond to my little request in giving me feedback on the length. And, yes, I do agree with you, and I do think that Chapter 2 is a little short, but because it was mainly on dialogs, so a lot of lines, but not really as much words. However, I really hope you enjoy the rest of the story. As for the character of Annabeth, I like it too, and I did get compliments of her and people praising her.**


	6. VI

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait in between, but hey, I didn't set myself a time limit, I just promised you all that I will update within a month each time. That's kinda bitchy of me, and I'm kinda sorry, but I am not the one to control my schedule (actually I am). I had the most boring week ever in the week before, and last week, I almost got suspended just because of my jackass of a principle's shitty rules. And I am not finding excuses here, I'm just trying to show the situation.** **Since I really liked this story, and is determined to finish it, I like to have at least one more chapter done before updating, so sometimes, when I don't have enough time to finish write two chapters, I don't update. Luckily, for you people, I was just about done with the next chapter, so here's the update.**

 **Honestly, compared to other stories I read and have been reading, this has less drama, but doesn't mean no drama, there will be conflicts. Again, this, no matter how less intense and confusing this is, it is still a proper story, so no need to think that nothing is happening or will be happening. Quit that thought, because something is going to happen in this chapter. Also, to most of you's delight, there will be Percabeth moments and scenes in each chapter, so don't you worry. Now, enough from me, please enjoy and try not to kill me because of this long waited delayed update.**

* * *

 **_Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot_**

 _ **Bold - A/N**_

 _ **Underline - setting/time**_

 _ **Underline + Bold - sub setting**_

 _ **Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics**_

 _ **Italic + Bold - texting**_

 _ **Italic + Underline - texting**_

 _ **Bold + Underline + Italic - third person in text, extras**_

* * *

 **Malcolm - italic underline; Annabeth - italic bold**

 ** _U going 2day?_**

 _For?_

 ** _You didn't know?_**

 _Know what?_

 ** _Fredrick Chase… R.I.P.? Anything clicked?_**

 _Oh, yea, right, sorry lil sis. And pls, he's ur dad, don't sound like he's a stranger. Plz, call him dad_

 ** _Um… Ya… So? Going or not?_**

 _Yep_

 ** _Fuck_**

"Holy shit." Annabeth groaned in the back of the car as they parked in the school's parking lot.

"What?" Jason and Percy asked her as they got their suit cases from the trunk.

She shook her head wearily in response. "Nothing." Ignoring the suspicious looks she was receiving, she dragged her luggage towards her dorm, although her dorm was right next to Percy's and the same as Jason's, she didn't bother to wait for either of them.

Just to clarify, Percy's roommate was literally a nerd, no offense to that poor guy, but he really only did one thing every single minute, and that was reading. Either from the book or from what he'd written, but never talking to anyone. Being Percy's roommate ever since freshman year, the amount of conversations they had were countable, even the syllabus they exchanged were within countable digits. According to Percy, that guy was nice, and polite, and a good roommate, but sometimes a little awkward when he had to excuse himself out of the room when Percy came back with a girl. Jason was lucky enough to share a room with Luke, and Percy was always there, because the atmosphere in his room was a little too peaceful and educational for his likings.

Annabeth, on the other hand, was not eager to see her new roommate, right now, she was actually praying that she could have this room to her own. However, when she walked in, it was quite the opposite she had expected.

There, right in the middle of the room, where there should be a comfy carpet and a beanbag, laid a pot, and there were smoke coming out of it. The whole room seemed to be covered in fog. Immediately, Annabeth creased her eyebrows, she knew what was in the pot, although she had never tried, but Thalia had, and had had told her about it. It was Marijuana, aka weed in that pot.

"Fuck." She stopped in the middle of opening the door.

A figure stepped out of the white fog, dramatically, and as she showed her face, Annabeth knew that this was her new roommate.

"Annabeth, hi, I'm Sherry. Sherry Young."

"H-hey Sherry." Annabeth plastered on a fake smile and stuck out a hand for her to shake, but instead, she went up and hugged her.

"It was nice to finally meet you." She squealed as she hugged Annabeth tighter, Annabeth reluctantly return the hug, temporary taking her hand off her suit case. "This is what I say to every roommate I ever had, so, as you can see that I smoke and drink, but I swear and promise you that I will not disturb you at night, and I will not touch any of your properties, although I am really sorry to make the room smell like this. Is that okay?"

"Yea, I guess." Annabeth stared for a moment and breathed. Unconsciously, she looked down to her watch, and saw the time. She paled. Quickly shoving her big suitcase to her bed, and picked up the smaller one next to it. She took out her phone and checked the time once again, she rushed out without turning back or even say farewell to her new roommate. "Holy fuck, please pick up." She murmured against the phone as the other end was still connecting.

"Hey Annabeth."

"Oh hey Coach." Annabeth answered, a little caught off guard, due to the long and impatient wait. "Um… I am on my way to the airport now, do you want me to pick up anything on my way?"

"Oh, no, it's fine, I had Jessie picked them for me, come straight here, m'kay?"

"Yeah, thanks Coach."

"It's fine, be careful on your way here. See ya."

"Yeah, see you in a bit. Bye."

Jessie, also known as Jessica, was a girl in their U-18 WNT that got chosen because she had been in there since U-15 GNT, she wasn't explicitly good, but because she was more well-known to the US soccer coaches. To still stay in the team, she worked extra hard in helping the coaches with extra stuff. Annabeth kind of pitied her, and thought the coaches were using her because of their laziness. She had tried to play with her and train her, but she rejected, she claimed to not want Annabeth's pity. In other words, she'd rather help the coaches' lazy ass, instead of trying harder to prove her self.

Annabeth rushed past chattery students, aiming for the front door. She didn't even bother to inform the people that she knew where she was going as she brushed past them.

"Why in such a hurry?" Malcolm asked as she reached the door. That was the only time she stopped and actually looked at someone.

"I thought you're going."

"It starts from Wednesday afternoon."

"Oh." Annabeth looked down, racking her brain, thinking what was happening to her brain, she had gotten everything messed up. "Well, I gotta go now. Bye Mal."

"Good luck in the game." He called after her as she walked away.

"It's for the charity." She called back, turning around and walked backwards just to wave at him one last time. Sending him a appreciative smile.

"Still." He waved back and offered a smile too, and went into the dorm building, and went up the stairs with his luggage.

Annabeth made to the airport on time, and greeted her fellow team members and her coach.

"We all know that this game is for the charity in Zambia, and I consider this as a practice for all of us." Her Coach started just as she sat down, and about to take her phone out. "I want to give a chance to everyone today to go and play on the field in a reasonable amount of time. Annabeth, I don't want you to run too much today, you still have to go back to school, so save the energy." Annabeth smiled, and nodded, although she thought otherwise, but that was unimportant. "To everyone else, just do your best, and I have a challenge to everyone of you, in this game. The challenge is to score a goal using your weaker foot out side of the box; Annabeth, score with your head. Any goals scored using dominant foot will not be counted to me, and same for you," she turned to Annabeth, "any goals scored with anywhere apart from your head will not count as a goal to me. Now, chill, and enjoy the game. You will be informed about the startup before the game tomorrow morning. The game starts at the afternoon their time. We will be back on Wednesday evening."

When she at last, turned on her phone, as they waited for the plane in the lounge, she saw texts from three people. Percy, Jason and Luke. Then she remembered that she had told none of them what had happened the day before school started, which was Sunday. Luke only asked where she went, but then said 'never mind', so she didn't bother to do anything.

 **Percy - italic bold; Jason - italic underline; Annabeth - italic bold underline**

 ** _Where are you?_**

 _Mal told me that ur going to a game, care to elaborate? Good luck btw_

She replied to Jason's first, since he already knew where she was at, and saved her from the hell lot of explanation.

 _ **Thx. It's a charity/friendly game in Zambia, tell Mal that I will be back on Thursday.**_

After a lot of consideration and debating in her mind, she decided to call Percy instead of texting. That is, of course, if he was not in class.

 _ **Can I call you now?**_

 _ **Yep**_

Percy's response came almost instantly after she sent her message.

 _Wow, he must've been really worried._

She thought.

"Hey Annabeth, where did you go after we dropped you off this morning?" Percy picked up after only one ring.

"Chill Perce, I'm at the airport-"

"Why?"

"Can you just let me finish explaining?"

"Sorry."

"You're not going to class anytime soon are you?"

"Nope."

"Okay, so, I forgot to tell you that I have a game in Zambia, and we leave today, and will be back probably Wednesday night, but I will be back to school on Thursday."

"Why so far?"

"It's a friendly, and also for a charity fund raising thing. So… Yea…"

"Oh… I see."

"I gotta go now, its my cue to board the plane now, text you when I can okay?"

"Sure, take care."

"You too."

"Hasta la Vista, baby."

"Haha, bye."

"Ready to go Annabeth." Her Coach asked her as she put her phone away. She nodded in respond.

"Who was that?" A friend of her's in the team, Samantha, asked.

"A friend." Annabeth turned to look at her, and saw her suggestive expression. "A boy, but not my boyfriend."

"But you two seems… Intimating?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, from what he said on the phone - sorry to eavesdrop - but from what he said, he seemed to be really into you."

"That might be the case." Annabeth said thoughtfully.

"Do I know him? This Percy guy?"

"Uh… No, but you know Jason right?"

Sam nodded, although not quite sure if it was the Jason she was thinking of, because she knew quite a lot of Jasons.

Annabeth nodded along with her in agreement. "You can meet Percy sometime, come visit me, and you'll see him. You're school's in Manhattan right?" Again, Sam nodded, excitement shining through her hazel eyes. "Yea, then come, when you have time, although I do believe that since you and most of the others go to your school, I might as well pay a visit to yours."

"If you have time, you're kinda busy." Sam added.

When they board the plane, Annabeth was surprised by the fact that as a member of the youth team, she would have fans. Few things had caught her eyes, and one of them was the fact that she had seen a few people wearing her jersey. She thought people only knew about the WNT, and not the YNTs. She was a little taken aback, and also kind of overwhelmed at the same time.

Before she turned off her phone, her phone vibrated.

 _Annabeth, I called the school, stay at mine on Wednesday night, I need to talk to you. You can go back to school on Thursday. — Sally_

* * *

Meanwhile…

 **School**

"Hey Percy." Rachel came up to him, touching him everywhere. He was impressed by how this girl could cope with awkwardness and humiliation so easily, she was sort of embarrassed that day on her party, and made an awkward scene with Percy, but she acted like it never happened.

It was unknown to why Rachel was suddenly approaching Percy this randomly. Perhaps it was because she didn't spot Annabeth by his side? Assuming that she was not there, Rachel thought it would be a good time to ruin his strong bond with Annabeth? That might be the case. However, what she didn't know was that Annabeth would never get jealous and whatever Rachel does would never affect her and her relationship with Percy. Annabeth wasn't the stereotypical girl that gets jealous whenever her crush was talking or flirting with another girl. Since Percy didn't like girls touching him, Annabeth would actually find the fact that Rachel was throwing herself on him amusing.

"Hey Red. How ya doin'?" Percy asked, gently prying her hands off him. Rachel looked around, and turned back to him, she opened her mouth about to speak, but Percy got there first. "Don't worry, Annabeth's not around, she won't be back till I think Thursday." He smirked, and thought it would be fun to play with Rachel. Since she wasn't exactly that smart and flexible when it comes to talking and games.

She smiled seductively. "I've noticed that, and that's why I came to find you." Inching herself closer to him, she continued. "Would you mind sitting with me alone during lunch and dinner? _Just the two of us_."

 _The game is on._

Percy thought, he smiled and nodded. Taking her hand he led her through the door to her locker. He knew that leading her on was equivalent to toying with her feelings, but he couldn't help but to play with her, and he thought that it was quite obvious that he and Annabeth are kinda in an open relationship, and although he flirted and led girls on, he would never take interest in them. It seemed to be an understatement in the school, nevertheless, what was been acknowledged was not the same as what you believed. This was the theory that our Ms Dare held all the time. People thought it was an understatement that one day Percy will be with Annabeth, but she had always hoped that that one day would never come, therefore, she was now seeking every chance she had to get Percy's attention. And what she didn't know was that throughout the course of the year, not only she became more determine in getting Percy, Percy also grew smarter. _One can play a game right?_

Don't know if you'd ever notice something. When you got on someone's nerve for too long, notice the sudden change in their attitude, and that would be a sign of them telling you that they were over irritated.

Rachel was never smart when it comes to her feelings with Percy, she was like those pathetic fangirls who changed everything just to get her idol's attention. In this case, Rachel failed.

The first few days were fine with Percy and Rachel sitting in the corner, alone, in the cafeteria. It wasn't until Thursday night…

Annabeth's plane got delayed because of the bad weather, heavy rain and chilly wind. Instead of landing at Wednesday night, they landed in Thursday afternoon. When Annabeth got to school, she was just in time to get changed and attend her soccer training session with the guys. The girls' team's training was on Monday and Wednesday, and was way shorter than the boys', therefore, as a professional player, Annabeth chose to attend all four, and of course, not missing out the boys' training on Monday and Wednesday just after the girls'. The weather in Zambia was as perfect as one could dream, bright and sunny, yet when you were under the sun light, you would not feel the hot blazing sun burning you out. Just the perfect temperature and perfect weather to play football. The game went well, however, Annabeth was not able to complete her challenge, in the end, she was too stressed out because of her failed attempt of her challenge, she forgot the term 'friendly' and was striking the ball super hard, with either dominant and non-dominant foot. It was her way of letting out her anger after all.

The rain in Manhattan certainly help with her mood. Too lazy and tired to change to school uniform, she left the jersey they had, made by the charity fund raising program, just for the game in Zambia, not caring that people would talk. After a two-hour long training session in the heavy rain, she was not only wet from top to bottom and inside out, dripping water as she walked, she felt like she was drowning, everything was just too heavy. Dragging her feet to the cafeteria near the pitch, she just wanted a bottle of water.

Suddenly, remembering the small mission Sally assigned her, she took a detour and went upstairs to the small gym's locker room and took out a can. The can was filled with blue chocolate cookies, her original plan was to show this to Percy, but ate it herself in front of him. But now, she was too tired to even do that, she was going past the cafeteria anyway, and she knew that she would walk past him anyway. Luke was keeping her updated of every Percy's move, making him sounding like a stalker.

Dragging her body, and strolling back into the cafeteria with the can in her hand, she grabbed a bottle of water as she walked passed the counter of beverages. She let out a small sigh to spot Percy and a red head girl, obviously Rachel, sitting at a table near the back door near the window, because that meant that she didn't have to walk any extra steps just to deliver a can of cookies.

Drinking from her bottle while hauling herself towards the back door, she placed the can on Percy's table, still drinking slowly from the plastic bottle she took from the cafeteria. Hoping that there would be no aftermath from Percy, she sped up her pace, much to her body's dismay. Damn, she was wrong.

Because, she literally got jumped.

Percy jumped on her from the back, not only causing her to spill half of her water causing her to choke, but also nearly making her slip because of her cleats. She got ahold of a wall within arm length and steadied herself.

"Oh my god I love you so much Annabeth!" Percy yelled, causing the whole cafeteria to be quite, and turn to their direction. Only Annabeth's coughing and stomping with her cleats would be heard. With her face all red from all the coughing she did due to her choking on a mouthful of water. Rachel was slowly approaching them as Percy climbed down from Annabeth, gently patting her back as she coughed with one hand still on the wall.

Finally after a few moments of silence and coughing, she looked up, her face all red, she turned to Percy, stared at him in the eyes…

And…

Pour the rest of the water in her bottle on to him, the water trickled down his face, from his hair. There was not much water left in the bottle, only enough to wet his face, hair, and part of his top. Rachel screamed, whilst some people laughed, and others observed in shock. Percy had a smile tugged on his lips.

Annabeth used the very short time when Percy was in shock to roughly screw up the cap and shove the plastic bottle into his hands. He recovered from his shock earlier after he curled his hands around the bottle unconsciously, when he was about to push that back into Annabeth's, she took a step back, it was already too late.

"I love you too." She said as she used the last bit of her strength to summon up a smirk and turned around, to walk out of the cafeteria cautiously, without slipping.

Rachel had a mix of expression of shock, jealousy, anger and disgust, she stood there in her spot - a few feet behind Percy - for more than a few minutes, she might be paralyzed if not for Percy to snap his fingers to get her out of her trance. He had thought what had just happened was funny and hilarious, however, Rachel felt like she was been played. She stomped out of the cafeteria, hot tears mixed with rain trickled down her cheek.

 _I thought you knew, Red…_

Percy sighed and shook his head with a small smile playing on his lips.

* * *

Few hours earlier…

 **Annabeth**

The football team landed safely in the airport despite the bad weather. They got off the plane and all went their separate ways. Turning on her phone, she saw the reminder she had set for herself before leaving. Yes, she needed to pay a visit to Sally's. Just as she was debating whether to call Sally or not she saw a silhouette of someone that looked utterly familiar. When she walked closer, it was Paul.

"Hey Paul." She greeted him carefully.

"Hi." He had a big smile on his face, a fatherly smile.

"I though you have class today, don't you? Though I do appreciate you being here for me."

"What if I wasn't?" He had a taunting smile tugging on his lips. Annabeth knew it was a joke the second he finished the sentence, she chuckled.

"Sure, _what if_." She said. "I don't recall you having a wide social circle, Paul. Correct me if I'm wrong, but you aren't really that of a socializing person aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. Anyways, back to the topic, Sally sent me to get you because she wanted to talk to you. And due to your plane's delay, she has much less time to talk to you until you're return to school."

"Honestly, I hope I could go back on Friday. But then again, one day at school isn't really worth it, so if you really are forcing me back, I'd rather spend a night at school." Annabeth shrugged.

The drive home was quiet and long. Annabeth had her earphones in all the time, because, well she was sleeping.

"Annabeth." Sally staggered up to her as Paul opened the door.

"Hey Sally." Annabeth hugged her back as she walked up to her to make the heavily pregnant woman walk less.

"I have two things that I want you to help me with."

"Do tell." Annabeth smiled and gestured to the couch in the living room, signaling Sally to sit down and talk.

"One is that I made cookies, and I want you to bring them to school, share it with Percy if you want to."

"That'd be easy, how about the second one?"

Sally paused to think. Then she leaned forward to the coffee table next to the couch and picked up an envelope. She pulled out a letter…

"I wanted to ask you about… This."

* * *

 **A/N: Please! Check my profile and vote on the poll. Or how about you either submit for a review/comment or you submit a vote on the poll. Fair deal?**

 **Also, this chapter is not** **proofread, but I am pretty positive that there are not many mistakes, but if there happens to be any, if it doesn't affect the way you read and interpret and understand the whole story, please just ignore. I am planning to edit all of my stories after I finished them.**

 **Dedications**

 **PoppyOhare: Thank you for your review, although you didn't say much, but consider this a shout out for you. :)**

 **iheartfanfics66: I'm sorry not to include a dedication to you earlier, so that's why I am adding it now. Thank you for acknowledging this as 'one of the good ones'. I know you, and I think I** **know exactly what you mean by 'good ones'. :D Hope you're enjoying it so far.**


	7. VII

**A/N: This chapter showed the second genre of this story, so please consider this a hint and be prepared before you read on.**

* * *

 **_Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot_**

 _ **Bold - A/N**_

 _ **Underline - setting/time**_

 _ **Underline + Bold - sub setting**_

 _ **Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics**_

 _ **Italic + Bold - texting**_

 _ **Italic + Underline - texting**_

 _ **Bold + Underline + Italic - third person in text, extras**_

* * *

Recap - "I wanted to ask you about… This."

{}

She handed the letter to her. Annabeth didn't have to open it to know what the letter was, and where it was from. It was the letter she gave it to Sally the first time she went over for dinner. It was a letter from her mom, Athena.

Annabeth took it from her out stretched hand, and opened it slowly and hesitantly under Sally's encouraging, meaningful gaze.

 _Dear Sally Jackson_

 _It's been a long time since we've seen or even mailed each other. We had a deal remember? But, it turns out that, none of us had kept the promise. Ironic isn't it, we used be so close. Ever since we got out from school and went to different corners of the country, we didn't keep up for long in contact. I don't know if we will have any chance to meet again, and as horrible as it is, this letter is probably the last thing you will receive from me. Whether you want it or not, you will not see me or hear from me again._

 _After we graduated, you went back to New York, and I went back to California, and after that, we haven't heard from each other since. I apologize for getting into your personal business, but I needed to do this so that I can at least know a bit about your life in nowadays, so I had tracked you down a year ago. I am sorry for doing that again. However, I didn't gain much information, because I didn't want to intrude and actually pry. All I got was that you had a son with Poseidon, called Percy. Little did you know, I got two children as well. The older one called Malcolm, and the younger one named Annabeth. I am telling you this because one of my purpose of this letter is to ask you one last favor, and it is that, if, by any chance, you meet Annabeth, tell her that I was sorry, and I regret my decision. And also, please, if you can, give her a hand if she needs it._

 _Annabeth was been left on the doorstep of her father's when she was an infant. I didn't take responsibility in taking care of her. I know it was an irresponsible decision, but her birth was too much for me. I never intended to have kids, although I really loved Fredrick, I didn't want the result I had in my last relationship with Malcolm's dad. When I had Malcolm, he asked me to marry him because I had his kid, but I refused, so I left him. I made the same mistake when I was with Fredrick, I didn't tell him in person this time, too afraid to be proposed to, because I'm not ready, and don't want to be that_ kind _of woman. I left a note along with Annabeth at his doorstep, he never knew I was pregnant, because I made up a lame excuse and left America. I went to Greece for a year or so after delivering Annabeth to him anonymously. I came back on her tenth birthday, and that was the first time to ever talk to her. She didn't know much about me, and we didn't have a smooth mother-daughter relationship, we were fine the first few times when I visit, but I made a huge mistake by disowning her the last time I visited her, and that was also the last time I've talked to her. I was a coward, and I chickened out every time my own fear got in my way. I just couldn't get over my own terror. I concealed my illness to my daughter because I am afraid that she didn't want to see me, and after what I've done to her, I am afraid that she would diss me. I didn't inform her about my inevitable death nor my illness, and I don't know what I should do, I am too afraid of knowing her thoughts and attitudes towards me._

 _You might not've know something about me, I didn't tell anyone about it. It was not because I didn't trust you, but it was because I didn't want you to stress and worry. I wouldn't tell you this right now if this wasn't the end of me. I have Aneurysm. It had been detected and diagnosed years ago, and I knew that already when we became friends, I don't know why I still befriended you because the more time we spent together the harder for me to tell you the truth. My parents died when I was really young, and I didn't have the money to afford surgical treatment. I told you that my constant headache was because of stress, but that wasn't true. I disowned my only daughter because of a little misunderstanding, and I believe that she was now in middle school. And that was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my whole life. All the things that I wanted to give to her was given and stored at my son's, and I hope this letter will eventually reach you._

 _I know that I've done too many unreasonable things in my life, and I hope that you do forgive me for not contacting you and writing an emotional letter to you after so many years of friendship, and being the first letter you received from me since our graduation. I've read all the letters you mailed to me, but due to the severeness of my illness, I was afraid that if I ever replied, you might offer to meet sometime. It's not that I don't want to, but it was just too hard for me to see you, and I know it will hurt you to see me like this._

 _I am sorry._

 _I really valued and cherished this friendship of ours, I really did. Looking back in hindsight, I seized everyday I spent with you, even the arguments and disagreements we had. Really._

 _And one last thing. I am begging you for this. If you ever meet Annabeth in the future, please, tell her that I was sorry, and I regret my reaction towards her decision. I just wanted the best for her. Tell her that I still loved her, and always will._

 _Farewell._

 _Love, Athena_

A note to Annabeth _: I know that it will be a hard time for you to forgive me, but I hope you will eventually, and I hope that you will gradually understand my thinking. Please accept my apology, and please remember that I will love you no matter what you've become._

 _I will always love you,_

 _Your mom._

Annabeth stared at the letter for a while, trying to process the information she just received. Quite a lot to take in: Athena never apologizes, and she would rather die than swallow her pride to apologize for something she'd done.

"The reason I need to talk to you…" Sally's voice plugged Annabeth out of her trance, she looked up at her, but then stopped to listen. She stared at her blankly.

"Annabeth." Sally called her once again. This pulled her out again.

"Yes, sorry." Annabeth said, her out of focused eyes returned to focus.

"I was asking you that, do you by any chance know, when did your mother died."

"I don't know the precise date nor the precise time, but I remember vaguely Malcolm informing me about it.

 _Flashback_

 _It was the night before the Fourth of July._

 _Annabeth was a soon to be eighth grader. It was when she came home from a movie night with her boyfriend, her first ever boyfriend. When she reached the doorstep, and was about to knock because she wanted to talk to her dad without Helen's interruption. As she raised her hand ready to knock…_

 _"Annabeth." A male voice stopped her, she turned around abruptly. Under the bright street light, she saw her half-brother, Malcolm._

 _"Whoa, you scared me." She put a hand on where her heart was thumping rapidly. Annabeth turned and stepped down the stairs. She opened her arms to hug him, but realized that he was wearing all black and looked serious. "What's wrong?"_

 _"I met him." He said simply._

 _"Who?" Annabeth blinked. Looking at him with concerns. "Are you okay, Mal? Do you want to come in and have a rest? You came back from New York didn't you? Aren't you going to celebrate the Fourth of July?" She was about to keep on asking, but then realized that she was too enthusiastic. "Sorry, please continue." She looked down guiltily and spoke in a small voice._

 _"Did mom tell you about her best and closest friend? Sally Jackson."_

 _Annabeth shook her head. "She and I stopped talking long ago. She didn't want me." Annabeth shrugged._

 _Malcolm shook his head, ignoring what she said, he continued. "Mom didn't have the chance to meet her after they graduated, and she really missed her, because she was the only friend that accepted her for who she is-"_

 _"Why didn't they see each other then?" Annabeth asked, cutting off Malcolm once again. The often patient boy was not patient this time, annoyance showed on his face and in his eyes. Annabeth shrunk back once again. "Sorry." She muttered. "I'll let you finish."_

 _"She died okay." Annabeth looked up and gaped at him, but didn't make a sound. He continued, "I am here to tell you this. She died, and none of us knew, because she didn't contact neither of our fathers. I don't know why and how she died, but when I attended her funeral a week after her death, I found a box on the side in the corner of family relatives. It had a sticky note on it, and had my name written on it. But when I peeled off that sticky note, an owl was engraved on it, and your full initials were engraved below the owl. I didn't know what's going on between you two, but I knew that I should hand this to you." He finished as he handed her the box he was holding when she saw him._

 _"What about Sally Jackson?"_

 _"When I got home that night after the funeral, I opened the box, and saw an envelope. It was written in mom's neatest cursive I've ever seen. It had no address on it, but only one name, and that is 'Sally Jackson'. Coincidentally, there's a boy a year below me - same age as you, I heard about him talking to his friends about his mom, and caught the name. I don't know his name, but I know that she is the person mom is looking for."_

 _"Why didn't you give it to him then?"_

 _"I don't know him."_

 _"And do you think I would? I'm not even in New York."_

 _"But I heard that you will be soon."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You didn't know?"_

 _Annabeth shook her head. "Know what?"_

 _"Your dad wanted you to have a better education and explore more, and he is intended to transfer you to a school in New York, he had already talked to my dad about it, and my dad knew. I overheard their conversation on the phone one day, so I knew."_

 _"Helen." Annabeth muttered. As much hatred as she had mustered for her step family, she still had his father to lean on, she knew that his dad would still love her and stood up for her._

 _"Annabeth, I think it's time for you to come out of your fantasy."_

 _"I am not fantasizing anything." She exclaimed._

 _"Don't blame everything on Helen, your dad is the one making the final decision about you." He reasoned calmly._

 _"You're here to turn me against my dad?"_

 _He just shook his head and said. "You'll know."_

And then I stomped back into my house slamming the door behind me." Annabeth swallowed, her eyes still closed trying to remember that night. "That was the first awful celebration I had had. Since then, things started to went downhill. Apparently they all knew about my mother's death and also knew that I got some stuff from her. One day Helen just came to me and said, 'why don't you just go to that brother of yours, you're going to deliver that letter anyway right.' She was basically shooing me out of the house. I know that I was not welcomed, but I didn't expected to be loathed by the family. What shocked me even more was the fact that my dad wouldn't even look me in the eyes directly, he said that I remind him too much of Athena, and Athena is the only woman that he will ever love with his whole heart, but she left him. He refused to explain his decision in sending me to Malcolm's. He even blamed me for my existence. I transferred here myself this year because I really wanted to get out of that hell hole, and I know that he would be more than happy to get rid of me. He didn't care about my existence in the family. Talking about kinship." She snorted. Annabeth took a deep breath, and leaned back against the wall.

"I'm sorry to hear about this Annabeth."

Annabeth shook her head. "No, you have nothing to feel sorry for Sally, don't be."

"May I ask what happened between you and your mom?"

 _Flashback_

 _Annabeth came home from school and saw her mom sitting on a chair in the living room with her dad. The young Annabeth was still in elementary school, and at that time there was no Helen and the perverted twins. Athena was holding a letter in her hand, her dad was examining the envelope with scrunched eyebrows._

 _"Mom! Why didn't you tell me you were coming." The little Annabeth ran into the house to the stool where her parents sat. Athena did not got down and embrace Annabeth like always. Instead, she just turned to her with cold stone eyes, and said in a cold voice._

 _"Annabeth, we need to talk."_

 _The little Annabeth's face fell, she looked to her dad for support, but her dad held the same expression._

 _"Read this." Athena pushed the letter into Annabeth's hand._

 _The letter was from a local youth football club, and she had just gotten accepted by the manager. After Annabeth had done reading, the smile resurfaced, but when she looked up, the shriek of joy died in her throat when she saw the stern angry face of her mother._

 _"What have I told you about playing football? I thought you understand pretty well that football is only a way for you to exercise and for leisure, joining a club means that you have to spend time on it. Where did that architect dream of yours went?"_

 _"Mom, my grades didn't drop a single bit, and I promise that I will not fail you. Maybe I can do both, and succeed in architecture as well." The naïve Annabeth tried to cheer her mom up, but that only made her more angry._

 _"Nobody can achieve two things at a time."_

 _"Then maybe I can make an exception." Annabeth chirped._

 _"You don't understand do you Annabeth. Your father and I worked this hard trying to lay a path for you to become a successful architect, and not for you to become some jock. We cleared as much obstacles as we could for you, but you just won't walk straight can you? You just wanted to walk in curves and circles and going nowhere. Huh?" Annabeth was speechless. As young and naïve as she currently was, she was not stupid, she could sense emotions. She felt like a sarcastic comeback, and she desperately wanted to use that retort to her mother._

 _Annabeth bit the inside of her cheeks, she looked down and muttered, rather loudly for a quite room like that. "_ You're _not the one living_ my _life."_

 _"Excuse me?" Athena's eyes flared, she stood up. "What did you say?"_

 _"I am going to that academy whether you like it or not." She said, sounding more confident._

 _"Say that again and I will literally slap some sense into you."_

 _"How about you try it." She became suddenly very defensive. "I am an independent person, I have my hobbies, and you have yours. When you don't show up most of the time in my life, you greet me with an angry face just because I didn't do what you want? You cannot control what I do, nor can you control my brain. You would say that I'm a rebel, I'm reckless, and I will regret it, but trust me, if you killed my interest in soccer this early on, and I failed in architecture, what are you going to do about me?" She challenged._

 _"I don't ever acknowledge this daughter, and I don't think you should either, Fredrick. You are dismissed Annabeth."_

"I was still that little girl in elementary school, and although I don't regret what I said to my mother to defend myself, I'd never thought that the consequence would be this huge. At first I was only shocked, and thought that my mom wasn't serious, and I stormed out of the room because of my anger. But later on, she never visited me anymore, and never even contacted me. I tried to contact her, but my dad would always stop me, saying that she lives a very busy life. So I am an interruption to her and to my dad. My dad at least tried to pretend that he wasn't irritated by me, I saw through his façade and luckily as I got into middle school, I focused more on my studies and started rock climbing instead of football, because I know that my dad would probably kick me out if I did. He never mentioned about me going to New York, and had avoided the subject in every different way when I brought that up." Annabeth concluded.

"So I take that you don't have a good relationship with either of your parents."

"Nope, as much as they say that you should love your family, I don't feel anything towards them, I'd rather see them as strangers. Its unfortunate that I actually know them and recognize them."

"Don't say that Annabeth, they're still your family."

"That's what everyone says. But easier said been done." Annabeth shook her head. "People just don't understand, good relationships are built on trust and mutual consents, and to me, my relationship with my family members doesn't fall under that umbrella."

"Oh Annabeth, you don't know what you're saying-"

Annabeth was shaking her head vigorously in despair. She thought Sally would understand her, but she miscalculated the fact that family to Sally was very important. She sighed. "No, please, not you Sally." She whined, and flattened herself on the couch, spread herself out. Sally looked down, examining her swollen belly.

"You were left at your father's doorstep." Sally started after a long silence. Annabeth nodded in silence, and continued to stare at the ceiling, though there ain't nothing to look at. "Do you know much about their conditions right now?"

"Last time I paid a visit, which was quite recent I'd say. My dad was not there, and my stepmom wasn't really welcoming, and my stepbrothers, who were now about ten, was still the same to me, they act in a way too mature way and made them sound like sexual perverts. I have no idea what they were letting them watch and what were put into their minds. Whenever we were at dinner, as they sat on either side of me, to two ten year olds, they really shocked me on how they would gross me out, they were licentious and shameless of their actions, and Helen seemed to be completely fine with it. I really loathe my dad ever since Helen moved in with us, he's changed since my mom's death."

"You really live a tough life Annabeth." Paul says coming in from the inside of the house. "Sorry to interrupt and to eavesdrop your whole conversation ladies." He apologized as Annabeth and Sally turned around to look at him. "However, as much as I want you two to continue talking, Annabeth still needs to go back to school, you two maybe can talk during the weekend?" He suggested.

"Oh yea right, I'm sorry Annabeth. What time is it now? Oh, you should probably go back, let Paul give you a ride."

* * *

School - present

 **Friday - day after cafeteria incident**

"Where's Annabeth again?" Jason asked as he met up with Percy in the hallway at the end of the day as they walked back to the dorms together.

"I don't know, she isn't responding to any of my calls or texts." Percy said, sounding concerned. "She gave me a can of cookies and vanished again."

"Malcolm was nowhere to be seen since Wednesday night, and now her?"

"I thought she would at least call and tell us right?"

"Yea, I mean she did that last time she disappeared to that game."

"Malcolm claimed that he has no idea where she is."

"Shall we go to her room?"

"Rachel said she checked this morning and her bed was empty. Only her roommate was sleeping like she had blacken out."

"And you trust Rachel, especially after what happened yesterday in the cafeteria?"

"Dude, as much as Rachel hates or is jealous of her, she is still nice inside okay. She would never hurt anyone physically or emotionally. She is just a paper tiger."

"You sound confident."

"Should've known it by now after spending so long with her in this same school."

"Speaking of which, who is her roommate?"

"I don't know, shall we go pay a visit to her room? Or just walk past and hoping the door would be left opened."

They were on their way to walk pass Annabeth's dorm but was stopped by Rachel on the staircase.

"You don't live here Percy." Rachel looked at him from top to bottom, and glanced at Jason. "And if you're here for Annabeth, she's not here, so don't make an effort to prove me wrong. I'm not lying." And she walked down the stairs.

"Who said you are." Percy muttered under his breath.

Despite Rachel's warning, they still went. They walked past her room, and of course, her door was shut tight. What they find weird but didn't bother to care was the fact that the air near her door was smelt slightly different than fresh air, it had a smell of… Some banned items.

"It smells funny near her room don't you think?" Jason said as they left the girls' floor. Percy just shrugged. None of them gave a damn.

* * *

 **A/N: Lemme make you people deal, well, technically not a deal, but giving you people a choice. So, you can choose to do either after you finished reading this new chapter:**

 **1\. Vote on the poll that is displayed in my** **profile.**

 **2\. Leave a review/comment.**

 **Dedications**

 **PoppyOhare: You mean dedication didn't you? It doesn't matter anyway. Still, thanks for your review. :)**

 **MMV: Aww... Thank you for that compliment. I will keep up with it ;)**

 **faithlovecool12gmail. com** **(review on chapter 5): Thank you, this is exactly the effect I want. :D Also, sorry that I have to add a space in between the dot and 'com', because the system sees this as a web address, and it does not allow web** **addresses.**

 **ChickenNuggets6767: Woo~ First of all, thank you. Secondly, I know that you're excited to see what's in the letter, but let me just give you a little warning and hint - please be prepared, the genres are chosen for a reason.**


	8. VIII

**A/N: Before you start with this chapter, I just wanted to say that, please don't think differently of Annabeth after you read this chapter. She did not change, this chapter only showed another side of her personality and her life. People's life is made up by diversity right? Also, quite a lot of people died in this chapter, and this isn't the happiest chapter, perhaps the coldest and saddest.**

 **A big 'thank you' to those who voted on my poll! It is still open, to those who are interested in voting and haven't vote on mine, please go and vote. I don't know why, and I am not complaining, but why can other people have so many reviews and votes and I can't, I just don't have them. I felt pathetic (maybe I am...). Anyway, enough of me blabbing, and wondering (not complaining).**

* * *

 **_Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot_**

 _ **Bold - A/N**_

 _ **Underline - setting/time**_

 _ **Underline + Bold - sub setting**_

 _ **Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics**_

 _ **Italic + Bold - texting**_

 _ **Italic + Underline - texting**_

 _ **Bold + Underline + Italic - third person in text, extras**_

* * *

After the talk with Sally, she went back to school only to attend the training and to deliver that can of cookies, other than that, she had no other purposes. She remembered that she still needed to go back to California to sort out the legal guardian issue.

With a tired frustrated sigh, she packed a bag and went to the airport straight away. It was late in the night, and she had just gotten out of the shower, but because she wanted to avoid explaining to people she'd rather sleep on the plane.

They say, 'speaking of the devil' when you walked into someone you least want to see. On her way out, she saw Rachel. The one and only red head named Rachel.

"Where're you going?" Rachel asked, a slice of anger contained, but more of curiosity.

"Nowhere." Annabeth didn't want anyone to know, and hadn't thought of a good excuse, since she didn't plan on seeing anyone.

"Sure, in the middle of the night, and a small bag, 'nowhere'." She snorted.

"Fine, the airport. Happy?"

Annabeth was about to proceed down the stairs when Rachel asked.

"Why?"

"Why do you have to know everything about me?"

"I am just curious." Her tone changed, because she realized that she was prying into her personal life, but didn't want to admit it.

"Look Rachel, I know that you're jealous of my friendship with Percy-"

"He loves you. Everyone who isn't blind noticed the chemistry between you two, don't try to deny it."

Annabeth waited, waited for her to finish her little rant, patiently.

"I am not denying anything, and I do admit that I like him."

"You love him, you are friends with practically the whole male population in the school, but the only person you love is Percy."

"Fine, I'll admit it, but I didn't control what comes out of his mouth or what he does, I wouldn't hurt you intentionally or on purpose Rachel, I know it's hard."

"Just go Annabeth." Rachel sighed in defeat and leaned on to the railing.

"Rachel, how about this. I tell you anything you want to know about me just to make you understand, and you don't tell anyone about it. I know that you don't intend to hurt people, but you have no idea how jealousy can trigger one's actions and blind them from the truth. Also, keep Percy, Jason and Luke out of my room. Deal?"

"Will you get jealous if Percy asked me out?" Rachel blurted out suddenly. "Shit, this is stupid." She then muttered.

Annabeth walked closer and laid a hand gently on her shoulder.

"I will never get jealous over anything, I will understand if her asks you out, because I am the one who doesn't want a boyfriend. Also, he is not mine, don't put a hat on him."

"Why?"

"This is for another time if you agree to the deal."

Rachel nodded. "Why do you want them out of your room?"

"Tell you when I have enough time. So what do you want to know now, I don't have much time."

"Where are you going via plane?"

"San Fran."

"Why?"

"Kinda complicated, I promise I will explain and elaborate when I get back, but for the time being, let's just say, for my dad's funeral."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Rachel. Don't. The last thing I need is to have a person feeling sorry for me over my dad's death." She patted her shoulder, and looked at her phone to check the time. "Remember our deal, okay? I have faith in you, and I trust you. But due to the shortage of time, I have to go now." Annabeth descend down the stairs and waved at her direction one last time.

"I will do my best to keep them out, but people will talk, especially you kept on disappearing this week." Rachel called from the top. Annabeth stopped at the bottom, looked up, gave her a smile and said softly.

"I know."

* * *

Annabeth

 **San Francisco, California**

"Had anyone mentioned the guardian thing?" Annabeth asked once she saw Malcolm at the airport waiting for her.

"Yea, a file was filed from the police and arrived this morning."

"Where're you staying?"

"Hotel."

"Can I stay with you?"

"Sure."

"I will go find Helen tomorrow morning then."

"You don't want to go check on your dad?"

"Just say his burial site. I have no attachment with him, nor any connection with the rest of my step family. I just have to see Helen because she is the only one that could possibly sign my adoption form."

"My dad can do it."

"No it's okay. It's only one year."

"No really, I mean it, you're my sister one way or another."

"That's not the point, your dad has a busy life, and not to mention, he's not in America currently, I wanted to get over this as soon as possible, or why else do you think I'm here. Apart from trying to ditch school." She said the last part in a smaller voice. "I am so fucking tired right now, because I kept on flying long distance in the past week." Annabeth exhaled a long breath.

No one spoke as they arrived the hotel room. They took turns showering and went straight to bed. Annabeth was out as soon as she hit the bed, but Malcolm stayed up, trying to think of a way to help her half-sister.

If you call dealing with jealous girls a hard work, then Annabeth negotiating with Helen would be a bitch.

"Helen." Annabeth addressed her step-mother in law in a monotone. The addressed person looked up from her napkin with red puffy eyes. Annabeth internally rolled her eyes. Drama queen. "Can I ask you a favor?" She started. God, she wish Malcolm would be with her, so that she would at least have some moral support. Now that she not only had to look at her ho face, moreover, she had to deal with her fucking insults. Notwithstanding the insult, she wouldn't stay on track of what they were suppose to talk about.

"You just can't stop asking favors from me and your dad can't you?" Helen sneered up to her.

"I don't recall ever talking to you in person until right this moment Helen." Annabeth tried to remain calm so that she could get over with this as quick as possible.

"Watch your mouth young man."

"Helen, I came here today just to ask you to sign my adoption paper." Annabeth still remained patient, and trying to contain her fury.

"Ha, you're an orphan now aren't you? You look like one anyway, you never had parents don't you? I know that neither Athena nor Fred liked you, let along loved you. Pathetic ain't it bitch." She shrieked venomously, her voice filled with sarcasm. Pointing a finger at her as she laughed. She acted like she was high, which Annabeth highly doubted, cuz this might be the truth. Only to her knowledge that Helen never do drugs in front of the twins. Not that she cared anyway. The twins were gone anyway.

"Please Helen, just sign it, I'm 17 now, and just after a few more months, you will be able to get rid of me." Annabeth swallowed her pride just to get over with this, and so that Helen's bitchy face would haunt her less.

"You sound like a pathetic beggar right now, which you always are." Helen mused.

Annabeth took out the files and place it in front of Helen on the table, took out a pen and place next to the paper.

"Just sign it here, and I will leave you alone, forever. I promise." Annabeth raised her arms in surrender, showing her a poker face.

"No, I will not adopt you, never." Helen glowered at the paper, and shoved it in Annabeth's direction. She slapped a hand on the table and stood up, she gaped at Annabeth but Annabeth butted in before she let out any sound.

"Helen, it's your choice, either sign this paper and I will only be under your legal custody for no more than ten months; or you don't sign it, and I will be charging everything on you when the police asked."

"This is blackmail." Helen muttered as she sat back down on the stool, picking up the pen reluctantly.

"Your choice? Helen." Annabeth couldn't wait for the pen to move on the paper, so that she could grab the files and get outta the way. "You have no one left in this world right now, you will seem less lonely in the next ten months if you signed these papers." Annabeth tried another approach.

"Don't you dare mention them." Helen growled, throwing the pen into Annabeth's face as hard as she could. " _You_ made that accident happen! _You_ were responsible to their deaths! I knew it. It was _YOU_ after all, after all those years of spending our precious time to rear you up, is this how you pay back?!" Helen shrieked, she had completely gone insane. Picking up the pen from the floor, and putting the files back into the folder neatly, Annabeth stood up.

"I never asked for anything from neither of you. I left to give you a better atmosphere of a perfect family that you wanted, a family without outsiders. That's what you want ain't it?" Annabeth's voice was sending chills down Helen's spine. She was never like this to anyone, although she rarely raised her voice, her voice when she was angry would never be this cold and inhumane. With a cold laugh, she continued. "I don't give a fuck to what you think, I don't give a damn about your children. You never gave a shit about me. And if I remembered correctly, you were the one that persuaded Fredrick Chase to disown me, you made him remember my mother. So excuse me if I don't want anything with this so called family. I gave you what you want, I fulfilled your dream of having a perfect family with the perfect children, but you didn't seize it, you let that go. What happened after I left was none of my problem. Suck it up bitch." Annabeth turned around and walked towards the door.

"I am not alone you know." Helen's voice came from behind, making her stop in her track. Her hand was still on the door knob, and her body was faced towards the door, but she stopped to listen. If she would continue. "I have a daughter. I used to have a rich husband, lived a happy life, until I met your father-"

"You chose who you want to be with, don't accuse anyone for your miserable pathetic life." Annabeth's voice was steel hard, yet icy cold, and deep.

"I thought you don't even have anything for your father."

"I don't."

"Then why are you defending him? Huh? Speechless now you slut?"

"Because I am talking to a person who is more of an asshole than him. Finish what you want to tell me, rub whatever you want in my face. This is your last chance to humiliate me, and the last chance you will have to insult anyone." Annabeth turned around, still resting one hand on the knob, ready to twist it in any second.

Helen started to hyperventilate suddenly. Annabeth only stared at her, not caring what might happen, she turned the door knob and opened the door.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Helen's weak voice came from behind as she stepped out of the door. That made Annabeth turned around abruptly, trying to know more. She was wide eyed in shock, but as she turned around, the scene in front proved a hypothesis she had when she first saw Helen today.

Helen was laying on the floor, eyes opened but out of focus. She was having trouble breathing, and all she could do was having shallow breaths. There were white foam all around her mouth. Annabeth's breath hitched when she looked down at Helen's hands, they started twitching and shaking, then her whole body started jerking in spasms. Few seconds later, she stopped, and everything died down. Her chest were no longer rising or falling, and as her pupil dilate, her eye balls suddenly turned upwards and there were no movements in her eyes anymore. Just the eye white visible in the eyes. Annabeth stood there for a little longer, not daring to touch her, because she didn't want to leave fingerprints. She didn't know why, but she wanted to leave, she wanted to flee like she was the criminal. She knew that she would become the suspect if she did not move.

Not sure how long after, she turned around quietly and slowly as she hurried down the stairs. She was livid just minutes ago, but now all the emotions were replaced by panic. She didn't know why she was panicking, she had done nothing wrong.

"So what happens next then?" Malcolm asked when she finished telling her story to him via her phone, on her way back to the hotel.

"I don't know, I'm done with this whole adoption thing, it's not my problem that they died so early. I didn't kill them, it's not my fault that both of them think it's a good idea to add another shit on my fucked up life."

"Are you going back to then?"

"Not so soon I guess," she said wearily, thinking of another spot that she should at least pay a visit to. "I still have some place I need to go to. And I am not planning on starting a life on the plane, if I go back now, it would be what? My fourth long distance flight in this week."

"Wow, yea, then suit yourself. Call me if you need me then." Before Annabeth could ask where he was, he hung up the phone.

"Fuck this shit." Annabeth swore into the hung up phone, then slipped it back into her pocket. She thought maybe it was her duty as a daughter to visit the tomb stone of her father. That also reminded her of her mother and her letter, since she was at San Francisco, maybe it would be fine if she payed a visit to her house if it was still there.

Sauntering into the big grave yard as she got down from the taxi, finding the tomb stone that had his dad's name written on it. To her surprise, she found her mother's next to her dad's. The tomb stone was nothing unusual, both looked like normal monument tomb stones, and the words were as usual. When she stopped and stood in the middle of both and admired all the flowers and all the blessings from friends and extended families, she looked down to the ground around her, debating how long should she stay here and should she say something she spot a shattered piece of paper on the ground with her name on it written by blood. She knelt down and picked up the paper gently, and on the back, written with blood, the words

 _I'm sorry_

"Why do people keep leaving me notes and apologizing to me when they don't even mean it?" She muttered. Maybe this was how people started to deliver a useless speech in front of family's tomb. "I don't want apologies. People kept apologizing but none of them meant it. You said that I remind you too much of my mom, and ever since her death you started to estrange me, so much of loving me huh? I don't know what's up with both you and mom, I called you 'dad' for the sake of common sense; I call mom 'mom' for the same reason. You two made the decision to get rid of me, I didn't, all I did was I acted like a normal teenager. It's both funny and ironic when you two both got rid of me, and then died a few years after, but left a message saying that you're sorry and you shouldn't've done so and so, and you regret your decision. That's all bullshit, I don't want apologies when you don't actually mean it. Are you two trying to get me to feel guilty because you two apologized and you died, but I didn't get the chance to forgive you's in the face? If so, then let me slap this in your face. You. Failed. You fucking failed! I don't feel a bit of sorrow for both of you's death. Heck, I wouldn't even come back if you died a year later, after I am 18, so that I don't have to deal with that whore who killed herself in front of me. I was never this angry to someone, and I can't even believe that I will be most angry to my so-called family members. I do not forgive any of you, why should I? Mother, you said that you're dismissal of me, but I don't see you trying to talk to me and get me back. I actually had put an effort into architecture after that, I stopped playing sports after you abandoned me, I just wanted to show you that I will and I can achieve the goal you set me. What a shame that you didn't acknowledge the work of your own daughter." Annabeth let out a sigh, and sat down on the ground with only a sparse of grass. Annabeth's eyes darted from her dad's tomb to her mom's. "I actually quit the club and all the other sports I was doing, just to prove to you what I'm capable of, but you rejected me. How am I suppose to forgive you when you wouldn't even let me in. Everyone deserves a second chance but you never offered me one. I am not perfect, why can't you just accept me for who I am?"

"I take that you wanted to be buried next to mom huh? Wise choice I would say." Annabeth continued sarcastically. "I am ashamed by both of you, I don't fucking care if I am an orphan, damn I actually wish I was. I'd rather be an orphan and never knew who my parents are than have you two as my parents. You two disowned me because you know that your actions will make me hate you and I will leave you, and you're correct, I will. You made the first move so make it look like I was the one at fault, and when you both apologized before you died, it would make you two looked so much more heroic and suffer from less humiliation and embarrassment. I don't know why you two even bothered to apologize if you're dying. As cold hearted as this speech sounds, I just wanted to show you two what your biggest mistake had become. I thought I could finally have a peaceful life in New York when I moved, but fuck I was wrong, because of you just like to add that hell lot of shit on me, so you chose to die just a year early. I have a shit lot of stuff already, and you just have to add another one to my list. Thank you my ass. You know, I am more than happy to see you two leave and say goodbye, I never felt that attachment with any of you. The longer I lived, the more I think back to the time I had with both of you, I felt like I lived in a world of fantasy; a world of lies and fake acts. I don't ever think the times I had was real, those happy and gracious times I had with both of you as a neutral family was real. None. I really wanted to say and end this monologue speech in the following words: 'even if I did not attend your funeral; even if I did not know your illness; even if I cannot say "I love you", but as your daughter, it's my duty to say that, I'm sorry father, and rest in peace. Farewell, Annabeth.' But I can't, I just can't bring myself to even say those words. Because standing here upon your graves, I don't see the two people I love; I can't shed my tears for them; I cannot bring myself to say that you two meant something for me, because to me now, you two are just two people in this big big world that I know the name of, and the two people out of those billions of people I recognize the face of. There's really nothing beyond that.

Farewell, mother, and goodbye father. I wish to never see both of you ever again. Even after I died."

Annabeth turned around right after she finished the last syllable, and let the angry tears flow down her cheek. She was too angry and too engrossed in her own thoughts that she didn't know that she had walked past a person, bumping into his shoulder, not just brushing, but bumping on it. She didn't stop nor look up to apologize, she didn't even notice that she had done that.

One thing ticked off her list, she just had to go check on her mom's old apartment before she felt her mission in San Francisco was accomplished.

Not that she was expecting to find anything in the apartment, nor was she expecting the apartment to still be emptied and disused. The door was locked and the windows were covered with molds and dusts, it was no longer transparent like glass windows should be. She wiped part of the window using her sleeve, but the glass was as dirty inside as it was on the outside. With a defeated sigh, Annabeth left, and decided take a walk back to the hotel.

The walk wasn't boring, she had plenty to think of, and tons to go through her mind. First off, thinking back to her speech in front of her dead parents, she wonder would Percy and co change their attitude and the way they think of her change? Furthermore, what if Sally heard it, would she have think differently of her? Because to be honest, that really was a heartless speech. Even if she was not heartless to anyone, and even if that was not the real her, she could not take back what had come out of her mouth. She would only have to keep her real, harsh, heartless thoughts about her family to herself. She knew how family was an important factor to everyone else she knew, apart from her, she couldn't ruin their happy family just because she never had one.

Unfortunately, what she fears the most would eventually come to her, it was only a matter of time, and this time, it was quicker than she had ever expected…

* * *

 **A/N: Lots of people died in this chapter, but because I wanted to show how Annabeth doesn't give a shit about her family, and also part of the reason is that I am too lazy to think of the role Helen and the twins will play in the future, so I'd had them dead. Helen died of drug overdose, and the twins died along with Fredrick Chase from a car crash. I hope this cleared any possible confusions you'll have. If you're wondering why Annabeth is acting like that to her parents and family, to explain this in the most simple manner/way: she hates them for not accepting her and abandoning her. I mean seriously, what kind of parents show tons of affection causing the delusions and illusions and making Annabeth feel like she was living in a fantasy, made her felt loved. Then turned against her just like flipping a page in a book because she was not** **aiming for the road and career they wanted her to go, so they no longer support her, and abandoned her because they thought she was the 'perfect' daughter that had perfect grades and obeys to everything her parents ordered. There, understand?**

 **I know that I said there will be at least a little scene of Percabeth in every chapter, but I mightn't've kept my words... If you count the conversation Annabeth had with Sally a little indirect Percabeth scene, and since at the very end, Percy showed concerns of where Annabeth is, that might just hit the line. I am really really, genuinely, sincerely sorry that** **there is none in this chapter, not a single bit. Percy didn't even show up in this chapter, he was only mentioned, and not in Annabeth's thoughts nor in her words, it was only by the narrator. I apologize again for my loss of words.**

 **Also, a note about my short story collection: 'How I Greet My Boyfriend'. My mind is all involved around this story, and all the plots and scenes I had thought of are for this story, although I swear that I had a few ideas I jolted down, but I just either cannot bring myself to write it, or I am too busy writing this story and caring about school.**

 **Dedications**

 **PoppyOhare: Thank you!**

 **iheartfanfics66: Thank YOU so much for the review and support.**

 **Guest: I am not really sure what 'THAT direction' means, but thank you for reviewing and I'm glad that you think this story is nice. :)**

 **Guest (chapter 4): Thank you. I will and I did!**


	9. IX

**A/N: Please note that Percy's attitude change will be dramatic as shit in this chapter and the next, and I will admit that it is an exaggeration. Also, this chapter is rather long. Be warned.**

* * *

 ** __Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot__**

 ** _Bold - A/N_**

 ** _Underline - setting/time_**

 ** _Underline + Bold - sub setting_**

 ** _Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics_**

 ** _Italic + Bold - texting_**

 ** _Italic + Underline - texting_**

 ** _Bold + Underline + Italic - third person in text, extras_**

* * *

Monday

 **School**

Last week was by far the most dramatic week for Annabeth. Although she had gained a trustworthy person to talk to, yet she had lost everyone else.

After she got back from the charity game, she had been hearing all kinds of different versions' stories of where she went and why she went. Most of them were hilarious and ridiculous. She was laughing along with them when she heard those rumors, and when people came to confirm with her. People didn't have to know what she was doing or where she went, it was not important, as long as the people important to her knew about it. The most common one was that she was a wannabe, and a sucker at football, but wanted to show-off, and to attract more attention from the male population, and it was been well proven when she had showed up in the USYNT's team shirt. Normal people wouldn't know the difference between a fan shirt and a varsity jersey, and especially when this jersey is only for the charity, it looked like a fans' tee. Rumors didn't tone down, in fact it got louder when Annabeth vanished the next day after she showed up in the varsity shirt and being in a scene caused by Percy. They said that she had caught a severe cold because of her show-off in the rain with her weak body. People also said that Annabeth was jealous and angry to see Percy and Rachel together real close just because she was not in school for a few days. Whatever people were thinking about or came up with, it was none of her business, and she didn't care.

This time though, when she walked through the school gate, it was not a Monday morning, it was actually a Sunday morning. She was lucky that her school didn't have strict guards or strict systems in going back to school, because currently she had nowhere to go nor to stay apart from school. That was the only place where she could stay not bothered by anyone. Her roommate was negligible, she never gave a shit to what happened around her in the room, apart from her pot and her bottles.

 _Flashback_

 _~Saturday night in Malcolm's apartment, they had both gotten back from San Francisco~_

 _"Oh Malcolm you're home." Annabeth said as she went to grabbed the food she put into the oven earlier. "When did you arrive?" She asked, but Malcolm didn't say anything, he just stood at the doorway staring at Annabeth in a stern, disgusted, yet fearful voice._

 _"Annabeth, answer me in all honesty, one question."_

 _"Cross my heart and hope to die." Annabeth nodded._

 _"Are you pretending to be nice just to cover up your real self, who is the simple- Just answer me are you acting, pretending to be nice, sweet and all?" Malcolm stopped himself for some reason, and sighed, as he looked at Annabeth into the eyes expectantly._

 _"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I really don't." Annabeth blinked._

 _"Just answer the question in all honesty, like you said 'cross my heart and hope to die'." Malcolm was starting to get a little impatient._

 _"No." Annabeth said in a 'duh' tone, obviously she wouldn't be. For a person that lazy, it would be too much work for her if she was pretending to be kind to everyone. "Why?" Annabeth asked cautiously, because in Malcolm's she saw distrust, and she needed to know that what she saw was not what she think it was. "Am I losing your trust? Are you not trusting me?" Annabeth continued in a small but audible voice. "Please tell me what have I done wrong." It was now Annabeth's turn to look scared. "Please Mal." Annabeth begged._

 _"Don't call me that." Malcolm snapped, making Annabeth jump. She had never seen Malcolm getting angry before, this was the first time she seen him snap at someone._

 _"What is wrong with you?" Annabeth was starting to get a little worried and annoyed by his attitude and behavior._

 _"I heard your monologue." Malcolm took a deep breath and started calmly, but deadly seriously. Annabeth's eyes widened after a little while of thinking. "I was standing right behind you, and I was the one you bumped into after your speech." He took another long shaky breath. "You are the simple most heartless person I've ever met in my whole life, you are cold hearted, and you are a selfish jerk. I never thought I would ever meet one of those people as long as I lived. As far as I'm concerned, the word 'family' just doesn't mean anything to you. I don't know what turned you into this, but you are a monster Annabeth. I can't believe that I have been treating a monster like a sister for all those years." Malcolm's eyes were glowing with rage, and Annabeth's were covered in tears that she tried held back. Shaking her head, she tried to explain, but she couldn't. There was no way she could talk him into believing in her theory. Annabeth searched in Malcolm's silver grey eyes trying to find something other than rage, but it only confirmed her that Malcolm was indeed livid. She looked down, inhaling deep trying to calm herself down._

 _So at last, she managed to choke out. "So what are you doing to me next? Disown me too? Like what all my relatives had done to me?" She swallowed hard, but still looked at him with confidence._

 _"No, I'm not going to abandon you, but what you've done will not be a secret-"_

 _"If this is what you want, then tell them, spread them around the school, I don't give a fuck!" Annabeth spat, cutting off Malcolm. "I am not a coward like my mom, nor am I a hypocrite like my dad. I will let people know that I am not perfect, everyone has flaws, no one's perfect. I will not let them drown in the good side of me, if they want to, they can know about all the sides of me. No matter how much I don't want to show them the other sides of me, but if this makes me more real, then do it. Tell the world that I am a cold, heartless seventeen year-old teenage girl who also happens to be an orphan." She huffed. "Go tell them Malcolm, if this will help you let out your anger. Tell them whatever you want, and rant to them about whatever I've done in all the past years that you disliked, and what you hated about me, I don't fucking care. You of all people should know that everything happened for a reason. I need to let everyone know that I am not the perfect girl, and will never be; nor will I ever be the goddess or the angel in their heart, if they see me as their idol, they'll have to accept every part of me. I'm fucked anyway, so just let me tell you one thing, no one will ever accept me as me, because they cannot accept all the sides that I have-"_

 _"So now you're the one getting livid?" Malcolm sneered, cutting her off._

 _Annabeth snorted as she continued. "Not even you did that, so you have no right to judge me. Screw you Malcolm. You telling them all this will only ruin your reputation, trust me." Annabeth brushed past his shoulder on purpose and walked through the door, grabbing whatever necessities she needed, she went out of the house._

True to his words, he did have a way of spreading words, fast. Now that not only Annabeth's close friends knew about how uncaring she was, almost everyone in the school knew. Annabeth walked into the building like a loner on Monday. No one went up to greet her, no one even looked at her. Annabeth was not a bit affected, she actually liked it, because that would give her a quiet space to let her enjoy herself. The only person who paid or at least tried to get her attention was Rachel, much to her surprise. She didn't have much class on Monday, as much as she wanted to ditch all of them, she didn't.

Annabeth didn't appear in lunch nor dinner, she was nowhere to be found, no one knew where she went. It was good that she didn't show up, because the trending topic was Annabeth's speech, apparently Malcolm had told almost everyone about it.

There was a huge change in the cafeteria, because first, Rachel wasn't sitting with Drew and other popular girls, instead, she sat next to Percy; for the first time Percy didn't eat as much as he usually did, instead, he kept staring into space.

"I can't believe I actually didn't see through her acts." He rubbed his face with his palms, and groaned. "I actually liked her." He complained. Just as Rachel put a hand on his arm trying to comfort him, she saw a figure stumbling into the canteen like she was drunk. Immediately Rachel recognized the girl.

"Excuse me." She excused herself hurriedly and stood up abruptly, and rushed to the girl. She could've done it better and have less people notice her sudden action by giving a better excuse, but she was just not as experienced and smooth as Annabeth. Now that the whole table saw it, they would question her definitely.

"Sherry, what are you doing here?" Rachel hissed as she caught the girl and led her out of the door into the open. Rachel kept looking back just to make sure no one was watching or eavesdropping. "Why are you out here today in public? You know you can't be found."

"I am rather sober today you know?" Sherry slurred.

"Whatever, just tell me what are you doing here. I will help you back to your room." She said as she started to drag Sherry towards the dorms. Sherry stopped her from dragging her.

"I am fine, I'm positive." Sherry tried to assure Rachel.

"You're always tested positive."

"No, no, no, I am sure that I will be just fine going back to the room. I just need to tell you something."

"Say it quick, I don't have much time."

"Afraid that people will see you with me?"

"No, I don't care who people see me with, but I do care that if you got caught."

"That's very nice of you." Sherry sent her a toothy smile, revealing her surprisingly clean white teeth. "Annabeth wants to see you."

"Now?" Rachel asked, putting both hands on Sherry's shoulder to steady her. Although compared to other days, Sherry did seemed to be really sober, but she was still unsteady.

Sherry shook her head, taking out a piece of crumbled note and stuffed it into Rachel's hand. "I'm actually only allowed to deliver this paper, and not answer questions. I actually know nothing, she just sent me here to give you this paper."

"Thank you Sherry." Rachel took the paper, it was too crumbled up that it needed to take some time to smooth it up. "You better go back before someone sees you."

When Sherry started to stumble away to the dorms, Rachel took out the note and started to unfold it.

"Rachel." A male's voice caused her to crumble up the paper and stuffed back into her pocket, she turned around to see Percy jogging towards her. "What took you so long?"

"Huh? What?" Rachel acted dumb to win herself some time to think of a reasonable answer. Even though she was not as smooth as Annabeth in all aspects, she was at least not stupid. Though not as smart as Annabeth, but she knew vaguely what was correct to do and what was not. She knew that she could not let anyone else know about her secret friendship with Annabeth, because she would then be seen as a traitor and would be unable to help Annabeth.

"Who is she? She looks like an alcoholic."

 _She is._

Rachel wasn't sure what to answer, because her mind wasn't on him nor how should she lie her way out, she was desperately wanting to read about Annabeth's note.

"I-I was just helping her. She was a freshman, and she seemed to got lost going to the infirmary." She lied, as long as Percy bought this and didn't focus on the puffed up pocket of her jacket then everything could be fine, at least for now.

Percy frowned. "You don't just go around and help random girls you call 'losers', what's wrong with you recently? Are you mad at what happened in the cafeteria last week?"

"No." Rachel protested, really wanting to get out of this cornered situation. Her eyes darted behind Percy and far away, she saw Annabeth coming out of the door of their dorm walking up to Sherry and helped her into the dorm, but reappeared again. Annabeth caught Rachel's stare and made a sign asking her if she had read the note yet, Rachel shook her head. This action caused Percy to snap his head in the direction she was looking at. Rachel mentally slapped herself across the face, could she be even more obvious?

Annabeth realized that it was Percy who was standing back against her direction, right after Rachel shook her head, Annabeth knew that Percy would turn around, she slammed her right palm on to her forehead, and groaned as she turned around; walked back into the building casually.

Percy squinted his eyes just to make sure that it wasn't who he thought it was. Rachel crossed her fingers and prayed to whoever would listen that he wouldn't find out about this, or else she would really screw up. She had no idea why was she so eager to help Annabeth, she should be hating her since she was the one who captured Percy's heart, even if Percy was not on talking terms with Annabeth, she knew that he still cared and loved her deeply. Perhaps she learned not to change the unchangeable things, and things like feelings are hardly changeable.

Seeing Percy shut Annabeth out and calling her a monster after hearing what Malcolm said, he hadn't even talked to Annabeth since the cafeteria incident last week. The feelings Rachel had for Percy actually dimmed, she started to think that Percy wasn't her type, she would probably feel more comfortable if they were friends. They were better off as friends.

"Were you talking to Annabeth?" Percy accused, furrowing his eyebrows, pointing a finger at the direction where Annabeth was. Rachel shook her head violently, although she was talking to her indirectly, but she was talking to Annabeth's roommate and not to Annabeth. It was good that Rachel didn't add another something along the lines of 'why would I be talking to a monster with a stone cold heart?' She was decent enough not to lie even further. Before she decided to hate and diss Annabeth like most of the students who were kind were doing, she wanted to talk to Annabeth and actually know what really happened rather than assuming like what the rest of the school did.

"Good, because I don't want you to turn into her, and with a mouthful of cant." Rachel didn't know what to say, so she just nodded and just walked past him back to the table to grab her stuff.

 _Another bad decision. Bad move Rachel._

Rachel went off to her next class. She had art, and as she walked into the classroom, most of the students were already settled down and continued with their works.

"Alright folks… Let's get started." Their teacher walked in, an old artist, and started to tell them the plan for the class. Rachel usually paid attention to it, but today, she was not in the mood. Remembering what place she was at, she looked around, thankfully she was sitting in a corner where no one could peek over her shoulder to look at what she was doing.

She adjusted her sitting position and pulled out the note Sherry passed to her early at lunch time. Unfolding it slowly and as quietly as possible, smoothing it on the table. Glancing at the teacher from time to time, but he was kind of deaf, so the only thing she had to worry about was to not attract attention from other classmates.

 _Can you come to my room after curfew tonight? Be careful not to get caught._

 _Don't come if you have a date with Percy XP_

 _— Ab Chase_

That was actually exactly what she wanted to do, she wanted to talk to Annabeth, but without been seen. Annabeth didn't care about her reputation but she did, she didn't want to risk it.

Rachel smiled to herself and stuffed it back into her pocket.

* * *

There was a soft knock on Annabeth's door and a little attempt at the door knob, but the door was always locked. Ever since Sherry moved into that room, the door had always been locked, and the room was a less popular hang out place. Hearing the knock, Annabeth stood up and walked to the door, unlocked it quietly and opened it slowly, letting Rachel in.

"Hey you came. Thank you." Annabeth whispered gracefully. As soon as Rachel stepped inside, she coughed uncontrollably as the smoke went into her nose.

Annabeth quickly closed and locked the door, it had became a habit of hers now - locking doors.

"I'm sorry, but this wasn't the first time you came." Annabeth shrugged apologetically. "Fire escape or balcony?" Annabeth asked, pointing to the door besides Sherry's bed, and to the door besides her bed. "Actually, we cannot go to the fire escape, it's too exposed." Annabeth decided. Rachel kept coughing, she form words because of the strong smoke. She usually came here after Sherry drank a lot, not after she smoke, so she was not too used to the atmosphere.

She hurried after Annabeth as she opened the balcony door carefully. Holding her breath, she slammed shut the door.

"Can you be any louder?" Annabeth chuckled as she took a seat at a side of the balcony against the palings. She patted the empty spot next to her, but Rachel took a seat on the opposite end.

"How can you be so used to this smell?" Rachel asked in disbelieve. Annabeth just shrugged, and stared out into the opening, looking as far as she could from a fifth floor's balcony. "You summoned me." Rachel started after staring at Annabeth staring into space.

"Yes, I did." Annabeth muttered in response. "I hope you don't mind spending a whole night with me." Annabeth turned back to her as she stated this comment like Sherlock Holmes talking to Watson. "Please leave if you want to. You're free." Annabeth continued. Rachel remained seated and stared at her like she didn't know her. "Okay, you've made your choice, I am thankful for your accompany Rach. Just before we start the night, let me just tell you one thing, I don't like heart-to-heart." Annabeth flashed her a smile and looked out once again. Silence filled the space.

"Please do continue." Rachel finally said. "Mr Holmes." She said in a ironic but serious tone.

"First thing first, you've done quite a few rash actions and made a few reckless decisions, and since you offered to help me, I have to- let's say, give you some tips about how to be an undercover agent."

"What are you talking about? I didn't offer to help you? You don't need help." Rachel stared at her like she was mad. "Are you crazy or insane or high because of all those smoke?"

"Fine, then I need your help, okay? Happy now?" Rachel nodded because of Annabeth's change of tone.

"First, I appreciate your help in saving my roommate's ass, you once again, passed my test and proved to me that you are loyal. But, what you did wrong was that you're actions were too irrational, because you didn't give the guys a good excuse. Lesson one: where ever you go that you don't want people to find out about, tell them you're going to the bathroom, use the lamest excuse. Get?"

"Are you training me to become your undercover spy?"

"You could say that."

"You really are heartless." Rachel scoffed. This caught Annabeth's attention, she snapped her head to face her.

"You wanted to hear the story from me?"

It took Rachel some time to register what Annabeth meant, but soon she understood and nodded.

"Oh, that was a first." Annabeth muttered. "Well, can I first 'train' you then tell you?" Annabeth asked, rather pleading.

"Fine…" Rachel heaved a sigh seeing Annabeth beg. Annabeth flashed her a genuine smile, but was soon replaced by her pokerface.

"You really want me to be back into that circle?" Annabeth asked for reassurance. Rachel nodded confidently. "Okay, so in order for me to be back, I cannot do that directly, because no one would listen to me-"

"Percy would." Rachel suggested.

"Oh no, you're wrong. No matter how much he likes me, he is stubborn and loyal to family members. However, he is the key for me to get back into that circle. I need your help as an intermediary, but at the same time you cannot let Percy and the others know your friendship with me, nor that you're talking to me, let along letting them know you actually understand me. Today, you nearly let Percy find out that you helped my roommate and made sign language with me. You would be loathed if people know that you are on my side, so don't show pity when you see me in public. Also, please don't feel pressured, tell me in anyway at anytime when you want to quit. Until further notices from me, just act like I don't exist when you are not alone with me okay? Promise me that will you?" Rachel nodded. "I know that you might not be used to manipulation and not as smooth as me, so to make your job simple, just forget everything about me. Get close to Percy, but don't let him know that you're in contact with me, get close to him like you always do. Get him to ask you out, do whatever you want, just make sure he trusted you completely, and do not ever lie to him about anything. Tell him about that art project we are about to start and tell him that you and I need to work together if he ever asks you if you are talking to me. Try your best to make me jealous and make Percy like you is your first step." Annabeth concluded.

"What?" Rachel exclaimed.

"You heard me, be those girls that are always trying to gain Percy's attention and trying to get me jealous. Trust me, this will help you win his trust fully, and do not betray his trust, ever." Annabeth warned.

Rachel nodded uneasily, still doubting whether to do what Annabeth told her to or not, because she was really starting to like Percy as a friend.

"Annabeth." Rachel started, biting her lips nervously. Annabeth looked up at her, signaling her to continue. "I don't like Percy like that anymore." She confessed quietly, looking down to examine her nails.

It was now Annabeth's turn to bit hers, she stared at Rachel, trying to get confirmation from her body language. Rachel didn't look up for a long time. The silence could almost set off the sound of the gears turning in Annabeth's brain.

"Um… I'm- sorry about that Rachel." Annabeth apologized sincerely. "I really am."

"I can still help you though." Rachel somehow felt guilty for making Annabeth feel bad.

"No, don't, it's better off this way. If you did what I told you, it would only end up hurting people, and making things worse." Annabeth sighed, rubbing her temples. "You thirsty?" Annabeth asked after a moment of silence.

Rachel shook her head. "No I'm fine, thanks."

"Red, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is your biological mother named Helen?" Annabeth asked looking at the spot that she had been staring ever since she sat down against the fence. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Rachel visibly tensed at the question. Annabeth bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from pulling back the question.

"Yes."

"Do you know anything about her?" Annabeth pushed. She didn't know why was she pushing down the kind and tolerate her, instead she let the curious cool Annabeth surfaced. Maybe this was the deviancy amplification of the labelling theory came up by Howard Becker, and she was starting to complete the self-fulfilling prophecy, living up to her master status.

"Why do you ask?"

"She's my step mom." Annabeth said quietly, not even realizing that she hadn't been listening to whatever Rachel said, too engrossed in self-reflection. "And she died of overdose."

Rachel huffed. "That bitch finally died." Annabeth was surprised by Rachel's cuss word, she was not the one to use curse words. Sensing Annabeth's surprised stare Rachel said, "Annabeth, here in this place, we are both revealing our real self, the very original one. Both of us were not who we behaved like in school, we both have diverse aspects of ourselves don't we?" Annabeth nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly. "I swear too okay, just not as much as you, but I do too. Everybody does." Rachel said, giving a pointed look at Annabeth.

"I get it." Annabeth mock surrender. "I curse too much, I know."

"Luke would be happy to hear this news too." Rachel sighed dreamily.

"What- what are you talking about?" Annabeth was not prepared for this sudden change of topic.

"Luke's my half-brother." Rachel said informatively, and in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know I've said this before, and I will say it again. Why do I feel like the people I know are all connected one way or another."

"But you and Percy aren't."

"Stop bringing up me and Percy, it's not happening."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to, at least not now." Annabeth shrugged, but then something got her. "Shit." She gasped.

"What?" Rachel turned to look at her.

"Percy asked me to be his girlfriend last week, but I didn't reply, now that he knew about my speech, he would think that because I didn't give him any answer it proved to him that I am insensitive, which I'm not."

"Why didn't you reply though?" Rachel asked gently, and curiously.

"As much as I want to, there are two things that I just can't get over with. One is that what if things went down and we broke up, will we still be able to be friends or will we hate each other for life? Secondly, I had had boyfriends who gives too much shit about your life, they text you constantly and calls you frequently, you also have to tell them every single thing you did. It is too annoying, and for a person as lazy as me, I don't want that kind of relationship."

"Do you think Percy knows? Or at least, will he understand?"

"I don't know, I mean he and I both dislike heart to heart conversations, and neither of use likes going on dates."

"You two are so lazy. Oh my god." Rachel groaned. Then the two started laughing.

"So tell me about you and Luke's mom, I never know I would have connections with you two by law." Annabeth requested as the two calmed down from their fits of laughters.

Rachel chuckled. "Well, I don't blame you. If she could keep her trap shut, this complicated relationship would never happen." Rachel shrugged, and continued. "She married my dad after she had Luke, and then she had me. Personally I think that Helen is insane, she's literally crazy. I don't know why she divorced my dad and ran after a history professor, aka your dad, but she did. She married your dad, and that was probably the longest marriage she'd ever had in her whole life. I had always been living with my dad, because she left us when I was only about two or three I think. I never knew about Luke until there's this time when I brought up Luke's name in front of my dad, and he told me about how he and I are related by blood." She paused to take a breath. "Kinda creepy I know. Did she never mentioned her past?"

"Not to my knowledge, and it's not like I talk to her or anything."

"What happened to the twins?"

"Dead. My dad went to pick them up from school, and got into an accident, all three of them died. Helen went nuts, and died from overdose. She was taking too much depression pills." Annabeth shrugged.

"I can definitely understand and imagine how those words came out of your mouth. I would've done the same to my mom if I saw her die. She and I have no connections, same as she and Luke, I'm actually pretty positive Luke would understand." Rachel quipped.

"Say what?" Annabeth's jaw dropped, she gaped at Rachel, staring at her with her wide steel grey eyes. "You actually understand my actions?! You don't think I am heartless and inhuman and monstrous? You are not fooling me aren't you?" The questions came out of Annabeth's mouth like flowing water stream. "Please tell me you're not fucking with me Red. Tell me you mean those words. Swear that you- "

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Annabeth. I. Am. Genuine when I say that. I am really being honest. A hundred percent honest and sincere. Really. No shitting around."

"OMFG! I love you Rachel!" Annabeth launched herself at Rachel and engulfed her in a bear hug.

* * *

 **A/N: After you read the next chapter you will find out that Percy's reaction is too much of a drama to be happening in real life, his attitude change will be extremely melodramatic, because I wanna show that to Percy, family is very** **very important, and it will always be his first priority. Although his fatal flaw is still loyalty, but family is a big part too. This is also to distinguish Annabeth's personality with Percy's. They have similarities, but when it comes to family and loyalty, they are very different. Because Annabeth had been deceived all her childhood, so she takes a very very long time to fully trust someone.**

 **Dedications**

 **Why is no one reviewing? I'm not the kind to care about the number of reviews, but your reaction reflects how good or bad my story is, and what I am getting now is that, my story is getting crappy, and I'm a sucker at writing stories or great at making stories boring. I felt pathetic posting chapters that no one gives a crap about.**

 **I'm sorry about the complain above, I might sound angry, but I'm not, I'm just in a shitty mood right now. I am reflecting: on my plot and also the time gap between each update. I felt like the time is reasonable, and the plot is not bad (thinking too highly of myself? I think so too...), but then, I got no reaction so I lost the enthusiasm, although I am still writing, but the chance of me posting is decreasing. The poll is no longer that important, however, you are still welcomed to vote. I just want your reviews to tell me that how am I doing, I don't care if you spat at me or disses me, I don't care okay. Just- review... Please... I need to know the reaction, although I'm not aiming for a socially desirable piece of writing, but I still want people to prove to me that people had actually read it.**


	10. X

**A/N: I don't know why I am updating, because if mood is the reason, I wouldn't say that I'm in a positive mood or having a optimistic feeling right now, but I just feel like posting something for no reason.**

 **The next time I update might be next Sunday or something like that.**

* * *

 ** __Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot__**

 ** _Bold - A/N_**

 ** _Underline - setting/time_**

 ** _Underline + Bold - sub setting_**

 ** _Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics_**

 ** _Italic + Bold - texting_**

 ** _Italic + Underline - texting_**

 ** _Bold + Underline + Italic - third person in text, extras_**

* * *

"Do you know what you were like Annabeth?" Malcolm accused as he pushed her into an empty classroom.

Malcolm had been waiting outside of Annabeth's classroom right before their lunch period. As soon as Annabeth walked out, Malcolm dragged her into an empty classroom nearby.

"What do you want Malcolm?" Annabeth sighed wearily, rolling her eyes.

"I want you to re-listen to your speech and reflect. Look at your attitude towards them." Malcolm gritted his teeth.

"Why?"

"Because-"

"Is it because my prediction was right?" Annabeth cut him off, confused but also angry at the fact that Malcolm was acting like a bitch with this whole thing. "Is it because I told you that you will also be despised when and after you've exposed me? You know that you aren't going to be welcomed either after you told them about me, don't you? People know that we are related, and what you've done was a backstabbing action, and the majority of the people do not like it." Annabeth stated.

"Just listen." Malcolm said as he took out his phone and started to play the video. After a little while of adjustment, the film went back to focusing on Annabeth. In the film, her back was facing the camera but her voice could be heard quite clearly.

The door swung open making both teens to stood away from the wall they were leaning on just a second ago. Paul stood at the doorway, sensing the tension, he asked, "what's wrong? Am I interrupting something?"

Annabeth shifted in her feet, she stared at Paul's concerned yet curious face. She opened her mouth just about to answer, telling him that she was just talking to Malcolm, she heard a snigger at the back, behind Paul.

"You perv. Jackson." Annabeth soon realized what he was sniggering at, she laughed as she shook her head in disbelief. Paul turned around to look at Percy amusingly.

"Okay, whatever you people are up to, you better go somewhere else, I have a class of freshmen in ten or fifteen minutes." Paul waved his hand as he walked to the table to sit down and prepared for his next class. Still chuckling from time to time, Percy followed and walked in front of Paul.

"Paul, I was just finding you."

Annabeth took this cue to leave the classroom, leaving Malcolm to deal with Percy and Paul or whatever he planned to do. Debating where to go, she walked towards the cafeteria at last. She couldn't face Percy, she had no idea how much he had heard, nor how would he think of her.

"Miss me?" Annabeth jumped to a halt as the she turned around to see a big Caucasian guy leaning on the wall outside of Paul's classroom.

"What the fuck man?" Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows and glared at him for scaring her.

"I like you." That was coming out of the blues.

Annabeth snorted in return and walked away. She could hear the guy's chuckle in a distance behind her. Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked off to the cafeteria.

Just as she stepped foot into the canteen, the smell made her overcome by nausea. She turned around and walked towards the dormitories, with a sigh and shook her head in disgust.

The argument with Malcolm in the classroom wasn't the first one they'd had, but it was the most intense they'd ever had. Malcolm was always considered the only family and trustworthy human being in Annabeth's opinion. Now, he used to be.

Twisting the key in the keyhole of her dorm room, the door opened with a crack. It was the same smell everyday, alcoholic and dense. She was used to it, and she didn't mind as long as Sherry didn't force her to try it. She didn't have class until the night training session with the girls and the extra training with the boys. Flopping down onto her bed she closed her eyes.

Just as she was about to drift into sleep, the door opened up again.

"Shit, forgot to lock the door." Annabeth cursed under her breath, bolting up in her bed. "Shit, shit, shit." She chanted in different curse words, she looked up and saw three people standing in the doorway. She did a double take. Those were the last three people she expected, and two of them were even unknown to her.

"What- Percy?" Annabeth could only acknowledge the one she knew. She stood up and walked away from the bed to the door slowly. Percy slipped through the door and observed her room near her night stand.

"Sassy ain't she Mark." A guy said, still leaning against the doorframe.

"I like the smell here." The guy Mark said. Inhaling deep just as he finished the exclamation.

"What do you want douchebags?" Annabeth walked to the door, closing it a little, and holding onto the door knob. She'd gonna deal with Percy later. Annabeth stuffed one hand into her jeans pocket and left the other one on the door knob.

"Just checking up on our customers." They gave her a toothy smile, showing off their surprisingly white teeth.

"Oh, well, please do, and show yourselves out after you're done 'observing'." Annabeth emphasized the word.

"A word outside please." Mark said, and the other guy walked into Annabeth's room.

Annabeth and Mark stepped out the room, and she let the door close by itself.

"Since when are you people this polite." Annabeth stated roughly. Mark only stared at her. Then she realized. "Oh, I know, you're asking me a favor." She gave him a fake smile. "Gang leader getting down to his knee askin' a little nobody a favor, that's a first." Annabeth taunted. Mark had no reaction. "And no reaction, you must really need me." She smirked. "What's the favor then? Spill the deal and I'll consider it."

"You ain't no nobody Chase."

"Oh yea?"

"You are the future of the Women's National Team, you are the star."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere pig." Annabeth commented flatly, rolling her eyes in turn. "What do you really want? I don't have all day."

"Rain check it is then? You still need time" Mark raised an eyebrow.

 _Was he speaking in riddles? Codes? Why can't anyone understand it?_

Now it was Annabeth's turn to be confused, but she shrugged, thinking that it wouldn't be anything important anyway.

"Whatever you want man. Whatever you say." She dully and pushed the door open to walk in. Mark's follower walked out from inside and walked down the hallway, puffing his chest out.

"What are you doing here stalker?" Annabeth turned to Percy, leaning on the now closed and locked door. She heaved a sigh and sat down on a bean sofa placed in between her bed and the entrance of the balcony.

"Rachel knows her doesn't she?" Percy said pointing to Sherry as he sat down on Annabeth's bed. Annabeth nodded.

"What?"

Percy shrugged. "An addict?"

"Uh huh." Annabeth played with the strings of her hoody. She was not nervous, she was just bored. When she looked up, she saw Percy's concerned look. "Dude, stop worrying about me, and don't you dare start about that athlete lecture." Annabeth warned jokingly.

Percy teared his eyes away from the pots and glass bottles and turned to look at Annabeth. He stared at her for a while to process the information that was just given out by Annabeth.

"Who said I am worrying about you. I was just interested in those pots, that's all."

"Oh yea? I could so tell." Annabeth teased, playing along.

"Fine, maybe I am a teeny bit?"

"Sure, yes, I believe you." Annabeth nodded her head and looked away, hiding a smile.

"Hey, don't act like you can read my mind."

"What if I can." She mused, lost in Percy's handsome eyes.

"Enough about the Addict. Tell me about your new found friendship." Referencing to Mark's small talk with Annabeth in the hallway.

"Huh?" She blinked at him, puzzled.

 _Why is everyone talking in riddle today?_

"Mark kept finding you and wanting to talk to you, you know who he is don't you."

"Might've." Annabeth shrugged like it was no big deal. "No biggie."

"No biggie?! You fucking kidding me right?" Percy laughed, widening his eyes in shock. "He is the most powerful Caucasian gang leader in this town, let along this school, and he had laid eyes on you."

"Isn't that suppose to be a bad thing? Like, suppose to be dangerous, being targeted by the most powerful gang."

"Sure it might be, but he seemed to be- different- towards you than to other people."

"Maybe it's because we hold similar values."

"Maybe."

"What's up with you Percy? I mean seriously." Annabeth asked suddenly, getting serious in a second. "You were all in favor of dissing me behind my back, and now you're here chatting with me? Are you really mentally disabled like what I tell people to."

"Wh- What?" Percy was not sure if it was a joke or not, because from the look on Annabeth's face, it couldn't've been a joke, but from the words she said, it surely was funny. "Ridiculous. I never said things behind your back."

"Liar."

"Fine, I did, but it is true though." Percy sighed, running a hand through his uncombed raven black hair.

"Yea? I'm a monster then." Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "That's not what I cared. What I cared was the fact that you're a backstabbing son of a bitch."

"You weren't even in school these past days."

"I was. Even if I wasn't, I have ears okay? People talk, and I have eyes and ears everywhere. Do you really think I befriended Mark just because we all hate our families?"

Percy nodded.

"Shallow." Annabeth huffed. "I only hate my family, it's pure hatred. But to Mark, what they want is revenge, it's beyond hatred. I befriended them after Malcolm led you people ditch me, I need to know what's going on, and although I don't care about the social ladder, it is still useful to me. I used it as a tool not as a title. His gang believes that I held similar values as they do, or at least they think that I will be holding one soon. No matter whether they knew they're wrong about me or not, they still helped, they're a still good tools to me."

"Okay okay, I get it. I overreacted okay? But family is my priority."

"Duh, who doesn't know that. It's mostly everyone's apart from some."

"People like you are excluded."

"Yep."

"And, people your kind uses people don't you. I like it motherfucka." Percy stretched out his fist. Annabeth glared at it playfully and chuckled. Turning away from Percy who was not browsing the things on her nightstand, she looked out the balcony door.

"Yo, what's this?" Percy poked Annabeth on the cheek and shoved a square cylinder shaped thing in her face. Annabeth took it and pulled it away from her face.

"Lip balm."

"Oh, what flavor?"

"Find out yourself." Annabeth said, trying to get back to her own thoughts before she got rudely interrupted.

"How about I find it this way?" Percy said as he pulled opened the green lid, twisted the thing at the bottom and the lip balm came out. He stretched out his hand and started to apply it on Annabeth's lips. Annabeth jerked away at the sudden contact, she swatted Percy's hand away and looked at him in disgust and question.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to taste the thing."

"God you perv. I thought you don't like mint. I remember you told me you like passionfruit and chocolate, and not the mix." Annabeth groaned, climbing onto the bed pushing Percy down on to her mattress. She applied the lip balm on her lips and pressed her lips together a few times. Then she bent down, she cupped his face in her hands and straddled on his waist. Her long blonde princess curls fell naturally on both sides, covering up all the light sources, only small beams of light went passed the spaces between her hair.

She let her nose brushed his lightly, and she whispered. "Wanna have a taste?"

Without answering, he brought one of his hand up to her hip and another to the back of her neck. He pulled her head in, and pressed his lips on to hers. Kissing her gently, his tongue brushing on her bottom lip as she parted her lips, he felt her hands sneaked into his hair and his shirt from his neck. Their tongue battled inside, teasing each other. Annabeth let out a chuckle and pulled away slightly, her hair still blocking the light.

Licking her lips, she asked. "Taste good?"

Percy only nodded. He pulled her in once again. "Mint only tastes good on you." He said into her mouth. Annabeth chuckled in respond.

"Why lip balm?" Percy asked once she pulled away fully from him. Though still straddled on his hip.

"For moisture. I hate glossy things."

"Lip stick?"

"Hate that too."

"So you don't have it?"

"No, I do. Just in weird colors."

"Tell me about it."

"I brought a purple with Reyna one time. And I remember I got a black one from Thalia on one Christmas. Bianca gave me a teal one on my birthday." Annabeth shrugged. "You think I should wear those colors?"

Percy chuckled. "Sure. You'd look sexy in those, and people like Mark would want you more."

"I'd rather not. Even if they're from M.A.C. they're still uncomfortable okay? Same reason why I don't apply makeup. Really damn fucking uncomfortable."

Percy laughed at Annabeth's cute little rant.

"But I did saw eyeliners in your house."

"Yea, also in the weirdest colors. Black, silver and steel grey. And none of my makeups are shiny or glossy. It's already a surprise to my teammates when I told them I have makeups."

"They see you as a total tomboy don't they?" Percy teased, trailing his hand down her arm and finally resting them on her waist. "Damn those muscles." Percy muttered as his hands rubbed against her bare waist.

"It's kinda itchy you know?" Annabeth suddenly laughed out loud and caught Percy's hands, removing them from her waist. "Stop touching me, and I will not ruin the mood." She laughed, still holding his hands in hostage. "You have a soft hand for a boy." Annabeth ran her thumb over Percy's palm.

"I'm a swimmer, duh." Percy rolled his eyes. "And you're hands are rather coarse and rough. Footballers shouldn't have this kind of hands though." He pondered.

"Yes, footballers shouldn't've, but I'm not born a footballer, I used to be a rock climber."

"Hm, no wonder."

"Mind you, I still have friends in the USA Climbing Team." She bragged, intertwining her hands with his and leaned into it.

"Oh yea? Introduce me will ya?" Percy wriggled his eyes suggestively.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Immature."

"I like your hands though." Percy said, out of nowhere, completely irrelevant to anything. Annabeth gazed at him skeptically and looked down to her hands.

"Um… Okay…" She stared down at her bony hands. Skinny, and showing every lump of the knuckles. The veins clearly visible on the back of her hands, and on her fingers. Long and slim, that's how her fingers shaped. The muscles were outlined on her forearm as her hands twisted. Lifting up one of Percy's hand, she compared the size and observing it like she was about to sketch it. His hands were slightly bigger than hers, but the shape was similar with knuckles showing at each fingers.

"As a witness of this whole exchange-" Sherry slurred from the other side of the room. Annabeth turned around and looked at her, trying to understand her drunken language that she was supposed to be used to. "You two really are professional random topic switchers." She finished, and started giggling. Annabeth just chuckled.

"Good observation hun."

"What did she say?" Percy asked, getting up on his elbows as Annabeth went back to the bean bag. "Nothing important." Annabeth waved her hand frivolously.

Percy gave her look saying 'oh yea?' Annabeth just looked away, her mind drifting into something she realized that was more important than the reason behind Percy's sudden change of attitude.

It was a normal Friday afternoon, Annabeth walked in to her last class. Sitting down on the chair and put her head on the table trying to take a nap. As much as she loved history, she didn't like this teacher, and especially when this teacher knew nothing and taught nothing. Her only aim was to keep up with her grades, and she didn't care if the teacher teaches or not.

"Hey when is the party again?" A girl who sit next to Annabeth in class asked as she gently placed her books on the desk neatly.

"Ha? What party?" Annabeth asked tiredly, turning her head on the table to face her.

"The halloween party, don't tell me you don't know about it. The student government organized it and Jason's the president, you must've heard of it." She started, surprised, staring at Annabeth. Annabeth smiled and shook her head slightly. "You've never heard about that party? You don't know that we have a party? Do you even know that it's near halloween?" She settled with this last question and looked at Annabeth disbelievingly.

Annabeth chuckled, and sat up, taking a deep breath as she stretched out her arms. The teacher just came in and was setting up the front desk, preparing for his useless class. "No, I don't know when is the party." Annabeth said softly as she bent over the table and continued her sleep. Then Annabeth looked up, noticing that she was still staring at her, asking her why with her eyes. "I'm not going." Annabeth replied, while shrugging. Not wanting to get up from the table, she laid her chin on her arms as she stared at the teacher, watching him walking to the door and shutting them absently just as Jason rushed in. Annabeth nudged the girl next to her and pointed to Jason, "go ask him now."

She panicked, not wanting to ask him in front of everyone in the class, she spluttered. "No, no it's fine, I know it… I was just making sure- class is about to start anyway." And she looked away, putting her head down and started to flip through her books.

"Jason." Annabeth put on an innocent face and called for the blonde who just got into the classroom the second before bell rang. The girl next to her quickly dodged, and pretend that she did not exist. As Jason walked towards their table, Annabeth nudged her, and as an instinct, she looked up. Mentally cursing Annabeth, she acted like Jason was not needed here and looked at Annabeth for question. "Ask him now."

Her face fell as Jason turned his attention to her. She was a shy girl, and someone who was fearful of the popular kids. She liked the fact that Annabeth cared for her, and sometimes stood up for her in school, but Annabeth could be a pain in the ass when it comes to meeting Annabeth's friends who also happened to be good looking handsome gentle boys.

"You have a question for me?" Jason asked politely. Annabeth watched the awkward exchange with an evil smile tugging on her lips. The girl asked in a quiet voice, and dJason didn't catch that, causing her to blush in embarrassment. Annabeth chuckled and re-asked the question for her.

"Miss Chase." The teacher called Annabeth.

"Yes Daniel." Annabeth replied, turning her attention away from Jason and the girl next to her. Jason whispered the reply to the girl and left. Flicking Annabeth's cheek on his way to his chair. Annabeth turned around, despite the fact that the teacher just called her. She gave Jason an irritated look, and he returned with a glare. Annabeth laughed as Jason pointed at her with a finger and made a gesture with a hand slicing through his neck. Annabeth put on a challenging face and gave him the hand signal of 'I'm watching you'.

As Annabeth turned back to face the front, she saw her teacher's eyes on her. She suppressed the nervous chuckle from her throat as she stared at the teacher.

"Annabeth." The teacher said.

"Yes Daniel." Annabeth replied with a poker face.

"Show some respect will you young lady?"

"I'm sorry Daniel." Annabeth continued with a poker face, as the whole class erupted into fits of laughters. Some people didn't dare to laugh out loud, but also let out unsuppressed chuckles. With the stern look on the teacher's face, Annabeth said. "Mr I forgot what your surname is. There, better?"

"When you talk to a teacher, you don't call them by their first name nor do you make fun of their names." He said sternly through his teeth.

Annabeth shrugged. "I didn't make fun of your name, and please remind me of your last name." Annabeth said politely, the voice made Jason choke on his own saliva, because it was too fake and sugar coated. Annabeth turned around and gave him a pointed look saying 'what?'

"Morris." The teacher, Daniel Morris said using his last bit of patience.

"Oh, yes, right. I'm sorry Mr Morris. I didn't mean to forget about your name, I didn't do that on purpose, but I do have had some unpleasant days and encounters with people named Morris. I apologize mister." Annabeth said, sounding like V behind the mask. "But sir, excuse me for asking, but, are you going to the halloween party?"

"Oh yes I am, and I guess I will see you there. May I start the class now Miss Boss?"

"Oh yea sure, but let me just tell you that your guess is incorrect. Other than that, please proceed."

That was probably the most ridiculous yet hilarious conversation ones every made with a teacher in class in front of the whole student body. Word flies of course, and strangely enough what people paid most attention to was not the way this conversation went, but the content.

The rest of the class went passed as Annabeth finished off the last episode of Stranger Things. She dragged her legs back to her dorm and flopped onto her beanbag. She knew that she had to start packing some time, but maybe later. She didn't exactly want to move.

"Why aren't you going to that party?" Rachel asked sitting down on Annabeth's bed as Annabeth sat in her usual thinking spot: the beanbag next to the balcony door; in her usual position: staring out the glass, behind the balcony railing to the far buildings where the roof touched the sky.

"I'm just not a party person." Annabeth replied gloomily. Not wanting her to find out the real reason.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, when she heard the tone from her answer.

"Nothing. Why are you here? Aren't you going to prepare for your art project?"

"I wanted to ask you why aren't you going to the party."

"And I replied." Annabeth answered, still not planning to look away from the window. "Nothing is wrong, Rachel, I just want to sit in this cozy place and enjoy the quietness."

"So did I interrupt something?" Rachel asked, sounding a little angry.

"No, I didn't mean that." Annabeth glanced at Rachel, seeing a little hurt displayed on her face. "I sound gloomy when I'm stressed." Annabeth explained. "Sorry." She apologized, thought she didn't know why she did it, but she just felt like apologizing might make this girl feel better.

"Can I trust Mark?" Rachel blurted out after taking a deep breath. She looked at Annabeth guiltily as Annabeth averted her eyes from the glass window, looking at her blankly.

"Why?"

"He asked me out today."

"What?" Annabeth frowned. "You don't know him and you planned to go out with him?" She asked, raising her voice a little.

"Well, no- I mean- that's why I came to you, because you're friends with him… I think?" She defended herself in a quiet voice.

"No Rachel…" Annabeth looked down, shaking her head and putting a finger up on her temple. She didn't really know how to explain the situation. "Look, all I can say is that don't trust him and don't go out with him."

"But I said yes already." Rachel panicked.

"Doesn't matter." Annabeth shook her head frantically, motioning her hands as well. "You don't understand, because you haven't been through enough."

"A movie won't harm."

"He's a gang leader Rachel for fuck's sake." Annabeth cried.

"And you're his friend, not with benefits like his relationship with the other girls."

"Yes, but will you have the same ability as I do to maintain distance with him? You'd fall heads over heels for a boy who's being nice and sweet to you, who is warm around you, and he can do that too. Mark is very manipulative-"

"And now you're saying that I cannot handle my self?"

"Why are you getting all angry all of a sudden? I'm trying to help you, to let you see the bigger picture, the pros and cons." Annabeth said in a calm voice once Rachel calmed down a bit.

"You only let me realized how incapable I am." Rachel had gotten angry, and Annabeth had no idea how to soothe or comfort people. Because one, she had never been comforted before; second, she'd never have to do that to someone else.

Annabeth stared out the window still with that emotionless face, however, inside her, her blood was boiling in panic.

"Then maybe you can decide for yourself Rachel." Annabeth said quietly and cautiously, not looking in Rachel's direction. "You know perfectly well what he does with girls." Annabeth sighed. "Be warned Red." Annabeth breathed out a long breath and stood up from the beanbag, walked out of the door.

 _Meet me at the alley — Ab Chase_

* * *

Texas

 **Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano**

Texas was never a peaceful state. It could be rather peaceful on the street this second and turn into a riot in another, with people firing guns and abusing their entitlement to weapons. Public schools in Texas were the safest ironically. Reyna was in a private school of course, although the security might not be the best the government could offer, but the education was certainly top leveled compared to those local public schools.

 _Lock down. Again, this is the lock down alarm, students please get under your desks. Students please get under your desks. Teachers please shut the shades; shut the shades._

This ain't unfamiliar to any of them, they'd had this drill almost every week, only this time, it was for real.

"This wasn't the first time someone tried to hold our school hostage." Someone whispered, and several agreed in murmur. Reyna had been through at least one real lock down in every single one of her school in Texas, she was calm as if nothing happened. She knew that lock down would mean shutting down school for reconstruction if it was severe enough, and she also knew that the school would upgrade their security facilities…

 _Boom! Bang!_

What she didn't know was that this time, the robbers had bombs for some reason. She had overheard threats from those people before in one of the lock downs she'd went through in one of her previous schools, but none of them actually used the bombs, what they'd used the most were knives and guns, but mostly guns. She, along with many other students were shocked by the loud explosion sound.

Reyna ran out of her cover as a react to natural instinct that she got from her previous experiences and ran to the door. She dodged down near the wall and looked around hoping no one would see her. It would be even worse if a teacher spot her, because that would cause more noise and more people could potentially die. Running through bushes as she finally made it out of the buildings she got to the bush where it was closest to the front gate. That would be her last hiding point before she was fully exposed. She saw bodies of guards lying on the floor, and as she turned one-eighty, from her hiding place, she saw a robber throwing a grenade towards a building. There was nothing she could've done to prevent that from happening.

As the sound of falling bricks settled down, she saw no one on the ground and no one near, no life in her range of vision. She stood up slowly and cautiously.

Few more minutes later, she started to see people coming out from the buildings. Heard sirens of the ambulance and the police cars from the front gate. She exhaled all the air from her lungs and slumped against the nearest standing object.

A tree.

* * *

 **A/N: This last bit is not really important, it is just a little foreshadow, just to make sure that what happens next is not too all of a sudden.** **Again, I need to know what you think. Remember, your review reflects the quality of my work.**

 **Dedications**

 **PoppyOhare: Whoa. That was really fast, and I am assuming that you're a fast reader ;) Thank you though, at least that I know that you didn't abandon this story :-)**

 **MMV: Thank you, that means so much to me.**

 **Guest (who just started reading): Really? Aw.. I'm flattered. :)**

 **Guest: It's fine, I am not a person with good memories either, and I'm not really into reviews and stuff, I mean like, I'm not like 'oh, I wanna hit this much reviews by the time this stories ends' or anything like that, I wanted because reviews reflect the quality of my work.**

* * *

 **For those who didn't get a dedication/reply but reviewed, that does not mean I don't want to reply or I dislike your review, its simply because I didn't see it. Either because of the system's email push service or because it did not show on the reviews area. I thank all of you who reviewed, and I apologize if you didn't get recognized. Blame the system not me, I would reply to every single one if I saw them. I swear I would.**


	11. XI

**A/N: Sorry about the long gap, I have tons of exams coming up, and so I have to review, or else I'm never gonna live out of high school. School sucks right? That's a common** **sense right?**

 **So I got this review from a guest on the first chapter of the story, it was a negative review by the way. So just to clarify once more, if I had not said this before then I am saying this again: the characters in my stories are all _loosely_ based on the original series, so obviously it will be out of character, but not too much. Frankly, I am just using the names and the fundamental facts from the series to create a story of my own that merely has anything to do with the original series. I think that if characters from a fan fiction is not even a little, to slightly out of character, then the story line is limited down to only a few choices, which then makes everything boring again. I don't really mind people spatting on my work, but I really do think I have to explain myself here to prevent further misunderstandings.**

* * *

 ** __Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot__**

 ** _Bold - A/N_**

 ** _Underline - setting/time_**

 ** _Underline + Bold - sub setting_**

 ** _Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics_**

 ** _Italic + Bold - texting_**

 ** _Italic + Underline - texting_**

 ** _Bold + Underline + Italic - third person in text, extras_**

* * *

Annabeth Chase

 **Friday after school**

Compared to others, Annabeth would rather be cold than warm, because in her ideology, if one's cold they could move around to warm up their body; but if one's hot, how'd they be able to cool themselves down? She disliked air conditioner in general, especially in winter. It was always way too hot in a room with air-con on. Walking into her room in mid-winter it was possible to see her windows opened; opening the door that led her into the cafe that Percy worked at, she was greeted by the warm air generated by the heater. She felt her throat becoming dry and the urge of stripping of her shirt just to sit in her sports bra and tights.

"Annabeth." A voice stopped her from inching forward to the booth at the deepest corner of the cafe. She did a few back steps and peeked at the source of the voice. There, standing behind the counter, Leo Valdez, the young hyped boy that had been working there forever, held out a mug from IKEA to Annabeth. Annabeth flashed him a tired but genuine smile and walked towards him with questions flashing through her mind. As she reached for the mug, Leo retreated his outstretched hand, smiled smugly. The smile was soon wiped off his face because-

"Back to work Valdez!" A girl's voice came from one of the rooms behind the counter. It was his boss' daughter, Calypso.

Leo flushed as he quickly handed Annabeth the mug, muttered, "careful, it's hot." Just as Annabeth was about to turn away from this awkward encounter, he called behind her, "your boyfriend made it."

Firstly confused but then realized: people usually assumed that Percy was her boyfriend, because it's obvious that they both have romantic feelings for each other, but they were actually not dating. They just seemed to act like a couple unconsciously. She had nothing to say, no matter how she and Percy wanted to claim that Percy and her are not a thing, people just wouldn't buy it.

She sighed, normally she would correct them, but this time she had something more important to do. Mentally, she counted the days and time she actually, potentially could have for homework. Just as she opened up her computer lid and was about to start with her most urgent assignment someone slipped next to her, wrapping their arms around her waist pulling her close to them. Not even planning to look up, from the breeze the guy was giving off of his cologne, it was obvious of who he was.

"Percy I don't have time." She groaned, trying to get back to her computer. "And you have to work."

"Not when you don't eat." He replied gently in her hair, caressing her scalp. "I know that you have that World Cup to go to, and you need have practice tonight-"

"Oh fuck, practice. Damn forgot about it." Annabeth rubbed her face with frustration.

"I can ask Paul to tell all your teachers to make an exception for you." He suggested, looking at Annabeth's weary expression. "You not only need to focus on training, but you also need to rest, resting can be a major influence to one's performance. Focus on this World Cup and forget about school okay?" He tucked her chin up and looked at her in the eyes, searching for confirmation. When he saw it, he gave her a feathery peck on the lips and stood up. "Hope you liked the tea." He smiled. Before he walked away, he reminded her sternly once more. "Rest." She nodded and obeyed. He looked satisfied when he left the booth.

Although she was told to not worry about her work, she still wanted to finish as much as possible in the time she had, but, it would never happen.

Because…

"Oh my god Annabeth!" Pulling out the ear buds at the mentioning of her name, Annabeth looked up from her work and stared at the crowed that had formed seconds ago next to her booth entrance. She rolled her eyes mentally crossed by the interruption, but she put on a fake smile and welcomed them.

"Reyna! What brings you here?" She stood up to welcome Reyna and gave her a hug. She then turned to the others. "And hi to Reyna's friends." They shuffled in and squeezed into the small booth.

"Guys, we should probably keep the volume down a little." Reyna whispered trying to lower the enthusiasm and the excitement amongst the crowed.

"Maybe we can go to the second floor, I don't think anyone's up there this moment." Annabeth suggested, not bothered to pack up her stuff knowing that there wouldn't be much people.

Up stairs was a big oval shaped table with cozy arm chairs surrounding. Each one took a seat and Percy followed up.

"Percy!" A girl and a boy stood up and rushed to Percy jumping on him catching him off guard.

As the two figures pulled away from Percy and allowed Percy to take a greater look, the nervous look was replaced with a look of joy.

"Frank! Hazel! How's life without me buddy?" He asked as he patted Frank on the back, while smiling at Hazel.

"Great!" Frank exclaimed.

"Better without you." Hazel joked.

"Aw hey come on babe." Percy mocked with a smile.

In the background, Annabeth was sitting with her hands in her hoody pocket and her eyes out of focus, staring at her feet under the table.

After Percy exchanged greetings with Frank, Hazel and Reyna, he walked up behind Annabeth, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. She didn't move, her gaze was still fixed on something around her feet.

"Guys, can you please still keep the noises down a little. I might get complains from customers." He asked politely, smiling at each of them.

Then he bent down and whispered in Annabeth's ear. "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked.

Annabeth's stare was still fixed, but she tilted her head slightly telling Percy that she had reactions from his words. Then nodding slowly and absent-mindedly, she stood up, muttering an 'excuse me' and left with her eyes still out of focus starting at the direction of the floor in front of her; her head hanging down. When they got to the top of the stairs merged in the darkness, Percy stopped, Annabeth looked up at the place where Percy's head was supposed to be.

"You never told me they're coming, I'd have taken a day off and find another place for them to hang out. You know how much this job means to me right? I don't want to lose it."

Annabeth nodded slowly. "I don't know about their visit either. Reyna and I haven't speak to each other lately, or recently per say. I know how important this job is to you, and how much you like it, but their visit caught both of us off guard." There was a pregnant pause, no one said anything. "Do you think I liked this interruption? No, but because they are not as close as friends to me, I have to put up with them and treat them as guests. If it's you and Jason then I wouldn't even bother to stop my work." She paused and sighed. Pressing home button she checked the time on her phone, then locked the screen again. "I am leaving in about an hour, and I planned to finish the first draft of my speech, but now I'm doomed."

Percy nodded slowly in understanding, not that they could see each other.

"Guys we, actually, I only have approximately an hour, so why don't we enjoy the precious hour?" Annabeth announced when she got back, after Percy left for the counter down stairs. "We still have to keep our voices low though, a request from Percy." Annabeth shrugged. "So, should we just catchup as a whole group or shall we play something? I suggest it's something that requires us all sitting down, because I'm just too lazy to move."

"By the way people." Reyna started after a moment of silence. "I mean Annabeth." Annabeth looked up at the mentioning of her name. "They are new to my gang and also to the school, so you don't know them." Annabeth nodded for her to continue. "So you know Frank, Hazel, Gwendolyn- Gwen I mean," Reyna sent her a fake apologetic smile and ignored her future protest, "Dakota. These are Hank, Jacob, Larry, Bobby and Nathan."

"Bobby?" Annabeth jerked at the sound of his dead step-brother's name. She scanned around the people around the table, and the one called Bobby waved his hand awkwardly. Reyna didn't know what happened in the time she was not with Annabeth, and the latter didn't planned on telling her anytime soon. She shook her head signaling Reyna and the others that it was nothing.

"We call him Bobby C because it was written on his basketball varsity jersey, and it kinda became his nickname we had for him in the gang." Gwen piped in.

"Bobby C…" Annabeth mused, thinking back to a basketball game she had watched when she was still in Texas, recalling the time she had made fun of a player from this other school in their league, and laughing with a friend of hers just to make this game a little more enjoyable. She chuckled. "Yes, I do remember a Bobby C." Annabeth sent a smile to Bobby showing her teeth. Bobby flushed and turned away from Annabeth.

"Where's Percy?" Reyna asked.

"Oh, uh… Downstairs. He needs to work." Annabeth replied nonchalantly. Reyna nodded, and they fell into an awkward silence.

Till they were finally all warming up to each other and getting to know each other, Percy came up.

"Annabeth." He called when he was within earshot. Annabeth turned her head to the caller, raised an eyebrow. "Excuse us." Percy informed the rest of Reyna's group. They went to the same place they had a conversation half an hour ago.

Just as Annabeth was about to start telling him about her schedule and answering his questions on her World Cup... He kissed her in he middle of her sentence. She was really taken aback, and Percy seemed to be holding her real close. He pulled away only the slightest and whispered 'they're watching', and continued to kiss her. She thought of a moment then kissed him back realizing that he did this to save her.

When they pulled back from their act, Annabeth turned her head to Reyna and co, she smiled sheepishly. "We let you go just to let you make out with him?" Reyna accused. Annabeth pursed her lips as she put a hand on Percy's chest, looked at him calling for help, because fundamentally he started it. Percy just nodded and shrugged. Annabeth lowered her forehead and smashed it on to Percy's shoulder sighing.

"Well sorry to interrupt then." Reyna said apologetically, though the words didn't sound like it, but she was actually sorry.

Annabeth laughed just as Reyna turned her heels. "No it's fine, I need to leave now. I'm sorry, if you had told me about your arrival then I'd plan something." Annabeth explained catching up behind her.

"This trip is also unexpected for us." Reyna chuckled. "We had a lock down in our school, and someone blew up parts of our school, so now the school thinks it's not safe for us, so we are free till after the Halloween holiday. Oh by the way, are we allowed to attend your school's halloween party?"

"I think so, you'll have to ask Jason though. He told me that this party is open to anyone, it's just held in our school gym that's all." Annabeth replied nonchalantly, packing up her stuff. She looked up when she sensed Reyna tensed besides her, that's when she recoiled. "Sorry, didn't mean to." Annabeth looked up at her, stopping whatever she was on, apologetically. Reyna shook it off. Annabeth kept forgetting that she and Jason had a rough breakup, and she was the one who got dumped. Annabeth knew that Jason didn't end it smoothly, and it was not the wisest thing to do, but he desperately wanted to end it for some reason he was not willing to share.

"Are you and Percy a thing?" Reyna asked her as she walked her to the door. Annabeth leaned on the column beside the door, staring at Reyna.

She shook her head. "No." Annabeth crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Why? Got your eyes on him?" Annabeth's serious expression morphed into a teasing grin, she looked at her suggestively. "You know what? Don't make things awkward between you and him, and…" Annabeth stood up and put a hand on the door, she pushed opened it. "Beware of the bro code." She winked, shut the door and walked out.

* * *

"Dude, why are you up so early? It's still dark outside." Percy whined, more like groaned or complained as he turned around so his back was facing the dim light source coming from Jason's computer. Percy buried his head in the blanket so that he was merged into complete darkness once again. Jason didn't bother to even make a sound to Percy's remark, his eyes were fixed on the screen like it was bore into the screen. He plugged his big headset into the computer and placed the headset on his ears.

"Yes! Come on Chase!" Percy perked up at the mention of Annabeth's name, although he wasn't really sure what he was feeling about Annabeth currently, but he still decided to care about her and love her.

Jason crossed his fingers from both hands in front of his chest, and continued to pray. On his screen, a women's soccer match was going on. On the top left corner, there was a label that told the current playing teams, it was the US against Germany. At the bottom right corner, it says FIFA U-17 Women's World Cup Quarterfinal.

"Here, lemme show you the squad." Jason said once Percy got into Jason's bed as he peeked over to stare at his screen. Percy knew a little about association football, but never knew how to play it. He suck. He was never interested in soccer, he only got to know a little about it ever since Jason started playing, and now that he was slowly becoming more interested because Annabeth was playing as well. Jason pulled out a screenshot from his desktop, there showed the position of the starting line up, and in the position of a left winger. "She just did a perfect cross, but no one was there, and the only person who was at the right place did not head the ball for some reason, I thought they at least knew how to touch the ball with head." Jason exclaimed as they continued to watch.

"Is this live?" Percy asked, eye lids falling down, but still staring at the computer screen. Squinting due to the brightness of the computer screen.

"Yes." Jason said, gave Percy a 'are you kidding me' look. Percy just shrugged, looking indifferent about the look he just received from Jason.

Just as Percy was about to fall asleep since he could not understand shit about a soccer game, he had no idea how Jason was so into it.

"Damn it! Fuck… Shit…" Jason muttered all of a sudden. "Shit! This is bad."

This made Percy jerked awake, he opened his eyes just in time to see the playback of what just happened.

When Annabeth was about to cross over the ball with her left foot, right after she kicked the ball before it went out from the base line, an opponent stepped onto her ankle as she ran towards Annabeth to tackle her. The opponent reached Annabeth a step too late, therefore, it wasn't the ball that she stepped on, but it was Annabeth's left ankle. Annabeth fell as expected after that heavy stomp, since that player used Annabeth's ankle as a break, it was a really heavy step. Right. On. The. Ankle!

 _Ouch!_

Annabeth felt like she heard several snaps in her ankle of her ligaments. She sat on the spot where she fell and cupped her ankle with a force using her palms. She shut her eyes tight, tried not to cry, but painful tears still came out of her eyes. She sniffed as she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. There were already medical people gathering around her examining her injury, she let go of her ankle slowly, the cold temperature somehow iced the ankle itself, such a sever twist was still not swollen. A medical person helped her up and told her to test her leg, she tried applying on force, it hurt, but she waved her hand telling them that she was fine and she could keep playing. Few minutes of recovery on the side later, she rejoined, but not long after she signaled that she was unable to continue with her bad ankle. With no choice, her coach used the first substitution quota and switched her down. She high-five her teammates and hugged her coaches briefly and slumped down onto the bench, with a poker face.

"Oh shit." Percy muttered.

"Don't you even dare bringing up this game when after she returns." Jason pointed a finger at Percy and warned him in a serious tone.

"Why?" Percy chuckled, still thinking that Jason was joking.

"I'm not kidding man, I'm dead fucking serious."

"Why?" Percy asked again, this time serious.

"She's be beating herself up in the inside right now on the bleachers, and she will be beating herself up on the outside when she got back from the game. Depending on the size and importance of the fixture, the more important the longer she'll be depressed. So leave her alone if she doesn't want company. I've learned it the hard way."

"What happened?"

"She snapped and shouted at me when I approached her trying to calm her. She was kicking a soccer ball onto the wall constantly, in a extremely hard way, I got hit several times, and got huge bruises. She didn't talk to me for a whole week, didn't reply to my text, my calls, anything, no one had heard from her for about a whole week, heck, not even a single soul had spotted her anywhere, she just vanished."

"Then?"

"She came to me, apologized to me about her actions and explained why she did it, vaguely. Though she didn't bring up to anyone where she was and what was she doing throughout the course of her disappearance." Jason shrugged. "That was not important anyway, she need time and space alone to think and chill, which I totally understand."

"I understand too, I would want time alone as well if I had done terribly in a (swim) meet." Percy nodded his head in agreement and understanding.

Jason shut his laptop lid and put it aside on the counter.

"You're not watching?" Percy asked out of curiosity.

"No, not when Annabeth's not on."

Percy shrugged and got out of bed and went back to his own. He stretched and yawned. "What time is it now?"

"Nearly 5 (in the morning)." Jason replied, sliding back into his blanket, adjusting his head on his pillow.

"How much time do we have?" To sleep he meant.

"Two hours."

Meanwhile…

 **Halloween**

They say, a party wouldn't be enjoyable if your friends were not around.

And… This was rather accurate. To Percy at least.

To him, there hadn't been much of a change except for the fact that he fell for this girl that he had just met from the start of this semester.

Standing in the middle of the small, crowded room he pondered. Considering all scenarios.

What was he doing? Why wasn't he partying and having fun slash getting drunk?

Because…

Friends were a valuable thing. Jason was not there, because he claimed to be busy with organizing and keeping everything in order; Annabeth was not there, because she was currently injured and waiting for the World Cup to end in Jordan; Luke… Luke was another story for another time.

So yes, that was it, all of his close friends were nowhere to be seen. Oh, don't forget about Rachel.

Percy scanned around the room standing on his tip toe trying to find the skinny, slim, red curly haired girl, but she was nowhere to be seen as well.

This was frustrating and confusing, why wasn't he been informed that no one would even bother to give a shit about him, whether he was alone or not? Speaking of the red hair, she was on a hot _date_. The word 'hot' was for her _date_ (as in the guy), not the date (as in the actual date or appointment to be professional).

"Oh you damn fucking motherfucker! I'm fucking allergic to those things, are your brains filled with shit?!"

Hm… Who just yelled out this sentence with one third of it were swear words. Ah yes, forgotten about Percy's _dearest_ cousin, Jason's _affable and adorable_ older sister; Thalia Grace.

Why was she here? Wasn't she in an all girls' school; the one that Kate (Annabeth's former roommate) and Bianca went to? Yes, you were right, but who said she couldn't come and party when the host was her brother.

Back to what she yelled earlier to that poor guy. What happened?

 _Minutes ago…_

 _~Before Thalia shouted~_

 _"Yo, are you new? You look lost." Thalia went up and bumped his shoulder. That kid looked like a Junior and didn't seem to know what to do. He had quite an unique look we shall say, and of course Percy's clique wouldn't let this kinda guy slip away from their fancy little group. Making up a quick assumption, Thalia assumed that he was new._

 _"Oh yes baby." He replied, or perhaps flirted, with a cup liquor in his hand. It was kinda obvious that he came from the rich spoiled private school, where the origin of the stereotypical American tv show drama was._

 _Thalia scowled. Immediately, she decided to drop the nice act, but before she could do anything, that weird looking guy with absolutely no hairstyle gave her a mug of milk. She eyed him in detest. "Dude who drinks milk at a party?!" She said shoving the stein. "Gross!" Making a grossed out face._

 _Just as Thalia was about to turn around and go, the guy grabbed her wrist and shoved a handful of nuts in her hand, smiling at her like an idiot. Or was he trying to be smug?_

 _That was when the sentence came out, she threw the handful of nuts back onto his face._

Oh~ So this was what happened? That guy was indeed weird.

"Sycon!" Someone yelled, and that guy turned around with a doubtful face. Two guys came up, and stood next to the guy, Sycon. One which Thalia recognized as Ethan Nakaruma, one of Luke's childhood best friend. He offered a warm smile at Thalia and Thalia smiled back; she stifled a laugh at the mention of that stupid guy's stupid name. Who named their kid an animal?

While the Halloween party was filled with drama as usual: welcoming a new kid; the lonely sexy swim team captain… This young lady wasn't in the mood for anything apart from go back in time. She was mostly interested in, killing herself.

* * *

 **A/N: Apart from those who had reviewed at least twice before in this story, I wonder why I cannot gain reviewers or readers, is it because of my summary? The way I write is not what people like (this I don't really care)? Or what? Is it because my updates are not constant enough? My stories' stats kinda just proved to me that I'm a sucker at writing (which I kinda am...). I do get views, not that I don't want views, but I also like reviews.**

 **Should I update more often? If I have anything to update.**

 **Please read the note at the very start if you haven't already, it's super** **important!**

 **Dedications**

 **PoppyOhare: God you're fast, I love you so much cuz your review comes so fast every time.**

 **Guest (chapter 1): If you ever read till this chapter, then your action contradicts your words. However, I do appreciate your review, it reminded me something that I have to declare. I thank you for making me realize that I had declared too little at the very beginning of my piece. I'm sorry to let you stumble upon this story, and I hope you enjoy the other ones that you liked. I don't suppose or planned to make everyone like my story, and although I do think your words are a bit offending, I accept your criticism.**

* * *

 **For those who didn't get a dedication/reply but reviewed, that does not mean I don't want to reply or I dislike your review, its simply because I didn't see it. Either because of the system's email push service or because it did not show on the reviews area. I thank all of you who reviewed, and I apologize if you didn't get recognized. Blame the system not me, I would reply to every single one if I saw them. I swear I would.**


	12. XII

**A/N: There's an unregistered reader who pointed out that my story is a little confusing, perhaps because of too many characters involved, and I apologize for that, I will try my best in the future to make it less complicated.**

 **So, a general recap-**

 **~Annabeth and Percy are NOT dating, although they do acknowledge romantic feelings for each other**

 **~Annabeth is a professional soccer player from the U17 United State's Youth National Team, and it is one of Annabeth's secret, something she doesn't want people she sees everyday to know about. In the last chapter, she went to the U17 Women's World Cup in Jordan, this event really happened in real life just this year (2016) in October**

 **~Reyna is a mutual friend of Annabeth and Percy, and she appeared out of the blue in the last chapter. Percy and Annabeth both didn't prepare for that so they didn't have time to accompany her**

 **From last chapter-**

 **~A new student called Sycon came to their school, I put him in because later on he will be the victim of something fun**

 **~Annabeth's change of roommate, I did this because I just wanted to make the characters as realistic as possible, so no one has a perfect life**

 **This is NOT ALL, but if you have any specific questions that you want to ask about the story, please feel free to do so. I'm sorry for being the confusing author of all times. Cuz I kinda have a reputation (to the people who know me) for being confusing...**

 **I'm sorry if the characters are confusing you, just bare in mind that the main characters are Percy, Annabeth, Jason and Piper (who will eventually appear)**

* * *

 ** __Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot__**

 ** _Bold - A/N_**

 ** _Underline - setting/time_**

 ** _Underline + Bold - sub setting_**

 ** _Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics_**

 ** _Italic + Bold - texting_**

 ** _Italic + Underline - texting_**

 ** _Bold + Underline + Italic - third person in text, extras_**

* * *

Annabeth came back from Jordan after about three weeks. She received two things from the World Cup - an injured ankle and a MVP (Most Valuable Player) awarded by FIFA. Although the team had not even made to the quarterfinal, Annabeth was still the most valuable player from all the teams that attended.

As the plane touched down, she only had one concern, and that would be where could she stay unnoticed. Following the crowd, walking to gather her belongings and walked out to the main exit as she waved goodbye to her teammates and her coaches. Annabeth limped towards the door with least people crowding, dragging her injured foot, holding the award box in one hand and her luggage in the other. Annabeth was glad that she was too young to be famous and get noticed by people, most people didn't really give a damn about the Youth teams, they only cared about the national teams. Just as she exited from the gate, stepping into the chilly late November wind, she didn't bother to do anything about the coldness, instead, she frowned at the sight of a familiar looking car. It was Malcolm's.

As expected, Annabeth's half-brother stepped out from the driver's seat. Not that she didn't appreciate Malcolm picking her up, but she was surprised that her brother would even come, since he still didn't know what to think of her after witnessing how she treated her parents.

"Hey." Annabeth greeted weakly once he approached her and within earshot. She shivered because of the coldness that she suddenly felt, stuffing her hand into her pocket. Malcolm didn't say anything, he walked up to her, took her bags and started walking towards the car. His eyebrows were furrowed together in a deep frown, and his lips pursed together tightly. Annabeth knew not to say anything, he would open up when he wanted to, so she followed.

Malcolm kept that face till they drove a little on to the highway home. He started with a sigh. "I know that you're wondering why I didn't speak."

Annabeth nodded, still keeping her eyes staring out the window, not daring to meet Malcolm's eyes.

"I-I-don't know what to think of you… I mean, I don't want to make any assumptions or add any burden on to you…"

"It's okay Mal, just- tell me that are we good?"

"Yes-"

"Good, I don't want apologies, and if you apologized, I would say 'apology not accepted, but keep trying'." Annabeth had a faint smile on her face, with her chin resting on her fist as she stared out at the scenery on the highway. "I don't want a speech, really Malcolm." Annabeth gave him an awkward smile through the mirror, and turned back to the window.

"How's your ankle?" Malcolm asked cautiously.

"It was- okay… I mean I can only walk with it, and long walks might hurt, it will hurt in every angle except from staying flat. So- did that answer your question?" Annabeth replied with patience, but inside, she was trying to get rid of the topic as soon as possible.

"How about you go up and rest your ankle, I will bring the things up." Malcolm said once they stopped in front of their apartment building.

"No, it's fine, it's not like my foot is disjointed." Annabeth chuckled. She swung her bag over her shoulder and put her weight on her non-injured foot as she waited for Malcolm to take her luggage from the trunk.

* * *

 _Knock knock_

"Not locked." Annabeth called, not looking up from her computer. She was too lazy to move from her comfortable position. As she heard the click of the door, that was when she glanced up. The visitor was kind of unexpected by the host, but Annabeth didn't mind him showing up unannounced. After acknowledging the trespasser, she went back to the show that was playing on her computer. She paused the show and closed her computer lid when she felt the warmth of another being next to her. She pulled her earplugs out of her ear, turned and stared at the person, Percy.

"How ya doin'?" He asked softly, nudging his chin towards the direction of Annabeth's injured foot, where it was now resting on top of a pillow to diminish the level of swelling.

"Fine. Still can't do anything apart from walking and jogging." She shrugged, trying not to throw tantrum at him at the indirect mentioning of her failure in the game. Percy shut up at the sight of the rapid change of expression on her face, the sharp intake of breath and the swirl of emotions in her eyes.

"What were you watching?" He asked, trying to change the subject and take her mind off the misery. "Stranger Things?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I finished that."

"Then what was it?"

"You're so gonna laugh at me." Annabeth gave him an accusing glare.

"No promises." He mocked surrender.

She shoved her computer on his lap, he opened the lid and burst out laughing. "Jane the Virgin?"

"Problem?"

"Nope, but," he pauses dramatically like he was going to make an important announcement. "I bought you macaroons." He gave her a cheeky toothy grin, as he sat up excitedly.

"You have them now?" Annabeth sounded mildly impressed. She appreciated the fact that Percy still remembered her favorite snacks, but the performance of an athlete in a game at an important event really affects the mood of that player, and depending on how much that person cared, the more they did, the longer the influence. It was hard to get rid off the agony, and even harder to get over. A normal person wouldn't understand the pain.

"I can go grab it now if that's what you want." Percy offered. "Just didn't know when you'd be back."

"No it's fine, but how _did_ you know I'm here?" Annabeth asked, staring at the wall in front of her, while resting her head on Percy's shoulder.

"Malcolm told me yesterday when he went to pick you up." He replied informatively. "Oh, by the way, how did you and Mal get along lately?"

"We made amends. He overreacted." Annabeth shrugged. "Hey, um- can we watch 'Good Will Hunting'? I never had the time to watch it, but it was always on my watch list."

"Sure, I don't mind."

Annabeth opened the movie file and it started playing automatically. She snuggled closer to Percy, she felt his arm going behind her back and wrapped around her, his palm resting on her abs casually; she moved her head down and rested on his chest. She unplugged the ear buds from her computer to let the sound play out. She heard his deep chuckle from above her head as the first scene was displayed.

"What?" She raised her head, annoyed.

"Nothing, never thought you're the cuddling type." Percy replied nonchalantly, resting his chin on her head as he inhaled her cinnamon fragrant shampoo.

"I'm not!" She protested. "It really depends on who I'm with honestly." Annabeth added. Percy grinned, although he knew that she couldn't see it, but he smiled nonetheless.

The movie played, but Annabeth wasn't paying attention to it, even when the psychological part came. What went through her mind were negative thoughts on her reflection of the game. She blamed herself for being so weak, she could've finished the game after her ankle got wrapped up, the pain was or should be something within the range that she could cope, ye she chose to be substituted. Although her playing or not wouldn't change the outcome of the game, but she felt wasted not playing, and felt that she was responsible for their loss. Everyone in the squad that went to the World Cup was about the same level as her, the only thing she could do better than the others was that she was good with both feet. Many other people only had one dominant foot, but although her right foot was slightly stronger, her left foot was still about the same as her right.

Deep in thought, not realizing the movie had ended until Percy whispered in her ear in a husky voice. "You're not watching." With a chuckle, that shook her out of her thoughts. He shut her computer lid and placed aside using his free hand, then he turned back to Annabeth, giving her his undivided attention. Annabeth curled up her right let (the uninjured one), hugging it close and rested her chin on her right knee. Still leaning against Percy, she closed her eyes: images flashed back into her mind; images of how she got injured, and flashbacks of her training sessions. Being the pessimistic person that she is, she could now only see negativity; nothing positive or optimistic would went through her brain at this moment. She felt like she was never good enough, she was never satisfied with her performance - whether at training or in fixtures. She didn't deserve that MVP trophy, she didn't understand how people could see good things in her, she felt like she didn't push herself to her limits and she could've done better. Above all, she thinks she gave up too easily, and she shouldn't've done that even if that means injuring herself.

* * *

Monday, in school

 **Annabeth's room**

Annabeth sat on her bed, she didn't really want to step out in the chilly wind and assist her coach in training, watching the others sweat as she stood there shivering, freezing herself to death. She thought about going to watch the swim practice, but she didn't like the over humid warm place full of boys who liked to show off their muscles by flexing them to their girlfriends. Even Percy suggested it, she didn't like the idea, she'd rather be out there on the pitch, at least she could have a ball as an accompany. At last, she decided to coach rather than watch.

She stuffed a bag of paper towel into her hoody pocket and walked towards the door, she swung it open and bumped into two people. Rachel and Percy.

"Whoa! Hey, what are you two doing here?" She asked as she closed the door behind her and leant on it.

"You're not training today aren't you?" Percy asked, making sure that Annabeth wouldn't injure herself further. Annabeth shook her head. "Okay. Just making sure. Coming to watch?" Annabeth shook her head again. Percy pursed his lips, nodded his head and turned around. "Well, then, hasta la Vista babe."

"Scratch that last word and you're forgiven, otherwise, keep trying." Annabeth glared. "Hey Rachel." Annabeth dismissed Percy and turned to the red head who was leaning on the wall next to her dorm room, waiting patiently for Percy and Annabeth's conversation to end.

"Hey, I just wanna tell you that I had a wonderful date with Mark, he didn't do anything or make any move, I don't know why did you say so lowly of him." She started, sounding kind of accusing. Annabeth just sighed, how was she suppose to tell her that Mark didn't do anything because Annabeth made a deal with him so that he would back off from her friends, and made sure that she was the only person in her circle to be in touch with Mark. She knew how to handle people like Mark. "I really liked him, and his sweet and nice."

Annabeth widen her eyes and raised an eyebrow - that was not the words used to describe Mark, Annabeth never knew the deal meant that much to him that he'd actually obey.

 _'Meet me at the alley - Ab Chase'_

 _After curfew Annabeth sneaked out the dorm, praying to whoever would listen that Mark wouldn't set her up. She arrived the alley without been noticed by anyone, she sighed in relief as she saw a figure already standing there smoke coming out of its mouth._

 _"Thought you'd set me up." Annabeth said as she approached._

 _"Never knew you'd accept my terms." Mark smirked._

 _"Never knew you'd blackmail me." Annabeth scoffed._

 _"I didn't," Mark shrugged, putting on an innocent face, making Annabeth wanting to punch him in the face hard. "I didn't thought it was blackmail when I asked that little friend of yours out."_

 _"I want you to-" He whispered the demand in her ear, "join me." Smirking when he's done, waiting to see the priceless face that he expected, but it never appeared, instead, Annabeth smirked back and stuck out her hand._

 _"You stay away from my friends, keep this conversation between us, and I will covertly."_

 _He thought for a moment, shook her hand firmly. "Covertly works I guess, you do have a reputation to save."_

That was what Rachel missed, and that was how Mark let her off the hook.

"So are you two a thing or not?" Annabeth asked in conclusion, eager to get out of this conversation she was having with Rachel. She didn't like this Rachel, she preferred the one that understood her pain and her agony, not the naïve girl she thought she was when she came to this school.

"I don't know, but I don't think we're an item just yet, maybe soon."

Annabeth sensed this might be a good opportunity to end the dull, boring talk that was going nowhere and potentially wasting her time. "I gave you my blessing with him, but I gotta go now, have training."

"Thought Percy just warned you not to train."

"I still have to go." Annabeth let a little annoyance slip through her teeth. "Look! Your prince charming came." She pointed to Mark, who was approaching them behind Rachel. Rachel turned around, smiled shyly at Mark. "Hey Mark." Annabeth greeted him so that she could get going. As she walked passed the two, she was stopped by Mark.

"I actually wanted to talk to you." Mark directed at her without sparing a glance at Rachel, he was acting like a polite gentleman in front of Rachel for her sake. Rachel scowl at the lack of attention behind Mark's back. Annabeth could literally see sparks of jealous anger radiating off her. Not that she was in the mood for a chat with Mark.

"Raincheck, gotta go." She rejected.

"Congrats on the trophy by the way." Mark called behind her.

 _This was pure blackmail!_

Annabeth thought as she stopped in her track and turned around to glare at Mark. She hissed, "it would be better timing if you congrats me next time when I actually wanted to talk to you."

Mark shrugged indifferently, opening his mouth to spill out more evidence to prove that Annabeth's the number 17 on the field in the World Cup that just ended Jordan. Annabeth sent him an intimidating glare wanting to force him to swallow back what was about to come out of his throat, strangely it worked. Satisfied by the effect, she turned her heels and walked down the hall.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Thanksgiving

That was the most complicated year she, Annabeth, had went through. First, she got into this extremely expensive school that Malcolm, Jason and Luke goes to, and it offers great sporting opportunities that she was longing for; then, she got involved with this Caucasian gang leader, hooked up with one of the nicest jock in her grade, Percy; last but not least, she indirectly caused her drug addicted roommate to be expelled, but got invited to the Jackson's thanksgiving toast. Annabeth really didn't know what to feel. She was happy that she'd have a place to stay at with company on thanksgiving, but on the other hand, she was also guilty for Sherry's expelling.

Helping Sally placing the utensils and cutleries on to the table cloth that was newly bought, Percy and Annabeth talked about everything that happened, big or small, important or crappy, trying to find an equilibrium in Annabeth's complicated school life. The door bell cut off their on going conversation, they put down the things in their hand and went for the door.

Paul was already standing there with the door opened, gratin gate guests. Percy went forward, Annabeth followed close behind.

 _Why hadn't I thought of this. Life is tough._

She sucked in a breath at the sight of the visitors: Poseidon, Percy's biological father; Triton, his half brother; and Tyson, his other half brother. All three of them stood by the door. Tyson jumped on to Percy once he saw him, and Triton gave Percy a fist bump. Annabeth tried to fade into the wall that she was leaning on, telling herself that she should give them space to greet their families, so she turned around slowly and started to sneak back into the kitchen quietly hoping no one would notice her. She was not so lucky, just as she took a step, her head shot up as she nearly bumped into Sally who walked out of the kitchen.

"What took you guys so long?" Sally asked as she turned the corner. All eyes stared at this direction, so Annabeth was forced to turn around and put on a smile.

Tyson's eyes lit up at the sight of Annabeth, he ran towards her as he called her name. Annabeth ruffled his black hair. "Hey buddy." Trying to stay comfortable under Sally, Percy and Paul's suspicious questioning stare. "Poseidon." Annabeth gave Poseidon a small nod in which he returned with a small kind smile. Annabeth turned to Triton, but couldn't look him in the eye, she took a deep breath and gave him a tight smile. "I wish I can say 'it's nice to see you again' and mean it. Triton." She sighed, still with the tight smile. There was an awkward silence.

Triton's eyes were fixed on Annabeth, with an emotion that Annabeth couldn't understand nor decipher. She lowered her gaze and her head as she stuffed her hands into her jeans pocket, awkwardly clearing her throat.

"It's good to meet you again Annabeth, and, I mean it."

Annabeth nodded awkwardly, not knowing what to do. She glanced around the room, she saw Poseidon whispering to Sally who was now next to him, not so quietly, explaining.

"They had history." With a triumph face, and Sally looked amused by the small fact.

She then replied with a smirk. "That didn't end well I guess. Now that these two have chemistry." She informed gesturing between Annabeth and Percy, she didn't even tried to suppress her voice and the amusement laced within.

Annabeth blushed, and quickly averted their stares. At last her stare stagnated on Percy, asking him for help silently. Catching her meaningful stare, he woke himself up from his dazing state from the exchange of words between his family and Annabeth (who he couldn't really define who she was to him).

He looked up. "Guys, why don't you come in, so that we can close the door and shut out the cold." He moved to help Tyson taking off his big thick coat, Paul helped Poseidon, leaving Annabeth with Triton. She took his coat silently, not meeting his gaze at all time. They walked further into the house led by Sally as she explained her plan for this toast, and also explained Annabeth's existence.

Annabeth left behind, she wanted to calm herself down for a bit before going in. She hid herself in the doorway as they all left for the warm, cozy dining room, leaning against the high shoe rack as she closed her eyes taking deep breaths. She opened her eyes as she felt her light source was been blocked.

"Hey." Percy said in a quiet soft voice, placing his warm hand on her slim muscular waist gently. Annabeth didn't reply, she didn't even dare to look Percy in the eye. "Hey what's wrong?"

Annabeth didn't want anyone around her, although she found Percy's being exceptionally calming, but she still wanted to be alone, by herself. She wanted to tell him that 'stop asking me what's wrong? Nothing's wrong, apart from the fact that Triton's appearance made me remember the shallow cruel me', but she didn't, she wanted to restrain herself from snapping at him and ruin another friendship.

"Feeling like explaining what happened when you saw Triton?" Percy requested, still in the gentle, kind, soft voice.

* * *

 **A/N: If you want any answers to anything specific, please do ask.**

 **This is my first draft after all, I will post the final draft on Wattpad, I think there will be a lot of changes. I apologize for including so many characters, it will be lesser in the final version; some characters will not come out again, ever, in this story... Also, I will stick to my original plan for this story only for the first draft. I will decrease the number of characters in the final version. Just cope with the huge amount of characters mentioned/involved for the sake of it being the very first draft. Thank you whether you tolerate or not.**

 **I posted a story called 'Last Christmas' go check it out! It's a PercyxAnnabeth one shot.**

 **Dedications**

 **PoppyOhare: Thank you for the simple yet prompt review that** **showed tons of support and enthusiasm.**

 **Guest: If you read this chapter, firstly I wanna thank you for reviewing; and secondly, I wanna thank you for telling me what you've told me. I'm sorry about the confusion, I am kind of known for writing confusing stories *sheepish smile*, and since I'm on holiday now, I have time to go over the chapters and fix the problem. Again, thank you for telling me, because as the author of this story, obviously I know what was going on, but thank you for pointing out from a reader's point of view. Thank you for pointing this out.**

 **Cinder Luna: Hey again, thank you for notifying me. I'm glad that you love this story. Hope to see you in the next update. :)**

 **Huge Fan (Guest): Hey! Thank you! I love this review you gave me, because it's detailed and you told me what you like about it, it's so specific, and that is exactly the kind of review I am waiting for :D Also, I appreciate the fact that you actually understood the diversity of the personality of each character.**

* * *

 **For those who didn't get a dedication/reply but reviewed, that does not mean I don't want to reply or I dislike your review, its simply because I didn't see it. Either because of the system's email push service or because it did not show on the reviews area. I thank all of you who reviewed, and I apologize if you didn't get recognized. Blame the system not me, I would reply to every single one if I saw them. I swear I would.**


	13. XIII

**A/N: I have nothing to say other than - this first draft is getting crappier. The final version will be on Wattpad, however, you are welcomed to request posting on this site if you want to.**

* * *

 ** __Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot__**

 ** _Bold - A/N_**

 ** _Underline - setting/time_**

 ** _Underline + Bold - sub setting_**

 ** _Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics_**

 ** _Italic + Bold - texting_**

 ** _Italic + Underline - texting_**

 ** _Bold + Underline + Italic - third person in text, extras_**

* * *

 _'"Feeling like explaining what happened when you saw Triton?" Percy requested, still in the gentle, kind, soft voice.'_

Annabeth raised her head up, but couldn't raise her eyes to the same level as his. She bit her bottom lip to prevent it from quivering due to the nervousness that came out of nowhere, she took a shaky breath and was about to shook her head, but decided against it last second. She cleared her throat. "Triton and I had history. We went on dates before, but I never said that I was his girlfriend." She started, looking at Percy's face Annabeth was relief that she didn't see the reaction she was expecting. So she continued. "Triton had liked me ever since I got into the school, just like you had laid eyes on me when I first got here." Percy chuckled at the description, stepped closer to Annabeth, their bodies touching. "I knew about his crush on me, it was no secret." She didn't know how to continue because she had no idea how he would take it. She paused, looking down at her crossed arms in front of her chest. She continued with her head still down. "He was the captain of the swim team and I dated the vice captain, caught him cheating, then used Triton to calm my life back to normal." She whispered the last part, looking at Percy with fear in her eyes. Meeting his gaze for the first time in the past ten or so minutes, she didn't see disgust or hatred, not even a single negativity in his eyes, but sympathy and empathy.

He reached up and tucked a strand of her blonde locks that got loose from her rough pony tail behind her ear, and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I had done the same before." He smiled a wide smile, making Annabeth laugh. He got a punch in the chest by Annabeth as she let out that smile that she was holding back.

Later that night, after dinner, Tyson jumped on the beanbag Annabeth was sitting on while catching up with Percy and Triton in Percy's room, she tugged Annabeth on the collar pulling her aside.

"Hey honey." She greeted him, and he gave her a disgusted look. Annabeth chuckled to prevent herself from laughing at the adorable expression.

"Can I ask you a question Annabeth?"

"Yes hon."

"Are you Percy's girlfriend?" He asked nervously. "Because if you are then I'd be super happy because I like you and I like Percy." He explained himself.

"No sweetie, I'm not his girlfriend." Annabeth replied in a sweet voice, making Tyson's face twist in distaste. Annabeth laughed, she knew that Tyson didn't like people calling him names like this, he also knew that Annabeth wasn't the type to say something like this. "I'm his friend hon." Still keeping up with her sugar coated sweet voice, Tyson turned his head away from her and pushed her in the shoulders playfully in disgust.

"Stop it Annie." Tyson whined.

"If you call me by my name I will sweetheart."

"No." Tyson puffed up his cheeks and stood with his hands on his hip. Stubborn. "But you can't be friends with a guy."

"Yes you can darling." Annabeth gave him a fake sweet smile.

"Aw Annie!" Tyson whined louder, wanting Annabeth to stop the endearment that he knew Annabeth only did it to irritate him. But this whine caused both of his brothers to turn their attention to him. "Percy, she bullied me." Tyson pointed a finger at Annabeth accusingly, pouting at Percy.

Percy reached out his arms, "aw come here, lemme give you a hug and let's think of a way to get back to her okay?" He said as he hugged him from the back. He looked at Annabeth smugly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm looking forward for that revenge Percy. Inquisitive about that little plan of yours." She challenged. "Now, where's my phone? I'll let you people discuss about your masterplan in private."

A very devious plan formed in his mind.

"Triton, gimme that phone besides you."

"Annabeth's?" Triton asked, holding it up. Percy nodded. Just as he was about to pass that phone to Percy, it vibrated. "'A message from Sycon' it says. Whose Sycon? Some type of animal?" He asked as he passed the phone to amusing looking Percy.

Annabeth shrugged. "I wish." She moved to sit next to Percy and looked over his shoulder.

"I didn't know that you're talking to him."

"Yea I was talking to him on the phone, but never in person. He's either too stupid or too naïve, or perhaps both. Look at what he says."

"He thinks that you're muslim?" Percy burst out laughing. "Okay, I have thought of my masterplan." He turned to Tyson. "We're getting Annie a boyfriend."

Annabeth groaned, and face palmed. She saw that coming. Glaring at Percy for calling her 'Annie', making her sound like a girl; also for his 'masterplan'.

Percy typed

 **Annabeth (typed by Percy) - italic bold; Sycon - italic underline**

 ** _Hey, I really like you, we should hang out some time._**

 _Wat?! R u Annabeth?_

 ** _Ya, of course_**

As Sycon typed his response, Percy scrolled upwards and read the conversations between him and Annabeth, he chuckled deviously. "You told him that you're Muslim?!"

"I didn't tell him that. He _assumed_." She shrugged. "I only sound Islamic."

"You said 'sex is a sin', oh my god, this coming out from a girl whose not even a virgin." Percy laughed.

"You're the one to judge. At least I didn't have a sex life, unlike _someone_ in this room." She said, eyeing Triton and Percy when she said that, indicating that it was about them.

Percy shrugged, and Triton blushed.

"Why is he not replying?" Percy was getting impatient. The three dots bubble had been there for a while now. "Why's he hesitant?"

"Normal people wouldn't believe that it's me who sent it." Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy for his stupidness and pointed to the phone's screen as a message from Sycon was received.

 _I'm confused_

 ** _How so?_**

 _Two people asked me out today all of a sudden_

' _Don't go out with him babe, trust me, they're only playing with u_ ' Percy typed it, and was about to send it, but was stopped by Annabeth.

"No, don't send it, because we _are_ actually playing with him." She pointed out. He deleted the last part, nodding in agreement.

"Then what?" Percy shuffled the phone into Annabeth's hand. Triton and Tyson yelped at the same time, gaping and pointing at Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth both looked up and gaped back at them. "What?"

"Why'd you give back the phone?" Tyson whined loudly and accusingly.

Percy gasped, then patted Annabeth on the back. "She's with me, it's fine. Right Beth?" Annabeth glared at him and went back typing on her phone.

"So you trust her to give a witty comeback?" Triton raised an eyebrow.

"You'd rather put your trust in _him_?" Annabeth scoffed.

"So are you really going to go out with him?" Tyson asked innocently and scanning the three big faces with a naïve look.

"Of course not dear." Annabeth answered in her sugar coated sickening voice without even glancing up from her phone. She sniggered when she looked up quickly to see Tyson's disgusted face.

Tyson and Triton left with Poseidon the next morning. Annabeth didn't really talk to Sycon that night, she didn't really wanna go out with him nor date him in real life; her plan was to procrastinate till the night before the holiday end and tell him that it was a prank. Thanksgiving wasn't really a holiday, it was just a longer weekend.

Throughout the course of the weekend, she and Percy talked texted with Sycon almost from day till night, laughing and snickering at every reply they thought of.

 **Annabeth (typed by herself) - italic bold; Sycon - italic underline**

 _I'm genuinely confused_

 **Oh honey, just follow ur heart and don't ever look back**

Percy burst out laughing beside her, she elbowed him playfully. He went back peeking at Annabeth's phone to see if Sycon had replied.

 _But I can't date u tho_

 ** _Why hon? I thought we r going to be perfect together_**

 _Cuz Percy has a huge crush on u, and he's my friend, I can't do that to a friend_

Annabeth scowled at Percy annoyingly and looked at his smirking face.

"I thought that was an understatement Annie. Thought the whole grade knew already." The corner of his lips quirked up even more as he saw Annabeth's face. _Priceless_.

"Oh and I also forgot," just as Annabeth was about to go back to typing, he said, "the feeling's mutual."

"Don't get your hopes up." She hissed.

 ** _Screw him, I don't care about him, I only care about u_**

Percy stifled a laugh. "Hey! I'm hurt!" Annabeth turned towards him with a poker face. "I just confessed my love for you, and you just throw that away like shit?!" He explained raising his arms up dramatically.

After Percy's short skit, Annabeth made sure he was done acting before turning her attention back to her phone. Getting no reaction from Annabeth, Percy launched his plan B, which was to annoy the hell outta her. Getting on her nerves was one of his many talents.

He wrapped both of his arms around her and pulled her closer. She didn't budge.

Then he buried his nose into her hair on the side of her neck. Still getting no reaction from her. Resting his chin on her shoulder, using some force to press it down into her shoulder. She winced, but didn't give him her attention, so he had to keep trying.

He attacked her neck with his mouth, sucking it gently; his tongue trailing down the side of her neck making her shiver in his arms. He smiled.

"Fuck off perv." Just as he was enjoying it, he got elbowed again in the gut, but this time, not in a playful manner, but she was seriously irritated. "What the fuck man? This ass just chose me over another girl whom I don't fucking no." Chuckling at Annabeth's expression, the kind where someone tried to act serious, but just couldn't. Finally, Annabeth couldn't bare it anymore, she busted out laughing.

"He told me that he didn't want to make things awkward between you and him, so he chose that other girl over me."

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him that he's a fucking son of a bitch."

"Haha, and did you tell him that he's been pranked?"

"Yes, and now he hates me."

"You told him that I started it?"

"Oh I forgot! I should tell him that." Annabeth unlocked her phone again wanting to type that in, but Percy got to it first. He grabbed her phone and read through the conversation with an amusing smile on his face.

"Nope, not gonna happen. He's a good person to play with you know?" Looking as shady as ever, he pocketed her phone. Patting his pocket that he just put the phone in with a witty smile. "Safe and sound."

The next day, they all pretended nothing happened over the holiday, but shaking with silent laughter whenever they walked past Sycon. "So." Percy plopped down next to Annabeth who was staring at her text book with furrowed eyebrows. The library reading room was quiet as usual, and most of the seats were occupied with people. Annabeth was sitting in the far corner, a pen in hand and a text book open. Percy started again, leaning closer to Annabeth's face. She didn't bother to check who was the one next to her, or maybe she just didn't know about Percy's existence. "Will you go out on a date with me?" He whispered softly in her ear. She didn't budge.

"Yes, text me the address if you have my number." She replied without looking up. Percy leaned closer, putting a hand on her arm. Using his other hand to get rid of her hair that was blocking his view. He inched closer until his lips could touch her neck, he kissed it gently. "Shit!" She jumped suddenly, gathering all the attention from the nearby tables. She snapped her head around towards the kisser. "Don't fucking harass me, motherfucker." She stared at Percy, whose face was only millimeters away from hers. She didn't bother to move any part of her limbs and allowed Percy to remain his hands on her. "The fuck are you here?" She whispered harshly.

"I just asked you out, and you accepted it."

"Oh so it was you, the drama queen. I thought I imagined it." She rolled her eyes. "Well, bitch. It's not happening."

"Tons of girls out there fantasized about me asking them out, wow, I don't know you're one of them."

"Percy," Annabeth started with a serious tone. "Fuckers don't date, they only fuck. Dating will only use up their countable brain cells."

"Then maybe I stopped fucking around ages ago."

"Well then, wanna fuck now?" She raised her eye brows, playing with the pen on her right hand subconsciously. Percy still had his face real close to hers, but Annabeth didn't give a damn about Percy's closeness, she got used to that long ago.

"With you? Nah." He moved his face away from her and flipped around her notebooks and papers.

"Then fuck off." Annabeth sneered, turning back to what she was doing previously.

"Okay, my point is," Percy heaved a sigh, getting serious and to the point. "I came here asking you to help me revise."

"For?" Without looking up, Annabeth asked staring at her note book, while still spinning the pen.

"For that up coming math test. I feel like it's not hard, and I don't wanna stay at the passing grade."

"When?" She asked, meaning when would he wanted the tutoring time. He seemed to caught the rest of the unspoken question.

"After practice, I wanna meet your roommate."

Annabeth nodded silently, not looking up for the whole conversation.

"I'm sure you've met her already. Surely she had tried to hook up with you." Annabeth said after a moment of pausing. This time, she shut her books and turned towards Percy.

"That new slut?" Percy's eyes widened. Funny how the word 'slut' came out of a former player's mouth.

"Tiffany." Annabeth informed while nodding to assure Percy.

"Aw, poor man." Percy pitied Annabeth sincerely.

"You know? That girl categorized herself as my 'new rival of the queen bee crown' as she stated and I quoted."

"Then she has some competition."

"That's totally besides the point you dick." Annabeth rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Then what is?"

"The fact that I don't give a shit about the social ladder."

Percy nodded in agreement, he didn't care about that too, but he and Annabeth just seemed to be put at the top naturally by other students, they didn't even want it nor had they tried.

"She was trying to dig out whatever history I have to blackmail me into 'leaving Percy alone', and trying to tell people how bitchy a person I am." Annabeth continued, mocking Tiffany's voice and twisting her body like Tiffany when she talked, or more precisely when she tried to seduce someone.

Percy laughed, but keeping the voice low. Still aware that they were in the library, they kept their conversation at low volume.

"Oh yea right, Percy?" Annabeth asked bumping Percy on the side. "Do you know this person?" She turned her just turned on computer screen to face him.

He nodded. "Yea, she's from the year below us. Shy, but cool. Dunno how I know her, but I just do. You're becoming famous on social media aren't you." He teased with a knowing smile.

"Yep, ever since that World Cup, I gained like hundreds of followers over night and tons of friend requests from my Facebook. I don't get how they found my personal account when I have a page there to like, and why do they want to be friends on Facebook."

"Because they like you. Simple." He shrugged. "Did you reject them?"

"No," Annabeth frowned at the question, not knowing where that'd be going. "I ignored. Did nothing to it."

"You better do something, and that better not be rejecting the request."

"So what do I do? Accepting them?"

"Precisely. And grouping them into a new group, a group where they can only see things you want them to see."

"Okay… I'll listen to you this time, since you have some experience."

"See ya after school then." He stood up, planting a kiss on her temple.

"Sure." She mumbled, not paying attention to anything but her Facebook.

* * *

"You ready Beth?" Percy swung open the door of Annabeth's dorm. "Shit sorry, I forgot." Percy apologized to Tiffany, Annabeth's new roommate, who was half way through changing into her cheerleading uniform. He avoided her seductive gaze, bit his lip to prevent him from laughing at her embarrassed look, he turned towards Annabeth who was picking up her bag on the floor, keeping her head low to hide her smile. Annabeth didn't trust herself to speak, she was too afraid that she'd loose control and laugh out loud, making her relationship worse with Tiffany.

"Bye Tiff." She called as she exited.

"Bye." Tiffany called back.

When the door closed. "Pff! Hell that was ridiculous Percy."

"Don't even think about it." He said shoving Annabeth's head, pushing her away.

They parted ways when they exited the dormitory big gate. Annabeth greeted Jason who was waiting for her and they walked towards the field together. Annabeth was training with the boys today.

"I think your coach, as in the national team one, organized a game against us next week." Jason said as they started changing into cleats and long socks.

"How'd you know?"

"Uh… You told me?"

"Oh yea right." She face palmed. "Yea, I did."

"Your ankle doing fine Chase?" A guy from the team walked up to them, nodding to Jason as a greeting.

"Yeah, fine. At least I think so." She shrugged.

When the training started, Annabeth heard people talking about Jason, something about his girlfriend during warmup.

"Guys, why do I feel like I'd missed a lot." Annabeth groaned out loud while dribbling the ball in the penalty box like the others were doing.

"Cuz your feeling's just right! You did." Someone answered.

"Then fill me in. Especially if it's about Jason." Annabeth said, going in front of Jason on purpose just to scare him. He glared at her. "You let it slip Jace? That's not very like you." Annabeth taunted, sounding like she knew something he didn't.

"Our beloved captain here said something about busy this weekend for some kind of gala?" A player started.

"Fashion show." Another corrected.

"Yes right, fashion show. Something about supporting his girlfriend." The former continued, panting a little from all the shouting.

"Whoo~" Annabeth cooed. "Why didn't you tell me Jason? I thought you are closer to me than them?" Annabeth asked, mimicking a high pitched girly voice.

Jason flushed, focusing on the warmup, he went silent.

"See you at the fashion show then Jason." Annabeth called as the coach stopped them to stretch.

"What do you mean?" Jason snapped his head up.

"Are you going to gimme a ride?" She asked. "I was invited." She replied to his question. "By your girlfriend." She added.

"How do you know about her?"

"How long have you been keeping this secret girlfriend from me and Thalia?" She asked back.

"She didn't want me to tell anyone." He whined, trying to tell her that it wasn't his fault that he didn't tell anyone.

"I know, so that's why _she_ told me and Thalia and _you_ didn't? She's my best friend since we were kids honey." Annabeth slammed this fact into Jason's face. The others were listening to this conversation, smiling tentatively as they saw the shellshocked look on Jason's face.

"What's her name then? Jason just won't tell us." A guy butted in.

"Can't tell, sorry. Mutual agreement." Jason said.

"I was asking Chase."

"Annabeth won't tell you either." Jason said quickly.

" _Annabeth Chase_ can speak for herself. Thank you for splitting up my name people." Annabeth declared from the side. The two boys turned to her. Without sparing any glance at Jason, she stared at the other guy. "And no, I will not tell you the girl's name. You'll know it when time comes." Sending him a fake smile she went to take her water break.

Jason was dumbfounded, what does 'when time comes' supposed to mean?

"You're seriously friends with Piper?" Jason lowered his voice and asked as they walked to the cafeteria together after training.

"Yeah." She adjusted the bag strap on her shoulder as she pushed open the door for them. "Why'd I lie to you." She said with a frown.

"Yo! Whataya talking about?" Percy asked, shouldering his sack, approaching Annabeth and Jason who stopped their conversation immediately and turned to him alerted.

"Nothing that concerns you." Jason replied a little too fast to be not suspicious. Percy narrowed his eyes at him skeptically. Annabeth sighed and face palmed.

"I think he can know right?" Annabeth asked Jason in a quieter voice, turning away from Percy, pointing to Percy. "He knows her."

"How?!" Jason exclaimed, not daring to eye Percy.

"I don't know how!" Annabeth threw up her arms. "I asked, but he didn't explain."

"Fine." Jason sighed exasperatedly. "Tell him." He motioned with his arms at Percy vaguely.

"Tell me what?"

"Apparently this guy here just admitted that he has a secret girlfriend outside of school."

"And how long have you been keeping that a secret?" Percy inquired.

"Quite some time." Annabeth replied for Jason slyly.

"What's her name then?"

"Piper McLean." Annabeth announced. Percy paled and looked away. A series of curses went through his mind.

 _Why is this world so small?_

"You know her? Annabeth said you do." Jason asked, oblivious to the nervous expression on his face.

"Of course I know her! She's the daughter of the fucking Tristan McLean! Who doesn't know her." Percy exclaimed quietly, putting on an easy convincing smile that only convinced Jason but not Annabeth.

* * *

 **A/N: If you enjoyed my stories and my style of writing, please check out 'Last Christmas' if you haven't already.** **It's a PercyxAnnabeth one shot.**

 **Just to clear things up - Percy didn't went for her help on the day he asked for it, he went a day before his test; the part where he swung open the door was just his normal routine of picking up Annabeth on his way to his swimming practice and drop Annabeth off at Jason's if it was the boys training.**

 **Everything is slowly killing me right now. Everything is slowly eating me up. My mind is everywhere but where it should be.**

 **Dedications**

 **PoppyOhare: Thank you for the review, you'd always showed support and** **enthusiasm towards this story. :)**

 **Guest: It's good to hear the your understanding of this story increased :D; and to answer your question, she's a five day boarder, and she lives in Malcolm's apartment during weekends, which is also neighboring Percy's apartment. Both Percy and Annabeth are five day** **boarders, but they can stay in their dorm for the weekend if they want to occasionally. I hope this helps.**

* * *

 **For those who didn't get a dedication/reply but reviewed, that does not mean I don't want to reply or I dislike your review, its simply because I didn't see it. Either because of the system's email push service or because it did not show on the reviews area. I thank all of you who reviewed, and I apologize if you didn't get recognized. Blame the system not me, I would reply to every single one if I saw them. I swear I would.**


	14. XIV

**A/N: It's been a long time...**

* * *

 ** __Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot__**

 ** _Bold - A/N_**

 ** _Underline - setting/time_**

 ** _Underline + Bold - sub setting_**

 ** _Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics_**

 ** _Italic + Bold - texting_**

 ** _Italic + Underline - texting_**

 ** _Bold + Underline + Italic - third person in text, extras_**

* * *

Later that week, on Thursday night, Percy went to Annabeth's dorm again, but this time, he knocked before entering. He was here to ask Annabeth about the test, and wanted her to tutor him. But it didn't end well.

"Hey." Percy greeted quietly, closing the door behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to focus on the works that'll never be finished in time." Annabeth replied, saving the file she was working on and closed the lid of her lap top. Percy walked towards her as she sat up from her bed. He picked up a piece of paper of a building.

"Is that a blueprint?"

"Yeah?"

"You like this kind of shit?"

"From time to time." Annabeth shrugged.

"So you like math?"

"Occasionally."

"Then why didn't you take high level?"

"Don't want to." She shrugged. "Now, what are you doing here? Get straight to your stuff before Tiffany comes back complaining about the guy she just hooked up with."

"Okay, so, here." He handed her a stack of worksheet. "Help me with the questions I left blank and I think I'll be ready for the test tomorrow." Sitting next to her on her bed as she started to scan through the problems.

The door opened abruptly shortly after she started to explain the first questions, cutting through Annabeth's explanation.

Behind the door, revealed a panting Tiffany. She stomped into the room and slammed the door shut.

"Annabeth." She commanded.

"What?" Annabeth replied sharply, tearing her eyes from the paper.

The sentence coming from Tiffany's mouth was cut short by the sight of Percy.

"Oh hey Percy." Tiffany said enthusiastically. Her expression changed into a happy face instantly. Annabeth quirked up an eyebrow.

"Not now Tiffany." Percy answered. Annabeth rolled her eyes in annoyance.

 _Yep, trying to hook up again. Fuck, can't she see that she's not annoying him, she's annoying me?!_

"Okay." Tiffany replied with a lace of disappointment in her voice. She started to take off her cheerleading uniform slowly in a seductive way.

Annabeth kept explaining the problem to Percy, who tried to focus on Annabeth.

"Percy!" Annabeth snapped. "Choose between horny and passing."

"I'm sorry Annabeth." He turned back, giving her his attention, but Annabeth could sense that he wasn't listening at all, even though he was facing her and the paper, but his mind was elsewhere.

Sighing, Annabeth dropped the page and picked up her computer again, ignoring Percy's apologies. She had given him enough chance.

Seeing that Annabeth had done with doing anything with him, Tiffany walked up, patted Percy on her shoulder gently. He looked up, she batted her long artificial eyelashes at him.

"Can I help you?" He asked, slightly angered. Without answering verbally, she climbed onto him. As they proceed, sensing the movement on her bed, Annabeth got out of bed, making the biggest noise she could as she pulled out her chair and sat on to it to continue with what she was doing. That series of noise got Percy's attention.

"Annabeth please. I promise I won't be distracted." Annabeth didn't give him any response in any kind, but she had hid away a triumph smile that was surfacing.

Although Annabeth got what she wanted by ignoring Percy, she had him beg for her on his knees, but the constant begging from Percy and the constant seducing from Tiffany was driving Annabeth crazy. Picking up the small pillow on her bed next to her, she threw it at Percy. It hit him in the nose since the action caught him off guard.

"Out!" She growled. First time sounding this angry in front of Percy. "Bring Tiff with you."

"Jealous much?" Tiffany taunted with a devious, seductive giggle. Annabeth glared at Percy and ignored her.

"Not at all. I'd actually appreciate if you bring him somewhere else other than this room with you." Annabeth sent her a fake smile after witnessing Percy picking up his stuff. Nodding, Tiffany accepted the favor joyfully.

 _This_ , was how Percy got dragged out of the room; and, _this_ , was how Percy find Annabeth even more irresistible, because she was just so unpredictable.

* * *

True to her words, Annabeth went to the fashion show with Jason, but not expecting this person to show up.

The fashion show went smoothly and successfully. Annabeth and Jason went to the backstage to find Piper, since it was not a real formal one like the Victoria's Secret show, so spectators were allowed everywhere. Annabeth spotted Piper instantly, she was already in her normal clothes, but her makeup was still on. Jason and her stopped when they saw another guy walked towards Piper and started talking to her. The guys was a head taller than Piper and was waving his hand around, Piper seemed to have agreed to what he was saying, but still stomped her foot and waved her arms around, they both seemed frustrated at first and the conversation turned lighter because they started laughing, and teasing one another.

'Old friend?' Jason mouthed to Annabeth, who shook her head declining. She found the silhouette strangely familiar. Dragging Jason along with her, she approached Piper who was still standing at the doorway talking to that guy.

When Annabeth finally made out who the guy was, she ran up and engulfed Piper in a tight hug. "You did so well Pipes!" She squealed. Piper stumbled back at the sudden attack. Watching the scene unfolded in front of them, Jason and the secret guy forgot about each other, they just stood there watching the girls whispering.

"Why is Percy here?" Annabeth whispered after congratulating her friend.

"Long story."

"So you know him?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I said, long story."

"We have time. Ready to go?"

"I need to get my purse."

"Good, cuz you're not getting away with this." Annabeth pulled back, Piper turned around, jogged back to get her stuff in the changing room. "Meet us at the front gate." Annabeth called.

Turning back to the stunned looking boys, she stared back at them.

Ignoring Percy, Annabeth asked Jason. "What is he doing here?" Jason shrugged. "You have a lot of explaining to do, douchebag." Annabeth said cunningly, putting a hand on his chest as she said that quietly in his ear, leaning a bit of her weight on him. Percy glared at Annabeth who was now smiling mischievously.

Piper came back not long after, seeing Percy and Annabeth in their previous position, she said in a singing voice. "It turns out that I'm not the only one with a secret somebody, right? Percy?"

"Wrong." Percy replied smugly. "I'm single." Piper's face fell.

"Then what was that?"

"Flirting." Percy said nonchalantly. Putting his hand on the small of Annabeth's back, he led her to the gate.

"You _flirt_ with him Annie?" Piper asked in utter amusement.

"No comment." Annabeth answered professionally.

"You two seemed _way_ too close to be friends." Piper shook her head, dragging the word along to make the effect she wanted.

"But that's how it is." Annabeth said, playfully bumped her butt at Piper, who bumped into Jason not seeing as it comes.

The second they walked out of the front gate, they were overwhelmed by paparazzi and flash lights from the cameras. They totally forgot about the fact that Percy was in a movie and Piper was a rising supermodel, and also the fact that Annabeth was rather well-known. Only Jason was safe to come out from the gate.

"Percy! Percy! Didn't know you're here! Can you tell me why you are coming?"

Percy hid behind Annabeth, holding both of her hands from the back.

"Is that your girlfriend there?"

"Annabeth! Nice job on the World Cup! Congrats on the trophy!"

Annabeth ignored the comment and focused on walking through the crowd.

"Piper! Piper! Piper McLean!" A bunch of paparazzi and fans shouted. "You didn't say that you have a boyfriend on _Seventeen_! Can you explain?"

Everyone ignored the paps and the fans, they walked straight to their car that Jason just started. When they finally shut the door and the noise outside, they heaved a sigh.

"Sorry guys, my bad. Forgot about this." Annabeth apologized.

"Where are we going?" Jason asked from the driver's seat.

"Somewhere quiet." Annabeth answered. "The paps aren't going to follow us everywhere, we're not _that_ famous."

Jason nodded and started driving.

"Okay, now, you two," pointing to Percy who was sitting next to her, and Piper who was sitting in the passenger seat. "Explain. Start." Annabeth ordered.

Percy groaned. "Piper, you do it." He dragged Annabeth back from the previous position she was in, so now she was slumped against the back seat. Percy hugged her close and buried his head in her hair. "I need something to hide my face in to avoid all the embarrassment."

"Actually," Piper started. "I'll explain when we reached the place. I promise." She added. "It's too much to take in for you two." Piper answered Annabeth's unasked question.

"Now that we arrived…" Annabeth reminded once they all got their drinks in hand, sitting in a booth at the corner of the nearest coffee shop they could find with a very small amount of people.

"Okay." Piper looked at Percy for confirmation. He nodded and flatten himself against the table, laying his head on his out stretched arm; staring at his drinks constantly get replaced by Annabeth's. "So, the short version is, Percy and I are engaged."

"You what?!" Jason and Annabeth choked out at the same time. Annabeth's gray eyes seemed to be near popping. She slammed her drink, perhaps Percy's, down on the table, looking into Piper's eyes seriously and curiously. "Explain. Now."

"Chill woman."

"How can I be chill when you didn't tell me about your engagement?!"

"But I told you about my boyfriends, which does not categorized as cheating by the way." Piper soothed the excited Annabeth. "So you all know who my dad is, and who Percy's dad is." Annabeth and Jason nodded, Percy tried to sleep but couldn't because Annabeth kept moving next to him, and that included sometimes putting her feet on his lap. He had to sit up and lean against the back and not the table, thanks to Annabeth. "Apparently, by dad wanted to be connected to a business family instead of a celebrity or entertainment family, so he found Poseidon, and they negotiated, which I have not a single idea of what is there to negotiate. Then they had this contract for us to sign." She continued, gesturing towards Percy and herself. "Neither of us agreed, but we were forced to sign." Percy nodded in agreement. "It was written in the contract that, neither of us can have a relationship publicized outside of this engagement, and of course none of us gave a damn about it. It also said that it was a platonic open relationship, so according to the contract, he has to attend this fashion show of mine. Contradicting, I know, I'm not the one who made the contract. Percy and I had been trying to call it off ever since, we had once thought maybe we would just gave into it-"

"But then she met Jason and fell for him." Percy finished off with a sly grin.

"An arranged marriage. You didn't let that slip when you rant about your dad Piper? Impressive." Annabeth said sardonically rolling her eyes.

"I wanted to say it, but then I'd need to explain a bit too much." Piper shrugged.

"It's not like you've explained anything less now." Annabeth retorted.

"No, but now that it's easier since you know, Percy is wooing you."

"Percy's what?" Jason sound surprised. The other three laughed at his reaction. "Oh no no, Percy, I don't trust her with you." He wiggled his finger in front of Percy's face.

"Well, too late, she's falling for me?" Percy smirked.

"Am I?" Annabeth interfered. "I always thought it was the other way around."

"You two really make a perfect pair." Piper quipped.

"Oh no Piper, stay out of it." Annabeth groaned. "You promised not to meddle with my-"

"Sex life." Piper finished for her.

"I don't have a sex life." Annabeth protested.

"Love life." Piper corrected.

"Don't have one either." Annabeth shook her head. "Lemme tell you something," she leaned closer to Piper. "I only flirt these days, I don't date nor fuck."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Interesting plan you have there." She scoffed, not believing a word coming from Annabeth.

"You're coming to our school what? Next year? Semester?" Annabeth asked all of a sudden, waking everyone up from their trance after taking a sip of Jason's drink. She had tasted everyone's drink by now, and she would've drank Percy's if it wasn't blue.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jason and Percy both asked. Piper was overwhelmed by questions bombarded by the two boys. She gave Annabeth a dirty look, and the latter smirked.

"Guys." Piper called. "I am starting my sophomore year there okay? Which will be next year."

"Aww… So you won't be seeing Jason around." Annabeth faked sympathy.

"Oh my god, I thought you are better than Thalia." Piper banged her head on Jason's shoulder repeatedly.

Jason pointed to Annabeth and did an action of slicing his neck. Knowing fully what that meant, Annabeth said. "I'm going to be the death of you?" She wasn't even able to finish the last word when she burst out laughing uncontrollably. Percy did too. Piper looked up from Jason's shoulder and eyed the two warily, then looked between the devastated Jason and the still laughing Percy, she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Annabeth asked, innocently.

"I'm pretty sure you started all this Annie." Piper stated.

"Oh, what have I done. I only know that Jason told me I'm dead." She continued, putting on an act that made Percy and Jason continued their laughter.

"Okay, that was not what you took as in the first time." Jason pointed out between shakes of laughters. Putting a finger in front of Annabeth's face.

"Mm hm?" She shrugged frivolously, nodding for him to continue. Jason sighed in defeat, he took another breath, opening his mouth, but Piper started laughing, cutting off Jason in mid sentence.

"Let's just move on shall we, we aren't going to get anything out of Annabeth anyway." Piper laughed.

"Hey! You sound like I'm hiding something!" Annabeth protested. "But, yes, let's change a topic, this isn't going anywhere." She slumped her shoulders and studied the drink in her hand. "Whose is this again?" She raised the drink up a little.

"Mine." Percy claimed it from the side lazily. "But I'm not taking it back, cuz it has your germs on it already." He added.

"Since when do you care about personal hygienes?" Piper asked incredulously. Percy looked offended. "Okay, I've known him for years and he is the most… Let's say… Disorganized person I've ever known."

"Ew… Really?" Annabeth feigned disgust and scooted away from Percy a little, squeezing against the wall.

"Okay, okay, you have a point." Percy gave up, he sprawled on the couch, which now had a bigger space since Annabeth squeezed herself up. Piper smirked as Jason laughed at Annabeth's actions.

"Piper? Switch seats with Percy please?" Annabeth asked. Getting all the strange looks from the other three. "No, it's not that, nothing to do with him. He's good, I didn't mean to get rid of you, but I need to show Piper something."

Piper and Percy obeyed. Jason scooted away from Percy dramatically, mocking Annabeth's movement from earlier.

"So what is it that you wanted to show me?" She asked, stuffing her face in front of Annabeth's mobile screen.

"I was thinking of, playing a game." Annabeth suggested. Locking up her screen and looking at her. "I wasn't planning on showing you anything, it's only an excuse, lame enough to get you moving."

"Hey!" Piper protested, getting a 'be quiet' hand gesture from Annabeth. "Fine, sorry, but what's the game?"

"So, we all have headphones right?" The three nodded. "The game is simple but also can be embarrassing."

"Uh oh, I don't like the sound of it." Jason chickened.

Ignoring him, Annabeth continued. "So you play a song in the headphone to yourself, you have to sing a part, any part, and the others will guess what the song is."

"God this is humiliating." Percy groaned.

"They both have a god awful voice." Piper and Annabeth warned in unison, offending both boys slightly, but they let it slide.

"So why aren't you two dating?" Piper asked all of a sudden after the game died down gradually and smoothly.

"Oh yea, I had this question in my mind for some time now." Added Jason.

"Very good question Piper-" Percy started.

"He didn't ask." Annabeth quickly spoke, cutting off Percy from whatever he was about to say, but shrugging nonetheless.

"Really? That's not very you, especially since your little rise in fame in Hollywood." Piper commented.

"Okay, let me get this straight. I am not a playboy, I only appeared to be to get myself prepared for the show, I am casting as a playboy in that only show I did." Percy explained.

"Not the first time hearing this from you." Annabeth commented, and Jason nodded slowly indicating that he had heard this before as well.

"Kay… So if you'd like to put it this way, it still surprises me that you didn't ask a girl you like so much out. You have been talking about her every time we met to discuss the arranged bullshit."

"Language Pipes." Jason butted in. Being the decent boy he always was, he didn't like his girlfriend, especially at this age to have a dirty mouth. Since he couldn't really do anything about Annabeth's behavior, although not approving it.

"Sorry." Piper apologized casually on the face, not even sparing a glance at her boyfriend. Still keeping her gaze of Percy. "So, why?" She sounded concerned, but to Annabeth, that was just her normal gossiping mode.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She raised a hand and put it in the middle between Piper and Percy. "Now, now, now, to spare Percy from the awkwardness since he claimed to not be as experienced, I'll explain." Percy let out a small quiet relief breath that only Annabeth caught the action. "He did ask, but I didn't reply."

"Why?" Piper whined.

"Stop whining." Annabeth mimicked and continued, ignoring the offended Piper McLean. "I simply didn't want to go on dates and shits, because boyfriends can be annoying sometimes. They ask you where you go, who you're with and what you're doing. It feels like I've been stalked and there's this cctv following me around wherever I go. As much as I like Percy; and don't get me wrong Percy, I mean it, I really do like you more than friends, I don't want to go on dates and have those 'romantic hearty talks' when I have a hell lot of shits on my plate."

"So you're saying that you don't have time for a relationship?" Piper pushed.

"No." Annabeth groaned frustratedly. "I just don't want to hurt him by turning down his dates or pretending to enjoy it when everything is killing me."

"So, just because you don't want to wear formal cloths and shoes doesn't mean you have to give up on him."

"I didn't!" She hissed. When it comes to relationships, Piper sometimes pushed too hard. Annabeth looked at Jason for desperate help, and he got the message.

"Look, Pipes, maybe it's because she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Percy."

"Yes! Finally!" Annabeth sighed in a huge relief. "Someone who understood my frustration! Dates are not the most important thing, even if he told me that we don't have to go on dates, I wouldn't date him, because I value my friendship with him so much that, taking the friendship a step forward will not be something that I'm willing to risk. I will not risk our friendship until I think nothing could go wrong."

"I'm sorry Annabeth."

"No it's fine." Annabeth sighed shaking her head and dropping it. "Now that the mystery is solved can we all go home? I will talk to you for another time okay Piper?" She nodded, standing up and grabbing Jason's hand. Jason waved at Annabeth and Percy as he left with his arms wrapped around Piper's shoulders.

"You wanna go home now?" Percy asked as he slid into the seat next to her.

She shook her head. "I hope my confrontation didn't hurt you." She said, putting her head on his shoulder while playing with the empty drink cup in her hands.

"I wish I can say I could relate, but I don't really have a family background as complicated as yours. Although mine's complicated enough." He chuckled at the last part, and she did along, too.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't reply to your text. I just- do you know how long it took for me to put all my trust in Jason? Because of my abandonment, I learned that people are not to be trusted, even if they're family. When I first got to know the Grace siblings, I appeared to be casual with everything but I am actually being real cautious and scared as hell, afraid that I will be deceived another time. It took me five years to trust Jason and Thalia completely and we had only been friends for seven."

"Yea, I get that. Didn't expect you to reply with anything either actually. Hanging out with you for months, I can already make a shape of your personality. You still didn't fully trust me, nor Piper, the only people that you trusted fully are Jason, Thalia and Malcolm."

"What you said is true."

"So allow me a wild guess."

"Spill."

"Your trust issue and friendship goal concerns are not the only reason why you wouldn't date me. Going on dates is just an excuse, because that can be arrange, I personally don't like fancy dates as well, I am down for casual light ones."

"Okay you got me. What I told Piper were not the only reasons…"

* * *

 **A/N: Apologies to you guys for this long awaited chapter. Loads had been going on.**

 **Since I made the announcement about the development of this story and its future multiple times already (maybe I didn't, can't remember, courtesy of my 'awesome' memory) I have no reason to not finish this story and post the edited one. So there will be major changes to the story plot and characters but still the same story line (you get what I mean? I don't really care if you didn't, too lazy to bother about giving an explanation), and it will be posted after finishing this story, which means that this story is going to finish earlier than I initially planned, but it's going to be finished.**

 **Dedications**

 **PoppyOhare: Thank you for your prompt review.**

 **MMV: Thank you for the continuous support. :)**

 **ugh. mayyaaa: I have to add that space in the middle or else your name won't show. When I first saw your review on my first chapter, I was like "whoa, is this another person dissing me?" Not that I cared I mean, I accept reviews in any kind of version and tone, am a pretty laid-back person. Then you reviewed at the end of the last chapter, and you said that it's good, so I'm like, "oh, now I know what you mean." And now I feel like a super dumb person. :P**

 **Slype99 Son of Poseidon: Ooo, thank you, hope to see you in the reviews** **again.**

* * *

 **For those who didn't get a dedication/reply but reviewed, that does not mean I don't want to reply or I dislike your review, its simply because I didn't see it. Either because of the system's email push service or because it did not show on the reviews area. I thank all of you who reviewed, and I apologize if you didn't get recognized. Blame the system not me, I would reply to every single one if I saw them. I swear I would.**


	15. XV

**So, this is what happened:**

 **~Piper McLean, Jason's secret girlfriend, Annabeth's childhood best friend, and Percy's fiancé from an arranged marriage.**

 **~Reasons why Annabeth didn't accept Percy's request on dating include the fear of losing a friend, going out on dates, and not wanting to hurt people.**

 **~Annabeth mentioned an exchange program.**

 **The most crucial reason is not ruining a friendship, but...**

* * *

 ** __Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot__**

 ** _Bold - A/N_**

 ** _Underline - setting/time_**

 ** _Underline + Bold - sub setting_**

 ** _Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics_**

 ** _Italic + Bold - texting_**

 ** _Italic + Underline - texting_**

 ** _Bold + Underline + Italic - third person in text, extras_**

* * *

Annabeth hadn't had much encounter with the Jackson-Blofis ever since Christmas. It has been a long time. Annabeth was busy with catching up with school work and keeping up with her schedule. She was busy, too busy to even care about her roommate manipulating her way into Percy's heart, and actually gotten him to ask her out just before the winter holiday started. Although Percy was now in a 'stable' relationship; although they had went on dates and Percy had spent less time with Annabeth and their friends; although Annabeth had caught Tiffany cheating on him, she had never express anything to Percy, she didn't want to ruin his relationship, even though she knew he wouldn't last with her willingly. Annabeth wanted to leave on good terms with Percy, so she remained silence.

Her season had ended just few days before her winter holiday, her friends from the national team all went home to meet their families. Since she had no family, the end of the season only made her feel more void about her life. Ever since she heard about Percy's relationship with her roommate, she was more determined to accept the exchange program offer. She knew she had probably lost her chance with Percy because of the obstacles placed by herself, but she also knew that if he had made his move, then she should respect it; if he was happy about the move, then she should be as well.

Percy's family had welcomed a new member in their family just days before Christmas last year. Percy's little half sister, who was 17 years younger than him and Annabeth. No matter how happy the whole family was, and how happy Annabeth felt for them, she couldn't get the thought of the fact that she was an outsider, an intruder to his family. Annabeth appeared to be enjoying spending those holiday celebrations with them, but deep down, she still felt like she was bothersome. She was lucky that all the family members were all focused on the new life to spare her the attention. When they were all cooing around the small little figure, she stepped aside staring at the happy family. She had once told Percy that she could spend the Christmas elsewhere to let them have their family time, but he refused, he even retold this to his mom causing Sally to scold Annabeth of having these kind of thoughts.

"You're family Annabeth." Sally constantly said while holding her hand. Annabeth would always nod half-heartedly, but also appreciating the gestures.

 _~Monday, last week before winter holiday~_

 _"Hey, you going back with Mal for Christmas?" Percy asked when they were going to their homeroom on the first day of their last week before Christmas._

 _"Why?" Annabeth asked, it was weird that Percy was asking her this before every holiday._

 _"I want you to come and meet my new family member, Sophia Joan Blofis." He announced excitedly._

 _"Maybe after the holiday?" She suggested, but her face said otherwise._

 _"Why do you look so surprised but the question that came out of your mouth was very different from the your expression." He chuckled as he observed the change of Annabeth's facial expression._

 _"I'm just surprised that your mom used this middle name, it's the only one I suggested when your mom asked."_

 _"Wait, she asked you for name suggestions and she didn't even come to me about it?"_

 _Annabeth chuckled. "Jealous much?" She teased._

 _"No, I like the name. Joan." Percy shrugged nonchalantly. "So… You coming?"_

 _"After Christmas perhaps?"_

 _"You have something to do on Christmas? Thought your season ended."_

 _"It did." Annabeth said, trying to avoid the previous question._

 _"So why can't you come?"_

 _"Because it's your family's reunion time." Annabeth briefed, still strolling next to Percy._

 _He stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean?" He asked, but answered the question himself. "Oh, I see. No Annabeth, why would you have this thought? You're family." He reached out to pull her in for a one arm side hug._

 _"You're in a relationship, I have no strings attached." She warned. Pushing him away and gently letting his arm fell back by his side. Averting her eyes to not look at his face, because it hurts to see him in pain, even just a flash. "Do not ever forget that my roommate, your girlfriend, is possessive. This is the last week of school, so she will do anything to me if she can."_

 _"You sound like you're leaving."_

 _Because I will be… She cringed._

 _Annabeth remained silent._

 _Percy was thinking fast and getting the most information when Annabeth least wanted him to, she didn't expect him to hear the hidden information from what she said._

 _"Annabeth?"_

 _"Give me sometime to think of a better way to break this to you."_

 _"Like I don't know already." He huffed._

 _"What?"_

 _"You're leaving."_

 _"No." Annabeth said in a defiant tone, but soon realized that this was not the whole truth. "Well… Technically no, but yes, I will be leaving." With this, she left and walked straight to homeroom alone. Leaving Percy standing in the middle of the hall wondering what had he done._

* * *

"Say what Annabeth?!"

"I am going to Britain." She repeated the exact same words she had said earlier.

"You're so going to talk to me after my shift."

"Okay, okay, I'll wait."

It was only few days after the fashion show incident, Percy was still bugging Annabeth about what she had said in the coffee shop. Annabeth was annoyed by his constant bugging, but she didn't want to be mad at him since she will be leaving soon.

Sitting in the cafe Percy worked at, she was waiting for him to finish his shift. He only had about fifteen minutes left till his shift was done, so she decided to scroll through her social media to see what her teammates were doing. It was normal that all the national players would went out to celebrate after the season and go wild, thus the photos wouldn't lack.

"Dude stop grinning at your phone." A girl's voice cut through her imaginations.

"What're you looking at?" Bits of blonde hair itched her cheek.

"Gah!" She jumped as she turned to see Jason almost sniffing at her screen. "Dammit Piper, teach him some manners will you?" She put her phone down not bothering to lock it. "What are you lovebirds doing here?" She asked, scanning for her cup of beverage that had 'magically' appeared in Piper's hand, then to Jason's.

"Nice choice of drinks." Jason commented.

"Your bro chose it." Annabeth replied quickly, not bothered to even look at him nor her drink. Addressing to Piper. "Yo, whataya doin' here?"

"My bro invited me." Jason answered for Piper. Putting down an empty cup in front of Annabeth, receiving a glare from the gray eyed girl.

"You finished my fucking drink." Annabeth exclaimed.

"Language." Percy's voice came from behind Annabeth.

"Yes, sorry boss." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Throw this away." Annabeth pushed it into Jason's hand. "Am I polite enough waiter?" She asked sweetly to Percy, batting her eye lashes.

"Go away." Percy laughed, pushing her face away.

"Mean." Jason pointed at Percy, indicating that he was back from rubbish throwing.

"So, Percy, why are they here again?"

Percy cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably under Annabeth's stare.

"To continue the talk we were having on Piper's fashion day." He said awkwardly.

"I thought it was between us."

"Since when do you wanna quit?" Piper cut straight into the topic.

"How come I don't know about this meeting?" Jason asked.

"Ditto. So we're on the same boat." Annabeth said, sharing a knowing look with Jason.

"Let's let the couple have their talk shall we?" Jason suggested to Annabeth, who nodded. "Great idea." They stood up, about to leave, but got dragged back by Piper and Percy by the shirt.

"So, you told me about going to Britain and quitting your team." Percy started.

"You told Piper all this while you're at work? No wonder you're shooing me off earlier." Annabeth muttered. Jason sent her an empathic look, but Percy and Piper didn't hear it.

"I'm still coming back okay? I quit my team after the season ended because I am going to Britain for the exchange program for a year, and I'm going to miss a lot of things if I'm still in the team." Annabeth explained, rolling her eyes. Jason put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in for a brief hug, to show sympathy. She leaned back against the couch.

"When did you applied for that?" Percy asked.

"Long time ago." Jason replied for Annabeth, trying to keep the conversation short.

"How'd you know?" Piper asked her boyfriend accusingly.

"She told me."

"When? How come I don't know?" Percy asked.

"After she decided to apply for the program, she discussed it with me." Jason answered for Annabeth.

"I don't even know you when I applied for it. I only know that you're a player." Annabeth added. "Why'd I tell you what I planned?"

This rhetorical question made him think back.

"When are you leaving?" Jason asked nudging her, as the other two had nothing to say.

"After the holiday." Annabeth replied, smoothing out her shirt, patting all the cookie dusts off her clothes. "I'll be at school for a day."

Nobody seemed to have heard the last part.

"So, am I going to have you to myself for the remaining time of the holidays?"

"There's only two days left Percy." Piper reminded him. "And, I want her too."

"You can have the chance to visit her when you attend the fashion week in Europe. I don't have to go."

"I'm coming back for the summer." Annabeth cut off the argument. "You two really look like a married couple." She sighed.

"That's so true." Jason sighed with her.

"I'll be borrowing the car from- whoever will drive to school." She pointed between Percy and Jason.

"Then I'll drive, since you live next door, you can drive my car back and Paul can drive it back someday." Percy suggested, all eyes went back to Annabeth.

Annabeth shrugged, putting her hands up in surrender. "Fine with me, not my car."

"Why don't you have a car?" Percy asked like he suddenly remembered something.

"Used to have one. Lent it to my dad, he crashed it. End of story." Annabeth shrugged like it was nothing. "Helen claimed that I killed the twins and Fredrick because it's my car they were in when they crashed."

That left everyone speechless.

"You're gonna miss Sophia's first birthday." Whined Piper. "And when you're back she'd already be over a year old."

"I know and I'm sorry." Annabeth really felt bad about it. Percy was really excited about it and wanted Annabeth to be part of the family too, but she was just leaving. "Imma calling her Joan though, since I gave her this middle name." She switched to a happier, informative tone, looking at the bright side. Smiling cheekily and proudly at Percy with the announcement. He smiled back warmly and lovingly. Wanting to kiss right there and right then, but he restrained himself from doing so - he was in a relationship.

"Long distance relationship was Annabeth's most important reason for not dating Percy?" Words escaped Piper's mouth all of a sudden. A strategic move. Piper made it sound like it slipped accidentally when she had actually had been thinking this through long ago.

"Say what?!" All three heads turned to Piper who seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"I knew you didn't tell me everything on that day!" Piper exclaimed, crossing her arms in front of her chest, looking really unsatisfied at Annabeth's 'performance'.

"What- where did that come from?" This was all Annabeth could say in this situation.

"Here." Piper pointed to her brain. "It came from thoughts Annie."

"Dang, you're spending too much time with Thalia, now that you're getting stupider." She rolled her eyes. "Is this supposed to be my last meeting or something? Or what? The important meeting called by a taken teen, attended by a couple to talk about a loser's non-existing fucking dating life? Wow, real creative." Annabeth commented at last with an ironic laugh.

* * *

First day back to school

 **Lunch time**

"When're you leaving again?" Luke asked when he, Jason and Percy met up at Annabeth's locker to company her, since this would probably be the last time for them to see her in person for the rest of the semester.

"Can't wait to get rid of me already?" She taunted.

"God no." Luke said, pulling her into an one arm hug as she took out her bag from the locker while he slammed it shut, locking it with the arm on her shoulder.

She swung her backpack on her shoulder and led their way to her dorm, she was going back to check that she had everything she needed before she left for home after lunch period. Her flight was at midnight, since the ticket was cheaper.

While they were in their dorm having a fun time, Percy's new girlfriend, Tiffany Smiths was setting up the stage in the cafeteria preparing a song. Tiffany took the wireless microphone in hand and scanned the crowded, noisy cafeteria for her boyfriend's silhouette, but she only saw her friends in the nearest table looking at her with supportive looks.

"Where _is_ he?" She wondered to herself under the breath so that no one would know that she was secretly dedicating this song to him. This performance, however, was not spontaneous, it was part of her project for her optional subject, it was graded, so she couldn't make it obvious that she was waiting for Percy. Without another choice she started after everything was setup.

"Hi everyone, for those who doesn't know me yet, I'm Tiffany Smiths. This performance is part of my music project. I'm gonna sing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. Please enjoy."

There was a round of applause. The intro music started and the applause gradually died down. People who were not fans of Tiffany went back to their food and their own conversation, some people were paying their full attention to Tiffany. She scanned the room one more time - before she started singing - hoping that Percy walked in just in time, or maybe he was hiding somewhere watching her.

 _You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

 _You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

 _I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

She started to sing and move her body with the rhythm. Receiving few applause from different tables as her beautiful voice echoed through the cafeteria, bouncing off the walls.

Meanwhile in Annabeth's dorm they were spraying Tiffany's perfume on each other's face and in their hair. Annabeth had to keep reminding them not to leave obvious evidence, she knew that Tiffany wouldn't find out about anything if her stuff was moved, but she would definitely murder people if she found half of her Channel perfume gone.

Having a rich spoiled roommate has its perks. Annabeth introduced them queer ways of using makeups, and of course all the material came from Tiffany. She drew a big red dot on Jason's forehead; applied the red lipstick and kissed Percy on his collarbone and left a big red lip print there; last but not least, she rubbed the red color off her mouth using the root of her palms and grazed it on Luke's cheek like putting on some blush. Despite their strong protest, Annabeth still done her masterpiece nonetheless, she took a picture of her masterpiece and took a selfie with them. Once she was done taking pictures of her 'models' they piled into the bathroom to wash it off.

"Yo, pigs, stop splashing water all over the place. Ya keep doing that you'll all get sprayed by perfume, with your choice of brand." She warned, holding up three bottles of perfume all from three different luxurious brand. "Or you can perhaps try this." She said, pointing to a bra hanging on the little hook on the wall. "It's Victoria's Secrets."

Looking terrified, the three boys behaved. What they didn't know was that they would get sprayed nevertheless, whether they liked it or not.

"Trust me, I'm only going to press it once." She said after their protest. "You three are my models for now." She smirked. Seeing that the boys were still getting rid off their 'decoration' she went around searching for anything she needed for the trip and packed it up.

Luke was done washing first since he had lighter makeup. Stepping out of the bathroom, Annabeth jumped in front of him, holding up three bottles of perfume.

"So, which one?" She wiggled her eyebrows excitedly. "Lemme introduce," she said, juggling with the bottles carefully in her arms, "dis is Channel, dunno the details." She held up a round one. "Dis, is Calvin Klein, thought they only do jeans and men's underwear." Shrugging as she held up another one with a different color than the previous one. "And this," changing back into her normal accent, "is, lemme see, what is this? Oh, this is Gucci Guilty." She finished with a huge sly grin. "Which one? First come first serve."

Luke just stared at her like she was insane.

"Please tell me I'm not in an asylum."

"No you're not." Annabeth shrugged.

"Then tell me I'm not seeing things."

"Ooo, I give no promises to that. Now choose quick." Seeing that he didn't budge. "Fine, then you'll get the Calvin Klein one, since you have some resemblance to Justin Bieber."

Luke was about to step past Annabeth to escape the perfume attack, but he failed, he moved just in time to get a shot on his face.

"Hey!" He tried to spit out the strong fragrance.

"Your loss." Annabeth shrugged nonchalantly. "Aimed at your neck dumbass."

Jason and Percy came out the same time and got sprayed without any warning from anywhere. They tried to duck, but same thing happened, they got perfume on their faces and in their hair.

"Fuck you Annabeth!" Percy shouted.

"Hey! You got the most expensive and the best one!" She defended. "I liked you more so you got a better treatment." She explained, but it was no use, the three boys each got ahold of a bottle of perfume and circled around Annabeth cornering her.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

They counted down together, aiming the bottle at Annabeth, she squatted down and protected her head with her arms curled around it.

 _"Spray!"_

The pressed down the button and sprayed her like watering a flower.

" _Stop_!" She shouted. "Stop, stop, stop." She stood up. "Dude, you sprayed too much! She might find out!" She snapped at them, a little worried because the scent was incredibly strong in the room right now, and also on her.

"Go open all the windows guys." Jason instructed.

"So how're you going to explain it to her?" Luke asked, sounding a little apologetic.

"I can tell her that I borrowed some of her perfume because I'm flying for at least ten hours, but pressed a little too hard so it came out more than expected. Percy can get pass because he's her boyfriend and can use his way to dodge any consequences. As for you two, just, keep out of her way." Annabeth suggested. "Don't you dare sell me out Percy Jackson, don't even thinking about telling her that you came to my room with me today." She warned Percy sternly, who nodded his head. "This is no joke."

"No shit Sherlock." Percy muttered as he inhaled the fresh air from outside the window.

"Shit, we need to go." Annabeth cursed as she whipped her phone out to check the time. "I smell terrible don't I." She shook her hair near the window to try and get rid of some smells of the mixed perfume. "Don't mention this to her if she didn't get suspicious." She warned one last time before opening the door. "Oh and Percy, if she said anything about the open windows, pretend you don't know. Don't let me down, I know you're going to my room tonight, it's no doubt, but do not sell me out."

"Act normal." Jason said holding the door for her.

"That was so fun though." Luke said.

"Especially the part where we bullied Annie." Percy informed. Annabeth glared at him for the name calling but didn't make comments.

They walked into the cafeteria seeing Tiffany on stage performing. Annabeth started to mock her moves and lip sync with her.

 _My heart stops when you look at me_

 _Just one touch, now baby I believe_

 _This is real, so take a chance_

 _And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 _I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

It was already nearing the end when they stepped in. Annabeth's mockery moves and lip sync dance were not missed by a single beat by Tiffany, she didn't show any reaction even if she really wanted to laugh at Annabeth's exaggerated moves and strangle her for mocking her, but she couldn't, it was a graded performance.

"Thank you, thank you for your ears." Tiffany bowed as the song ended. There was another round of applause as Tiffany gave the microphone to the IT and walked down stage.

She walked passed her table of friends with a triumph smile on her face and sauntered confidently with high raised chin towards Percy's direction.

"Dude, that was totally for you." Annabeth nudged him.

He swatted the back of her head playfully for having - as he put it - such 'a ridiculous idea'.

She dragged the other two boys away as Tiffany got closer. She eyed Annabeth suspiciously before turning to Percy.

"They need _privacy_." Annabeth explained not-so-quietly to the two confusing looking blondes, making sure that both Percy and Tiffany heard it she left to see what was serving in the cafeteria.

 **After lunch**

A crowd gathered at the big gate, in the middle stood Annabeth and Percy's cheap second handed car.

Why Percy's car? Because… It's explained earlier.

Annabeth hugged Percy, and whispered in his ear. "I'll miss you." She gave him a light feathery peck on the cheek and released him from the tight hug. Tiffany put on her most ugly face to glare at Annabeth for such act, she turned to her and hugged her with one arm, towering over her (too bad she's short). "Aww… Don't look so jealous. You won't see me for the next year, and I hope it will be enough for you. He'll have enough time to redeem himself. Don't you think?" She whispered in her ear, pulling away to see her reaction, but there wasn't any, Annabeth asked her silently using her eyes.

"I'm not jealous of that, I'm sure you'll be long forgotten after the year." Tiffany said, Annabeth nodded for her to continue. "You nearly ruined my performance today! It's graded! Your awful dance moves only made me wanna laugh." She exploded, pushing Annabeth with each sentence she said. At the end, she couldn't remain her angry face anymore, a restrained smile broke onto her serious face.

"Is that your supposed revenge on me for _almost_ ruining your show?" Annabeth chuckled. She shook her head. "So you're gonna hold your grudge for a whole frigging year?!"

"No!" Tiffany stomped her foot, but didn't look angry. "I'm not planning on getting revenge on you."

"Oh wow… That's… Not…"

"Not what?"

Annabeth couldn't really think of a word to describe what she was talking about. So she said this in the end.

"Not very you."

Tiffany laughed and stood on her tiptoe to give Annabeth one more hug.

"You're finally gone." She whispered in Annabeth's ear, while keeping a convincing smily face.

"Explains the act." Annabeth whispered back, displaying the similar face.

Tiffany pulled away, but her hands still remained on Annabeth's shoulders.

"You applied perfume?" She asked.

"Yea, borrowed some of yours since you know, I'm going to be on a flight full of people for more than half a day." Annabeth chuckled nervously. "First time using it, applied a little too much. So, sorry if the boys will all have some fragment after I hugged them goodbye." Annabeth helped them lied through perfectly and smoothly.

The birth of a bulletproof lie.

They let go of each other after the brief conversation. Turning to Luke and Jason lastly. Annabeth said. "Take care… Of your girls for me." Saying the first two words out loud and whispering the last part. They went up to give her a hug, each gave her a kiss on a temple. "Take care. Love ya." With a bright smile, she got into Percy's car and drove away. "Don't be late for class bitches." Her carefree shout got carried away by the wind as she sped down the empty road.

* * *

 **A/N: So yes, Annabeth's biggest fear in committing to relationships is being afraid of separation, she fears long distance relationship might let their bond fade out, which will lead to a breakup. And I'm sorry if I failed to mention Tiffany's last name when I first introduced her, apologies to you all if it all came a little unexpected...**

 **The next chapter will be after Annabeth came back from the exchange program.**

 **One question to you, the readers: do you want a rewind in bullet points after each chapter to conclude what happened in the chapter? A reader suggested it, so I added to this chapter.**

 **Dedications**

 **Slype99 Son of Poseidon: My thoughts exactly. Lol :P**

 **PoppyOhare: Thank you for reviewing in every chapter :)**

 **ugh. mayyaa: Again, had to add this space in between or else your name won't show, hope you don't mind. And, no it's fine, you didn't cause any confusion, so don't apologize, no harm done :D. Oh yeah right, about that, I actually did consider adding this before since I don't update often, but it somehow didn't happen... Forgot why I gave up on that idea tho... Anyway, I will start doing it from now on. Thanks for suggesting and thanks for the review.**

* * *

 **For those who didn't get a dedication/reply but reviewed, that does not mean I don't want to reply or I dislike your review, its simply because I didn't see it. Either because of the system's email push service or because it did not show on the reviews area. I thank all of you who reviewed, and I apologize if you didn't get recognized. Blame the system not me, I would reply to every single one if I saw them. I swear I would.**


	16. XVI

**So, this is what happened:**

 **~Percy is in a relationship with Tiffany, Annabeth's roommate**

 **~Tiffany is a talented singer (not quite important, but worth mentioning)**

 **~Jason, Luke and Percy had a lot of fun in Annabeth's room before she left, and she helped them lie their asses off to Tiffany.**

 **~Annabeth left the exchange program in Britain for a year**

 **And this, is where left we off...**

* * *

 ** __Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot__**

 ** _Bold - A/N_**

 ** _Underline - setting/time_**

 ** _Underline + Bold - sub setting_**

 ** _Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics_**

 ** _Italic + Bold - texting_**

 ** _Italic + Underline - texting_**

 ** _Bold + Underline + Italic - third person in text, extras_**

* * *

It was another family reunion time, only a few days after Christmas, everywhere in America was still Christmas-y. In the airport a plane just touched down, from the exit walked out a girl wearing an inky v-neck sweater under a soft furry scarf which looked really comfortable. On her feet were a pair of plain, dull Martin boots in black, the ankle of her dark skinny jeans was stuffed into the shoes neatly. Despite wearing a scarf, an ebony knitted hat was on her head covering up her hair not able to see her unique style. Standing in the cold breeze of December, a big suitcase beside her and a great big coat in her arms as she stood in front of the signs trying to figure out a way to get out of this place. Her startling steel gray eyes scanned the options listed skillfully like she had done this countless times, looking lost. After a while of staring, she seemed to have decided her route home. Putting on her thick coat, rolling her suitcase behind her as she walked on the empty square in the night.

* * *

Few days later after the arrival of the plane

"You're back just in time." Samantha came running towards Annabeth.

"Hey Sam." Annabeth greeted her old friend and teammate warmly with a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Coach is here to ask permission for a game with your school's boys' team."

"And why are _you_ here?"

" _I_ am here, because, well, actually, no reason at all, just wanna come here and see if you're back in school."

"Oh, we have a-"

"Boo!"

"Whoa f-!"

"I don't want my girlfriend to have a dirty mouth." Percy put a finger on Annabeth's lips as she whipped around after he yelled in her ear. With a slyly grinning Percy and a confused looking Annabeth. Percy let his hands drop naturally to on to Annabeth's upper arms.

"What's on your mind today?" Annabeth went straight to the point. Initially she was about to say 'so I am your girlfriend now?' But swallowed it back, knowing that the conversation wouldn't go anywhere if she said it.

"A date. With you." Percy directed at Annabeth.

"Dude, you certainly have a way of asking people out." Samantha piped in from beside Annabeth.

"What can I say, I'm just that smooth." He winked back at her, now turning back at Annabeth waiting for her respond.

"My league is starting soon dude, sorry man." Annabeth said finally after awhile of gaping.

"Apology _not_ accepted." Percy said playfully. "Fine, fine, but come to my house some time."

"For what?"

"You'll see."

"He's your boyfriend now?"

"I actually don't know. I don't think so, he just likes to spread rumors, for fun."

"What do you mean you don't know? You don't even know you're dating someone?"

"I know when I'm in a relationship, but to him, he likes to mess around, he's be spreading false rumors to people about our relationship in the past two years, so I don't know and I don't care."

"Are you playing then? If we will have the game?"

"Sure, why not."

"Annie!" A girl ran out of a sophomore classroom after the bell rang for the freshmen and sophomores.

"Hey Piper! Forgot about you're here." Piper jumped on her.

"Met anyone sexy?"

"Hell yea." Samantha answered for her. "She didn't date the hot one, she dated one of the guys from her host family."

"Why?" Piper whined in disappointment.

"That hottie is a total douchebag okay. I won't date him, but I will hookup with him because he is so damn hot." Annabeth stated sincerely.

"The seniors' game week is next week. Jason and Luke are coming back to watch the soccer game, you're so gonna play there." Piper jumped around her excitedly.

"Of course you're excited, because Jason's coming back." Annabeth teased.

"He's playing for the boys." Samantha added, suddenly remembering hearing it from a bunch of senior soccer players earlier today.

"Then when's the game with the national team?" Annabeth asked Samantha.

"This Friday after school perhaps…?" She shrugged. Annabeth nodded.

"It's my free period now, and it's you guys' lunch period, where's Percy? I don't want to miss the meeting where you share your steamy sexy life in Britain."

"Steamy and sexy, is that what I heard?"

"Speaking of the devil." Annabeth wondered out loud as Percy approached her, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Are you two dating?" Piper and Samantha asked in unison.

"No." Annabeth said, the same time Percy said, "yes."

"Really? Are we?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Are we not together?" Percy mimicked.

"You haven't asked."

"And you haven't answered."

"Fine, the answer's no."

Percy pouted. "Okay, okay, whatever, you love me anyway. Where are we going now?"

Ignoring the previous bit, Annabeth shrugged as an answer to the question.

"Have lunch with us?" Annabeth asked Piper and Samantha. They both nodded. "When's Coach leaving?"

"He said he'd call me." Samantha replied. "Oh, and he needs to talk to you." Suddenly remembered, Samantha informed Annabeth.

"For what?"

"Dunno."

"You're not in trouble, stop worrying Annie." Percy whined in a girly voice, which resulted in a punch on the arm by Piper and a powerful hand clamped on his mouth by Annabeth. He raised his hands in surrender and pried off Annabeth's hand cautiously, but still received a glare from her.

"So here's the douchebag." Annabeth stopped scrolling on her phone and handed it to them once they settled down in a pizza place waiting for their orders. Showing them a selfie taken clearly at a party. A Scandinavian looking brunette with both his arms around Annabeth's waist, pressing a kiss on her cheek; Annabeth held the phone with the arm she had around his neck, another hand showing a middle finger to the camera, she was making a funny face.

"You don't wear dresses." Percy commented.

"It's a party." Annabeth defended herself.

"It's glittering and you wore makeup."

"I _said_ , it's a party. And I didn't bring a dress so I borrowed one."

"But honestly, he is hot." Piper and Samantha agreed instantly after the picture was shown to them. Percy agreed reluctantly.

"I know right. Finally, someone agreed." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Who didn't?" Piper asked out of curiosity.

"Your boyfriend." Getting all the jealous and questioning glares Annabeth rolled her eyes again. "I spent my weekend at his house. I'm jet lagged okay, I need to recover." She explained.

"I didn't see you there when I went there." Piper furrowed her eyebrows.

"I was asleep." She emphasized. "Anyway, the guy I dated wasn't the party type, nor was I, but since this hot beau offered to bring me to parties every time, I went."

"You look like you're dating him."

"Moving on." Ignoring the comment from Piper, she scrolled down her photos. Clicking into a video, wondering out loud, "what is this?" Then exiting it after remembering it.

"Wait what?" Piper stopped her, snatched her phone from her hands. "Which one?" She flipped through her photos excitedly, trying to find that video again. Annabeth groaned but let her watched the video.

"That was me doing a cart wheel, don't act like you've never seen me doing one."

"I haven't. Lemme see." Percy jumped up, Piper moved the phone forward a little to let Samantha and Percy have a better view.

" _What_ are you wearing? You freak." Samantha laughed.

"What am I wearing." Annabeth got back the phone to recall what were they talking about. "Oh," remembering it, she laughed at the memory. "I was dared to act like superman for the next two rounds of whatever game we were playing, so they clipped this large towel on me, then I was dared to do a cart wheel in them the round before I could take them off. It fell when I did the cart wheel."

"Were you in that short sexy jean pants?" Samantha pointed at the screen as the clip replayed.

"Yea, we bought it together."

"In Jordan."

"Yep."

"Show us your boyfriend."

"Ex." Percy reminded. "Ex-boyfriend."

"You sound jealous." Piper teased. Annabeth smiled and wriggled in her seat to adjust her sitting posture.

"Here." She found the picture and showed it to them.

"Russian?" Samantha asked. Annabeth nodded. "Dude! He's so much sexier than your hookup bud."

"Oh yea right, you have a thing for Russian guys that have abs. How could I forget?" Annabeth said ironically.

"Wait, how'd you know?"

"You told me duh."

"Why would I do that?"

"Who knows what you're thinking."

"God, I'm so jealous. All those smoking hot guys revolve around you, crawling at your feet craving for your attention."

"Does Percy count as one of those 'smoking hot guys'?" Piper at the side.

Percy nodded eagerly behind Annabeth - a blind spot where it was only blind to Annabeth but not the other two girls.

"Hell ya." Samantha said, silently laughing at Percy's hints.

"Have you gone back to your dorm yet?" Piper asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Yes, why?"

"Have you seen Tiffany?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"She was heart broken."

"To know that I'm back?" Confused, because that was not really how Tiffany greeted her this morning when she walked into her perfume filled room.

"No! Percy dumped her."

"What?! Now you're the one who said I was heartless." Annabeth turned to Percy, bewildered. He shrugged.

"Missed you too much." He stated simply.

"So? You decided to get yourself a girlfriend and dump her? You're worse than Mark." She shook her head and leaned into her palms. "As cheesy and cliché as this sounds, but you've changed Percy."

"I told her that the relationship won't be serious, it's purely hormonal or whatever you'd prefer. It's not my fault that she took it seriously."

"You humiliated her Percy." Piper cut in before Annabeth could say anything about how it might be understandable if Percy put it that way.

"The fuck?! No wonder Piper used the word 'dump' instead of 'breakup'. God you're an ass."

"Jerk right? I know." Samantha said quietly at the side.

"Why would you do that? She came to me today, jumped on me and said 'for the first time, I'm glad you're back, Annie.' She was definitely not in a good mood. Do you not know that she is a fragile sentimental girl?" Annabeth was now accusing Percy on full scale, not that she was any fan of Tiffany's, but she was definitely not delighted of Percy's actions towards her. As much as Annabeth disliked her roommate, she still pitied her for the humiliation in front of the whole cafeteria. "You're just too desperate Percy."

"How can I make it up to you then?" Percy asked in a small voice, where she detected a little guilt, too little that she doubted its existence.

"You don't have to do anything for me, I'm not the victim here, the victim is our" she motioned to all four of them around the coffee table, "mutual distaste to my roommate. Anyway," after a short pause, Annabeth tried to change the subject in order to lighten the mood, and make Percy forget about how she accused him just seconds ago. "I'm done babbling (judging) on your behavior, I don't really care about what you do to your girlfriends. So, they, the people I met in Britain, don't believe that I am socially awkward when I told them something about myself that they don't know."

"Well, I never know that." Percy interrupted.

"Me neither." Piper added.

Annabeth turned to Samantha, expecting something from her. "Oh well, then, are we talking about the same Annabeth?" From all the surprised looks from the other two, she felt that she should probably elaborate a little. "There's this time after a game, we all walked around the stadium, interacting with the audiences. Annabeth and I were walking side by side, chatting as we circled around the stand, then suddenly, Annabeth was been called to a group of guys. Yes I know, she seemed to be what the male population like the most. As I was saying, they started to go on and on about something that Annabeth had never heard of nor interested. But she didn't want to upset her friends, so she put on an awkward smile and tried to engage in their conversation, then when they stopped, she awkwardly asked them if they wanted anything else. Then they took selfies and Annabeth signed on them, then we got to go. That was so damn awkward, but hilarious at the same time." Samantha recalled the awkward moment gratefully.

"That was super awkward, but not hilarious, it was _ridiculous_. Fuck those boys, I'd never live out of the embarrassment again if they were publicized. Those nerdy crazy boys, killed me." She defended herself while the other two of her friends laughed at her ridiculous reaction. "Point proven, I am a socially awkward person."

"Nah uh, point not accepted." Piper said seriously, because Percy just couldn't stare at Annabeth without laughing again.

"Dang it Jackson, stop laughing!" That only made Percy laugh even harder, he pulled Annabeth in for a hug to show sympathy, and tried to tell her that he couldn't help it, to him it was just too hard to imagine Annabeth going through awkward moments with fans like that.

"Coach said he'll be done in a bit, we should head back." Samantha fished out her phone.

"Wow, that was random." Despite the comment, they all stood up and left without another dialogue.

"Annabeth, it's good to see you still in shape." Their national team coach gave Annabeth a warm welcome.

"What do you mean 'still in shape' I trained in Britain too okay? F-Y-I." Annabeth said pointedly. "Anyway, I heard that the team will be here to play against the guys, this week? Is that true? Can I play?"

"That's what I'm here for, I wanted to ask you if you'd like to play the boys twice, since this may be your last chance playing with the youth team members. They are all parting ways."

"Am I allowed to do that?"

"Why not? It's not like the team still has training for games or anything, the season ended weeks before you came back."

The rest of the day went uneventfully, however, things would always not turn out as they expected. Since it was the second semester of their senior year, and since it was also the last semester of their senior year, the things they would worry about were none other than these four things - listed in order of importance - prom, graduation, college confirmations and final exams.

"Heard that you have to play the boys twice? I bet you'll lose both games." Percy bumped her shoulders after class as they met up at their lockers to go to dinner together. Samantha and the coach went back after a short talk with Annabeth.

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"No it's a bet Sherlock."

"You're on."

"So, what's the deal?"

"If I lost to the boys twice, then I'd go to prom with you as your date-" Annabeth started.

"No, no, no, I don't like the idea. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not, no one's gonna dare to ask you out if I'm still here." He said with an evil smirk. "How about this, if you didn't manage a hat trick in either of the game, you're going to ask me out-"

"What the fuck?!"

"Not finished." He raised a finger signaling that he was not finished. "If you lost both games, then you will be my girlfriend."

"Done?" Annabeth asked impatiently.

"Yep."

"What's in there for me then?"

"You get to go on a date with me."

"Too bad, cuz I ain't losing."

"So what do you propose."

"I say, that, since I will be going to prom with you one way or another, if I lost both games, I will ask you out in public, give you a promposal as you wish; however, if I managed a hat trick in either one of the two games, you're going to find an unique way to ask me out. Nothing happens if I won both games award me with a casual date."

"If you lost both games, you'd have to give me a promposal and be my girlfriend. Deal?"

Annabeth pondered for a moment. Taking Percy's extending hand, shook it firmly. "Deal."

Too engrossed in deal making, they didn't realize that they were already in the cafeteria and had already attracted all the attentions. Although Annabeth was in one of Percy's jacket, but it was no surprise that Annabeth was wearing something that was not hers. What made everyone pay attention to them was their conversation, they unconsciously lined up for a choice of a meal, the students in front and behind them caught glimpses of their conversation and motioned their friends to come and eavesdrop, soon the whole cafeteria was eavesdropping. Therefore, after they shook hands, Rachel got onto the stage.

"Hi people, I'd like to make an announcement. It is something that we just heard, and I'd like to repeat it in case any of you missed out the details." She waved her arm to get everyone's attention. Her eyes landed on Percy and his arm that was slung over Annabeth's shoulder casually. Feeling Tiffany's stare from the crowd, he turned his head to plant a kiss on Annabeth's cheek. Tiffany was fuming with jealousy inside, and Annabeth was completely oblivious to the fact, she didn't even see Tiffany's table, she was staring at Rachel who just too control of the microphone. "Percy and Annabeth now standing over there waiting in line for food just made a bet on the up coming games. Apparently there will be two soccer games played between the girls and the guys, and we are lucky to have Annabeth to show her support by playing for the girls." There were applause, whistles and shouts coming from all over the place in the cafeteria, throughout the hallway. She successfully gathered all the attention from the whole student body that was able to hear what she was saying. "The content of the bet is that, Annabeth will be going to prom with Percy and be his girlfriend if she lost both games; and if she managed a hat trick in either of the two games or if she won both games, Percy will have a romantic _promposal_ for Annabeth." The noises and the cheering got louder. "So, I have a question for you two." She shouted over the noise in the cafeteria, ignoring the confused look on Annabeth's face, she asked. "What if both games drew?"

The crowd immediately settled down, waiting for an answer.

"She will be my girlfriend." Percy announced loudly once the voices quietened down. Once again, the crowd went wild.

"What?! No! Hell fucking no!" Annabeth yelled, but it was too late, everyone was now assuming that she would be dating Percy one way or another. "Fuck you!" Annabeth punched him repeatedly on the stomach, not caring if it was too hard or hurting him.

He pulled her in, one, to stop her from hitting him to hurt him physically further, second was to comfort her.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It's unfair I know."

"Then why'd you say it?" She groaned angrily.

"Cuz it's fun, and also I get to tell them to back off from you."

"You are sounding more and more like my possessive exes, which is _not_ a good sign."

"Is the bet still on?"

"Yes! Because I won't lose."

"I like that confidence."

"I'm not finished. I won't lose when I play with the national team."

"Then I take back what I said." He joked. "Shall we go eat in the dorm?"

"Good idea." Annabeth beamed, taking one last look at the disgusting cafeteria food, the thought of the food in the dorm's fridge was much more of an appetizing thought. "But, you're gonna make me something."

"Sure." He shrugged, actually thinking of what to make her. "I did say that I will make it up to you right? For the whole Tiffany humiliation thing."

"Uh… Again, I'm not the victim, I am just being the judgmental person that I always am and judged you on how you decided on your relationship." Annabeth pointed matter of factly.

"Still, I think I owe you something."

"Oh you sure do. You owe me an explanation about the deal and about why you did what you did in the cafeteria."

"I thought I told you already."

"Percy" she said in a half serious tone, more of a feigned serious tone, "if you want to play bad boy image, go all the way; if you just wanted to be a total jerk, go all the way; if you want a relationship with me, go for it. What I'm saying is that, whatever you're trying to establish here is not working because it is a half assed shit. Wanna be the playboy in the tv shows, be so, but don't stop to hesitate when you already started, finish what you've started."

"Okay… Sort of getting it, your point is?"

"My point is that, you have decide what you really want to be or do. You told me that you only acted like a playboy because of the movie you were starring in when we went to the first party Rachel hosted since I started in this school, you also told me that you quit being an asshole that people thought you were on that same night. Now, I didn't give you a straight answer to why I didn't reply to your text, but I had given you implications. After I came back, you were who they described to me when I first came here - arrogant and dangerous. I don't know what changed, so I'm here to ask you, did anything changed? Or am I the one that changed?"

Percy gave her a look that made her re-think what she'd just said. She usually wasn't the type to give speeches. She knew where the look came from, she was slightly surprised too that those words came out of her mouth without any rehearsing. Looking back at Percy's unchanged emotion, she smiled an uneasy smile, trying to ease the tension that was slowly building up.

"It is superficial, I know, cuz I'm superficial." She explained. "Nope, don't interrupt, not finished yet." She put a finger on his lips, shushing him effectively just like he had did in the cafeteria. "Also, I told you I'm socially awkward. Don't blame me for not warning you."

A small smile of relief cracked onto his face. She relaxed a little, smooth, at least she smoothed it back a little.

"Will you answer me or not?"

Percy pretended to think, putting a finger on his chin, staring at the ceiling. "Hmm…" Shifting his weight onto the other leg. Annabeth could tell that it was an act that he intended to put on. "Nah." He said finally. Looking into Annabeth's with mischief.

"Fine, you're not getting away with this anyway, _you're stuck with me_." She mocked him from earlier. "So, what are you serving me tonight?" She seduced.

"You'll see. For the first time in a while, I actually have something on my mind planned."

It was a very enjoyable 'date' they had in the common room of the dorm, they chatted, caught up on what they had missed, gossiped and cooed on celebrities. Last but not least, how could they forget, gushing about all the sporting events that they were interested. Also, Percy's little sister that Annabeth still had not yet had time to see, thought she was already a year old.

"The annual seniors' competition are postponed? Why?" Annabeth complained out loud, grabbing a lot of attention from around the classroom. Percy popped his head next to her to see what she was looking at. "Postponed till after the exams."

"Makes sense thought."

"This year's exam ends earlier than any other year, which is weird." Annabeth said out of the blue, they still have time before their class start, the teacher weren't even there. If it wasn't because they had nowhere to go, they would be the last couple of students to appear in a classroom.

"Which means you will have time to spend with me." Percy winks, nudging her sides, but she remained a serious face, still thinking about something.

Suddenly, she put down her phone on the table and turned to him in her seat. She gaped, but then closed her mouth, looking at somewhere behind him, and back at him, her eyes slightly out of focus, indicating that she was thinking hard about something.

"What? Fishy." He chuckled at the lame nickname he spontaneously thought of.

Annabeth didn't react to what he said, usually he would get something out of her, like a kick on the chair or something, but today it was nothing.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm calculating how many training sessions to I have until the first league's game of the season. The game was also after the exams." Her eyebrows still knitted tightly together.

"Why so worried about that?"

"Because I don't have time to go visit Joan. If I didn't remember anything wrong, I will be gone right after prom to Boston, then I have a game at both Carolina, a rock climbing open in Salt Lake City, Utah to watch, a guy from the national team invited me. So, yea, I don't even know how many days do I have here. The season officially ends in Christmas Eve, but by then, I will be in college already." Annabeth was basically muttering to herself in the end. "Then when I actually have time to go see your little sister, she's already two."

"Speaking of college." Percy's voice startled her, she didn't know that he was still there listening to her reciting her schedule. "Which one did you apply?"

"Um… Yale, majoring in psychology."

"You got in?"

"Ya."

"I didn't apply for any other school, so it was kinda risky."

"You?"

"Not far from you, Brown, majoring in something to do with sports and sporting injuries."

"Good for you."

"Remind me again why you acted so sensitive whenever I said you're my girlfriend?"

"Because I'm a sentimental person."

"I wouldn't buy that."

"Let me list it for you, don't worry, it's short. I have a busy schedule, I have had weird out relationships and friends, I have been through enough to be afraid of full commitments and have trust issues, therefore, I don't like long distance relationships since they never work, hence, I am not risking our friendship."

"Fair enough, we will meet again after we graduate right?" Percy concluded, trying to look on the bright side, but still sounded disappointed.

"Sure, that can be arranged."

Percy always wondered how Annabeth could act so cool and natural about him when he was struggling not to fall for her even harder each time he spoke to her. He wanted to make sure that Annabeth felt the same about him as he felt about her, but he just couldn't get her to say it. Surely she had hinted it before, but to Percy, it was not enough.

Perhaps that was how Annabeth got all the males wrapped around her fingers, and how she prevented herself from tangling up with them.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for everyone that reviewed! Still glad that I get reviews each time I update.**

 **Dedications**

 **Slype99 Son of Poseidon: I grateful to hear that you feel this way, and this is also what I intend to do. Thank you for making me feel like I've accomplished something. :)**

 **PoppyOhare: My loyal supporter of this story.**

 **ugh. mayyaaa: You're welcome, if you have any other suggestions, feel free to tell me.**

 **Fratzy: Thank you for reviewing, delighted to see a new name displayed in the review. :)**

* * *

 **For those who didn't get a dedication/reply but reviewed, that does not mean I don't want to reply or I dislike your review, its simply because I didn't see it. Either because of the system's email push service or because it did not show on the reviews area. I thank all of you who reviewed, and I apologize if you didn't get recognized. Blame the system not me, I would reply to every single one if I saw them. I swear I would.**


	17. XVII

**So, this is what happened:**

 **~Percy and Annabeth had a bet (it will be simplified - to whoever didn't really understand - in future chapters)**

 **~Annual senior's competition is nearing**

 **~Annabeth got into Yale. Percy got into Brown.**

 **~Percy got a little half serious lecture from Annabeth**

 **And this, is where left we off...**

* * *

 ** __Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot__**

 ** _Bold - A/N_**

 ** _Underline - setting/time_**

 ** _Underline + Bold - sub setting_**

 ** _Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics_**

 ** _Italic + Bold - texting_**

 ** _Italic + Underline - texting_**

 ** _Bold + Underline + Italic - third person in text, extras_**

* * *

It was near Valentine's Day. It was a tradition that something romantic happens. No matter between which couple, which student, it just had to be publicized. This year was no different, however, the music department had decided to merge a recent project proposal of their's with this romantic themed day. They were on for covering music video producing. It was originally a contest planned for the talent show, but they had changed their mind and somehow decided to present part of it on Valentine's Day.

The contest for the Valentine's Day talent show worked like this.

Students were required to make music videos for a chosen song that they'd like to do a cover for. The video would be presented on Valentine's Day, and it could be a dedication to someone in person, or it could be to a group or it could just be a video to the secret admire. They could make posters to promote their video before the show, they were allowed to put on trailers.

Percy and Tiffany were working on a cover of Closer, the hot pop song made by The Chainsmokers and Halsey. Good choice, Annabeth would say. The reason was never revealed to why Percy agreed to do a song dedicating one's love with Tiffany, his ex, or perhaps someone he really didn't like that much. Another couple in their grade was planning on doing John Legend's All Of Me.

Scanning through the long list of participants that were listed on the poster on the big glass door into the cafeteria, she quickly spotted the director of Percy and Tiffany's MV. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Old friend, she'd say.

 _ **Let's meet up. — Ab Chase**_

Quickly hitting send with a mysterious smile on her lips, she slipped her phone back into her pocket and walked into the changing room of the swimming pool.

It had been a long time since she'd swam. She wasn't really a swimmer with a speed qualified for the school's team, but she certainly had the potential. Knowing that Percy would be disappointed that they swam this class, the only PE class he would miss due to his filming, her smile grew even bigger.

It turned out that she was the only girl that would be swimming who was not from the swimming team. All the other girls seemed to care too much about their makeup, even though some of them applied the waterproofed version. Honestly, Annabeth didn't really want them in the pool either, because their makeup would flow with the water and color the water, not because she'd care about how it would ruin the makeup.

Doing whatever was told, she tried to keep up with the swim team members. Nearing the end of the class, she wouldn't say that she was exhausted, because the energy she used in this class was only half of the energy she'd use compared to a soccer game.

"So, our infamous captain, Percy Jackson, had decided to show up after making a sex tape, cough porn cough" his introduction was cut short by a loud snigger coming from the story body, waiting for the crowd to settle, he motioned for Percy. Then continued, "since he showed up in the end, we'll let him swim once." Annabeth's ears perked up at the mentioning of Percy's name. She turned around to see Percy staring at her with an expression that she was rather foreign to. "Choose an opponent Percy."

He contemplated for a moment and picked the vice captain. Their results were close, and the process was intense. They were cheers for the captain and the vice captain. They even had a bet of whoever lost, their supporters would have to jump down from the starting block with a flip, either front or back.

Just to irritate Percy, Annabeth supported the vice captain. She knew that she would lose, but irritating Percy was the prior to her. The bet was uninformed to the competitors, on their faces, confusion was written all over the place. Annabeth and a few others that supported the vice captain in the end walked towards the starting block just as the two swimmers got out of the pool. Staring at them with curious eyes.

"Come on!" The supporters of Team Percy shouted at the side as the supporters of Team Vice Captain stood on the starting blocks of each heat ready to jump. Annabeth apparently being the unique person as always, stood back to the pool.

"Watch and learn Jackson." They all shouted together like it was some rehearsed performance. Together, they jumped, each and one of them did a flip in the air, landing in the water somewhat perfectly.

Ignoring the confused Percy who had just recovered from the small hundred meter sprint with the vice captain, the coach started again.

"Well, that last performance was, well, unexpected." Snickering were heard from the non-swimmers, otherwise known as the spectators slash cheerleaders (including both sexes). "Anyways, since you showed up, one hundred meter sprint won't satisfy you, so Percy, choose another opponent."

"Hm…" He pretended to think, but actually he had already had someone in his mind, and that was none other than… "Annabeth, it's time for you to learn your lesson." Annabeth knew that was coming, she felt his fixed sight on her, staring right through her as the coach talked.

"Under two circumstances." Annabeth negotiated, not moving in her standing place.

"Spill." Percy smirked before the coach could stop the deal they were about to make.

"It's a 50 meters race with a stroke that you can decide apart from backstroke." Percy nodded as he chuckled. "Second, add 10 seconds on your final time to make it fair." Annabeth finished laying out her conditions. Thinking that Percy would negotiate, but instead he said. "Deal." Annabeth was slightly shocked, but got onto the starting block.

"Deal." She nodded firmly and walked towards Percy's open arms.

They thought he was going to hug him or vice versa, and it did happen, but only for a split second.

Just a second before, they were hugging, and the next second Percy was in the pool.

It was not often to see the captain of a school team to flee helter-skelter, it was even rare to witness the captain of the swim team, the most successful swimmer in the past decades in the school's record fell into the pool, due to the backfire of his own devious prank. People were not sure whether to laugh or to be afraid. Upsetting or offending the captain might result in serious consequences especially when the coach was one of the witness, since discipline was a major issue in most sports teams.

The offender, on the other hand, was laughing nevertheless, like she had nothing to do with it. Not wanting to help, she sauntered towards the starting block.

Annabeth jumped off the block and started to swim when she saw Percy getting out of the pool, thinking that she'd be safe from Percy's attack.

 _For the first time, probably not the first already… You're wrong Ann!_

Just as she was nearly touching the wall, a pair of arms came from below, wrapping around her waist and dragging her down into the water. Forcefully yet gently.

She panicked, gulping in the pool water, unable to control what was happening nor what would happen. Then she opened her eyes to see through her water filled goggles, she felt out of breath. Squinting through the water, the blurry vision under the water still allowed her to make out the contour of her attacker - messed up black hair, eyes with an unique color, goofiest grin ever seen… All that information was pieced together by her mind quickly to gave her the answer.

Percy.

She knew he could hold his breath under water for longer than anyone could imagine, and she knew better to challenge him in that aspect. Just wanting to get out of water for another breath, she started to struggle against his fierce hold violently. Again, it did not work.

Then suddenly, she felt her head popped back up, above the surface. Once she registered what had happened, she quickly swam to the side and pulled her self out. Catching up her breath, panting heavily. That was the longest she had ever been under water.

At the moment, she hated Percy more that he loved her.

As Percy got out of the pool with a dirty goofy smile on his mouth, she felt anger rose within her. She stood up and walked into the changing room angrily, silently planning for revenge.

Annabeth knew that Percy only meant it as a joke, he didn't really want to make Annabeth literally pay for pushing him into the water and making a fool out of himself, but making her panic like she was going to die out of breath made her unable to forgive him.

"Annabeth!" Percy called as he walked out of the changing room, just in time to spot Annabeth talking to Piper, who had just walked out of class. Piper turned to him but quickly turned back to Annabeth, Annabeth on the other hand paid no attention to Percy's calling. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Percy walking towards them, quickly finishing her conversation with Piper, promising her to call her later, she walked off.

"Annabeth!" Percy called again but Piper stopped him.

Words spread fast in school, especially when this happened in the most dramatic year group, the seniors.

Fishing out her phone from her pocket, it was something that she hadn't touch since swimming. Now that she had nothing on her mind but to go back to her room to relax, she scrolled through the lock screen to check for text messages from friends.

Ignoring all the incoming calls and text messages from Percy, she slide her finger across the unread sent by Rachel.

 _ **Just the person I want - RED**_

Annabeth smiled, shouldering her backpack, she exited the classroom along with the other students.

Just as Annabeth started typing a reply asking her where to meet, her phone started vibrating, telling her that someone was calling her.

"Hey Rachel, I was just typing a reply. Sorry just saw your text." Annabeth said into the phone. Weaving through the students in the hallway she reached her locker, one of the most crowded place in the floor.

"I saw you started to type so I called." She said, Annabeth could hear a smile forming on her lips. "So, where do you wanna meet?"

Still pending, Annabeth opened her rather empty locker with only a few thick text books inside, she took out her swimming bag and shut the metal door with a 'bang'. Everyone near her turned to look at her, remembering that she was still on the phone with Rachel, she ignored everyone's stare and tried to make her way out of the crowd.

"When do you have time?" She asked Rachel.

"All afternoon."

"Come to my dorm tonight? Rec. time?"

"Sure."

"Kay, bye."

"Bye."

Annabeth ended the call, realizing that she was still in the crowd, not going anywhere. Looking back she could still see her locker in sight, sighing, for the first time, she noticed just how many students were in this school.

It was no surprise that all the students who were interested in gossiping had heard of the incident that happened between her and Percy, and of course her avoiding Percy was not missed by the student body. Talking or discussing someone behind their back was nothing unusual for teenagers in high school. It was just that some were stupid enough to say everything out loud, specifically timed to shout out everything when the person they were talking about walked past.

Knowing that she was constantly the topic, Annabeth did what she'd always done, taking in everything they'd spoken, but made no comment to any of them. She really didn't care what they think, nor did she cared about how they would insult her and call her names. Labelling was just something high schoolers had to went through. If they didn't take that personally, it would never affect them.

"He could've killed her." Nearing her room she heard her roommate Tiffany's screechy voice. She sounded angry, but Annabeth could hear a little giddiness within. It was no secret that Tiffany hadn't got over Percy, nor over the break up. It was obvious that she was still trying to get him back, though obvious to everyone else not to her, that Percy was no longer interested in her.

"Why are you protecting him?!" Tiffany continued to shout at whoever was inside with her, suffering from her high pitched voice.

Annabeth couldn't take it anymore, she pushed open the door.

"Do you mind Tiff?" Annabeth sounded annoyed. "That two sentences I heard down the hallway was even louder than you in bed." She huffed. Throwing down her bags on the floor next to her bed, she scanned the room to see two other girls in the room apart from Tiffany.

"Can I talk to you?" Both of the girls said in unison.

"Happy talk first." Annabeth nodded to the redhead, ignoring the brunette.

"Annabeth." The brunette said in a serious tone.

"Yes Piper." Annabeth dragged her voice in vex, she would be out of the room already with Rachel if it wasn't for her politeness. Looking at her brunette friend's face, she got the message, rolling here eyes for the hundredth this day, she said. "I will be talking to you today okay? Promise."

That was when Piper let her go.

"God that girl." Annabeth mumbled as she closed the door behind her. Now she was standing outside her room in front of Rachel.

"Looking forward working with you." Annabeth bowed formally, shaking Rachel's hand in process. Rachel laughed. "Ciao." She waved back and disappeared around the corner.

Turning the door knob, remembering that she still had to talk to Piper, which wouldn't be something good since it was going to be about Percy really killed the good mood that Annabeth was in after her little chat slash negotiation with Rachel.

"Now what do you want Piper." Slumping into her beanbag that she didn't even bother to offer to Piper, she stared at her with a boring expression.

"I know what happened today-" Piper started.

"Bullshit." Annabeth cut her off with an irritated expression that she'd only shown to her close friends. "Even if Percy is frustrated and wanted to get over this, you aren't suppose to intervene."

"I promised him I'd talk to you."

"Well, not today then, obviously." Annabeth shrugged indifferently. "I know I'm making a huge deal out of it-"

"Oh you really are." Tiffany scoffed by the side.

"Just because he didn't do that on purpose and is trying to apologize, doesn't meant that I have to forgive him." Annabeth reasoned, shutting Tiffany off. "I'd say he should keep trying."

"You're right, I shouldn't rush on this."

"As I was saying - before someone interrupted excitedly - I know I'm making a huge deal out of this small incident, but as I said, I'm not a very forgiving person. Those things happens to me a lot, I understand the motives behind them. I'm not the kind to give people second chances, they ruined their first, then they'd have to find a way to make it up to me. The second chance they'd get will be completely different from the first."

It was a wrong decision to have a talk that concerned Percy in front of Tiffany. Knowing that the girl was literally obsessed with him in every possible way, Annabeth's solution to what she would do to deal with Percy at this stage was of course well known by Tiffany. Everyone knew about the video that Percy and Tiffany were making together, their intimacy on set was giving people the wrong information, they thought the pair were getting back together, some even thought they were already back together. Not that Annabeth was jealous or anything, she just didn't know how to let Tiffany understand that her pathetic movements to win him back wouldn't work.

For the next couple of weeks till a few days before the music videos were due to be released Annabeth had ignored every call and message from Percy. If it was possible, she would ignore Tiffany as a tagalong.

Few things were worth mentioning about why Annabeth would want to ignore Tiffany, her roommate that she could finally get rid of in half a year.

According to Tiffany, because Annabeth and Percy kissed at the New Year countdown, which was meant to be with her and Percy. Ridiculous theory, but not so ridiculous for a desperate teen. Then when Tiffany claimed that she had found herself a replacement, aka a new boyfriend. The new boyfriend's parents were against him dating Tiffany, so she had to borrow someone else's phone to call him each night. They seemed to be really into each other, which from Annabeth's perspective, Tiffany only dated him as an excuse to bother her at night.

Annabeth started to notice things that was absolutely usual to Tiffany and find that annoying.

She found her short skirt bothering, because she had a boyfriend out side of school, but hid it from the boys in her grade since she still wanted everyone staring at her ass as she walked down the hall; she still wanted the feeling of every simple-minded boys wooing her. Annabeth didn't know where had that confident came from, nor had she cared, but it was now bothering her, because there were too many horny teenagers in her grade that she was more than happy to get rid of.

Finding her skirt short was nothing, Tiffany sat next to her with a different boy each day at lunch. She thought Annabeth would be jealous that no guy bothered her, not even wanted to sit with her during lunch. Leaving her alone with some other girls who were not interested in dating. Tiffany saw her as a loser, dissing her in public was nothing unusual. Not answering people's wondering questions about what happened in the dorm, Tiffany continued to crush Annabeth in every possible way she could think of that might annoy her. Annabeth knew that, and that was why she was not budging about anything she'd done, not reacting to anything she said. She was just living her life. Everything Tiffany put on was irritating in a way she was not expecting her to be. Tiffany wanted her to be jealous, whereas in reality, Annabeth never cared anything that Tiffany did.

Flirting with a boy beside her trying to get something out of Annabeth was one of Tiffany's daily goal. She was not only getting on Annabeth's nerve due to her grossed out flirting, she was also bothering everyone else that sat with Annabeth. The voice Tiffany used was what the guy wanted to hear, but not what Annabeth wanted to hear.

As time passed, Annabeth and her group of friends, including Piper sometimes, would go out to eat or they would rather sit in a corner than next to Tiffany. They pitied Annabeth, having to put up with the little bitch everyday. Percy probably wouldn't have noticed Tiffany's change of attitude towards Annabeth, but since Annabeth wasn't bothered, he wouldn't care either.

Bragging about her grades was one of the most feeble thing she had ever seen from the series of Tiffany's new act. Annabeth knew that her grades were scholarship worthy, but she never mentioned that to anyone. On the other hand, Tiffany, who would be really lucky if she had not had a single 'C' in her next grade book record. She never showed anyone her grades, but whenever she got to the top band of a little quiz, she would be telling everyone about her little accomplishment. Rubbing into Annabeth's face that she got full mark on a math test was becoming more and more regular to Annabeth.

In the room, Annabeth was constantly shook awoken by Tiffany in the middle of the night, because she wanted to borrow Annabeth's phone to call her boyfriend. Once or twice wouldn't make Annabeth do anything, but it happened way too often for anyone could bear. Tiffany woke her up almost every night, just to call her stupid son of a bitch of a boyfriend to say 'I love you'. Annabeth would've killed anyone who would call her in the middle of the night just to say 'I love you', sleep was even more important than romance, in Annabeth's eyes at least. There were times where Annabeth snapped at Tiffany and didn't lend her phone; there were also times when she would simply just turn around and ignore her, since Tiffany didn't know her phone password, she wouldn't be able to use it as long as Annabeth was not speaking.

That was not the most vexing thing in the room that Tiffany had done to Annabeth since the swimming pool incident. Annabeth had always find Tiffany disgraceful, being a bitch just to be with a guy. Tiffany not only bothered Annabeth in her sleep by waking her up just to borrow the phone, she also learned to throw around her bras and underwear everywhere, not unhygienic, but messy. Plain messy. Annabeth wasn't really a person who was a neat freak, but she wouldn't leave her clothes everywhere. At least she wouldn't find her clothes inside Tiffany's closet or on her bed. Tiffany not only randomly put stuff on her bed, Annabeth could sometimes see her side of the room full of Tiffany's belongings. This pissed Annabeth off, but she knew she wouldn't have to go through even more angry things with Tiffany if only she let her be until graduation.

However, all those scenes Tiffany pulled, they weren't working at all. Annabeth not only paid no shit to it, she even got back onto Tiffany's nerve.

This was Tiffany, the real Tiffany that had been finding an excuse to be bitchy to Annabeth ever since she came back. The grand plan she made was slowly unfolding…

And failing.

Miserably.

* * *

After a little rant about Tiffany, how about something much more… Entertaining?

Here, was what happened on their last PE class of the year.

"Table tennis? Seriously." Annabeth groaned loudly, it seemed even louder because everyone in the room was quiet and staring at her.

Percy usually would tease her at that stage, but since they weren't really on a good term, he kept his mouth shut, despite the stares that he was getting after Annabeth's complaint.

"Is there a problem, Ms Chase?" The coach asked, intending to shut her up so that he could continue the class, but Annabeth was Annabeth, she had her own traits, very different to other people by the way.

"Of course there is a problem." She exclaimed, knowing that the coach didn't expect a reply from her. "I don't play with small rackets and tiny plastic balls using tables."

"You'll just have to learn then, I'm sure that most of the people in this class can't play either."

"Uh huh." Annabeth nodded like she was paying attention.

Since this week was their last week of class before final exams and other stuff, all classes were not as intense as usual. They paired up to and started playing each other.

Annabeth paired up with Rachel, she was lucky enough to have Rachel with her in this class.

"You play?" Annabeth asked as she walked up to Rachel holding a racket and a ball.

"Nah." She chuckled.

"Ditto."

They laughed and chose a table in the corner, ignoring every other girl who were trying to play everything sexily, which Annabeth found it hard to be done.

"I start?"

Rachel nodded across the table, racket in her hand, prepared.

The ball was well served, at least validly if it was in a game.

"That's not bad." Rachel commented right after Annabeth's serve.

"I only know how to serve." Annabeth replied.

Rachel hit the ball back fluently, the ball bounced on Annabeth's side. She swung her racket and hit the ball back, but it didn't hit the table on either side, it flew off the table from the side.

"Okay I was wrong." Rachel laughed at Annabeth's terrible hit. She waited for the ball to bounce once on the floor and hit it back onto the table without picking it up with her hand and reserve.

"Told ya I suck." Annabeth laughed with her. Seeing that Rachel wasn't going to play serious, she felt relieved.

Hitting the ball back as best as she could, it flew up once again.

"I tried." She explained.

"No biggie." Rachel said as she hit it back in the air like playing…

"You two, one is playing badminton and another is playing tennis." The coach walked up to them smiling, coming up to their table to correct their posture. He pointed to Rachel and Annabeth respectively. "Now try again." He ordered.

Rachel served since she had the ball. The serve was good, easy to hit back, but with Annabeth's horrible hand-eye coordination, she hit it back a little too hard, it bounced off the low ceiling in the basement that they were in.

Not wasting a chance, Rachel hit it back in the air right after it bounced off the ceiling. The ball didn't get to the table, it made a perfect parabola, but went beyond the other end of the table. Annabeth got below the ball and strike it upwards. The ball went back and forth between Rachel and Annabeth a couple of times without hitting the table, only the floor and the rackets.

"We were doing so well." Annabeth exclaimed after Rachel's hit flew to a place that Annabeth wasn't able to reach in time.

"Point proven, see? We are better off without the stupid tables." Rachel backed her up to the coach.

The coach only shook his head and waved them off not knowing what to do with the two girls.

"Let's try that again." Annabeth suggested giddily, jumping back to their original table.

This time Annabeth started with the ball. Everything was like the last time, they were only standing on the two sides of the table, but actually not using it. The only difference was that this time, they'd reached a new level, a completely different one. They had not only not used their own table, they had even got to another table and kept on playing there. The ball bounced to the table next to them, in no time, Annabeth was there hitting the ball back. It would be a perfect hit if that was the table they were originally using. Rachel, too, didn't stay stupefied, went for the ball hit back by Annabeth.

"Gather around here now, I want to introduce a game that you all can play for the next fifteen minutes of the class." Coach gathered everyone in.

"That was so good though right? You have to agree." Annabeth whispered to Rachel as they gathered into the crowd. Rachel nodded enthusiastically, agreeing her fully.

"Everyone, divide yourselves into two equal teams. Choose to be either a Red Cap or a Green Hat. Put your name down on the grid and remember your number." He rotated his computer so that his screen was facing the student crowd.

"I wanna play you, so which team do you want?" Annabeth instantly turned to Rachel.

"Red Cap." She answered after a little thought.

"Okay, then I'm gonna be a Green Hat."

Each player on the two teams played everyone on the other team.

Annabeth was glad that Percy was in her team, which meant that she wouldn't have to play Percy.

Annabeth, as the sore loser in table tennis in her team, had not won any game after all rounds of competing. Rachel, however, had one victory, and that was courtesy of Annabeth.

Wondering why Annabeth suck at table tennis so badly, Percy scratched his head and stared at Annabeth. She had every talent any sporty person would crave for, every talent apart from coordination perhaps? But look at her on the soccer field, she surely didn't look like those clumsy people that would trip over themselves just by walking up the stairs. Himself, winning every game he played in table tennis, didn't have all the aspect that Annabeth had in sports. She had the perfect sport cells, but just lack hand-eye coordination unlike him, lacking foot-eye coordination.

Maybe that was the reason she couldn't play basketball and he could; or the reason why he suck at soccer, but she was perfect.

* * *

 **A/N: I know people don't like waiting, so I will try quicken my pace, and update faster. If any of you find the format weird, unusual or incorrect, please inform me about it. Via whatever you prefer.**

 **Dedications**

 **PoppyOhare: I'm getting used to your one word reviews lmao**

 **Fratzy: Thank you! I am so delighted that I didn't ruin anything by making it confusing. Phew...**

 **Percabeth4EVADaughterofAthena: It's always good to see a review coming from a new reader. Thank you for your review, you're one of my very little motivations. Hope to see you again. :)**

 **ugh. mayyaaa: I always liked random usernames, at least to me, your username's kinda random, which I like lol. Thank you for the compliment and the review :D**

 **Slype99 Son of Poseidon: It's good to hear that you understood what happened, I'm so relieved that you're not confused after reading it. I hope this chapter don't confuse you.**

* * *

 **For those who didn't get a dedication/reply but reviewed, that does not mean I don't want to reply or I dislike your review, its simply because I didn't see it. Either because of the system's email push service or because it did not show on the reviews area. I thank all of you who reviewed, and I apologize if you didn't get recognized. Blame the system not me, I would reply to every single one if I saw them. I swear I would.**


	18. XVIII

**So, this is what happened:**

 **~ Something happened between Percy and Annabeth during their swimming class**

 **~ Annabeth's two interesting PE classes and she is involved in the video producing group, though undercover**

 **~ Tiffany's change of attitude**

 **~ Tiffany wanting to get Percy back using the video releasing on Valentine's Day as a tool**

 **~ Valentine's Day is coming up, and the music department is doing something** **special**

 **And this, is where left we off...**

* * *

 ** __Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot__**

 ** _Bold - A/N_**

 ** _Underline - setting/time_**

 ** _Underline + Bold - sub setting_**

 ** _Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics_**

 ** _Italic + Bold - texting_**

 ** _Italic + Underline - texting_**

 ** _Bold + Underline + Italic - third person in text, extras_**

* * *

"That's why I never go out with girls, even if one of them is my girlfriend, it's still a no." Percy said.

"What? What are you guys talking about? You have a girlfriend punk?" Annabeth butted into the conversation the table was having forcefully as she pulled a chair from a table next door. Rachel laughed at Annabeth's curiosity. Piper was staring at Annabeth with an expression that Annabeth find annoying recently, eyeing between Percy and Annabeth cautiously, Piper stuffed another spoon full of soup in her mouth as she continued to spectate the on-going conversation on the table.

"We were just discussing Piper's relationship with Jason." Rachel informed.

"Okay, what about it? Anything interesting? Worth telling me about?" Annabeth still had the same enthusiasm in her voice.

"Percy here's just saying that he hates going out with girls to the mall or to a hangout." Rachel said.

"Hey, but you like hanging out with me." Annabeth feigned offending and turned to Percy with a 'what the fuck man' look.

"I didn't say you." Percy defended.

"But imma girl jerk." She swayed. "I don't have no dick ya know."

"Whoa… Burn…" Chanted the table softly.

"I'm just saying, girls like to go to stores like Victoria's Secret, and I'd have to follow them around."

"Two things," Annabeth cut him short. "One, VS sells some good stuff okay." Putting a finger up, denying Percy from making any protest or argument. "Second, no one asked you to follow them around you stalker."

"Wow... That burns chica."

"Speechless now Percy?" Rachel piped in after Annabeth's valid reasoning. "You're a life saver, we were trying to prove to him that hanging out with girls can be fun, but that dickhead just won't understand."

"Nah, don't mind him, he's just dense, that's all." Annabeth shrugged, waving a hand merely at Percy's direction.

"Hey, that's rude, I'm officially offended." Percy pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Who cares, nobody cares about you, suck it up." Annabeth fired, though appearing to be rude and demanding, she was cracking up in the inside. Using her hands to cover up the smile that started to form uncontrollably.

"You're weird today Annabeth. Your demeanor to be specific." Rachel observed.

"How so?"

"You're happy." Piper quipped, Rachel nodded in agreement.

"What- what's that suppose to mean?" Annabeth raised her arms feigned offended. "Is there something wrong with me being happy?"

"You're not the kind to be happy." Rachel informed seriously.

"Then what should I be?" Annabeth huffed, faking an anger.

"Giddy." Percy pipped in from the side, remaining an emotionless face. The table erupted with laughter, getting all the attention from the cafeteria. That table hadn't done that in lunch time for a long time.

"What the fuck?!" Annabeth exclaimed, turning to Percy, who was next to her, busying himself with stuffing french fries in his mouth. She punched him in the face in slow motion with a slow motion sound effect made by herself.

"You punched me?! In the face?! How dare you?!" Percy quickly swallowed the food in his mouth, he stood up abruptly, towering over Annabeth. His eyes blinking with amusement. Annabeth stifled a laugh, but not successfully.

Subtly, at least she thought she no one noticed, she reached for the mustard (not wasabi) in the middle of the table when Percy turned around to scold Tiffany for poking his butt. Yes, Tiffany was there with them at lunch. Just this once though, since it was Valentine's Day, and the showcase would be happening next.

"Ha!-" Percy pointed at the still seated Annabeth who had put on an innocent face, wanting to say that he saw what she took. Instead, Annabeth jumped out of the seat, opened the cap, sprayed the mustard accurately into Percy's wide opened mouth. Percy's expression changed instantly. He took off for the bathroom, but tripped on a foot that Annabeth extended on purpose. Just as he was about to hit the ground, Annabeth caught him, helping him back onto his foot and pulling him back into his seat. He still had his mouth full of mustard. Screaming with his mouth closed, he took Annabeth's empty bowl.

"Swallow that." Annabeth commanded. Putting down the bowl, he obeyed. "I am kind enough to only give you a tiny little squeeze. It's not much." Her nonchalant made Percy want to punch her in the face more. She laughed at Percy's near exploding expression.

He was waving his hands around feverishly, screaming in the top of his voice, as loud as he could with his mouth full of stuff. Annabeth softened, looking at the suffering Percy. She stood up.

"Guys, help me keep an eye on him. Make sure he swallows that, I'll get him something to drink." She ordered before she left to get a cup of water.

Purposely taking longer than needed, because she knew that he would be swallowing the mustard quickly knowing that he'd get water after swallowing it. Wanting him to suffer for one last moment, she watched from distance, slowly getting the water from the water fountain, sauntering back while sipping it herself.

"God you're finally here. Took you long enough." Percy gulped down the whole cup of water. "Good that you didn't finish this cup of water on your way back. How kind of you." He added sarcastically.

"No," Annabeth laughed, "you should say that it's good that I didn't get you coke."

"Oh yeah right. Thank god." He suddenly realized that he was lucky that Annabeth could be soft when she wanted to.

"Who are you thanking?" Annabeth challenged, narrowing her eyes.

"Wh- what?" Percy was scared by the face that suddenly appeared close to him, eyeing him dangerously. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's thank _you_ darling. Better?" He patted her cheeks with his sweaty warm palms. The sweat came from the mustard he got earlier.

"A little."

"Annie, that was not how you treat a guy like him." Tiffany scolded Annabeth.

"Oh then how should I _treat_ 'a guy like him'?" Annabeth asked like she was talking to a little girl.

Tiffany felt humiliated by the tone of voice she was using to her. Seeing the reaction from Tiffany, Annabeth smirked. Tiffany shut up. That was the first sentence she had spoken since Annabeth arrived, and that got stuffed back into her mouth by Annabeth.

"Why mustard though? You know I don't like mustard." Percy asked Annabeth, ignoring Tiffany, who was gaping at the side trying to think of a comeback to retort.

"I know you don't, but you know I do."

"What do I like then?" Percy tested her.

"Mayonnaise." She rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky that she didn't force wasabi down your throat." Piper said. "Last time, she dared Jason to eat a quarter of a spoon of pure wasabi, and dared Luke to eat a spoon full of cinnamon powder. She is pure evil."

"Annabeth's an evil bitch." Percy nodded full heartedly.

"Agreed." Tiffany added beside Percy. "I mean who would force these kind of inedible things into other people's mouth." Her high pitched voice silenced the whole table. Everyone stared at her with an 'are you serious' look. She just shrugged like they were the insane ones.

After what seemed to be a century of unbearable silence, Percy stood up. "Ready?"

Everyone all nodded and stood up.

"Where's your computer?" Rachel asked in a low voice when they all held their tray to the kitchen door.

"Control room." Annabeth replied in the same voice.

"That was quick."

"I know, I'm fast."

"What are you guys talking about? What control room?" Percy caught up with the two girls.

"Why do you have to know everything?" Annabeth asked.

"I care." He said stubbornly.

"You'll know." Rolling her eyes, Rachel replied for her.

For the first time, the school had decided to cancel the afternoon half of the day of class to put on a cover music video showcase. It was rare that the music department would put on a something interesting, it was even surprising that this showcase would take up class time, especially when the final exams were nearing.

"Still not planning on forgiving me?" Percy caught up with Annabeth on their way to the auditorium from the cafeteria for the Valentine's Day special, hosted by the music department of the school. All seniors were attending, and some specially invited freshmen, sophomores and juniors were seen from place to place individually.

"Nope, but you can keep trying, I'm sure you'll be forgiven one day." Annabeth replied shrugging her shoulders with a boring poker face, not even bothered to look at Percy when she spoke. Annabeth had already put her computer in the control room before she went to lunch this morning, so she would only have to be in the control room when it was their turn to show the film. They were the last to display though, so there was plenty of time for her to stay undercover, while watching the shows from the others and worry about what an awkward day it would be today.

Percy scoffed at her reaction.

"Hey, at least I'm not avoiding you." She reasoned, completely offended by his scoff. "I was decent enough in the cafeteria right?"

"You were." He admitted.

"Point proven, end of conversation." She dismissed him and walked into the auditorium. Most people were already seated. She chose the seat in the corner at the back, it was her favorite spot in the auditorium. Far away from the stage, yet the stage was all clear to her.

Percy followed her and went to sit next to her.

"Shouldn't you be sitting with the casting crew?" She wondered, wanting to be alone.

"I should, but I'm not going to." He said, scooting closer to her. "Because it's Valentine's Day, and you're my Valentine."

"Gross." She shoved him away, but that only made him laugh.

"Most girls are giggly this kind of day, because their boyfriend are too romantic."

"You're not my boyfriend, and I'm not most girls." She eyed him with a strange look that Percy find it amusingly cute. "You're just grossing me out and making me uncomfortable."

"Liar. You never get uncomfortable around me. You're just not used to me being the sweet boyfriend that you craved for."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." She lowered her voice because the light in the auditorium dimmed, meaning that the show was about to start. She teared her eyes off Percy and glued it on to the screen.

The screen was showing a computer desktop that was oddly familiar to her. She stared at it for a second before realizing that it _was_ her computer that they connected.

"Shit." She cussed and stood up, sprinting to the control room in no time. Another perk of sitting at the back. Sliding her card and opening the door, making Percy suspect all of Annabeth's skeptical moves. "Guys, I thought this is supposed to be the last one to be shown." She said to the students in the room helping the teachers.

"What have you done to the techs? I was enjoying the view of that desktop that was _strangely_ _similar_ to yours." Percy said pointedly as Annabeth got back to her seat next to his.

"I find you even more irritating than Tiffany right now." She muttered.

"I beg your pardon. You always find me annoying, that's how you're attracted to me."

"Who's the weird one here now." Muttering to herself, she rubbed her face with her palms and leaned against the wall on the other side of her. "Wait a second." She jumped, making Percy jump. "You're not acting weird."

"Finally got your brain back."

"You're acting like this because you're nervous, and I know why." She finished it, dragging her words intentionally.

"I'm not hiding anything from you. I told you about this video I was making."

"That was not it. You were pretty vague when you told me about it."

"But-"

"Let me finish and you'll realize that I'm actually on your side."

"Go on."

"We're even. In all honesty. We're all hiding something, and it's all about the video. I'm going to say no more. The rest you can go figure it out yourself. I'm sure you can understand everything I was saying and doing after this showcase."

They fell in silence, no one said anything about themselves. They just enjoyed the videos in silence. Sometimes commentating on every scene in a video that they didn't like. One by one, the videos were all displayed, and it was Rachel's turn to put on her show. She walked into the show room, gained access to Annabeth's computer and started the several minutes film.

"Steamiest cover ever. Be warned." A hoarse sexy deep voice signaled the start of Rachel's video. That made some people in the audience laugh.

The tune of Closer started.

 **What happened in the film would be spared since it would make no difference to future plot. The lyrics of the whole song will be displayed at the very end of this chapter, and some parts will also be included in the next one.**

The song faded off with a jeep roaring down the empty highway, dust flipping up as the jeep sped away.

 _Don't clap yet!_

A line of words in italic showed up right after the screen went black.

 _Hope you enjoy the song… There's still a little afterward_

 _Here's my special way to end the Valentine's Day showcase._

The two lines of words flashed out of the screen like a comet, then after a second of pausing, another line flashed back.

 _Behind the scenes-_

Behind the scenes were always the part where the audiences enjoyed the most. Annabeth knew that when she made the video, she knew that since the audiences were mostly students, they would enjoy watching the funny parts of the set. Or how Percy got pushed up against the car by Tiffany as she shoved her tongue down his throat.

The first scene was Percy walking into the camera, lip syncing, but tripped over a line on the floor, which ruined the whole effect. There were laughters coming from everywhere on set.

"Hey! Stop laughing!" Percy protested, although he could hardly keep a straight face. "So much for supporting." He muttered, but too bad that his voice was caught by the microphone hung above his head. More laughters were heard from background, Percy's facial expression of trying to be serious but actually laughing was what caught everyone's attention. That expression would be forever pinned in their minds.

Then it was Percy and Tiffany in the studio, recording the song. Percy playing with the microphone, testing it by saying lyrics from random songs.

"We can do a mashup you know?" The Percy on screen suggested suddenly after him soloing a mix of a bunch of irrelevant lyrics. Then turned to the cameraman, realizing that no one was making a sound. "Wait, are you recording?" A small pause, the cameraman must answered with some kind of gestures. There were faint laughters coming from the background, probably found out about Percy's stupidity. "You recorded all of that? Even my off-key singing?" The screen suddenly froze, Percy's hung opened mouth was displayed on screen, then with the sound effect of pencil scribbling on papers, the words _off-key? Hell yeah!_ Were written on the screen next to Percy's brain, a tick was then ticked next to the newly displayed words.

The next scene was when Tiffany sang the wrong verse, and the moves she was doing were not matching the words she was singing. No one seemed to have noticed that, but when the song reached to the bridge, Tiffany called cut.

"Cut!" Everyone stared at her as if she had three heads. "I sang the wrong line." She spluttered, trying not to laugh to cover up her embarrassment.

The scenes went on one by one, for the next minute or so, the auditorium was filled with laughters occasionally, from time to time.

 _The last one is a little… How should I put this… Actually, just watch and make up your own judgement, I'm just avoid being judgmental *wink*_

Annabeth put that line there initially wanted it to be a warning, but she really didn't know how to describe the next scene. She knew Percy wouldn't like it, but she really wanna show that, it was essential to the video. At least according to herself.

It was the full tape of Percy getting pushed up against the jeep car by Tiffany right after the song ended. Percy didn't really seemed to be enjoying, but had done nothing to stop it either. He was struggling to keep Tiffany from giving him a hickey perhaps, but one way or another, he wasn't really enjoying the make out.

"Yo." The cameraman called. He got no respond from the pair, chuckling he called the other guys to watch. "Dude, it's true that heated couple is hard to be separated ain't it. Check this out."

"Yo Percy." The same man called again, but neither Percy nor Tiffany seemed to have heard the call.

Percy really didn't see this coming, he had faintly heard someone calling his name, but he really didn't think that was true. His mind wasn't really functioning for some reason. He wasn't enjoying the kiss, but he wasn't not enjoying at the same time, he was kind of in the middle. Tiffany, surprisingly, was a really good kisser, it was admitted by a lot of boys she had kissed.

"Dude, Annabeth's here." Another person next to the cameraman called, trying to play them again. However, Annabeth's name seemed to be more powerful. Percy seemed to be pulled back into reality, he tried to pry Tiffany off him, but failing as her nails sunk into his arms. The painful expression on Percy's face was pitiful yet hilarious. Making people not knowing what and how to react.

 _There'll be one last bit…_

 _Because you pissed me off earlier this month, so now here's the payback. Consider this as a personal revenge. This is what you've said Percy, and it is in a formal interview that you did. You really have a perverted mind._

There's an interview made by an anonymous person, the person had the rights to remain unnamed.

 **Percy - italic bold; Interviewer - italic underline**

 _"What's your favorite unit in Biology?"_

 ** _"Reproduction."_**

 _"Why?"_

 ** _"Well, because I get to know about human bodies."_**

 _"What is your favorite topic in this unit?"_

 ** _"Sexual intercourse of course."_**

The clip was cut, then the same italic words rolled across the screen

 _See? Am I right? Am I? Am I?_

 _Being the nice buddy he always has, I'm going to stop embarrassing/humiliating him in front of you all. Cheers._

 _Let's now welcome the whole cast and crew on stage!_

 _*Applause*_

The cast walked on stage, each with a different facial expression.

Rachel was pushed into the middle, as the director of this video, she was honored the most.

"Thank you, thank you." She quieted the crowd that gave them the standing ovation. The applause never stopped for a good whole two three minutes. When the crowd finally settled, she begun. "The last bit of behind the scenes were rather unexpected." She said lightly. "But since I'm not the executive editor of this video, let's now welcome her! I'm sure you guys have already had an idea of who that person might be." She wasn't able to finish before the clapping began again. "Annabeth Chase!" She shouted in to the microphone.

Annabeth descended down the staircase from the back of the auditorium, the place where she sat and watched the previous films. Walking on stage, she received a bone crushing hugs from each and every cast member, until she reached Percy, who pretended to hug her but actually stuck her in a head lock. His face told the people that he was only joking, a little joke he pulled to seek his revenge for her showing all the embarrassing clips of him.

"Plain evil bitch." He whispered in her ear. She kicked his heel just to tell him that she heard it and that was her respond.

Taking the microphone Rachel handed her, she stared at the crowd, waiting for them to quiet down and also wracking her brain for what she could talk about.

"First of all, thank you for staying till the very end to see this music video." Some clapped, not really sure if they should clap or not, Annabeth continued, not liking to be interrupted. "Then I'd like to thank everyone in this production, without them, this film won't exist. So thank you." She turned to the crew behind her. "I also have a special thanks dedicated to Percy and Rachel." She paused. "If it wasn't for Rachel to keep my secret, I won't be able to add the last part in." Waiting for some reactions from the audience to let them register what was being said. "I need to thank Percy because - oh god, I really don't want admit it - he really has been the best friend anyone could ever ask for." She let it all out after muttering that middle sentence just to irritate Percy.

"Love you too Owl Face." Percy snatched the microphone from Annabeth and shouted into it. "Though, that wasn't really nice of you showing all these embarrassing moments that only you knew about me to everyone."

"You really pissed me off that day though."

"Fair point. We're even." Right after that last two words left his mouth, something hit him (not physically). "Oh… Now I get you. God you ho." He exclaimed.

"As I was saying." Attracting the crowd's attention once again, Annabeth announced. "There will be a live lip sync battle this evening between the casting crew of Closer. It is opened to all seniors. The original cover will be sang live as well by Percy and Tiffany. Hope to see you here tonight during rec. time. We will also have a special guest starring for us tonight. Be sure to bring a date, because there might be unexpected interactions with audiences."

"See you there!" The cast shouted as they exited the stage.

* * *

 **The lyrics of Closer, by The Chainsmokers.**

Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you  
I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay  
Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them  
But I hope I never see them again

I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke down car  
And four years, no calls  
Now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I can't stop  
No, I can't stop

So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older

You look as good as the day I met you  
I forget just why I left you, I was insane  
Stay and play that Blink-182 song  
That we beat to death in Tuscon, okay

I know it breaks your heart  
Moved to the city in a broke down car  
And four years, no call  
Now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar  
And I can't stop  
No, I can't stop

So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older

So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older  
We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older)  
We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older)  
We ain't ever getting older (we ain't ever getting older)  
We ain't ever getting older

We ain't ever getting older  
No we ain't ever getting older

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of Tiffany this character? She is an exaggerated combination of several (I think two) people I know from my school which I dislike very much.**

 **I was hoping that I could get 50 reviews before this update, but it turns out that I didn't, only 1 review short. At first I was like, I think I can achieve that little goal, that wasn't too much to ask, since it was a Tuesday and I am updating on a weekend, but then when I got on here** **today, there's still only 49 reviews. Just saying that I didn't have the best week and the next might not end up being better. It's just me rambling, nothing concerning the readers.**

 **Also, a question that is rather irrelevant to the story, it's completely up to you** **whether you wanna answer it or not, you are welcome to share your thoughts with me. The question is, do you like to read your story after you post that online? As in read it like it is a new story.**

 **Dedications**

 **PoppyOhare: Thank you, always find it interesting to how many ways there is to interpret your few words reviews. I meant it in a good way tho lmao.**

 **Fratzy: Oh I certainly hope so too, so let's wait and see what will she do with Tiffany.**

 **Slype99 Son of Poseidon: I gotcha, I don't like chapters without much Percabeth either :P, so I totally understand you. Exactly, I know this needed to be done for the plot, cuz the story won't work out if every chapter is Percabeth, it would be rather boring. But I feel you, non-Percabeth chapters really can be a pain.**

 **Guest: Haha, like your reaction buddy. Of course the reasons are valid and realistic, pff, or else why would I even consider including it in the** **story, I don't like stories that are invalid and unrealistic, everything just does not make sense. The reasons are meant to be realistic. Thanks for noticing that tho, one of my objectives when I came up with the reasons. ;P**

* * *

 **For those who didn't get a dedication/reply but reviewed, that does not mean I don't want to reply or I dislike your review, its simply because I didn't see it. Either because of the system's email push service or because it did not show on the reviews area. I thank all of you who reviewed, and I apologize if you didn't get recognized. Blame the system not me, I would reply to every single one if I saw them. I swear I would.**


	19. XIX

**So, this is what happened:**

 **~ Valentine's Day. Video showcase and the announcement of the lip sync battle**

 **And this, is where left we off...**

* * *

 ** __Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot__**

 ** _Bold - A/N_**

 ** _Underline - setting/time_**

 ** _Underline + Bold - sub setting_**

 ** _Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics_**

 ** _Italic + Bold - texting_**

 ** _Italic + Underline - texting_**

 ** _Bold + Underline + Italic - third person in text, extras_**

* * *

"I am so fucking doomed!" Annabeth crashed into her just opened locker door, no one paid attention to her cussing. Students with different degrees of tiredness filed out of classrooms and converged in the tight narrow lockers' corridor. Groaning inwardly and muttering more curses she stuffed her stationaries into her pencil case and threw it back into the metal locker making a loud 'bang'. Slamming the door shut startling yet another crowd of students with a sound of metals clashing, she walked to the stairs, wanting to roll down the stairs and remain unconscious for the rest of her life she sprinted down the stairs, desperately wanting to crash on her bed in her room just to sleep off everything, hoping that what just happened was a dream.

Walking past the auditorium brought back memories of her happy times before the stressing exams. She turned away, not wanting to allow any happiness enter her miserable little brain right now, she sped away with her heads down. Pulling open the big glass gate forcefully, too lazy to take out her card, she walked in, gloomily, dragging herself up the stairs, enjoying the tedious repetitive movements of her legs as she stepped on another step. Subconsciously, her mind drifted to the event three months ago: the lip sync battle.

She turned the door knob lazily and leaned all her weight on the door, pushing it open slowly and effortlessly. Still lost in her own bubble, recalling everything that happened on the night of the battle.

 _She got a body like an hourglass_

 _But I can give it to you all the time_

Faintly she could see Tiffany dancing on the stage with a microphone in her hands, her lips syncing with the lyrics playing in the background. The girl really had some talent in music, and that was a fact she would not deny no matter how she did not want to, it was the truth and everyone in their grade witnessed it on that night. Her voice was mimicked almost exactly the same as in original song. Her musical impression of the two singers in the song was too great that if the audience had not heard the original song first, Tiffany's real singing voice would not be any different from the artists. Then there was this part where Annabeth rapped, she remembered telling Percy to watch and learn, and prove to him that she might not be able to sing on key, but she could rap. Annabeth wouldn't say that she nailed the performance, but she felt like it was good enough for her since she hadn't listen to that song a lot lately. She remember wanting to change the lyrics to how she was feeling on stage at that moment, she knew that wouldn't embarrass her but if she didn't that her mouth wouldn't fit to the lyrics, she would probably fail on Tiffany.

It would probably be the only collaboration she would be doing with Tiffany out of her own will. Not that she was looking forward partnering with her in science either, but she knew it wasn't for her to choose. She knew their science teacher was one of the gossip kind, and she also knew that their teacher would definitely put Percy with Tiffany and her, because every observant people would notice the subtle and complicated relationship between the three. Threesome was never a word she wish to be associated with her, but here it was now, describing the situation that she was fitting in.

Slumping into her beanbag like she always does every time she walked back into her dorm, reaching for her computer laying on her bed, she turned it on and saw a missed FaceTime call from Jason a few minutes earlier. She decided to call back later. Staring at her desktop she saw a huge file, it was the music video she made, the one without all the behind the scenes and fun parts. Tempting to click into it, she found another video next to it, the recordings of the lip sync battle. Thinking that maybe re-watching everyone getting embarrassed and laughed at by the audience might get her off her mind.

That thought, however, led to something unpleasant. Her memories of herself sitting in the classroom, pen in hand and staring down at the words on the stack of paper in front of her. Clicking on her computer trackpad subconsciously, she stared at the screen blankly waiting for the file to be opened. When it finally opened, her mind was still in that classroom. It was the last test she would be taking in high school. She knew when the needle on the clock hit two, she could burn all the textbooks and notes all she want, throw them in the trash can, tear them up and letting it fall like snowflakes. Do whatever she want, but for now, she would have to pay attention to the words floating in front of her.

Annabeth was a nervous wreck, she would stress about every exams or quizzes, big or small, but she wasn't the kind to review for a quiz two weeks early, nor for a test three months earlier. She cared about her grades, about her achievements and everything academically that could possibly affect her college application. She might not have the best grade in school with all A plus in every subject, or a hundred percent on every test she took, still, her grades are beyond decent. Though she might not call it perfect, but she was still that model student to every teacher, written on every recommendation. Grades wouldn't speak for everything about a person, it could only tell how the student would cope with academic stresses, but nothing about their personality.

Annabeth mightn't've been the kind to pay attention to every class, answer every question the teacher threw; heck, she mightn't've been the kind to turn in every homework on time. She forgot about her homework constantly, but due to her training schedule, she constantly remembered a homework last minute. The exams wouldn't considered hard or unexpected to her, however, after over hearing all the conversations that went on between other students after the exam, she felt like none of her answers were the same as theirs. The insecurity builded and increased rapidly inside her as she walked down the hall, stagnated at her locker, and on her way back to the dorm. She didn't want to talk about the questions on the exams nor want to hear any discussion about all the papers she had done in the past two weeks. She had had enough stress, and now she wanted to let everything out, to relax on her own and forget about what happened, forget about everything.

Not the one to believe in fate, Annabeth made an exception this time. She knew her actual grade could not be very different to her predicted grade that she handed to Yale, or else she would have no university to go. Yale was the only one she applied and got in. Sitting in front of the computer that was playing the recording of the lip sync battle night, she prayed, to everything in the universe that would listen and help, prayed that fate would be love her for once. She knew that fate hadn't pull anything big on her since her encounter with her step mother a year ago.

Staring at the ceiling, her mind went blank, as white as the ceiling, she got jolted awake by the sound laughters. At first, she couldn't register the source, whether it was from the outside or was it from her computer, she didn't know, but that got her out of her time consuming and wasting staring contest against the plain white ceiling. Now staring at the door with a blank face, not sure if she had heard correctly, but she thought she heard male voices. It was nothing surprising to find guys on the girls' floor at this time, though, it was certainly not pleasant to have the peaceful quietness broken.

She thought she was paranoid, but in truth, she didn't imagine any of the voices. The laughter, indeed, came from her computer, nevertheless, there were voices coming from the corridor. Still gazing at the door right in front of her, above her computer screen that was on her lap, the voices gotten louder, indicating that it was close to her room. The voices were a mix of males and females, out of all the noises, there were two voices that were easily distinguished by Annabeth. Their owners were Percy and Tiffany. Another voice within the crowd of people caught her attention, that sounded quite familiar, the name was on the tip of her tongue, but just couldn't get out.

Just as she was contemplating, about who those people might be, the door opened. Her thoughts were cut short. Not planning to move, she kept her gaze fixed in the direction of the door. Tiffany, not surprisingly, was the first one to enter. After her were another guy that Annabeth recognized from the football team, she waved at him in salute since she didn't know his name. He sent her a flirtatious wink, but then quickly ducked when the two behind him cleared their throat. He was quickly pushed onto the wall by Tiffany. Annabeth flinched at the sound of his back making contact with the cold hard wall.

"Aren't you cold? It's like freezing in here." Jason complained as he shivered. That was the person she was thinking of. "You know you don't have to live in a fridge to show how high the temperature outside is right?" Percy closed the door behind him and flopped on Annabeth's bed uninvited, not something Annabeth wasn't used to.

"I know, I know." She gave him a weary smile.

"How did it go?" He squeezed into the beanbag that she was on vigorously, despite Annabeth's protest.

"How did what go?" Slightly annoyed, she asked, glaring at him out of the corner of her eyes. She was too tired to not even bother to yell at Percy for playing with her hair.

"Exams." Jason explained.

"Like shit."

"Why'd you say that?"

"Cuz I am officially fucked! How's that complicated." She bursted out. Not wanting to apologize verbally, she just gave him an apologetic smile instead. "It didn't go well obviously. Now can we stop talking about something tragical?" She made up to her out burst earlier by softening her tone.

The trio went quite, they could hear the soft murmur Tiffany and that other guy she brought back. They all turned to the sounds as their voices emerged from the sudden silence.

"How did your boarding life go lately?" Jason asked after turning back from observing Tiffany and her new pillow friend.

"Horrible."

"So I've heard." He nodded, confirming to Percy that what he had been told were true.

"What are you doing here anyways? Showing up unannounced." Annabeth wanted to avoid any complicated matters that were related to school in any form or way.

"I invited him over to watch the lip sync battle, but he didn't have time on Valentine's Day, so we rescheduled to after exams." Percy was suddenly next to Annabeth, appearing right next to her head.

"You snuck in?" Annabeth turned to Jason ignoring the closeness of Percy's warm breath on her skin.

"Shh…" Jason put a finger on his mouth telling confirming how he entered the door. "The doorman's a paw of mine before I left." He lowered his voice as he explained. Percy laughed. The sound would be beautiful to Annabeth if he weren't that close to her ears, now the laugh sounded like the sirens of the police cars roaming down the street, annoying loud and obnoxious.

"She practically lives in my room now you know?" Percy went back to the previous topic about Annabeth's boarding life, must to her dismay. "Apart from sleeping in there." He added after Jason's look that he received.

"Tiffany's the most unpalatable human being ever, never knew a person could be as irritating as her. She had broke the record of being dreadful. Highest level I bet." Annabeth huffed at the thought of Tiffany's demeanors lately, especially towards her.

"Why aren't you doing anything about it? Instead of running away from her." Jason offered, a reasonable inquiry, but due to the mood Annabeth was in right now, she wouldn't take it as something reasonable.

"I didn't run away from anything. I just can't keep wasting my time on coping with her when I have a much more easier choice. Don't get me started on how she's acting lately." Rolling her eyes, slightly vexed, she threw her head back with her eyes closed, hitting the edge of her mattress with the nape of her neck, rubbing it because she had hit it a little too hard than she expected.

"Are you watching the Valentine's Day showcase?" Percy chuckled, noticing what was on her computer screen suddenly.

Looking back at her computer that she had totally forgotten about, she nodded. "The lip sync battle."

"Can I see?" Jason asked, taking her computer nonetheless without getting a respond from its owner.

Percy soon came close to the computer screen, blocking Annabeth's view completely. She wasn't really in the mood to watch it, but sitting there listening to the sound wouldn't harm, she was just lazy to move around, too lazy to change her position that she was in. Wanting to drift back into her own thoughts again she adjusted her posture slightly so that she was able to lay her head on Percy's shoulder, whom just demanded a space in between Annabeth and Jason on the small beanbag.

Closing her eyes, Annabeth started thinking again. This time her thoughts brought her back to her time in Britain. Nothing would be happy in her mind right now, everything was just black and white, nothing colorful. Influenced by the tests she had taken in the past few weeks, she thought she fucked up, but everyone else all assured her, telling her that she did perfectly. All the encouraging words were never unwelcome by her, but she never took them by heart, just nodding along telling them that she appreciated the encouragements.

She missed her junior prom in America with the people she loved. It was her loss, but she didn't regret applying for the exchange program. Sure she wanted to go to the junior prom, it was considered a major event after all, but the one she attended in Britain was nowhere as bad, in fact they were probably somewhat the same. Annabeth knew that Percy went with Rachel as his date, she knew that he had never liked Tiffany, even though she was her girlfriend back then, he still chose Rachel over her. Annabeth knew that Rachel and Percy had a pretty solid friendship, they had been friends longer than Annabeth had been friends with either of them, she knew that it was unfair to Rachel that the one appearance she made took away Percy's breath and won his heart. Rachel had been trying that for way too long, but she got defeated by Annabeth simply walking into their life. Rachel had the right to be angry at her, but she didn't, at least Annabeth thought Rachel didn't. For now, Annabeth was only hoping that she could attend the graduation ball.

They were probably watching it the second time, because Annabeth had heard herself rapping the song that she didn't even like.

"I don't even like that song." She rejected, "but hey, I can rap, unlike someone here."

"I didn't even know you're listening, thought you're day dreaming again." Jason said, appeared to be startled.

"Or lost in your misery." Percy added, earning an elbow in the stomach. "Why'd you sing it if you didn't like the song nor your collaborator."

"Because my _partner_ asked. That answered both questions." She stated.

In the end, Annabeth decided to pay attention to the video instead of trying to take her mind off whatever she wanted to. Though, the video didn't do any better than her trying to think of other stuff on purpose, she was just staring at the screen blankly with nothing in her mind. Not even when Percy finished his solo performance, she only started to listen when the uncovered voice of Percy was been played, and it was surprisingly good, though sounded funny after hearing the song.

 _Through it all, I made my mistakes_

 _I stumble and fall, but I mean these words_

 _What I want you to know_

 _With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul_

 _I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show_

 _That I won't let go_

This was the part that caught Annabeth's attention again. It was rare for Percy to sing in a different voice, and this time a raspy one. Annabeth knew Percy would be rubbing it in her face telling her that he could sing- "Unlike you, I actually have an on-key voice."

"Yeah sure, you tried hard I know, although you failed." Annabeth scoffed.

Jason sat next to Percy wondering where did the rivalry come from, they were best buddies last time he checked. "So now you two started a feud?"

"No, I wouldn't call it a feud, but a challenge." Percy answered.

"So who won?" Annabeth asked Percy, who shrugged.

"Participants shouldn't be the judges."

As he spoke, his live cover performance with Tiffany was displayed on screen. Them singing Closer, but not only lip sync, it was their real voice. Just like in the concert, they walked up to each other, singing into each other's face.

"You asked me why I _collaborated_ with Tiffany when I consider her a pain in the ass, how about you? Why did you partner up with her then?" Annabeth threw back the question he asked her earlier to him. Jason watched the cross-firing between the two in silence and amusement, he wonder how long could they continue to challenge one another.

"She's my girlfriend when I got asked if I want that part or not." That would be a valid reason if Annabeth wasn't informed about the Junior Prom.

"But from what I've heard, you've ditched her for Rachel during Junior Prom."

"I would've ditch her for you if you were there."

"That's not my point." Annabeth was now sitting up right, turned around and facing Percy.

"I know that's not your point." He said carefully and slowly.

"So you didn't answer my question."

"She wasn't my girlfriend when Junior Prom took place." He confessed finally.

"So you got back together with her afterward?"

"Why not? She seemed fun to play around with, so why not play with her while you're gone?"

"You asshole. You're fooling with me all this time weren't you? I knew it."

Percy's explanation to wash himself clean was blocked out by Annabeth, his attempt to redeem himself to Annabeth was unsuccessful. In the background - at least to Percy and Annabeth since they were bickering (perhaps not that serious) over something tiny and insignificant - they could faintly hear the sound of the song Rachel's covered. Another song Annabeth didn't really like, actually, apart from the song Percy covered for, she didn't liked any of the other songs performed. She knew all of them beforehand, but that didn't stop her from disliking it during the performance.

Flirt with the boy who's looking at me

That was the only line that caught Annabeth's attention in the song Rachel sang, she was only waiting for this line whenever she listened to this song. The only line in the whole lyrics that she liked. Not knowing why, but she just liked how it sound in the song.

Still watching the show half-heartedly, she numbly watched Rachel walk of the stage and see the stage darkens, not hearing any sound coming from the computer, blocked out by herself. Her daze was cut short by the voice of Jason's singing along the song Piper was performing.

 _Why you gotta be so rude_

 _Don't you know I'm human too_

 _Why you gotta be so rude_

 _I'm gonna marry her anyway_

"You should do that with Piper if you were there." Percy nudged him, he blushed considering the lyrics that just went by. Unlike Percy and Annabeth, he wasn't that open about his feelings and his relationships, he would flush whenever someone teased him about his relationship with Piper. Whereas, Annabeth and Percy could flirt with each other without feeling guilty or embarrassed.

"I always thought 'marry that goat' fits more to this song." Annabeth mused.

"See, you don't even know the lyrics of a song, how can you possibly sing." Percy referred to their argument earlier, while Jason laughed at Annabeth.

"Are you serious? I didn't even say that I could sing. I said I could rap, not sing. It's different for your information."

"I am not serious, I am Percy."

This lame joke took Annabeth a while to get, although she didn't laugh at his joke, she still punched him for his lameness.

"Can you even be more lame."

"He definitely can, I'm telling you here, he is the lamest person with the lamest pickup line I've ever heard." Jason agreed, nodding his head wholeheartedly.

"I can imagine." Annabeth commented.

"Last time he went up to a girl, who used to be in the volleyball team, but not anymore due to some compulsory stuff she had to do, he walked up to her and said, 'hey, aren't you in the volleyball team as well?' The awkwardness burned after he said those words."

Annabeth was laughing so hard at how lame Percy could be. "You're a failure you know?" She told Percy while patting him on the chest as she laughed. "That was like asking your roommate, 'hey don't you live in this room too?' Or asking someone in this school, 'hey, don't you attend to this school as well?' You're the lamest."

"I try." The side of Percy's lips tucked up, amusingly, when he saw Annabeth laughing. At least he got her off whatever miserable thought she was having earlier. "You have a game in like two hours right?" Percy asked in all seriousness when the laughter died down.

"Do I?" Suddenly alerted, she sat up straight. Wracking her brain, she tried to think of the event. Staring at Jason with no meant to ask him, he nodded. "What? When? With whom?" Jason was about to elaborate, Annabeth answered her own questions. "Ohhh… That's why you're here."

"Oh my god, Annabeth, what had the exams done to you." Jason wondered dramatically.

"That's why our girl Annie here always hates school, because it decreases your IQ, right Ann?" Percy draped an arm over her shoulder, rubbing her upper arm, sending shivers down her spine. Annabeth ignored the comment that she would've replied as rude and mean, but for now, her mind was in the up coming game. She had finally remembered that she was playing with the Youth National Team one last time before the season officially ends for _them_ , the national team. She had to remind herself that it was only a friendly against the boys' first team. Nothing more and nothing less. Just a friendly. Scores and results wouldn't matter, since nobody would care. _I do_. Her inner voice started, it was her pessimistic side that would only show when it comes to things that she cared.

"Oh well, then have fun helping the team cheat Grace."

* * *

 **A/N: It might appear to be that my other stories are all on hold or on hiatus or whatever you want to call it, but actually, they are not, I am still working on them, I just don't have that much time since I want to finish this one quicker. I didn't abandon any of the stories that are yet to post or works on this site that hasn't been marked as complete. I will do my best to get more writing done, but it is hard for me considering that I am extremely busy with academics, I have a lot of things on my plate and events coming up. I am already doing my best to update each week. To those who read my other works, I didn't abandon any of them.**

 **Dedications**

 **PoppyOhare: I'm starting to not recognize the word 'more' anymore from your review, you know how people starts to think that this character doesn't exist because you stared at it for too long? That's how I'm feeling right now when I saw your review, haha. Not that I don't like it, just saying what I'm thinking when I saw it. Nothing negative.**

 **Fratzy: Thank you! I'm delighted to hear that you loved my story. So you're a teacher? Wow... What do you mean by 'climbing walls', the first thing that came to my mind when I heard this was rock climbing, but then why would you prevent your students from climbing walls when you're a history teacher... And don't be nervous about writing, just don't take them by heart, don't take the reviews personal and you will be fine. You will do fine, when I first started writing and posting stories, I had had thoughts about how I will get negative reviews and comments and stuff, but then when you really enjoy writing you won't really care that much about how people think. Sure what they think are important, but the fact that you enjoy writing is more important. If you ever consider to write a fan fiction on Percy Jackson (or any other categories that I know of), I am looking forward to read it if you wanna share it with me.**

 **DemigodDude: First and for most, I sincerely thank _you_ for adding three reviews for my story, and they are all positive. Referring to your latest comment. No, I am _not_ trying to insult Muslims. I really am not. I am really sorry that I offended you. Everything that you find offensive are unintentional, I would never do anything on purpose to insult any race, sex, religion or any culture. Please don't take anything by heart, this is a fictional story after all, many of the things mentioned within the story may be unrealistic but needed for the plotting purpose. Again, I didn't mean to offend you or insult Muslims in any way possible. I apologize to that. As to your second comment suggesting that I can include 'some rude hand gestures', that will be awesome, however, I am not really sure if I deciphered the way you meant it. So please elaborate on that suggestion if that suggestion is still on the rack (meaning, still open. Just made something up I think).**

 **Slype99 Son of Poseidon: Haha. Sorry to make you wait (not really meaning it XD), to me a week passes very quickly because school is literally an effing shit hole (forgive me about the cursing) and I am seriously fucked (tolerate this one as well please). I am doing my best to update every week. Anyways, I really liked that review of yours, it's just- satisfying? Perhaps. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm looking forward to see you again in the review section.**

* * *

 **For those who didn't get a dedication/reply but reviewed, that does not mean I don't want to reply or I dislike your review, its simply because I didn't see it. Either because of the system's email push service or because it did not show on the reviews area. I thank all of you who reviewed, and I apologize if you didn't get recognized. Blame the system not me, I would reply to every single one if I saw them. I swear I would.**


	20. XX

**So, this is what happened:**

 **~ Rewind of the lip sync battle**

 **~ Jason showed up for the annual senior's competition in all kinds of sports**

 **~ Remember the bet that Percy and Annabeth are on, things are going to get interesting in the chapter after this one**

 **And this, is where left we off...**

* * *

 ** __Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot__**

 ** _Bold - A/N_**

 ** _Underline - setting/time_**

 ** _Underline + Bold - sub setting_**

 ** _Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics_**

 ** _Italic + Bold - texting_**

 ** _Italic + Underline - texting_**

 _ **Bold + Underline + Italic - third person in text, extras**_

* * *

" _'Flirt with the boy who's looking at me.'_ " Annabeth turned suddenly towards Percy who was walking behind her. She was… Excited about the game kicking off in like twenty minutes. Her bag swung as she spun. They went across the gym to cut the route short to get to the pitch, and inside the gym the volleyball team was training. Annabeth winked at Piper and turned to Percy just as the line was sang by Lucy Hale in the radio.

"Giddy aren't ya gurl." He said, spinning her around in a full circle as the reached the door. Annabeth kept the lip sync on going as she pushed open the door with her back.

She was immediately pulled into a group hug.

"Ow, ow, ow…" She yelped. "That's my boob bitch." She pushed the girls away.

"Hey, you ain't have no boobs." Samantha said once released her. She was still surrounded by her teammates, who all ignored Percy's awkward presence. Sensing the awkward vibe radiating off the crowd, he inched away to greet Jason.

"Good luck Chase." His call caught the attention of her teammates, they all turned to look for the voice.

"Is that Percy?" Questions came flooding to her, even Samantha started asking questions about him after her visit months ago.

"Honestly, I think your school has a lot of cute guys." Samantha said after the crowd quietened a little as they proceed to their benches to greet their coach and change into their boots.

"You've got to be kidding me. You think their good looking?" Annabeth asked incredulously. Samantha looked offended. "Fine, if you say so, you can have all the time you want to socialize with them. Their all douches just to clarify." She shrugged, really not understanding the logic of her national teammates.

"Whilst you change, let me make something clear." Their coach started. "I want you to enjoy this game, don't care about the results, don't injure yourself, just relax and have fun." He paused for a little while to let the girls take in what he had said. "However, Annabeth, as captain, I have a challenge for you."

"You just like to bully the captain don't you." Annabeth groaned out loud, but accepted whatever the challenge would be nonetheless.

"On our way here, the your teammates and I have decided to punish you for every shot that is off target." He said smugly.

"Then how am I suppose to have fun, enjoy and relax in this game?" She complained, although she knew it was for her own good, she still felt a little unfairly treated.

"We're not pressuring you, we are doing this just for fun, for entertainment." Annabeth gave him a pointed look. "For every shot that is off target, you are to do a cartwheel on the field at the spot where you just shoot off target. Forget about the rebounds, the others will do that for you, just do your cartwheels."

"Oh god, you're going to count how many I missed? Cruel old man." She said in the coach's face. It was their inside joke of calling the coach old, whereas the coach was actually rather young. Their coach laughed at Annabeth's murmur, but shrugged innocently.

Along with the blow of whistle, the game started. Annabeth's team was kicking off.

As a left winger, the ball was quickly delivered to her after kick off between the two strikers. She dribbled, successfully ran past the midfielder in the opposition team and reached the penalty line. The volume of the crowd increased as she was nearing the goal. She now faced with two choices: to cross or to pass. Usually she would cross, because she would have enough time to adjust her body, but playing against the boys, she felt pressured, they were much more faster than her, so in the end she decided to pass, since Samantha offered her a channel. Samantha crossed the ball into the penalty box once she controlled the ball, a forward struck on the first bounce, but it hit the cross-bar. Annabeth was just in time to rebound. With one touch, she moved the ball to her left side to avoid the upcoming opponent and struck - it was a perfect strike coming from the non-dominant foot, aiming at the top left corner, however, it went over the goal without touching the goal post nor the goalkeeper's hands.

Annabeth knew the boys weren't that easy to be beaten, they were just taken off guard by how speedy the national team girls were. Groaning inwardly, she knew a mistake within the very first minute would influence her further performance if she allowed it to bother her. This should not be continued, and should not be seen happening.

"Cartwheel Annabeth!" Annabeth heard the coach's voice as she went back to her position. Rolling her eyes, she took a cautious look at the goal to see the goalkeeper just putting down the ball, she did a cartwheel at the side. The crowd cheered, and she could hear people asking one another what was she doing, a cartwheel while playing? Was she out of her mind?

As a professional player, she was used to the crowd and cheering from people. She was not used to playing at a quiet game, it was what all the national team members were used to, but to them, the crowd formed by the school student body was rather small compared to the crowd formed by the people all across the globe.

It was a tough game, the boys were becoming more and more physical, because they were a point behind by the end of the first half. Annabeth wasn't particularly happy about it as well, apart from the countless cartwheels she had already done that made her felt slightly nauseous, that also meant that she had too many shots off target which shouldn't be happening.

The very first goal was scored by the boys' team. Annabeth's team quickly recovered from the goal and tried harder to win the point back. Seeing the attempts from the girls' team, the boys were trying harder to defend their goal, Annabeth had gotten a free kick just outside of the penalty box due to the pushing by a defender. He pushed her too hard that it would be too obvious to not be a free kick. The ball went through the gap between the 'wall' and the goalkeeper, it slipped under his hands and hit the net. It was the first goal the girls scored against the guys. More and more offside kicks were awarded to the girls due to the boys rushing to gain another point and break the ice.

Second goal was scored by Samantha. The defender tried to stop it, but his touch changed the route of the ball, making the goalkeeper unable to change direction fast enough and allowed the ball to roll into the goal.

One of Annabeth's countable on target attempts was her corner kick. It swirled towards the goal, it was perfectly angled and designated to end near the back post, preferably in the goal. Curling inwardly, the ball flew out of the goalkeeper's reach and was not interrupted by any player, flying directly towards the back post. Samantha was ready to add one last touch to make sure it went into the goal, but instead, Annabeth's dream of shooting from a corner kick shattered the instant the ball bounced off the upper corner of the back post.

No one expected a goal at the very last second of the game, but it just happened.

"Unlucky boys, unlucky." The guys' coached yelled, trying to encourage the boys as another shot was saved by the wonderful national team goalie. The boys had pressed rather high up on the pitch, making them scattered everywhere on the field. Forcing the goalie to kick a big kick in order to get the ball to the front of the pitch to their striker or wingers. But, the ball was intercepted by the defender on the first bounce, before their striker could get it. Annabeth raced back to defend, but as fast as she ran, she was still slower than the ball. The ball bounced off a defender's leg and resulted a corner awarded to the boys. Samantha just went down for substitution, she got injured by someone while she defended. The last goal was scored assisted by a corner kick and conceded by Jason. Annabeth blamed herself for that, but it really wasn't in her defending area. This very last goal made the two teams even, 2-2.

Shaking hands with the opposing team, they were dismissed. Samantha was taken care of by the coach, and asked if she needed the nurse, in which she declined. Annabeth wanted to stay behind and walk with Samantha, but was propelled by her other teammates who were excited about meeting the boys team.

"I'll meet you there, I just have to say something to coach." She called as the crowd headed for the cafeteria. "No I actually didn't need to talk to him, I'm just waiting for you and finding my hoody." She replied to Samantha's questioning gaze.

"Where have you put it?" She asked, trying to help her find it.

"Near the midfield line." Annabeth recalled, pointing vaguely in direction of where she put her cloth. "Who would want a hoody with a bunch of junks inside? Wrappers of granola bars are inside."

"I saw a blonde guy from the boys team that scored the last goal took it before he left. At least I thought he took it from the place you placed it." Samantha informed matter-of-factly.

"Oh god that blondie." Annabeth took off to the cafeteria to find Jason, she should've thought of the devious friend of hers would joke around with her about her jacket and hide everything he could find that belonged to her. "Take your time, I'll wait you in the canteen." She called back to Samantha who was limping slowly and carefully in the direction where Annabeth just took off to.

Entering the cafeteria, a visible crowd was near the windows, clearly surrounding the soccer players. It was noisy, the noise made by the people in that circle was the same as the usual noise level made by the students in the cafeteria on a normal day. People have to shout in other's ear to hear what was been said.

Squeezing into the crowd forcefully, Annabeth knew that was the place Jason would be, not surprisingly with Piper in his arms. The couple finally had some time of their own together, but of course as the soccer player the team needed, he would be surrounded like a celebrity.

"Why would you have a hoody in the middle of summer?" Jason reached around Piper and poked Annabeth on the head to get her attention as he handed her the hoody.

"What?" Annabeth shouted back, telling him that she didn't hear it over the loud sounds. Jason repeated the question, louder this time. Piper covered her ears due to her closeness with Jason. "They are interested in this hoody, it's a limited signed version from the Women's National Team." She pointed to the youths who were crowded by students from Annabeth's school who were curious about their life.

"I shouldn't have give that back to you, I wanted this shirt too." Jason yelled. Annabeth stuck out her tongue smugly.

"Dude! Annabeth!" She felt someone poking her on the side and shouting her name, she turned around to see her teammates pulling her shirt.

"Huh?"

They didn't reply, they just pointed at a pair walking across the pitch, laughing and enjoying each other's company. It was too far away from the team to figure out who were the two apart from Annabeth, who deduced who they were from their silhouette.

"Look at her, and look at you." Samantha nudged Annabeth as they all peaked out at the entrance of the cafeteria that faced the pitch that was now empty.

"What about it?"

"Curvy. And you? No ass and not boob." Samantha teased.

"Not cool man." Annabeth shook her head. "Not cool." Subtly holding shaking her water bottle in her hand to see how much water she had left as the pair approached from afar. She casually went to refill her water as she heard the sound of flip-flops, also the unique giggling from Rachel, she focused on filling her water on purpose. When she felt presence of another person behind her, she switched the tab smaller, alerted to whatever might happen next.

A pair of hands clamped around her waist, she jumped at the intact, although it was not unexpected, but she was still startled by the touch. Then she felt hot breaths on her neck, she knew exactly who was there. Steadying herself using the water fountain, she snaked her fingers around her bottle unnoticeably, then, in one swift motion, she turned around, splashing the water from the open bottle she was holding onto his face.

Percy coughed as water entered his mouth uncontrollably. He straightened up, his hair dripping water. Fiercely wiping water off his face, but what was waiting for him was another wave of water, pouring from the bottle. Annabeth noticed her teammates were trying to steady themselves in the cleats while laughing their butt off.

"You were saying?" Annabeth stifled a laughter and asked, trying not to laugh again. Holding an empty bottle in her hand.

"You," he was now soaked with water from top to bottom, like he had showered fully clothed, "water waster." He had to sputter out word by word due to the water constantly dripping into his mouth as he spoke.

"I'm sure that wasn't what you were planning to say earlier." She smirked. "Oh wait, I remembered something!" She said excitedly suddenly. "You still haven't complete that ice-bucket challenge I gave you nearly two years ago."

"What?"

"I told you, I hold grudges." She explained. "So, now or later?"

"You can't find icy water right now anyway, so why not do it now." He smirked.

"Ice buckets are never hard to find nowadays, Percy. Learn from momma, boy." She said, slipping to where her friends were leaning against the wall and door, she told them about her plan and they were more than happy to help.

The more questions Annabeth asked the more color drained from Percy's face, but he was not ready to accept defeat yet, at least not directly in front of Annabeth.

No one talked about what happened last week, today, a Wednesday, would be the day to announce drafting result for the two soccer teams. As the last record breaker, Jason's request of coming back to play was accepted by the school's PE department, much to Annabeth's dismay. Actually, she wouldn't mind if Jason was drafted on her side, because that would be the last chance for her to get out of a promposal preparation.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Sitting in class the week after her annual senior competitions, the teacher had nothing planned for them since he needed to finish marking the papers, he told them to do whatever they want 'quietly'. Not sure if it should be lucky or unfortunate, because that was one of the only two classes Annabeth had together with Percy.

Fortunate for Percy, because he would then have time to annoy Annabeth; unlucky for Annabeth, because she would have to deal with the clingy Percy.

As expected, Percy voluntarily sat down next to the empty seat beside Annabeth just as she opened up her computer lid.

"You label yourself as a wallflower?" Percy laughed at Annabeth, peering, or perhaps, prying over her shoulder at her computer screen.

"What?" Annabeth spread out her arms innocently.

"Oh the irony." Percy continued to laugh. "You're adorable."

"It's only a username that I use everywhere." She pouted at Percy's endless mockery laugh. "Usernames are supposed to protect your real identity." She argued.

"Which by the way is completely opposite to your real identity. Might I add."

"Insufferable human beings." She shook her head.

"And is that your password for everything?" His laugh still continued, though Annabeth really didn't understand what was so funny that worth him laughing for this long.

"I wish." She answered dully, slumping her shoulders, scanning around the room with a boring expression. Trying to block out Percy's laugh.

"Then what is your password?" When he finally regained his composure, he asked, in all seriousness.

"Why does that concerns you?"

"Just trying to get to know you better." He burst out laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Annabeth demanded finally, not been able to bear the thought of not knowing what he was laughing about, especially it was about her.

"The fact that you call yourself a wallflower."

"I still don't see what's so funny beside the fact that I am completely opposite of a wallflower type." She shrugged, still confused, but sort of getting his point.

"How about this." Percy thought of something, his eyes lighten up as he looked at Annabeth, who had a dull expression on her face.

"What?" She said plainly.

"How about we go asking everyone that knows you, or doesn't even have to be someone that knows you, whether they think you're a wallflower or not, or at least do you look like one."

"No. Why would I do that? It's stupid."

"Afraid to lose Chase?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Just as she was about to protest out loud, a hard covered book came flying to her, bumping into her forehead with the sharp corner.

"God, I'm so sorry. Annie, are you okay?" It was Tiffany's voice that was ringing next to her ear. She didn't faint, she just got hit on to the ground. Covering up the wound that was currently bleeding with a hand, she sat up, looked at the people around her. She knew people would be gathered around her a second after she got hit, all thanks to Tiffany's screeching voice and her foot stomping sound when she rushed towards her.

Without hesitating, Annabeth clamped the hand that she wasn't using to stop the bleeding around her neck. Pinching her on to the floor at once. Annabeth's blood dripped onto her face. Tiffany yelped, but no one dared to step out. "You know how much I hated people when they call me 'Annie' right?" Annabeth hissed through gritted teeth. Tiffany nodded, but didn't say anything, in a way, irritating Annabeth made her feel satisfied. "Apology not accepted. You don't mean it anyway. But keep trying." Annabeth said, she tried to stood up, but the sudden dizziness made her stumble and her elbow bumped into the wall. The bruise that she got from playing volleyball with Piper on her elbow ached as it contacted with the hard wall. "Aw, shit." She muttered a curse.

"Why didn't you help? Aren't you afraid that she's going to get into trouble for choking me?" Tiffany stood up and tidied her outfit, hissed in Percy's face, who cringed.

"You deserved that, and you look perfectly fine." Percy answered calmly with his arms crossed in front of his chest to keep his distance with Tiffany.

"Lemme see." A soft voice came along with a hand prying off hers gently, the speaker was too close to her that she could feel his breath. Annabeth blinked as she removed her hand from the wound. The second the pressure was taken away from the injury, blood poured out. It was the thick layer that had not yet clotted. A single drop streamed down from her forehead and aimed at her left eye.

"I didn't know you can be that powerful when it comes to hurting the people you hate Tiffany." Annabeth said, her left eye unable to open up due to the blood. Percy used his sleeve to wipe the blood that went on to her face. Annabeth removed his hand, technically swatting it away. "Don't use your shirt."

"You kind of deserved that you know?" Tiffany said as a response to Annabeth's previous comment about her. "Craving for attention from Percy in which you already gained fully. You got all the good looking boys on your tail, but you never responded to any of them, you left them hanging, you treated them like trash."

"I thought you're the one who was interested in boys and was sensitive to any mentioning of a popular guy's name. You have a boyfriend may I remind you." She retorted. Taking the tissue paper handed to her by Percy she wiped the blood from that entered her eyes out, smearing it all over her temple.

"I can take you to the nurse." A guy offered from the crowd, half jokingly.

"No, it's fine, I'm not planning on going there anyway." She replied. The crowd was dismissed by an irresponsible teacher who really didn't bother to check on the ultimate victim in the center.

"You're lucky that I don't hit girls, but you're so gonna pay if you injured her badly next time." Percy called after the retreating figure of Tiffany, his tone was dangerous.

Then turning to Annabeth, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he grinned cheekily. "When I say I don't hit girls, that excludes you." He whispered.

 _Another hypocrite that I am falling for._

From some distance they heard Tiffany talking loudly to her followers. "She's an athlete, of course she has anger issues." The popular kids all despised her and pitied Annabeth for having such a cunt for a roommate.

"Go fuck yourself Smiths." Annabeth wanted to shout back, she also wanted to say. "Wait until I really get pissed off by a game and you will definitely be malfunctioning by now with that level of taunting."

Instead, she muttered. "She could've struck me with that shit at Halloween, it'd be helpful to my makeup, although I wasn't even there."

"You sure you're fine?" Percy asked softly.

"The bleeding stopped right?" She asked, looking up at him with her big gray eyes, in which Percy find it cute.

"Yup." He chuckled out of nowhere. Annabeth eyed him strangely, but didn't make any comments about it. "I heard that you have a friendly, again? Against the school Thalia and Bianca used to go?"

"Yes, we do." She started to walk out of the room. "The boys also has a game I think. They're just borrowing the girls' pitch. How'd you know?"

"I have a small swim meet there. It's on Friday after school, so a swim meet is tolerable by time."

"It's next Friday though, we have the annual senior's game this Friday."

"I know, I never said it was this Friday, I just said it's on a Friday." Percy defended. "Sad that you can't come to watch me swim."

"We're even, you're not coming to watch me, and I'm not going to watch you."

"Hey, but I had supported you before, you had never come to any of my practices."

"I don't have to, I'm not your girlfriend."

"But as my best friend, you are still permitted to come."

"Permitted, not ought."

"Still, I want you to come for once." He pleaded.

"Are you trying to act cute?" Rachel asked, amused, turning around once she heard Percy's rare pleading voice.

"He doesn't have to act, he's already pretty cute." Annabeth ruffled his hair, patting his head as she told Rachel.

"Aw, you two are so cute. Really." Rachel awed.

"Come." Percy continued to plead.

"I'll make sure she's there, don't worry." Rachel winked and turned back to her cliché movie. Percy gave Annabeth a triumph smile.

"High five." He shouted, shoving Annabeth's head in a high five gesture. Annabeth saw that coming, but she didn't feel like ducking. She just moved aside slightly when Percy shoved her.

Focusing on her computer screen, she tried to fend off Percy's annoying high fives that couldn't be stopped with her other hand. Straightening up to find her pocket, she took out her earbuds, plugged them into the computer. She found several highlights of the most recent soccer games that consist the clubs and teams she was a fan of. Percy moved closer, grabbing an earbud from her, receiving a swat in the face by Annabeth, half-accidentally.

"Where's your computer?"

"No battery."

"I have a charger, do you want it?"

"No."

"Weirdo."

"You love me."

He got another swatting attempt from Annabeth, but this time he dodged out of the way and caught her hand with his. Not planning to release her hand. Annabeth didn't budge, like that hand wasn't hers. She was too focused on the missed opportunities, she felt like crying because the club lost the game with too many mistakes.

"Shouldn't've watched the highlights, killed my mood." She squeezed Percy's hand in frustration for each goal they missed. Hitting his hand on the table or on his thigh as she continued to watch.

"Ouch." Percy winced as his knuckle made contact with the edge of the hard table. "Can you stop holding onto my hand? I'm not the one not releasing it now." He asked, but Annabeth was too concentrated at the game, she let that request slide.

"Sorry." She said after all the highlights were over. Letting go of his hand, apologizing not so sheepishly. "Have you watched La La Land?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Wanna watch it together?"

"Sure."

Annabeth didn't know since when had she downloaded the two hour musical, she was never interested in movies that was pure romance and musical, and didn't end in a reasonable ending. In her opinion, it was only famous because it was starred by Emma Stone and Ryan Gosling. Also in her opinion, Emma Stone would only fit with Andrew Garfield, it was a shame that they broke up.

"Now come to think of it, will you cheat?" Percy asked as the movie started.

"On what?"

"Our bet."

"Why?"

"Cuz I'm not able to watch your game since I have one my own, but you still have one chance to score a hat trick to win the bet, who knew if you're gonna fake the news or not."

"There'll be a whole stand of audience as witness, why do you have so little trust in me? Have some faith in the girl you like okay?" She turned back to the movie with an eye roll. Percy was fed-up by that two sentenced speech, he didn't know if he'd be embarrassed for doubting her or dumb for wondering that out loud. "Besides, I don't even know the teams yet."

"It's only because you haven't check it, I saw it when I walked into the gym today."

"Can we go see it now?"

"I actually don't think the teachers will mind."

"Let's meet there, find a different excuse. You say you need to go to the bathroom, and I say I left something in my locker." Annabeth immediately started to think of excuses and plans.

"See you there." Percy nodded firmly as he stood up to excuse himself from the teacher using the excuse given according to plan.

The next day was the game. The stand was already full of audience before athletes were even able to be spotted anywhere.

"You really attract a lot of fans Chase." Percy whispered in her ear as they stood at the entrance of the gym, where they could see the amount people on the stand but the people on the stand could not see them clearly. Annabeth nodded absently. As a national team player, she was supposed to have a positive mindset, she was supposed to be positive all the time, at least appeared to be, but right now, she wasn't really in the positive mood. Although some time had gone after the test, but some feedbacks had already been delivered by some teachers, Annabeth had already heard some of her score trending. She felt like she was fucked. Depressed, she was reminded that she still had that bet with Percy. On the other hand, with her mood like this, she didn't feel like she would perform to her best. People often see her as the confident, positive, optimistic athlete that would take the role in leading the whole team on the pitch. To Annabeth, she had only appeared to be like that to stabilize the emotions of her teammates, she went against pressure coming from all directions just to make sure her other teammates had performed to their best level, and were satisfied with their performance.

Despite all the uncertainty in her, she played.

* * *

 **A/N: If you are the writer of this story, would you write it in first person or third?**

 **Dedications**

 **PoppyOhare: Haha, you're funny, I like you. As long as you reviewed, I don't really mind what you said, because your review is my motivation.**

 **Fratzy: Thank you! I hope so too, and I'd say they'd get together soon...?**

 **Slype99 Son of Poseidon: Thanks, really. Your compliment always brightens me.**

* * *

 **For those who didn't get a dedication/reply but reviewed, that does not mean I don't want to reply or I dislike your review, its simply because I didn't see it. Either because of the system's email push service or because it did not show on the reviews area. I thank all of you who reviewed, and I apologize if you didn't get recognized. Blame the system not me, I would reply to every single one if I saw them. I swear I would.**


	21. XXI

**So, this is what happened:**

 **~ The boys team played with the Youth National Team**

 **~ All soccer players in senior year are drafted into two teams**

 **~ Remember the bet that Percy and Annabeth are on, things are going to get interesting in the next chapter**

 **And this, is where left we off...**

* * *

 ** __Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot__**

 ** _Bold - A/N_**

 ** _Underline - setting/time_**

 ** _Underline Bold - sub setting_**

 ** _Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics_**

 ** _Italic Bold - texting_**

 ** _Italic Underline - texting_**

 _ **Bold Underline Italic - third person in text, extras**_

* * *

"Hat trick!" Annabeth yelled as she ran along the sideline of the field, high five her teammates, hugging Jason, who was also her teammate.

"The teams were so unfair." Annabeth heard some people in the audience said. She agreed with that statement, but it was a fair play, because the team were drafted and no one cheated. Scoring a hat trick was purely because she had Jason in her team, she wouldn't have scored it when playing against the boys.

On the far side of the pitch, standing in front of the gym was a guy with his hair still dripping water. He just stood out a minute ago, but he had witnessed the goal and the thrilled shout from the scorer. Smiling to himself, he shook his head slightly, not sure if it was out of delight or defeat.

"I love you Jason." Annabeth hugged him tightly after he scored his second goal in the game.

"Just some days ago, you were offended about me coming back to play."

"No, I didn't say that." She feigned innocent, but it certainly didn't fit the situation, the expression only made everything humorous.

"Yeah sure."

For the first time since Sophia's birth, Annabeth walked past the elevator that indicated the middle of the two apartment rooms. She walked across to Percy's apartment, finally found a day that she was free to do whatever she felt like. She thought maybe it was time for her to visit Percy's little sister, as she promised long time ago.

Knocking on the door out of polite, although she knew where the key was hidden, and gained permission from the Jacksons to enter using the keys whenever she needed, she still considered herself as an outsider, so she never touched the keys stuck behind the draining pipe. She could hear Sally and Paul's voice, and indistinctly hear the voice of a small girl, she could only assume that it was the two year old, Sophia, or Joan, she would call.

"Hello." Sally greeted formally before the door was fully opened. "Oh Annabeth!" She let the door swung open itself and surged forward at Annabeth for a hug. Annabeth smiled warmly and returned the hug. "Come on in." She welcomed her in. "You just missed Percy though, he went out with Rachel."

When she stepped in, something attacked her waist. Looking down, she saw a golden retriever jumping up and down, laying its front paws on her stomach, craving for her attention. She rubbed the back of its ears like she had done to all other dogs, and patted its head. Holding onto its paws, she gently placed it down. From the look of it, the dog was still at a young age. Probably just over six months old. She wonder why hadn't Percy mention it to her.

"Oh it's fine, I don't mind, I'm not here to see him anyway." Annabeth said referred to the information earlier from Sally before the dog came bounding up to her. "I'm here to see Joan."

"That's cool. She's with Paul in her room, which used to be the guest room." Annabeth nodded and stood up heading for the room. Sally, on the other hand, slumped down on the sofa and stared out blankly. Annabeth could tell that raising a child was tiring, it was already wearing her out. Paul didn't look much better. Although she only see him a limited times per week, each time she talked to him, he was more weary than the last time. It got better as Sophia grew, but she was still young and little, she still needed caring from adults.

Peeking through the crack of the door that was left ajar, she could see a small bed in the middle of a dimly lighted room. Paul sat beside it, reading a book using a small reading light. Quickly judging from the look, Joan was asleep, so she decided to come back later. She had all day, which was rare. Quietly, she made her way back downstairs to see Sally still in the position when she left to check on Joan.

The golden retriever looking dog quickly jumped up to its feet and sprinted towards Annabeth from beside Sally's feet.

"She was forbidden from going up the stairs." Sally explained lazily from the couch she was on, not bothered to change a position. "Her name's Benzo. She's so young that she's never afraid of strangers that enters our house and talks to us. She's only shy when she goes out."

"How come Percy never mentioned her to me?"

"He haven't?" Sally appeared to be rather surprised. "I don't know, he didn't really look that excited when Paul and I brought her home. Benzo was adopted though." The dog moved her ears at the mentioning of her name. Her tail wagged slightly.

"He likes children better than animals I guess." Annabeth sighed, kneeling down, effectively calmed Benzo down. "Do you mind if I take Benzo out?"

"Not at all." Sally said whilst pointing to the cupboard where the dog supplies were stored.

Annabeth stood up and went to get the leash. Benzo seemed to know that she was going out, her tail was wagging even more violently, hitting the wall beside her with thumps. Jumping up to reach for the leash excitedly as Annabeth held out the leash from the box. She tried to find the collar that was hidden under the long thick fur of Benzo's, but Benzo's excitement made it harder. She was bouncing up and down, trying to touch the leash that was high up in Annabeth's hand. After minutes of fighting between Annabeth and Benzo, Benzo finally yield under Annabeth's physical force. Annabeth raised her hand acting like she was going to hit Benzo, making her cringe and sat down obediently. Finally able to leash her, Benzo ran towards the door at full speed, making Annabeth stumble and trip over her shoes. Sally was laughing quietly from her viewing place, but also admiring how Annabeth could handle Benzo better than anyone in their house. She had a talent with dogs perhaps.

"Benzo no!" Sally could her Annabeth's call from outside as the door closed shut behind her. She shook her head in adoration, smiling to herself.

Walking on the street in the afternoon summer breeze, Annabeth really didn't know where she was going, or where she would go. She just didn't feel like bothering Sally or Paul, but she also didn't want to stay indoor, because she really had nothing in her mind but to walk around to random places. She wanted to saunter around the park like old people, walk into cafes just to get a cup of ice water. Malcolm had canceled on her for Bianca. Annabeth wouldn't deny the fact that she was slightly disappointed, but she had spent the majority of her weekends in Malcolm's university campus and with him and Bianca, it was probably time for the couple to have their own time together without a third wheel.

Being pulled into random bushes really wasn't a fun thing to experience, but she knew that Benzo hadn't really had a decent walk since she got into Percy's home. Staring at the road in front, making sure that she wouldn't bump into a street lamp due to Benzo's jostle in between bushes and trees on the side walk. When she thought Benzo was finally walking in a straight line and with her heads up, she started to accelerate suddenly, then came to a halt sending Annabeth flying over the corner.

She looked up, just few meters away from her, a redhead and a black head were walking shoulder to shoulder, bumping each other playfully. In their hands were drinks from a small local coffee shop. Suddenly, a brilliant idea formed in Annabeth's head. She would have to gamble, and she would have to put all her trust in Benzo. Pulling Benzo back near her, she knelt down next to her, told her to sit down, in which she did. Annabeth led her around the corner, prevented her from going forward by taking her collar in her hand; she unleashed her and pointed in front at the walking two, whispered something in her ears. Observing the reaction coming from the dog, Annabeth repeated the instruction in Benzo's ear over and over again, making sure that Benzo looked in the direction Annabeth's hand was pointing. She released her hand on its collar and whispered 'go!' in its ear. Benzo went dashing towards the couple, at least Annabeth hoped it was where she was going.

Much to Annabeth's relief, Benzo did what Annabeth think it would do. Charging at the two people that was only meters away, she circled around Percy, and when she was right in front of him, she jumped onto him, just like how she greeted Annabeth. From afar, she heard a yelp from Percy, then from Rachel, and several heads turned around to see what was happening. Annabeth was lucky that not much people were on the street, or else this wouldn't only scare two people, but perhaps twenty. She sniggered behind her hand as she leaned against the corner of the building — few steps in front of the spot where she let go of Benzo.

Percy was preoccupied by Benzo, that he was unable to check out the source of where Benzo came from. Rachel stood by his side, slowly recovering from her shock, turned around to see who let go of Benzo. Percy assumed Paul brought Benzo out for a walk, but he highly doubt that Paul would have the energy to walk around with a vigorous, energetic six month-old golden retriever on the leash. Just as he ran out of idea of who might that be, he heard a loud gasp beside him, that came from Rachel.

"What?" He asked, turning to Rachel instead of following after Benzo to see where she was running toward. Rachel pointed behind them, in the direction where Benzo was heading. A faint whistle sound could be heard over the loud noisy street constituent of cars and honks. He squinted his eyes, but still couldn't make out the silhouette of the figure stood around the corner.

"It's Annabeth." Rachel, who finally regained her composure, said as the figure sprinted around the corner and disappeared in thin air, Benzo hot on her tail, leash-less.

"Annabeth's not even in her apartment." Percy tried to convince himself that this wouldn't happen, since he didn't see Annabeth since the game on Thursday night. He subconsciously lifted his palm and touched the part where he got slapped.

 _"Don't. Don't talk to me." Annabeth sniffed into her palms, trying to control her emotions. "Don't talk to me, at least not now." She said once they high-fived the other team. Their forward was crying on the shoulder of a cheerleading friend of hers. Percy could tell that Annabeth was pissed off._

 _It was their last friendly game. The team they played was the one of the few teams that lost to them in tournaments and every league games, but this time they were defeated by them. If it was for the coach to say, he would say that the lost was nothing within their controlling range, because they had half of the team injured._

 _Annabeth walked to collect her water bottle from the side gloomily. Ignoring all the congrats from her acquaintances and cheers from her friends. Percy knew better than to try to soothe her, so he just told her that he would be waiting for her on the stand, in which she nodded to tell him the she heard it._

 _Percy saw their coach walking out of the room where the players all piled in earlier, he sighed. Percy didn't know what happened on the field, or why was everyone crying or at least on the verge of tears. He only knew that Annabeth needed time alone to calm herself. He waited for her as he promised, although it took him ages to finally see Annabeth walking out of the room the soccer team was in earlier._

 _When she got to him, the only thing she said was. "Let's go." It was in the smallest voice Percy had ever heard from Annabeth. He put an arm around her shoulder and tried to hug her, but got rejected. "Don't, don't even try to soothe me." Her tone was dangerous, it sent out a clear message that she didn't want any condolence. Percy just followed Annabeth after noticing that she didn't head towards the dormitories._

 _Five minutes of quietness was enough for Annabeth to calm herself down, enough for her to communicate normally. Percy realized that they were in the dark, somewhere remote in the school._

 _"I found this place accidentally. I liked it because it's quiet and dark." Annabeth answered Percy's silent question. He nodded, although he was pretty sure that Annabeth couldn't see him, but he did nevertheless. The silence passed on between the two for the next few moments when Percy finally spoke._

 _"Do you want me to start?" Percy asked. Annabeth shook her head, but made no sound. It was pitch black, they could not see one another apart from hearing and feeling each other. He took that silent as an agreement, so he opened his mouth. "You-"_

 _He started, but was interrupted by Annabeth. "I know it was stupid of me to cry like a baby over a friendly game. I know that as a captain, I am the center of the team, I should be the supporter of the team, I should be stable, yet here I am, being the first one to let teardrops roll down my cheeks." She took a shaky breath and continued, looking up at the sky. "I admit I didn't trust our defensive line, and I didn't trust our goalkeeper the most. Before, the I wasn't the only one that supports the whole team, Samantha was the other one that would stand by me as we carry the team, but today, she's injured. I don't know what the fuck was wrong with the coach, that made him put Samantha in goal. I was already panicking when I noticed that we only have one substitute, including the slightly injured players. Samantha offered to play as a defender, but the coach rejected it." Percy listened to her rant patiently, trying to feel empathetic._

 _"You put too much pressure on yourself." He said softly, placing a hand on what he assume would be her knee._

 _"That's what all of you said."_

 _"And that's what actually happened."_

 _"I was panicking when I know that Samantha might not be on the field with me the whole time, but what scared me even more was the fact that she would be in goal."_

 _"You don't have to put that much weight on your shoulder you know?"_

 _"But I can't help it. I felt like every goal we concede was because of me, because I didn't get back fast enough."_

 _"Your face had already told us everything: when the first goal was shot, you were pissed; and when the second ball bounced off your leg and went in the corner, you were pissed off. Furthermore, your shot from the midfield line proved how pissed you are."_

 _"I know I didn't carry out my job as a captain well, my emotions influenced the whole team. My frustration about my own performance, my anger, and my hurrying made everyone panicked. I didn't stabilize the team, I've done the opposite."_

 _"I don't know what to say, Annabeth, because I don't have this kind of experience, but I am here for you if you want to talk. You can talk to Jason to see if you two can have something in common."_

 _They stood up, and slowly sauntered off to their dorms._

 _"You know what took me so long to come out?" Annabeth asked out of the blue._

 _"No."_

 _"They crying after hearing my speech. Samantha was trying to say positive things to them as they cry." Annabeth stopped, turning around to face Percy, who followed her. "It was the most brainless thing I've ever done. Crying over a football game is stupid. Pure stupidity. I don't know why I cried like a baby, all I know is that my facial expression triggered them into thinking of negative stuff. As a player from the national team, I should have a positive mindset, but here I am, getting half of the team tearing up."_

 _"But you were really good on the field. It was true. What they complimented about you were all true. Everything Samantha said was real. The team performed well, really well. You were just unlucky, the time wasn't right."_

 _Annabeth shook her head. She held up one hand. "Stop, just stop. For the first time, Percy, shut the fuck up." Rage arose in her, she didn't know where the fury all came from, but she knew she couldn't hold it back anymore._

 _"No Annabeth, really, you need to think positively-" Percy's encouragement was cut off by a loud slap._

 _"I warned you to shut your mouth." Annabeth huffed furiously. Apologizing to Percy in her mind as she saw the red mark forming slowly. She lowered her head, conscious to every move of Percy's. She wanted to apologize, she knew what Percy and Samantha had said was right, but she didn't want to admit defeat, she didn't want to admit that she was wrong. Her ego and pride stood in the way once again. Oddly, Annabeth wanted to keep the negative thoughts in her mind, she wanted to strangle herself to death, she wanted to imagine her self dying painfully. She knew in order for her to survive in the national team and thrive, she would have to manage her emotions and hide them well._

"Percy?" Rachel's voice rang him out of his flashback.

"Huh?"

"Why are you holding your cheek?"

Two things he didn't notice as he had his flashback. One, he was walking; two, he was holding his cheek.

 _God that was embarrassing._ He though to himself, grimaced internally.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, I was following you." Rachel said, sounding slightly worried.

"Where did Annabeth go?"

"I thought it wasn't Annabeth."

"You said it was."

"I _guessed_ , I wasn't sure." Rachel eyed him weirdly, he was acting up just after he got scared by Benzo.

"Let's just forget about her and go home." He suggested at last, after trying to remember what was happening before the flashback. Rachel obeyed without another comment.

Percy turned the door knob of his apartment, it was strangely unlocked.

"Annabeth's in the garage if you are Percy." Sally's groggy voice came from the sofa once she heard the clicking noise of the door. "Benzo's there too if you are Rachel."

"Are you okay mom? You sound like a recorded tape."

"I'm fine, just tired."

"I need to go. Can't stay for dinner Mrs Jackson." Rachel excused herself politely. "Sorry. Bye." She exited after getting a wave from Percy.

"Go take a nap. Annabeth isn't guest." Percy suggested, urging his mom to sleep.

"Okay, okay, take care of her though." She stood up and stumbled up stairs.

"She's a month older than me for god's sake." He muttered and headed to the garage. Groaning internally at the thought of going downstairs again just to visit the garage.

"You changed your hairstyle." He said once he entered the garage.

"Shit!" Came Annabeth's cussing as she sent the ball flying towards the wall behind Percy. "You scared me."

"You did too earlier." Percy smirked calmly.

"That wasn't me." Annabeth replied in the same poker face that she held before Percy entered and interrupted her freestyle dribbling practice.

"Benzo. Same difference." Percy was nearly tricked by her again. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Sure." She shrugged, juggling the ball, not paying any attention to Percy.

"Why'd you choose a sidecut? And why on the right side?"

"I don't know, looks cool I guess. Piper's hairstylist did that." She said nonchalantly. "Oh, and I also dyed a few strips of my hair." She dropped the ball and picked out the strips to show to Percy. "Teal gray. Piper's hairstylist can actually mix that color."

"Impressive." Percy commented, reaching for the ball, but was a step slower than Annabeth.

"Not gonna happen." She said as she kicked the ball in between his legs. "Nutmeg!" She yelled in triumph.

"Idiot."

"You no football player, you no fun." She said in simple English.

"Why are you here today anyway?"

"Initially," she started to play with the ball again. "I finally have a free day, so I decided to come visit Joan, but it turns out that she's asleep, so I took Benzo out, then I spot you and Rachel, so I unleashed Benzo to prank you. Then I went back home to play this. Simple right?"

"Sounds like a day." He said ironically.

"I'm not the only one who doesn't have a life okay?"

"Says the one who slapped me few days ago because I am trying to calm her down."

"I would've kicked you in the face with this ball right now if you said that on Friday." Annabeth said, half jokingly. Percy gave her a pointed look. "Fine, I apologize for slapping you." She said, that made Percy smile a little. "But you deserved it." This made the smile vanish instantly.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means, I warned you, but your behavior after the warning triggered me into slapping you. So after all, it wasn't my fault."

"You smooth lier." Percy threw the ball in his hand at her in full speed, but it was dodged by her. "Come on, now that _I_ am back, come up stairs and _entertain_ me."

"Fuck you."

"This works too."

"No. _You_ entertain _me_ and I will follow you up there." She put her hands on her hips, held up her chin and looked at Percy challengingly.

"Fine, anything you want boss."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him, but made no more comments and followed him out of the garage, not before kicking the ball one last time and let it bounce off the wall.

"I remember that I owe you something don't I?" Percy stopped Annabeth at her locker.

"Owe me what?" She stared at him, puzzled.

"I heard that I lost the bet."

"What bet? Oh!" She jumped up excitedly. "Yes you did! Loser!" She pointed at his face.

"So wait for me on the pitch tonight after your training."

"Okay."

On the pitch after the training, a couple of boys from the boys' team went on the field to play. Annabeth joined them. Showing off her freestyle skills like the other boys were doing. A competition of who had the most fancy skill started unconsciously. Everyone was impressed by Annabeth's fancy movements. When the footballers were still engrossed in showing off their personal skills, a crowd slowly formed around the pitch. The one of the boys suggested that they play 'dizzy goals'. Not sensing any weirdness, Annabeth agreed. She took out her phone, ready to film the boys in their awkward moves after turning in circles and going to shoot the ball.

When it was her turn, as she started to spin, five people stood in front of her. Annabeth was too dizzy to even kick the ball with power, she just struck her foot, and was satisfied that she had hit the ball before she fell to the ground. The ball hit the human wall, but it was unnoticed by Annabeth, until she opened her eyes to see what was written on their backs.

 _PROM?_

Annabeth finally understood what was happening. Her mind went back to when Percy told her to wait on the pitch. She thought he wasn't going for the typical promposal, but with this start, it may as well be traditional. Rolling her eyes subtly, she stood up, a little stumbling towards the back, but stabilized herself quick enough.

"You made me hit people with no reason?" Annabeth demanded as Percy stepped out of the crowd.

"No, I just thought maybe I should add some obstacles in your path. Challenges suit you well." He replied like it was rehearsed.

"I clearly didn't see my 'obstacles' until the second before my foot touched the ball, which was already too late."

"That don't really matter." He waved his hand in a dismissible manner. "What matters to me, is you. I love you Annabeth." He walked up close to her slowly. The last part was said in a way, that only made Annabeth want to laugh, which was completely different from the tone you would hear from a proposal. In the end, she settled for a quizzical look with a raised eyebrow. She knew roughly what was going to happen; she knew generally which direction he was going, still, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous about what was coming next.

"Excited?" Percy mouthed as he kept closing the space in between them. Annabeth froze, didn't know what to do. She broke her eye contact with Percy and looked down as her forehead touched his. She exhaled, not sure if she was nervous or excited.

* * *

 **A/N: I just got a review on the story 'How I Greet My Boyfriend' from a guest recently, I feel bad for you people, because I haven't been updating that story for a long time. I just want to say that, the story is still ongoing, and I am still writing, I just don't exactly have that much time to finish it. I have a chapter, but it's not enhanced, so I didn't really want to post it just yet, but it will be up someday, hopefully soon. I promise, it's not dead.**

 **A completely random question. Do you prefer a story narrated in the first person or third person?**

 **I'm sorry for not updating unannounced. I was way too busy last weekend so I wasn't able to post this chapter, I will see if I have time to give you guys another one in addition to make it up to you for the long delayed update. If I get two updates up, will I be promised to get more than five reviews for each chapter? If I got 5 or more reviews for this chapter before Sunday midnight, you'll get another chapter on Monday.**

 **It's not that I don't want to write or I don't enjoy writing, I do have chapters finished and prewritten and I did start writing what I planned to write, but the thing is: I am a lazy full-time procrastinator. I think of the story all the time, I think about plots and story lines, but I am just too lazy to write/type all of them down. I like all of my ideas, it's just that, I sometimes to have enough time, and due to my laziness, they didn't end up tangible.**

 **I am getting busier and busier, I tried to find time and Internet to update, but when I can't, I can't, and there won't be an alternative to it. So if**

 **Enough of me explain myself, trying to find excuses for not updating for another story and posting new ones that I've finished, the only obstacle in my path that is preventing me from posting is my laziness/procrastination skill.**

 **Dedications**

 **PoppyOhare: Thank you.**

 **Slype99 Son of Poseidon: Lol,** **unique reviewer.**

 **Fratzy: I am so grateful to know that my story is still one of your favorites, thank you! I will keep writing.**

 **DemigodSassReaders: Thank you for your review! It's a surprise to see a review so long after an update. Looking forward to see you after this chapter.**

* * *

 **For those who didn't get a dedication/reply but reviewed, that does not mean I don't want to reply or I dislike your review, its simply because I didn't see it. Either because of the system's email push service or because it did not show on the reviews area. I thank all of you who reviewed, and I apologize if you didn't get recognized. Blame the system not me, I would reply to every single one if I saw them. I swear I would.**


	22. XXII

**So, this is what happened:**

 **~ Apparently Percy lost the bet and is hosting a promposal for Annabeth, stay tuned to it**

 **~ A flashback of Percy's gave away Annabeth's devotion towards soccer, the sport has a huge impact on her life and her deep connection to it is also significant throughout the story**

 **~ Promposal took place on the pitch where Annabeth's playing dizzy goals with a bunch of boys from the varsity team**

 **~ Oh, let's also not forget Joan. Annabeth took a day off from her busy schedule wanting to visit Joan properly for the first time, but didn't get what she was hoping for**

 **And this, is where left we off...**

* * *

 ** __Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot__**

 ** _Bold - A/N_**

 ** _Underline - setting/time_**

 ** _Underline Bold - sub setting_**

 ** _Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics_**

 ** _Italic Bold - texting_**

 ** _Italic Underline - texting_**

 _ **Bold Underline Italic - third person in text, extras**_

* * *

 _"Excited?"_

Not knowing what to think, Annabeth stared, at him, emotionless and doubtfully.

How dramatic do you want this to be. Annabeth's mind was racing through thoughts that was completely irrelevant to what might happen. She was worrying about something that she shouldn't be worried about. Percy might not be trustworthy in many places, for instance, in saving your face or having the cheek to rub something in your face smugly, but he would be serious and trustworthy in areas that he cared. In this case, this promposal was something he had planned since long ago. He was determined to ask Annabeth out, but he didn't know in which way. Using this bet, he took it as his chance to ask her out and also give her a hard time subtly.

Percy dramatically got down to one knee, a box in his extended hands. Annabeth was not surprised by all the gestures, unlike the audiences who were gasping and shouting. She tried not to look bored and also tried not to smirk, she remained a poker face that she thought was reasonable at the situation. She knew he wouldn't admit defeat, at least not before attempting one last strike, thus the promposal wouldn't be all beneficial to her, he would possibly humiliate her as her pay back for making him lose.

As expected, he opened the box slowly as he asked out loud. "Will you do me the honor of being my prom date?" However, that was not what was displayed in the box. A piece of paper read 'and be my girlfriend' was what Percy really wanna asked. Annabeth knew she was trapped, she had no choice but to say yes, because the verbal question was heard by every witness, it was also part of their agreement that they would say yes to the promposal if either asked.

Silently cursing Percy and pledged to get back to him, she said. "Yes."

Percy jumped up and hugged her. 'I knew you'd say yes." He taunted, making Annabeth want to punch him in the face even more. "You know you love me. XOXO-"

The words 'Gossip Girl' was cut off by a fuming spat from Annabeth. "Cunt. You're a liar and a selfish jerk." Appearing to be angrier than she thought. She knew her rival game with Percy should end or else their relationship would be ruined, or end up like Blair and Chuck's in the Gossip Girl series, but she also knew the only obstacle was their pride and ego, neither of them would be willing to give in and admit defeat.

"Love you too Chase." He shouted when he got shoved away by Annabeth, his new girlfriend. His shout was loud enough for the people on the pitch to hear.

Just to make the show look convincing, Annabeth pulled him in for a kiss. It was brief, but the short connection made Percy's heart soar. He had forgotten how it felt to kiss her. As soon as her lips left his, he missed the warmth of it. Much to his dismay, his actions disobeyed his mind. He pulled her back, letting his lip crash onto hers. He thought he might be eating her up, but she responded as passionately as what he had given. They ignored all the noises that came from the circle of audience around them as their lips moved in sync under the spotlight, in the center circle.

The scene was rated the most romantic promposal in four years. It might not be well described, but it was certainly embarrassing for both of them if they were shy, and it would be humiliating if Percy got rejected. None of that happened, luckily. Back in the dorm after the creative promposal, Annabeth crashed into her bed and fell asleep.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

"Hi Grandma." Annabeth said into the phone, her voice too sweet and too foreign to Piper and Rachel's ears. It was not sweetness laced with sourness, the tone that she'd use when she speak with vexing teachers, it was the genuine sweet voice that she'd use when she talks to her family relatives that she didn't really care nor know about. Due to the voice of Annabeth, Piper and Rachel giggled, playing through different scenarios where this tone could be applied in their opinion. Talking to her boyfriend would count, perhaps.

"You called me yesterday Grandma? I wasn't able to return the call because it would be too late at night in your time." She turned around so that her back was facing the giggling mimicking pair. "Oh, so how's grandpa? Everything okay there?" The giggling went louder in the background, to avoid laughing with them, Annabeth didn't dare to turn back and look.

"I uh… Yes, I have a boyfriend, he's sly." She replied awkwardly and added quickly to avoid further inquiry. The giggling laughter dimmed, because Piper and Rachel were both curious about Annabeth's personal life, especially her love life. Ever since the promposal Percy held for her, they had seemed to be more intimate. Annabeth stopped denying that she was single, but also didn't confirm that she was dating. No one had gotten anything out of her or Percy, although Percy had given out more hint than Annabeth. He confirmed that she was seeing someone, but didn't say who. It was pretty obvious that the only person Annabeth would be dating must be Percy, but they still need a confirmation.

"He… He's name is Percy Jackson…" Annabeth sputtered out, hesitantly, in a smaller voice, but that was already enough for Piper and Rachel to squeal in delight, they were jumping up and down until the door opened. They froze for a moment, but recovered quickly when they saw who entered.

"Yes, the one you liked. Though I still wonder, he's only done one movie, how can you just like him so quickly." She pondered out loud into the phone. Oblivious to who had just entered, until that person stood right in front of her and waved a hand in her face. "Whoa fuck." She cussed under her breath as the hand swiped in front of her, very close to her face. She looked up to see who that hand belonged to, but the smuggling look on Percy's face annoyed her more. "I'll call you back grandma… Yes, he'll visit. I promise. Yes, I swear I will bring him to you alive. Take care. Bye." She hung up abruptly, as soon as she thrusted the phone onto her beanbag, she launched at Percy. Pushed him onto the bed behind him.

"What do you want, my lovely girlfriend?" He taunted, smirking innocently.

"Son of a bitch." She muttered. Getting up from him knowing that he had heard everything, so there was no need to ask again. "I would never talk to my boyfriend like that, especially not him." She declared, mainly to Piper and Rachel, while shoving a middle finger in Percy's face.

"How do you know we're thinking that you sound like you're talking to your boyfriend?" Piper and Rachel asked.

"You were pretty loud FYI., and I am not deaf by the way." She rolled her eyes, musing how dumb could her friends be sometimes. "Not looking at you people doesn't mean I'm not listening to your mockeries." She replied in monotone. Turning to Percy who was still lying on her bed. "Yo bitch, get up, you're making the new sheets dirty." She ordered her boyfriend in a completely different tone that she just used with her grandparents.

After a while of silence when everyone was catching their breaths from all the laughing, calming their nerves from the hilarious events earlier. "Where have you been?" Annabeth asked suddenly after staring at Percy intensely.

"My dorm." He replied, looking at her with a weird expression.

"You have lip gloss on your cheek." She said, pointing to her own cheek to mirror the place on his.

"Oh, yeah, forgot to tell you." He remembered, sitting up and leaning against the wall behind him, still rubbing the spot where he thought the mark would be. "Some girl from junior year forced a kiss on my cheek and I tried to rub it off to prevent you from accusing me of cheating."

"I don't really care whether you cheated or not, a superficial relationship is better than a fully committed one. Because I am superficial." Annabeth shrugged. "So stop trying to hide all your lovers." She pointed to him, saying in an angry voice. Her act was rather convincing to outsiders, but to the current three in her dorm, it would be taken as a joke like it was meant to be.

"Okay, okay." Percy raised his arms in surrender. "Girls," he said to Piper and Rachel, patting the two empty spaces besides him, "come sit, now that my queen gave permission, we don't have to hide it anymore."

"Never mind, this is just gross." Annabeth turned around, purposefully bumping her head on the closet door.

"Do I get to choose your prom dress?" Her mind blanked out as she faintly heard the question behind her.

"Who asked that?" Annabeth turned around sharply. Immediately they pointed a finger at someone. Piper and Rachel pointed at Percy who put on a face of 'how could it be me', a look of disbelieve. He, being the stupid one, pointed to the two girls on either side of him. Weighing all three people sitting in front of her, she came to a conclusion that none of them would be good for choosing her prom dress. She, surprisingly, had already had an idea of what she was going to wear, and had a back-up plan, which was a dress that she knew where to buy from. "Ugh." She face palmed at their stupidity, she wouldn't consider herself smart or anything, but she had the right to laugh at their idiocy just like they laugh at hers sometimes. "Whatever, it's a no to that question in general."

They all pouted at Annabeth's harsh rejection, but they were not serious in the first place anyway. Percy's ringing tone broke the silence that had just started to shroud the atmosphere.

"A booty call?" Annabeth asked slyly as Percy picked up his phone. Piper and Rachel eyed him coyly to add on the effect.

Percy burst out laughing when he saw the caller ID, he stood up and shove his phone in Annabeth's face. "It's my mom." He protested.

"Ew… Booty call from your-… Ugh…" Annabeth started to gag, making Piper and Rachel laugh at her ridiculous act. Percy had to cover her mouth to prevent her from making noises as he answered the call.

"Hey mom." He said into the phone.

"Hey Sally." Annabeth called from the side where Percy had bounded her. Percy let go of her as he started pacing in the room, nodding and saying some short phrases in response from time to time.

"Do you think he'd actually have a booty call?" Piper asked Annabeth in all honesty.

"What?" Annabeth laughed at her question that did not fit with her facial expression. "I mean, it would be interesting if he has one, but I don't think so."

"What if, let's say, Rachel is… You know…" Piper's lack of explanation was still understood by the other two girls.

"What?! Are you suggesting?!" Rachel shoved Piper, maybe too hard because she landed with her back on the bed. Although all three of them were laughing, Rachel still looked a little offended.

"I haven't really thought of that, but he wouldn't be my boyfriend if he and Rachel has something… _Physical_." Annabeth didn't want Rachel to get more uncomfortable than she was right now, so she said it vaguely.

"Fuck fuck fuck! We have to go now!" Percy threw his phone down and jumped up, alerting the three girls in the room.

"What?!"

"Go where?"

"The bullshitting conference." He reminded.

"What con- oh… University shits." Annabeth groaned, getting up from her place lazily. Stretching and taking her time. "Piggy back." She asked, dragging her voice and her feet to where Percy was. Locked her arms around his neck and leaned every ounce of her weight on his back. He didn't bother to give her a piggy back ride, instead, he just ignored her request and dragged her since her arms were attached to his neck.

"By the way, I know this happened way too long ago, but I still want to say that, you did the weirdest thing ever after you slapped me." Percy pulled Annabeth next to him.

"Oh god don't, don't even mention that." Annabeth groaned, burying her head in his side, pushing him towards the wall as she did that.

"Where am I suppose to go?" Piper wondered out loud, but no one actually paid attention to her question. Everyone just kept on walking to their own destination. Soon, Piper found some company, and followed them elsewhere, leaving Rachel with the couple.

"What? What had she done?" Rachel picked up the previous topic.

"You just have to pick that up don't you Rach?" Annabeth gave her a pointed look, she just shrugged innocently.

"So, let me rewind to the night of the game, and bring you back to time." Percy started like he was about to tell a story, a classic one that start with 'long long time ago'.

 _SLAP_

 _That was the sound originated from Annabeth's callused palm making contact with Percy's soft cheek. Her ego was preventing her from apologizing, her pride was preventing her from looking up at him and into his eyes. In the end, her consciousness decided for her._

 _Subconsciously, she leapt forward, swung her arms around his neck, and threw herself on him. She placed her chin on his shoulder and tilted her head to stick her cheek with his. She nuzzled closer, not knowing what to say or what to do, she just breathed down his neck. Sticking her face in the crock of his neck._

 _Her sniffing stopped, but she still didn't feel Percy's arms around her. She thought maybe he couldn't forgive her for her actions previously. After awhile, she thought the atmosphere was getting awkward. She made a move of pulling away, but at this instance, Percy snaked his arms around her waist, resting his palms one on the small of her back and one slightly higher. He placed his head nearer to hers and pulled her in closer._

 _"Sorry." Annabeth murmured in a whisper, too silent that Percy barely caught it. He knew it was hard for her to let her of her high horse, and he knew it was a tough decision for her to make whether to apologize or not. He made that one of his many goals in his life, to teach Annabeth how to kick pridefulness and ego out of the way when necessary._

"For fuck's sake, you just have to repeat that." Annabeth completely unattached herself from him, in order to show her distaste towards his actions.

He shrugged, "what can I say, I just love you that much." Annabeth face palmed at that comment and went to Rachel for support.

As they walked into the appointed hall, they realized that they were early for it.

"Wait, are we at the right place?" Annabeth asked, noticing that it wasn't decorated like a place for their university workshop.

"It was written on the email that we are to be here at this point." Rachel pointed out.

"Nobody checks their emails these days." Percy snorted, and that got him a stomp on the foot.

"Isn't this suppose to be about colleges?" Rachel pulled a guy randomly from the crowd that was entering, the guys shook his head. "No, who said anything about college? It's about the health week next week." The guy Rachel pulled answered.

"Oh really? I didn't know that we still have health weeks." Annabeth commented rather lowly along with something else that Rachel didn't catch, because the speaker had gotten pulled away by her boyfriend before Rachel was able to hear the whole phrase or perhaps, complaint.

Leaning on the arm of a single-person's couch, Percy hauled Annabeth by the hands in between his legs.

"What do you want?" She demanded, not getting used to Percy's act of intimacy, as a boyfriend.

"To make out." He grinned. His hands tightened at the move of Annabeth's hand. "Nuh uh. I knew it, I knew you're gonna do something to me if I give you that answer." Annabeth wasn't able to move her hands because they were locked inside Percy's.

"You said no PDA." She pouted, leaning closer to Percy. Her forehead dangerously close to his, and her lips even closer.

Percy made no attempt in moving away, instead, he tilted his head to give Annabeth more access to his lips.

"I don't see many people around here. I won't consider this as _public_." He said slowly, in a dangerous voice.

"Mmm." She smiled.

"What?" He said, stopping her from leaning in.

"Stop acting like you're confused." She teased giggly.

"I am genuinely confused, by the words you said and your actions."

"They contradict?" Lifting her eyebrow slightly questioningly, she continued to put most of her weight on him. He nodded, still had his palms rested on her lower waist. "Something finally went through your mind."

"Hey ladies and gentlemen." An over enthusiastic voice quieted down the hall and cut off Percy and Annabeth's sweet talk at the corner. "How's your day going?"

"Speaking of something going through my mind." Percy whispered in her ears as the teacher babbled on. "Yeah?" Annabeth turned sideways to look spare him a glance out of politeness. "Can we have our happily ever after?"

"The two at the back, have something to share?" The hall went dead silent and everyone turned their eyes on 'the two at the back', where the teacher was pointing at, which was at Annabeth and Percy.

"Nope, nothing to share." Annabeth answered confidently while Percy shook his head in confusion.

"Okay, I do hope you listened, because this is what will be happening next week." The female teacher reminded politely. Unlike many other teachers, this health teacher was fancied by some of the students, because she was polite and patient, she didn't and wouldn't get mad easily, she was often carefree. So Percy and Annabeth returned the same politeness, they nodded and sent her a reassuring smile with a little apology laced within.

As soon as the presenter turned her face to another corner, Percy nudged Annabeth in the shoulder, she brushed him off and mouthed a 'later' to him. Scowling at him when he jumped up as the screen displayed the choices they'd have on the last day of health week.

"So, let me conclude this long meeting." Annabeth turned to Percy once the health teacher announced dismissal. Waiting for everyone else to leave first so that they wouldn't have to squeeze through the narrow door and corridor. "The first four days of next week is normal class day apart from some additional health related boring activities that nobody will care nor be interested in, then on the last day, we are able to go out somewhere of our choice."

"From the listed three." Percy finished her sentence for her.

"Yep." She agreed. "So, which one are you choosing?"

"Going wherever you chose."

"Stalker much?" She suggested, but let that slipped.

"No, just doing what a sweet boyfriend would do."

"I am thinking of curling or scavenger hunt." She said, a face full of sternness.

"You are thinking of what?!" Percy's eye balls were nearly popping out. Annabeth stifled a laugh when seeing upon his reaction towards her convincing act. "Are- are you sure? If you really are not considering the funnest choice, then I am so ditching you."

"Where did the chivalry act go? At least the pretend or planned chivalry." Annabeth snorted, flicking him on the thigh, making him yelp at the sudden stung.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'm sorry. I take back my-" he paused dramatically, Annabeth eyed him expectantly, thinking that he might be taking back his last statement; but this was what actually came out of his mouth after a moment of gaping, "chivalry act."

Now it was Annabeth's turn to pop of her eyeballs. "Say what?!" She stared at Percy for awhile, just to enjoy the scene - Percy rolling on the floor, hugging his stomach, laughing. "Okay, okay, okay. Chill, Percy chill. Deep breaths." She knelt down next to him, flipping him so that his back was on the floor. Stifling a laugh of her own, she patted him on the chest and rested her other hand on his abs where his hands were. "Let's stop acting will we? This act's not going anywhere, and it's making the conversation even worse." He nodded, still wanting to laugh. "Stay serious. This is serious, because we still have until Sunday night to figure out." She said, her tone suddenly switched from unsmiling to grinning, just to prevent her from chortling.

* * *

 **A/N: I said I am going to be posting this at night (my time), but since I am posting another chapter of 'How I Greet My Boyfriend', might as well update this. I updated because I think I didn't make it clear in the last chapter, so I will say this one more time, when I say more than 5, I mean above 5 and does not include 5; not 5 and above, but 6 and above.**

 **I can't promise you all the next update dates, so the only thing I can do is to inform you through my profile page. PM me for any questions if you want to, and I will try my best to keep you posted via my profile.**

 **P.S., Telling you guys that I have another update prepared must've been really appealing to all of you, since you know, the reviews comes in quicker than I have ever received.**

 **Can I get more than 5 (this time, not including five) reviews for this chapter too? I marked my words and updated, because you guys earned it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel like giving me another 'chunk' of reviews, even though the next update will most likely be delayed a little, because I will be at some place where there's no wifi. Just so you know, I've never had a chapter that went past 5 reviews, so will you people just make an exception and let a chapter have 6 or more reviews. This may sound appealing, but it is something you will get eventually. I am thinking of adding a few bonus chapters at the end after the story ends, and what do you guys think? If you satisfy me in my future updates, I may or may not tell you my plan for the bonus chapters. At the end of the last chapter. If you guys earned a bonus chapter, then I will write 'to be continued...' in the title of the last chapter after the chapter number.**

 **Dedications**

 **Fratzy: Yay! Another prompt review. I really do hope you find the line breaks in this chapter helpful. Otherwise, see you in the next review and hope you enjoyed this new chapter.**

 **yaay: Thank you; you're the second person to suggest a line-break in the story, just so you know, and I do appreciate the suggestion, hope you like the result of the change that I made according to your advise. Oh and, I find reviews from you people entertaining, by the way.**

 **Slype99 Son of Poseidon: Hey this wasn't late, it was spot on :D I wasn't planning on anything anyway, so why'd you call this late?**

 **Guest: Yay! I updated! I'm glad you noticed the relationship between Annabeth and Percy is different from the portrayal in other stories.**

 **InfernalHorror: What's cool? Me? If you're saying that I'm cool, then you must be cool too :D**

* * *

 **For those who didn't get a dedication/reply but reviewed, that does not mean I don't want to reply or I dislike your review, its simply because I didn't see it. Either because of the system's email push service or because it did not show on the reviews area. I thank all of you who reviewed, and I apologize if you didn't get recognized. Blame the system not me, I would reply to every single one if I saw them. I swear I would.**


	23. XXIII

**So, this is what happened:**

 **~ Annabeth got together with Percy, they are unofficially-officially a couple**

 **~ Annabeth also got mocked by her friends, including her boyfriend in the dorm**

 **~ The announcement of the seniors' last health week before graduating**

 **And this, is where left we off...**

* * *

 ** __Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot__**

 ** _Bold - A/N_**

 ** _Underline - setting/time_**

 ** _Underline Bold - sub setting_**

 ** _Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics_**

 ** _Italic Bold - texting_**

 ** _Italic Underline - texting_**

 _ **Bold Underline Italic - third person in text, extras**_

* * *

"Damn I hate the smell."

"Makes me wanna puke."

"I know right? So much for heath week."

"There aren't windows to open."

"When is this bus leaving? Can we like step down for some fresh air and come back up?"

"Like this place smells like shit."

Comments and grunts were flying around the bus from seat to seat. People scattered in the small bus as they board. Standing at the door, peaking into the bus, a teacher held up the register paper and started to tick off names. Since most of the students chose to go for the scavenger hunt in the park, because that meant buying food outside of school and hanging out with friends and socializing. People who'd chosen curling and rock climbing were merely one third of the grade, so a small bus containing both groups were prepared. Annabeth and Percy were the last ones to board the bus. When they settled down, the teacher instructed the driver and they set off.

The bus was rather empty. The students had the choice to sit in two seats or share a row with someone else. Annabeth, being a member of the soccer team, inherited their tradition of occupying two seats on her own rather than sharing it with someone, so she took a seat near the back row, kicking Percy out to somewhere else. From her experience in other school's sports teams, she figured that only the soccer team preferred to use the space wisely, other teams tend to like socializing more than sleeping. The bus ride to a game of girls' football was always quiet, people were either asleep or listening to music; whereas a bus ride to a volleyball game would be bunched up and loud, people just couldn't stop talking to one another in a loud voice.

Mid-June in New York City was nothing hot like you'd thought of when thinking of summer. The temperature during the day was warm and dry, and it gradually cooled down as the sun set down. Bringing a thin jacket out was most people's top choice in clothing, because in some places, the owner would be insane enough to turn the cooler on, even when the temperature outside was no difference to indoor. Same applied to the bus they were riding on. The cool air coming out from the air conditioner that was fanning the car hit Annabeth as she stepped into it, she shivered uncontrollably but didn't consider that cold. Now that the bus had been driving for awhile, Annabeth felt her eyelids dropping, she pulled her bare legs up and hugging it closer; taking off her ever so thin fabric coat off, revealing her tank top and pulling the coat atop of her upper body. She felt a little bit warmer.

Annabeth was jolted awake by a sharp break of the bus. She opened her eyes sleepily, wondered around and stared out of the window. She remembered that the bus ride should be long, she couldn't have slept through the whole an hour and a half's bus ride. Slowly sitting up a little, she noticed that it was only due to the car in front of them that had cut in suddenly, making their bus halting suddenly. As she was relaxing, knowing that they were only half way through, she went back to sleep, but felt the coldness in the bus and around her due to the blasting cool air from the air conditioner. Turning sideways, she saw Percy on his phone, leaning in the corner formed by the back of his seat and the window, his jacket on him; an idea struck her.

"Can I borrow your jacket?" She asked with a dry voice, sliding into the seat next to him, leaning on the back of the seat she was on with her side. Percy looked up, not really getting what she had said. "Are you cold?" She tried again, this time mumbling louder. He shook his head, taking off his jacket handing it to her, finally understanding what his girlfriend wanted.

Percy went back to his phone, not really caring what Annabeth was doing. He thought she would be going back to her seat and continue sleeping with his jacket as a blanket, so he continued the boring game he was playing on his phone.

"Move." Annabeth's voice filled his ears once again, she was poking his side. He lost this round of the game because of her interruption, not that he was unhappy or anything, he didn't care about the game anyway, he was just bored. He stared at her, waiting for her next instruction. But she didn't say anything, instead, she just took one of his hands and threw it over her shoulder, she laid her head on his chest, letting his chin resting on top of her head. Now that he got it, he pulled his jacket over her and slid down a little to make her more comfortable.

Annabeth snatched his phone from his hand as forcefully as a sleepy girl could, taking a look at what he was playing, she scoffed and stuffed it back into his hand. Ignoring his funny look she covered her face with his jacket and closed her eyes. It was much warmer than her thin fabric. She felt his arms draped over her midsection and felt him planting a soft kiss in her hair. No matter how she was unsatisfied by the way she become her girlfriend, she would certainly agreed that he was the sweetest boyfriend a girl could ask for.

The next time she woke up she saw Percy staring down at her. "What?" She asked groggily.

"What what? I just got off the phone with my mom and you woke up."

"What happened?"

"Nothing happened, she just wants me to pick up Joan on my way home today." He informed, adoring her sleepy figure.

"Aren't you cold?" She asked, sparing some of the cloth to cover up Percy.

"No, because I'm not sleeping, and you are warm enough for me."

"What time is it?" She asked, not waiting for his verbal reply, she pried his phone from him once again and checked the time herself. Looking out the window, she recognized the place immediately, she knew that they were near their destination, so she sat up. Debating whether to grab her phone or not, then peering at the now empty row next to her, she saw her bag in the furthest end, not feeling like moving, she stayed where she was with her head still resting on some part of Percy. "We're almost there."

"How was your sleep beautiful?" Percy put away his phone and patted her cheek. Annabeth scowled, not liking the name he had just given her, so she ignored his question. Adjusting her body position and she stuffed a hand in his pocket, taking out his phone that he had just put in. "What do you want?" He asked, not stopping her for whatever she was about to do. "Stop acting so grumpy." Disagreeing with the comment, she hit him using his phone. "Pity my phone." He muttered. She ignored that mutter despite hearing it. Unlocking it using Percy's thumb that she picked up and pressed onto the phone, she flipped through his desktop aimlessly. He was peering at it over her head, not worried about losing privacy, since he didn't want to hide anything from her. At last, she clicked into his settings.

"Don't you dare change my password and not tell me." He suddenly become aware of the fact that his girlfriend was cunning. She smirked at his reminder.

"Why do you have so little faith in me?" She looked up at him with a crafty smile. "I never seize other people's possession under their nose like this."

"Yeah right." He laughed, poking her side, but didn't think of stopping her. "I can give you permission to add your fingerprint on there, but do not delete mine."

"I will be doing that no matter you granted or not." She clicked her tongue and started to register her fingerprint in his phone.

"Well, someone's awake." He commented shaking his head, patting her head like a pet, gazing out the window as the bus took one last turn.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

The gym was still the same as the last time Annabeth came, nothing had changed much apart from the routes and points on the wall. She quickly scanned the walls and the people for familiarity right after they were dismissed by the teacher. Taking out her equipments, she stepped onto the bouldering mat. Stretching just to make sure she wouldn't injure herself, she did a quick warmup.

"Where do you want to climb?" She asked Percy, noticing that he was with some other guys from the school, they all looked lost.

"I know nothing about climbing."

"I think I know some guys here, maybe they can help you?" She offered, eager to go off and climb herself.

"Nah, I think I'll be fine." He waved it off and turned back to discuss something with the people from school.

"Whoa careful." She felt a hand on her back, steadying her. Though, according to herself, she wasn't losing her balance nor falling off. Turning around, finding it weird that someone else was touching her.

"Who are y-" feeling slightly offended, she turned around and ask, but before she could finish her question, the person's smile made her stop in mid-sentence. "Oh…" She thought she had said that in her mind, but maybe she said that out loud too.

"Yeah, ohh…" He mocked her with a smile. "So girl, you come here often?" He pretended to flirt.

"I know you do." She continued the act. "Nathaniel." Finally addressing him by the name, telling him that she had not forget him. "How's Sam and you?"

His smile grew wider. "We're great. It's my day off today, but Sam told me that you're coming, so I came to accompany you."

"Aww… I'm flattered." She put her hand on her heart, pretending to be melted by the gesture.

"You are? That's great." Pulling her in a hug as she said so. She laughed, remembering that she was the one that set him up with Samantha in the first place, and she also remembered climbing with him before setting him up. "Wanna try lead for the first time in a while?" He suggested, in which Annabeth took it as a challenge.

"Sure why not?" She replied confidently. He laughed, nudging her as they walked towards the tall curvy wall.

"You heard of the upcoming Bouldering World Cup? It'll be hosted in Munich." He said, picking up the rope, handing it to Annabeth, waiting for her to tie it on her belt.

"I did. You going?" She took the rope after attaching the chalk bag on her waist.

"Think I might as well go, it's in the summer, I have time. You?" He said, clicking the rope into the protection gear.

"I don't know, don't know what I'm doing in the summer." She replied, really confused about her upcoming summer holiday. Tightening her rope one last time skillfully, handing it to Nathaniel to check.

"Whenever you're ready gurl." He said, in response to the check about the knot.

"Black sticker? What level is that Nate?" She asked as she examined the route in front of her and placing her hands in the chalk.

"Can't say what the level will be exactly, but I've tried that, and I think you can do it. Just make sure you've done every move properly." He said, urging her on the wall.

She took a step on the mat and rubbed her shoes against her bare legs, getting rid of the dirt on her climbing shoes that might cause any slippery while she climbed.

"The red hold." Nate shouted from the bottom. Annabeth was already half way up there, she had just clipped the tope into a quick-draw. "On your right." He yelled. "Look up to your right, it's really close to you." His shouts attracted a lot of audiences from Annabeth's school to circle around.

Annabeth reached up and grabbed the hold, it was not an easy point to hold, but now she knew what it was structured. Descending a little to find a good place to have a rest. She wiped some sweat off her palms onto her shorts and stuffed it into her bag of chalk. Her hands came out white with powder. Blowing off the surplus white dust like professionals, she switched her weight onto another leg, taking off her other hand and did the same.

Subtly, she could hear people talking down there in the background. She usually wouldn't hear them talking, but since they mentioned her name, their conversation naturally caught her attention.

"Is that Annabeth?" She heard someone ask, she could only assume that this person was pointing at her, because she felt Nate moving below, he might be moving to stand next to the people to talk to them.

Her ropes were loose like it was supposed to be, and that raised questions to outsiders like Percy and other group of students from her grade that she couldn't identify from just hearing their voices. "Why's her rope loose? What if she falls?" She heard someone questioning Nate, questioning his protecting skills.

Knowing that Nate more or less wasn't paying full attention on her, she called downwards. "Nate. I'm going."

"Go." He responded. Looking up at her every move.

She grabbed the red dot and moved up her feet. Twisting her body so that she could reach the next hold that was on the side. Lifting her legs up above her waist, she moved her weight on to that leg. It was unfortunate that the leg holding all the weight was her left, it was the leg with an injured, weak ankle. But her motivation in wanting to finish the route made her grit her teeth to bear the pain shooting up her ligaments from her ankle. The only thing she knew that would make her less painful was to move fast, so she performed a dynamic motion in reaching for a orange sloper hold. Palming the hold successfully, her body went flying outwards, she could hear cheers and gasps coming from the bottom of the cliff from the people from her school. Quickly stabling herself as she her biceps and triceps contracted, completing a quick pull up, she pulled herself closer to the basketball like hold.

She looked down to find a place to put her feet in order to proceed, and when she finally stepped on one, Nate called. "Wrong foothold."

"Goddammit." She let go of her hands and she whipped down from the spot. Due to the excess ropes given by Nate and the extended length above the last clip, to soften her fall, Nate fed her more ropes; and all the precautions above resulted her swinging at somewhere only a few meters above the ground. Nate loosen the rest of the rope and let her down on her feet. The crowd that formed below made some more noises, it might be the first time they've seen someone falling off like that.

"I thought you were going for the one beside it, because that was the correct one." Nathaniel said, walking up to her, helping her unfasten the knot that tightened from from the fall.

Panting, Annabeth used her powdered hand to brush away a strand of hair that stuck on her face. "I was going for that, I saw it, but I was also swinging."

"It's been too long since you climbed." He chuckled. "Want to see me climb or are you planning on trying it again today?"

"Bouldering perhaps?" She suggested, pointing at the bouldering area, completely ignoring the questions he asked, mainly because she saw her fall as a failure. "Honestly, I don't think that was hard. Really." She said once they made their way to the bouldering section.

Tossing her slippers on to the floor next to the high mat brainlessly, she sat on the edge of the soft high mattress. Stuffed her feet in the shoes and cleaned the bottom of the shoes.

She stood up, adjusting the belt and the chalk powder container on her waist. She unzipped it. Putting both of her hands inside, her palms rubbing against each other as she applied the powder. Walking around and examining the routes that had already been set up by the other climbers, as well as watching the other climbers trying.

"Hey." Nate's voice came from behind her.

"Hi." She replied, staring and evaluating a route in front of her.

"Is your boyfriend a guy named Percy?"

"Yeah, why?" Just out of curiosity, she turned around and stared at him waiting for an answer. Still rubbing her hands together with the powder all over her palms and fingers.

"He looks familiar to me and to a lot of my colleagues here." He shrugged, staring at the same route as she just did.

"Uh… Okay… What do you want me to say?"

"Is he the one that got invited to the national team training camp in this summer? Claimed to be the youngest one."

"Ya."

"Oh and he also starred in a movie with a redhead right?"

"Uh, yes, but that was long time ago and he sucked at acting honestly."

"Interesting boyfriend you have there." He pursed his lips, gave her a look and started to climb another route beside the one Annabeth had chosen.

"Jealous much?" She smirked and got on the one she had been aiming at for some time.

They finished at the same time, topping the route at first attempt. It was normal for Annabeth, since she always choose easy routes, those she could easily reach the top in first go. Nate had always challenged her to something harder whenever she accomplished a route at first try. This time, it was not different.

"Percy." Annabeth called once she got down.

"Hey." He stepped closer to Annabeth once he heard her call. "Nathaniel right?" He pointed at Nate who had appeared behind her, both of them panting a little.

"Nate." Nate corrected, but smiled at him in courtesy nonetheless. "Whatever you prefer man." He added with a small laugh.

"What do you want from me?" Percy addressed to Annabeth. "I thought you're having fun with Nate, since you two are all climbers."

Nate gave Annabeth a look, he thought Percy was jealous, because Annabeth had basically ditched her boyfriend when she found him, but Annabeth gave him a shook of the head, assuring him that he had nothing to worry about.

"I want you to try this route, the one I just climbed." She said, pointing behind her to the wall full of holds. "The route with yellow stickers." Nate pointed out all the holds for him as Annabeth explained. "You can wear my shoes if you want to."

"I don't think that's necessary, because I don't even think I can start." He went up to the starting points and positioned himself. Feeling the holds in his hands, he found the footholds. Clumsily, he struggled to start, and when he finally did it, he had used a lot of energy from his arms already. Half way through the route, his forearms were starting to feel tiredness. After several failed attempts, he declared his failure.

"Come back and try this again." Annabeth ordered. "You have to at least have an accomplishment during your time here. I'm not asking for much."

"You sound like a coach that I don't have and don't want to have." Percy grumbled, getting up from the ground.

"Well, then go and practice. Or you can come with us."

Percy weighed the two choices given by his girlfriend, none of the two sounded good. So he chose the latter, because that meant he could watch her climb, and perhaps she or Nate could teach him something.

"Nate," she tugged on his tank-top that was identical to hers, it was all from a bouldering competition hosted by a climbing gym few years ago in Utah. "Is that the dual thing place?"

"Uh yep. Wanna try?"

"Yes." Annabeth sounded so excited, yet nervous at the same time, because she had not climb for a long time.

"Nate buddy." Friends of Nate gathered around as Nate approached the area that was crowded by regular and non-regular climbers.

"Hey man." He greeted each of them with a pat on the arm.

Annabeth got a squeeze from some of Nate's friends on the upper arm as a friendly greeting, it was a rock climber thing, she remembered everyone doing that in the gym she used to visit on a daily bases years ago in Utah.

"You two are trying this?" They asked. Nate nodded. Annabeth was already starting to observe the route. The routes were symmetrical, the middle line drawn by the finishing point.

"None of the pairs here had finished on first try so far." They told Nate. "But this couple here are one step away from the end."

"You guys tried it yet?" Nate asked them.

"Nope, not yet."

"Have you tried this type of climbing before?" A guy asked Annabeth as Nate talked to his other buddies on the side.

"Yup. Only a few times though."

"Who's your partner?"

"Nate." She tugged her chin in the general direction of where Nate was standing. "But the thing is that I haven't been climbing for a long time."

"Oh, you're Ann- something Beth right?" He exclaimed suddenly.

"Annabeth." She told him.

"Yes, Annabeth. That's right, Nate told me about you, he said you're one of a talented kind."

"How nice of him."

"He spoke highly of you."

"Sounds like I'm dead, but okay, thank him?"

They laughed off the awkwardness formed by the aimless conversation.

"Dude, you can try the one there. It's super easy, I promise you." She pulled Percy in and told him in his ears. "Go try them, you can have my chalk." She said, untying the bag and handing it to him. "I'll be there after trying this." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek to encourage him.

"Boyfriend?" The guy that was talking to her earlier asked once Percy left.

"Yup."

"Got jealous?"

"Nope, not at all. He's simply lost in the gym, because he knows absolutely nothing about climbing. No talent at all."

"Why'd you bring him here then?"

"School health day."

"Oh, yeah, you're still in school." He mused. "Your turn to climb, call Nate." He nudged her, and gave her a shove telling her that she could go and try the route.

"I am counting on you Chase." Nate told her when they stood in front of the slightly tilted route, examining it one last time before climbing. "Ready?" He asked, standing below the starting points.

"Yep." She replied, also reaching for the starting holds.

 _3\. 2. 1._ Nate mouthed as their foot left the ground simultaneously. Reaching in the middle for each other's hand, they linked it together.

Annabeth made the first move, and ascended a hold. Then when she balanced, she waited for Nate to move. Their hands still linked. The whole route only consists three steps, but the three steps would need to be done like professionals in order to reach the top without letting go of another one's hand.

As planned, they raised their foot to the sloper hold on their corresponding sides. They pushed off using their other hand at once and tried to balance on the foot using the help from each other. Their distance shortened and they gradually become close enough that they could hold on to each other's shoulder for support. Different from the other dual bouldering routes she had encountered, the rules for this particular one was to complete the route by both climbers touching the final point with one of their hands joint and the other on the top. Steadying themselves on the wall, they looked at each other in the eyes, counted "one, two, three." They leapt for the final holder with one hand, their intertwined hands pushing the air down to aid their move.

The crowd erupted with cheers, because they had done it. They succeeded. As the first two to finish the route on first try, they received praises from all over the gym. Covered by the sound of the praises, cheers, and the claps on the back, Annabeth was biting on her inner cheek to prevent her from yelling out in pain. After she smoothly swiveled out of the crowds of people, she bent down to check her knee. Sitting down on the side of a mat next to the route that she assigned Percy to, she carefully examined the inner wound. It wasn't that bad, compared to the ones she got before, that bump was minor.

On the bus back, Percy noticed her checking herself all over for injuries and asked about it.

"I just wanna climb and have fun so I didn't really cared about them until they really started to hurt like right now." She winced as Percy placed his finger tips on her knee just to feel the swelling.

"You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow anyway." He reminded. Her confused face morphed into a face when realization dawned on her. Nodding slowly, starting to remember the detail of her appointment with her doctor about her ankle. "You forgot about it didn't you? Mm." Percy nodded along with her suggestively. Annabeth grinned sheepishly, waving her hands in front of him, as if it could rub off his smugness.

* * *

 **A/N: Stay tuned to my profile page, you'll know what I'm up to.**

 **Dedications**

 **hufflepuffpercabeth: Thank you!**

 **PoppyOhare: thank you.**

 **Fratzy: Thank you. Am very satisfied with the feedback :D**

 **Guest: I like embarrassed Annabeth as well, or embarrassed Percy works too. Lol**

 **Slype99 Son of Poseidon: Nah I don't think so, but anyways, late or early, you reviewed in the end, so that's what matters. I don't update everyday or every other day, the gap between each update is kind of long, so you have plenty of time to review. XD**

* * *

 **For those who didn't get a dedication/reply but reviewed, that does not mean I don't want to reply or I dislike your review, its simply because I didn't see it. Either because of the system's email push service or because it did not show on the reviews area. I thank all of you who reviewed, and I apologize if you didn't get recognized. Blame the system not me, I would reply to every single one if I saw them. I swear I would.**


	24. XXIV

**So, this is what happened:**

 **~ Senior's health week, the last day**

 **~ Annabeth got doctor's order to rest her ankle for the upcoming long weekend and Percy's more than willing to accompany her and entertain her**

 **And this, is where left we off...**

* * *

 ** __Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot__**

 ** _Bold - A/N_**

 ** _Underline - setting/time_**

 ** _Underline Bold - sub setting_**

 ** _Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics_**

 ** _Italic Bold - texting_**

 ** _Italic Underline - texting_**

 _ **Bold Underline Italic - third person in text, extras**_

* * *

If it wasn't for Annabeth, Percy would never know dogs was not only a pet, but also a toy.

"Now who's the hypocrite?" Percy teased, settling down next to Annabeth, Benzo following close behind wagging her tail, making the soft material sunk.

"What?" She pulled an innocent fact, wiggling her toes on the coffee table.

"You just said that tricking a dog is low, yet what have you just done?" He argued weakly, still with a smile tugging on his lips. "Outstretching your fist with nothing inside knowing that with Benzo's stupidity, she will make her way to you instead of responding to my calling."

Annabeth shrugged, putting her left leg down from the table and adjusted her posture on the couch, putting both of her legs up on Percy's lap. Clapping her hands to get the attention of a dog. It trotted over and place its chin on top of Annabeth's stomach, snuggling closer into her touch.

"Wanna go out and play fetch buddy? Hm?" She asked the dog as its tail struck Percy with ever wag.

"Stop Benzo. Your tail's like a stick. Aw… Ouch!" Percy tried to move away, but Annabeth's legs had prevented him from inching away from Benzo's tail, he could see Annabeth's devious smile, knowing that she was enjoying the scene. "Let's just go shall we. I'm going to allow you to go out. C'mon." He gestured, giving in to Annabeth's unreasonable demand.

"Use the crutches." He handed her the two sticks, but she refused.

"My ankle isn't fractured, it can still be used okay." She protested, no matter how Percy insisted, she just declined.

"You can only be this stubborn around me, other people might not tolerate your demeanors." He said seriously, and Annabeth pouted.

"You're my boyfriend right?" She swung her arms around his neck as he leaned past her to put away the crutches. Her face was inches away from his. Pouting and making a puppy face at him, she said in his face coquettishly.

Percy, mildly startled by the sudden coquettish from his usually masculine girlfriend. Wrapping an arm around her waist as a natural movement, he stared at her with an unreadable expression. Seeing her face made his heart melt, he didn't know how he could be keeping his straight face at her just seconds ago.

Kissing her pouting lips, he pushed her into the wall behind them, resting his other hand on the wall next to her, caging her. His other hand never left her waist, in fact, it moved lower as he stepped closer to her. His lips hovering over hers when she ducked and smiled, before closing the space in between.

"I feel something vibrating in your pocket, if I'm not wrong, that thing is your phone." Annabeth mumbled this long sentence against his lips just as he was about to deepen them. Groaning and pulling away slightly reluctantly, just leaving enough space for him to get his phone. Still not letting his hands fall from her.

"Dad?" Percy asked into the phone. This time, letting go of her and stepping away from her, walking towards the door, as if remembering what they planned to do before the kiss.

Meanwhile, on the other hand, Annabeth bent down and leashed Benzo after fighting with her for a good minute. She went to the door seeing Percy holding it for her, she stepped out and Percy closed it behind them, still talking to his dad. Before Annabeth could limp down the staircase that Benzo was more than excited to proceed, Percy pulled her back by the waist and took the leash from her hand. Motioning her to go down after taking Benzo in his hand. Immediately understood the sweet gesture of her boyfriend, Annabeth mentally thanked him, but still appeared to be annoyed. Wanting to prove that she was fine, she descended down the stairs as normally and as best as she could. In which she thought she wasn't limping.

Too focused on how she walked, Annabeth didn't even notice that Benzo and Percy wasn't closely behind her until she reached the bottom floor. Deciding to wait in the lobby since her ankle did hurt a little, she went around examining the fancily decorated wall.

"Took you long enough." She said when she heard Benzo's loud panting voice from pulling the leash. Then she realized Percy was still on the phone, however, this time he seemed to be talking with someone else, because his tone was completely different. Not bothered to know who he was talking to, she walked out of the big door, bouncing the tennis ball that she would use as Benzo's toy later, she stood on the side, waiting for the big dog to drag her boyfriend who had suddenly become busy on the phone.

"Oh, now you're finally done." She remarked when he walked out of the door pocketing his phone. "Since when are you that famous? Huh? Everyone started to call you for some reason."

"Yea, _right_ , they all started to call me _for some reason_." He laughed. "If you picked up, they wouldn't've come to me would they? Annie dear." Leading her to a direction that they were supposed to go, she let his words sink in. Remembering when was the last time she checked her phone, that seemed like ages ago, and now come to think of it, her phone wasn't even on her. It was somewhere in the apartment, dying out of battery.

"Oh… My phone… I don't even know where that is, but okay… It's probably dead by now." She said more to herself.

"Oh… So now you remembered." He mocked.

"Nobody contacts me, so why would I bring my phone everywhere, you're basically my all-time stalker now, so why bother?" She stated. "So who called?"

"The first call is from my dad."

"That I know. Who else?"

Ignoring the question from her, he find the need to tell her what his dad had told him, so he continued on his own. "He asked me whether I liked this apartment or not?"

"What apartment?"

"The one that we just came out of."

"Oh, that was your dad's?"

"Yeah."

"I thought that was Sally's or Paul's." After getting a look from him, she said. "Never mind, continue."

And he did. "I said, I liked it, then he said I can have it."

"What the? So you just got an apartment like 'boom, here you go, an apartment'?"

"Yeah… Uh… Why do you sound angry?"

"I'm not angry, I'm just too surprised."

"Anyways, then he asked about you, then told me Triton said hi and sends his best to you-"

"Why- why are you telling me all this? I thought you're supposed to tell me who asked for me."

"Because my dad wants you to-" He blurted out, but was stopped by his phone ringing, again.

That shut her up quite effectively. Rolling her eyes, but she didn't say anything, just waiting for him to get off the phone, not really listening to the content of him speaking. All she knew was that it was something academic related.

Crashing onto the sofa after playing for the whole afternoon, Annabeth laid down on the soft comfy couch in the middle of the house.

"Percy?" She called her boyfriend.

"Yeah?" The reply came from the toilet down the hall, but that wasn't really her concerns, she as just too lazy to move, and besides, her doctor had told her to not put her injured ankle with much weight, so, doctor's order.

"Can you charge my phone?" She called lazily from her position. "After you take a shit." She added for no particular reason.

"I'm done already."

"Then wash your hands. I don't want shit on my phone." She spoke the last part under her breath, hoping that wouldn't be heard.

"Heard that." He said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Was I that loud?"

"Yes. Or maybe I just have good ears. Either way makes sense." He shrugged, walking to her. "Gimme your phone."

"I don't have it." She replied with her eyes closed.

"Then where is it?"

"Go find it, cuz I don't know." She mumbled into the pillow on the sofa that she had just found and placed under her head.

"Elevate your bad leg. Doctor's order." He said before he turned around and left for the phone, probably in the bedroom. Annabeth hummed in acceptance, but didn't budge a single bit.

"You have a missed Skype from your granny." He called from where he found the phone. Annabeth nodded, not caring that Percy couldn't see it, she was just too tired and lazy to make a sound. "Should I call back?"

"If you want to talk to her then sure." She replied under her breath, shouting to Percy was just too energy consuming.

"Dude, I'm asking you." Percy came out of the room, tossing a pillow that had been kicked onto the floor by her accidentally on her.

"What?" She sat up abruptly, feigning irritation. "I fucking replied."

"Well I didn't hear that."

"Where did the good ears go then?" She teased, patting the space next to her, asking him to sit down next to her. "I said you can call her back if you want to talk to her."

"Why would I want to do that? I haven't even met her yet."

"So don't call."

"But she called you."

"I'll call back when I'm in the mood. I just don't feel like doing anything."

"You lazy assed woman." He commented, plopping down next to her. Taking out his phone on the way.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." Slumping against him the second he sat down. Using him as a pillow, she adjusted her body into the most comfortable position she could think of and closed her eyes, not caring if her hair was in Percy's way of staring at his phone.

"My mom's asking about the house, what should I tell her? Tell her that you agreed to move in?"

Annabeth nodded, playing with his shirt and not really thinking of anything, she was just too chill to think of something. It was a weekend, and they have parent teacher conferences on Monday and Tuesday, meaning that they would have a longer weekend. Everything was nearing to an end, and the graduation ball was coming close, but she wasn't really bothered to think about it.

Going through random things and events in her mind as her hands traveled up the inside of Percy's shirt absently, his phone rang.

"Who the fuck calls you this many times a day?" She groaned, not intending to let Percy go.

"Hey Tiffany." He said into the phone, not insisting on getting up. The conversation didn't need to be hidden away from his girlfriend anyway. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at the name. "Uh… Okay… Yeah, that'll work… That's too early… Can you come in the afternoon? Okay… You know my address right? Or do I have to text it to you? Okay… See you then… Bye."

"History partner."

"She's in your class?"

"Yeah." He grimaced.

"And of all people, you got her as your partner?" She asked, stifling a laugh that she was trying to hide away from Percy. But his nod and his tortured expression made her unable to contain it. She laughed out loud and sat up, suddenly not sleepy anymore. "Lucky you." She punched him in the arm, enjoying how his face was twisted in disgust. "I don't even remember her existence apart from her sleeping in my room every night. She's officially pissed off by something I have no idea that I'd done."

"Clearly." Agreeing as he typed up his address for her.

"She wants to spend as much time as she can with you isn't she?"

"Guess so."

"Then how long do you think she needs? I can take Benzo out to play." Annabeth offered. Percy stopped typing and his head shot up at that instant.

"Two things. With that ankle of yours?! And," he raised a finger, indicating that he was not finished, "you're going to let me deal with a hussy on my own?! Are you even my girlfriend?" He protested, throwing his phone away, not caring whether the message was sent or not. "No, no, no, you're not leaving the house tomorrow, you're grounded by me."

"Oh, I have an idea." She said suddenly, Percy knew that wasn't going to be something that he liked, but he allowed her to speak anyway. "I can spend my afternoon with your family, that does not include you in this case."

"No." He whined. "I need your help with the project."

"That's just bullshit." She swatted him away.

"Please, just don't let me be with that devil alone. Stay in my room and watch a movie or something, I don't care."

"I didn't see you being that afraid of her when you dated her." She retorted, prying his hands off her body, but not actually trying.

"I'm begging you."

"Why don't you want to spend time alone with her? It's not like I'm going to be that jealous possessive girlfriend. I won't even give a shit if she kissed you or make out with you."

"That's the thing. You don't care."

"You wouldn't if I am in your position."

"Yes I won't, but my point is, _I_ don't want anything with her. I don't care how open our relationship is, I just don't want anything to do with her. I don't want to work with her, I don't want to talk to her, I don't want to be near her."

"Well, then, that's none of my business. You're the ex, not me. You're the partner, not me."

"Annabeth." Percy's pained face made Annabeth soften her heart and reconsider.

"Fine, I'll stay, but don't expect me to answer any questions. I'll just be watching my movies and doing whatever I want."

"I love you!" He lunged himself at her, pinning her under him, peppering her with kisses. Annabeth tried to dodge, but didn't seem to be successful. She giggled as she unsuccessfully wriggled under him, an attempt to escape. "See, you have a soft spot for me."

He was about to continue when a ringing sound of the phone came from a bedroom upstairs. "Go get it." Annabeth ordered, using that as an excuse to shove Percy off her. Finally been set free, she laid there, not bothered to sit up. She was not in public, therefore didn't have to care about appearance.

"Your Granny." Percy unplugged the ringing phone and brought it back to his girlfriend, handing it to her. "She wanted to Skype with you."

"Oh fucking god." Groaning, Annabeth took the phone and accepted the call. It wasn't because she didn't like her grandma, it was only because she couldn't let her grandma know that she had injured herself again and many other shits, she had to act happy and carefree in front of that old woman. The old lady wouldn't give up if she was a little unhappy with life.

"Hey grandma." She greeted sweetly. Percy trying to stifle laughters from the side, turned his back against her, wanting to walk away. "Do you want to meet Percy?" That stopped him from escaping. Her grandma's squeal made Percy jump out of his skin.

Percy's grandparents died from a plane crash and Sally forbad him from ever bringing them up. Annabeth's grandparents never liked her, they liked her parents but not her, so after her parents died, she was no longer in their contact list. It surprised her when they chose to Skype her. After the first Skype, she knew that they were just calling to act like they care, but actually just want to bother her. Knowing that her grandma was a fan of Percy didn't help either, especially when Percy was her boyfriend.

"Hi." Percy greeted briefly, not knowing what to say in front of the old lady.

"Hey Percy! It's my pleasure to meet you in person." The old woman brightened up, which scared Annabeth. She would've leave Percy alone with her parents, knowing that they were harmless, but probably not with someone that even _she_ wasn't familiar with.

It creeped the shit out of Annabeth when her grandma started to ramble about how Annabeth was pitiful, and asked him to take a good care of her, acting like they were real loving grandparents. Snorting silently at the side, Annabeth sat there listening to the whole conversation, thinking of something to do apart from hearing healing advises from her granny, who always acted as a weathercock.

Nodding along and sometimes adding something to what they were saying, Percy seemed like he was having a great time chatting with her grandparents. Too bored to even listen to what they were talking about, she rummaged around Percy, finally locating his phone in his pants pocket, she stuffed her hands in there without asking for permission from him and took out his phone. Using her own fingerprint that she registered last time on the bus in health week and unlocked his phone. Apparently, he wasn't bothered to delete her fingerprint.

Unlocking, she saw the text message that Percy hadn't send to Tiffany telling her his address, so she finished it for him and sent it. Tiffany replied instantly, saying

 _Thx luv *winking emoji*_

Raising an eyebrow, she scrolled upwards to go through their chatting history. Reading their chat was boring, Tiffany's attempt in flirting was always rejected by Percy and he rarely replied to her text, apart from those that were related to school. Who knew Percy was the academic kind of guy. Staring at his chat with Tiffany made her miss her chatting buddy Triton, they had the same relationship as Percy and Tiffany, but their chatting history was far more interesting then theirs. Annabeth decided that he was no fun.

Flipping through his contact, she found Triton's name. It was in the blacklist. Apparently the feud in between was unforgivable. Groaning, that meant she couldn't use his phone to reach Triton. Looking around for her own phone so that she could get rid of the boredom, she realized that her phone was in Percy's hand, and he wasn't talking anymore.

"You're done babbling with that old bitch of my dad's?" She asked. Percy nodded. "Then what're you doing on my phone?"

"Invading your privacy." Moving the phone away from her reach, he blocked out her view of the screen and continued to scroll down whatever he was reading.

"There ain't no privacy for me." She said, snatching the phone from him.

"Then why can't you let me finish reading through your text?"

"Because I want to bother Triton, and apparently you two don't talk, so I can't find him if I use your phone." She said, stating the obvious.

"Why do you hate your grandparents that much?"

"Huh? Good question." She replied vaguely after taking the phone and randomly putting Percy's aside. "We're going back to your house tonight right?" She asked, lazily thrusting her phone somewhere on the couch, making sure that it didn't land on the ground, she stretched and lied down on her stomach, placing her head on his stomach. Little did she know, her phone landed right next to Percy, he picked it up to see her screen flash with a notification.

"Yeah." He answered, silently wondering why she wouldn't answer the previous question about her grandparents. "You flirt with Triton?" He exclaimed, swiping and unlocking the phone to read the text message.

"Oh he replied? I thought he isn't bothered to play with me." She reached for the phone, but Percy took it further away from her. She got up and dived for it, but only ended up with pinning Percy under her on the sofa and not getting the phone. "What did he say?"

"That's not important, because if you're bored, _we_ should have some fun." He said. "I don't mind you flirting with Triton, but when you find me boring and go to him, that I won't accept nor allow." He was dead serious, and Annabeth found the expression rather entertaining. "Because, you, are no longer dating that prick-"

"I'm dating this prat." She finished the sentence for him, poking his nose with a cheeky grin.

"Yup, so get rid of him and let's have some fun."

"We're supposed to be back for dinner right?" Percy nodded. "Then we have plenty of time to… Have fun."

"If you're suggesting sex…" His voice trailed off.

"I suggest that we take a shower together."

"Mm… I like dat suggestion." He hummed in agreement, but none of them were planning on moving. Annabeth enjoyed laying on top of him and he liked Annabeth being that close to him, because all those time he knew her, he knew she wasn't the type for cuddling.

"Will you kill me if I don't stay in your room tomorrow with you and Tiffany but in your house?" She asked with her chin on his chest.

"Yes, I will, I most definitely will."

"Then I'd like to see that, live." She grinned and sat up. Whistled for the dog curled at the door mat. "Benzo."

Standing up in an instant at the whistle and the name, the golden retriever charged at the couch Annabeth was on. Jumping onto it and lifting its paws wanting to give Annabeth a bear hug. Her tongue hanging off from the side of her mouth, she fought with Annabeth for a while, and Annabeth won the battle. She held Benzo by the front paws and pulled her towards Percy who was still laying flat on his back on the sofa, watching the battle of his dog fighting his girlfriend. Unfazed by the attacks of Benzo against Annabeth, he watched with amusement. His amusement faded when the dog jumped on his stomach. Licking his chin and his face with excitement like eating an ice-cream.

"Ready for a walk back?" She asked, rubbing the dog's fur. The animal snuggled further into Annabeth, stuffing her head into her arms for her to pet. Showing the affection that it wouldn't show with Percy.

"By the way Annabeth, I think you'd probably want to spend time with Benzo instead of Sophia." Percy said, while holding the door for her and Benzo.

"Why?" She asked while having another fight with the dog.

"Because knowing you, not a fan of children, more a fan of animals, won't really have the patience for her."

"Oh…" Annabeth had tried her best to act like she like Joan, but she still couldn't get over her dislike towards kids in general. Though she hated Joan less because she was the sister of her boyfriend, and was less annoying than the kids she knew, but she still feared her for talking and making sounds. In spite the fact that Percy knew that Annabeth didn't like kids, nobody brought up the topic of whether Annabeth liked Joan or not.

Not knowing what she should say in respond, she just nodded awkwardly and unsurely. Finally leashing up Benzo and putting on her shoes, she checked around for anything she left behind and walked out the door.

"You don't have to force yourself to like kids Annabeth." Percy was the only person that could read her mind that well, even Malcolm and Thalia couldn't interpret what she was thinking from her expression that accurately.

"I- I don't know." Playing with her curls nervously as she tried to explain, and hopefully make Percy less upset about the fact that she couldn't get along with his little sister.

"I know that you don't like children, and you don't have patience with them. It's obvious that you get along with animals better than with small humans." Annabeth let out a chuckle at his choice of words. 'Small humans'.

"Hey but at least I should try to interact with her don't you think? I've been avoiding spending time alone with her." Annabeth saw that Percy didn't say anything apart from taking Benzo from her to protect her ankle. "I'm sorry." She apologized heartedly, trying to make him feel better. He couldn't hide away his feelings from her, as good as he think he was.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"You're obviously upset that I don't fancy Joan. It's not because I don't want to, I tried, but I just can't, I can't be patient about kids and tried to listen to them. I might be a nice person to people who are older or about the same age as me, but I can't act all nice like a sister to a little kid. I mean, she is cute, but when she started to yell for things or cry, it's when all of the cute images of her fly away from my head. I hate it when kids cry and yell, when they're quiet, they're perfect; and when your mom or Paul's present playing with her, I can watch her play and attempt to interact with her, but if she started to act abnormal, that's why I can't do it anymore." She was about to go on, but Percy's hand that was intertwined with hers pulled her to a halt.

"I know. And I can't say I'm not a little bit upset because you care about Benzo more than Joan, but your distaste for kids will grow if you forced yourself to like one. You're already trying by playing and talking with her, you normally won't do that to other kids. I see your efforts, and that's all I need." He pulled her closer, not letting go of their intertwined hands. He let his forehead met hers. "Now stop being so frustrated about it, we're almost there. It's no secret to everyone in the family, apart from Joan herself, that you're not really a fan of Joan or kids in general, and they all understand okay? Stop worrying. My mom still likes you nonetheless. You're still the only approved girlfriend that I've ever had." He pecked her on the lips and disconnected their forehead, tugging her hand telling her to continue walking. "Don't worry, Joan likes you a lot. She'll think of you as a sister until she's old enough to understand that your mom isn't my mom."

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

"Can we take Joan out to the park?" Annabeth offered at breakfast. "Only for a short period of time. Percy has a friend coming over later today." She added.

"Not a friend." Percy grumbled under his breath, but Annabeth ignored.

"When is the _friend_ coming?" Sally asked, eyeing Percy amusingly.

"She said to come at around 1."

"Oh~ so it's a girl." Sally teased. "I pity Annabeth," she continued on purpose, "she has to stay in a room with you and that girl, third-wheeling for the whole afternoon." Sharing a knowing smile with Annabeth as she paused, but not long enough for Percy to speak. "Why don't you take Joan out this afternoon when Percy's with his _friend_?" She offered kindly. Both women witnessed Percy's face morphing from annoyance to fear.

Annabeth laughed, deciding to safe her boyfriend, but then decided against it. "You promised to stay with me Annabeth!" He protested before Annabeth could say something. "And mom, why are you bullying me?" Asking defeated, staring at his mom.

"That's not called bullying son." She said in a caring voice of a mother.

"Anyways," Annabeth decided to start speaking after been sure that Sally was done with her speech, "if you're not available this morning, I can go out on my own, I just want to go to the park, for a walk, for some air. Companies are welcomed."

"Why don't you two take Joan to the playground in the park. I have to get Paul's lunch ready anyways, he's coming back for lunch." Sally stood up, agreeing to Annabeth's plan for the morning and started to collect the dishes and the cutleries together for washing. Both teens helped wiping the tables and putting away the jams and butters.

"It's eight in the morning, why did you wake me up this early?" Sally heard Annabeth's non-serious accusing voice, obviously shouted towards Percy.

"Cuz Benzo climbed onto my bed this morning, and she shouldn't even be on the second floor, so I thought maybe waking you up will keep her on in the place." His weak reasoning made Sally laugh out loud, apparently too loud that even Percy heard it. "Mom, don't laugh, I know you're laughing at me." He called from where he was talking to Annabeth, perhaps Joan's room.

"I'm not mocking you, I just laughed because you two really have an unique relationship, an unique way of communicating, and overall, you two have a very affectionate relationship."

"Thanks for the analysis mom. Real helpful." He didn't even tried to hide the irony.

"Now go, before you said something for me to mock." Sally shooed him out, winking at Annabeth as they walked out the door, Joan in Percy's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I really do wish you enjoy and still like the chapters. I will be doing my best to update and take my finals at the same time, but I'm not the one for multi-tasking, so this comes in second and the exam will be my** **priority.**

 **People, check my profile to see announcements.**

 **Dedications**

 **PoppyOhare: Aw... I'm flattered.**

 **Fratzy: Lol, I am an extremely lazy procrastinator. Don't worry, all students are like that. Kind of hard to keep pushing yourself for a long period of time. I can only do that when I am in a really good mood, and I'm usually not in the mood for optimistic stuff.**

 **Guest (chapter 20): Lmao, thank you for complimenting on my story. I am really sorry about the confusion, the only thing I can do to make you less confused will be proofreading it, but honestly I don't think that'll do much good. Apologies for my poor grammar and spelling. English isn't my first language though I study it like one. Then again, I don't think that I have _that_ much typo... But, thank you for sharing your thoughts and comments with me. :)**

 **Slype99 Son of Poseidon: That is not** **true... I don't update every week, I do miss weeks, like last time. But thank you for having so much faith in me. I will try to update, but we need to embrace the exam season now...**

* * *

 **For those who didn't get a dedication/reply but reviewed, that does not mean I don't want to reply or I dislike your review, its simply because I didn't see it. Either because of the system's email push service or because it did not show on the reviews area. I thank all of you who reviewed, and I apologize if you didn't get recognized. Blame the system not me, I would reply to every single one if I saw them. I swear I would.**


	25. XXV

**So, this is what happened:**

 **~ Remember Annabeth getting her ankle hurt after rock climbing? Well, she's still laying at home, doctor's order, and Percy's there with her**

 **~ Oh and remember Annabeth's suggesting that she bring Joan to the park? Well this**

 **is where left we off...**

* * *

 ** __Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot__**

 ** _Bold - A/N_**

 ** _Underline - setting/time_**

 ** _Underline Bold - sub setting_**

 ** _Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics_**

 ** _Italic Bold - texting_**

 ** _Italic Underline - texting_**

 _ **Bold Underline Italic - third person in text, extras**_

* * *

"Do you want to bring your scooter with you to the park?" He asked Joan cutely. Annabeth was enjoying herself with the dog that followed them to the door, craving for attention from Annabeth and wishing to go out with them. "We're not bringing Benzo by the way Beth." He told his girlfriend after seeing Benzo's excited moves.

"I know, not planning to." She said, patting Benzo one last time before reaching for the door knob. "Scooter?" She pointed at the small, blue scooter behind the door in the corner.

"Yeah, take it."

Lifting it up and opening the door at the same time, she made the scooter bump into her shin. It was more than normal for her to bump into stuff, since she wasn't really coordinated and rather clumsy most of the times. Still, she yelped, bearing the pain as it shot up her nerves. Percy shook his head, it was something that would happen on daily bases. He wouldn't say that it didn't hurt him when he saw Annabeth getting hurt, but he surely couldn't do anything about her clumsiness, it wasn't like she would kill herself by bumping into stuff accidentally, she didn't even get injuries, bruises were always considered normal for athletes.

"Clumsy as always." He commented, before Annabeth could protest, he added. "And uncoordinated like usual."

"Don't act like you're any better." She retorted. Her eyes landed on Joan who was frankly waving her small slim arms wanting to get down onto the floor. Percy obeyed and let her get on her scooter.

"Do you know how to get to the park Sophia?" He asked, kneeling to her level. She shook her head, Annabeth cooed over how cute she was when she did that silently in her mind. "Can you remember where to turn if I tell you that now?" He asked again, in the same sweet and gentle voice. It was rare to hear Percy use that voice. He had a soothing voice for her, but this gentle voice was only reserved for his sister.

"I'll try." Joan said.

"Okay, if you can remember them, that means you are smarter than Annabeth." He said, pointing at Annabeth who was watching their conversation from above. Looking slightly offended at his dedication. "Annabeth can't remember which way to go, so if you can, you are better than her." Joan nodded, Annabeth just face palmed, she couldn't argue with that, because she really wasn't familiar with directions and memorizing routes and all that shit. "Do you want to be better than Annabeth?" He asked Joan, who nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll beat her!" Joan said defiantly, pumping her small fist in the air.

When they got to the park under Joan's lead, Percy high-fived her and led her for ice-cream. Annabeth followed behind.

"You just have to insult your girlfriend to encourage your sister don't you." She hissed at him.

He stuck out his tongue at her. "Bros before hoes. Family before friends." He grinned cheekily. Taking the ice-cream cone handed over by a young girl behind the counter.

"I mark your words Jackson." She said warningly, then sauntered off, with both Percy and her ice-cream in hand.

"Why do you get to have two?" Joan asked feeling like she was been treated unfairly.

"Because I am better." Annabeth joked, then bent down next to her, offering both ice-creams. "Which flavor do you like better? You can have one."

"I like chocolate." She said, pointing at the blue ice-cream. Taking the one from Annabeth's hand. "Really? I get two? Percy won't allow that." Joan looked slightly worried.

"It's fine, I allowed it."

"Really? Are you sure that Percy won't mind?"

"Yup. I am very sure." Annabeth kept her words simple to a two-year old. Smiling down at the girl who was enjoying two ice-creams happily.

"Hey where did mine go?" Percy asked from behind Annabeth, snatching hers from her hand and taking a big bite off it.

"I offered it to your sister." She answered nonchalantly, pointing at the innocent little girl who stood next to her scooter while licking two ice-creams, looking busied. Percy groaned. "You said family before friends right? So I'm sure you don't want me to have it, so why not give it to your family." She smiled.

"You're really gonna be the death of me." He muttered in her hair as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "She can't have two ice-creams, it's too much." Annabeth ignored that, she'd already see that coming from him.

As a slight compensation of having no ice-cream, she took pity on him, and decided to share hers with him, knowing that she wouldn't end up with much if she let Percy eat it with her. But she loved him too much to see him without anything to eat.

"Eww… She just bit it, and you're eating it. Percy you're gross!" Joan pointed at Percy who was taking a bite of the ice-cream that Annabeth passed over her shoulder to his mouth. He was still hugging her, and not intending to let go of her.

Annabeth chuckled. "You go boy, explain." Laying her head back on his shoulder. Enjoying the sun shining on her face for a moment and listening to Percy trying to explain to a kid why it was okay to share food. Laughing at her boyfriend as he struggled to explain, and failing in the end.

"Never mind, you'll understand that when you get older."

"That's what every kid hates to hear." Annabeth stood on Joan's side, who nodded, still bugging her brother. Annabeth's eyes landed on something not far away, she tried to wriggle out of it, but didn't succeed, now she found an opportunity and used the chance to escape Percy's grip, stuffing the ice-cream in his hand as payment, she scurried off sneakily. Percy stared at her retreating figure but said nothing.

"Wanna go play over there with the swings?" He asked, diverting the topic, which was successful on a child.

"Will Annabeth join us later?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, she will."

That reassurance made Joan at ease.

From afar, a girl's scream could be heard. Turning towards the source of the sound, Percy saw Annabeth laughing at a couple, whom, staring at the silhouettes, Percy identified them as Jason and Piper.

"You're not gonna live till tomorrow." He could hear Jason's playful empty threat. Hearing Annabeth's giggle and occasional yelps, he knew that Jason had started his physical revenge.

"Wait Percy's here? Knew you two won't be anywhere without each other." That was Piper's voice, only she would relate everything to gossip and forcefully say that there was something romantic going on between two people.

"What happened?" Percy asked as Jason pinned Annabeth under his arms, Piper skipping towards them delighted with a soccer ball in hand.

"I tackled Jason and stole his ball from behind, then went 'boom!' at Pipes, making her yell." She struggling under Jason's grip, though still wanting to laugh at their reactions. "What? I'm just that fast."

"Is that a challenge Chase?" Jason quickly responded.

"Might as well be." Annabeth replied nonchalantly. Piper immediately went for Joan, interested in the little kid.

Jason on the other hand, as much as he liked kids, he would choose soccer over children. Percy, completely disabled at playing soccer just resumed babysitting his sister.

"Free style." Jason demanded.

"You're on." Annabeth accepted. "Challenge accepted."

"They both played indoor football right?" Percy asked after awhile into the play. Apparently no one bothered to answer him, so Piper did.

"Yeah, at least that's what Jason told me." Piper answered.

"Nutmeg queen!" Annabeth exclaimed, raising both her arms up showing victory. "Come on, is that all you got, man?" She taunted.

"I let you win that easily because you're a girl." Jason challenged.

"Show me then, prove to me that you won't be beaten by a _girl_." She raised her voice challengingly.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He warned and took the ball from her.

Showing off their skills, none of them backed down. Challenge after challenge, none of them were ready to admit defeat. Until Percy made them stop.

"Annabeth, your ankle." He reminded.

"I know, it's fine." She called back, still trying to get the ball off Jason, but Jason stopped.

"Wait, you're injured?" Annabeth looked puzzled, she groaned, knowing the preppy 'safety first' Jason wouldn't play with her. "Why didn't you tell me? We can play this another time. No one wins this time okay? We can play this after you're healed, I don't want to injure you more."

"It's just an old injury. Just injured again last week, but it's fine. It's so minor." She whined, not really knowing why the people around her was making such a big deal out of it. Jason gave her a look, and she stopped her complaints, looking at Percy for help, but he gave her the same look Jason had just given. Sighing in defeat. "Okay, okay. I'll stop." Then checking the time on Jason's watch, she said, "oh and Percy, your _friend_ is coming remember?"

"Fuck!" He groaned.

"Language. Two-year-old present." Annabeth warned amusingly. "Take Joan back with you and I'll be back in a bit, wanna catchup with Pipes for a bit."

"Take Jason with you if you can." Piper added. Jason looked offended, but followed Percy, getting the message that his girlfriend wanted to get rid of him for the time being.

"So, what's up? Aren't you excited for the fashion show? You're not only going to miss a whole week of school, you're also going to have time to shop around Paris. Isn't that what you've dreamed? What's bothering you?" Annabeth asked once the boys were out of earshot.

Piper's old troubled expression resurfaced. "I haven't tell anyone yet, but… I'm pregnant." A tear of frustration slid out of the corner of her eye and rolled down the side of her cheek.

"You're what?!" Annabeth exclaimed. "The fuck?! Oh god. That sucks! Why would you fuck him before attending such an important event?" Not wanting to pressure her, but that really were the questions that popped into her mind when she first heard the news.

"I don't know. I'm too stressed, and sex is a good way of relieving stress." She defended herself.

"What're you going to do about it then? Abortion?" Annabeth asked, calming down from the shock.

"I don't know. Should I tell Jason?"

"Duh."

"How?" Piper was even more stressed.

"I don't know, you've just told me that by blurting it out. I don't have the experience and I don't really hide things from Percy, we just blurt out everything on our mind when we're alone, so there really isn't much trouble for us to talk about awkward things." She offered weakly. "All I know is that you have to tell him and you guys have to come up with a plan of what to do with this thing growing in your uterus." Annabeth said, pointing at Piper's flat stomach.

Piper was silent, she stared out into space. "What do you reckon?"

"Will a bump form before your fashion show?" Annabeth asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't think so."

"Then I think, I don't know, it's just an amateur suggestion from an amateur, maybe you can just pretend it doesn't exist and walk the show. But, that is, with the permission given by Jason." Piper groaned, flung herself at Annabeth and burying her face into Annabeth's chest. Annabeth hugged her back awkwardly.

"I'll probably just do that."

"Go to Jason first before deciding on anything." She said at last. As if someone called, Jason appeared in front of the pair, obviously had walked Percy home already and back.

"Ready to go Pipes?" He cheered. "What happened?" When he saw the teary face of his loved one.

"Piper has something to tell you." Annabeth said and stood up and left, giving Piper an encouraging smile.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Not wanting to get home in a rush, Annabeth decided to take a detour and stroll around town. Percy could suffer on his own with his ex all he wants, it wasn't really Annabeth's concerns, she knew that Percy wouldn't do anything stupid, or if he did, she could… Just watch and decide after it happened.

The sun was setting, falling under the horizon in a painfully slow speed. The hot summer blaze still blowing at full speed. Already in shorts and tank-top, and a pair of slippers, Annabeth still felt that she could just wear a little less. She wouldn't mind living in a fridge for the rest of the day or perhaps the rest of the summer?

Stuffing her hands into her pockets and saunter down the street, taking the furtherest route back to Percy's house. Avoiding her phone in the pocket, not wanting to get it all wet with palm-sweat, she kept wiping her palms against the inner fabric of the pockets. Humming a random song that she most likely hated, peering into the windows of the shops that looked really cool inside. Though Annabeth could use some icy snacks, she realized that she didn't have any money on her. Dismissing the thought, she continued her stroll.

Her pleasant afternoon was not disturbed until she reached the open of a turn leading into an alley that was rather famous for colonization styled buildings. Feeling like taking a look at the infamous buildings, she turned right and walked into the place. There wasn't much people, at least not as much as she thought there would be. Shrugging inwardly she walked deeper into the hallway, but was soon attracted to what seemed like arguing voices.

"When I stuff this in here, you eat whatever that will be stuffed into your mouth. You hear me bitch?" The rude and loud voice sounded strangely familiar to Annabeth's ears. As if the voice came from, not a gang leader, but a friend of hers; or at least, an acquaintance. She walked closer to the source of the voices. Turning another corner into an even more hidden place. The space looked more like a trash storage.

"I told you I don't have it." A weak protest came from a girl, followed by a scream of torture from that same girl. Hiding behind a concrete wall, Annabeth peeked her head over to take a closer look at the gangs and the poor victim. Then she gasped, luckily, her voice was covered by the continuous beating and cussing of the men around the poor teenager.

She stood out into the open, completely unafraid by the previous punching and violence displayed by the boys that were obviously from a youth sub-culture.

"Keeping your voices down would help with hiding don't you think?" Annabeth broke the silence that could only hear the boys panting, all heads turned towards her, they all froze. Her cool voice sent chills down their spine.

"Annabeth?" The leader pronounced her name in slow motion. All the other gang members were ready to attack, but was held back by the one gesture of their leader.

"Yes that's me. Glad that you still remembered my name. Mark." She said in the same cold voice, addressing the leader with a sound of distaste and contempt, then her eyes went past him, the movement of the girl behind him diverted her attention. "Lift your head." She commanded, her tone softer and gentler.

The girl, beaten badly in the face and everywhere on the body, looked up slowly, fearing that Annabeth would be the 'big boss'. Shivering with terror, she shrunk even smaller in the wall. Her eyes couldn't meet Annabeth's, but that was enough for her to recognize the victim.

"You're fucking up my former roommate?" She accused, although still remaining on her spot, she knew that sub-cultures had the idea of territory, and as an outsider, she shouldn't move around freely within their space without permission and act all she want. She knew she would be outnumbered if she started fighting the boys, although Mark probably wouldn't allow that to happen, she still needed to stay cautious. Since it was quite some time since she had talked with him. "Kate?" She asked the girl, who nodded in the smallest movement, still scared. "You fucking knew her Mark!" Glowering at the gang leader, she looked back to where she came, she could still make a clear sighting of where to exit. "Bring her to me Mark." She demanded, and when Mark's men moved to do so, her stern voice came down again, "you do that yourself. And don't you dare hurt her." She warned. It was their victim, she couldn't just go up there and grab her, it was a hidden rule of gangs that all sociopaths knew.

After the girl, Kate, was brought to her safe and sound, Annabeth stepped in front of her to protect her. "Now tell me the reason behind all these violence." She demanded, stepping closer to Mark.

"Why can't we just beat the two of them together, and beat the crap out of them?" A member got impatient, but was soon shushed by another guy, who Annabeth recognized as Ethan Nakaruma.

"Because she's his crush. She got him all wrapped around her fingers for some reason." Ethan replied, lowering his voice trying not to let Mark hear it. But he did. In a series of swift motion, he bent down and picked up an used tin can and thrusted in Ethan's direction.

"You have five seconds before you lose the chance to negotiate with Kate." Annabeth pulled Mark out of whatever trance he was in earlier. He looked at her, trying to find fear in her eyes, but all he could see was determination in the endlessly deep steel gray eyes.

"Her dad owes me money." He gritted his teeth and hissed out every single word, loud and clear.

"Well, then you went for the wrong man." She stated simply, her voice laced with contempt that ignite the anger within Ethan's gut.

"You don't tell him what to do." He stepped up, shoving Annabeth by the shoulder. Annabeth was slightly caught off guard by the sudden act from him, but hid her surprise well. She turned her attention back on Mark, ignoring the furious looking Ethan who looked ready to blow fire.

"The man you're after doesn't acknowledge family and friends, let along a daughter. He doesn't give a fuck about the people around him apart from the cash stuck up in his ass." Annabeth poked a finger, pointing at his nose. She knew that when negotiating with a sub-culture leader, after saying something offending, you have to show that you were only interested in the issue you were interested in. "I won't give a fuck if you killed that man, but if you tortured my people, you're not going to get anything from me."

Turning to look at the shivering Kate behind her, she approached her, but she flinched and cringed. Annabeth understood the message immediately, correctly read and interpreted the body language and the signal sent off from it. Kate was still in shock and needed time in a safe place. Deciding to give her the space she wanted, Annabeth just soothed her verbally. "Can you walk?" She asked, trying to use a gentle voice that she did not have.

She nodded, though Annabeth guessed she was just desperately trying to get out of the corner, so she would bear the pain and walk by herself, because she wouldn't trust anyone, not even Annabeth. "Where are you hurt?" Kate shook her head, she didn't respond to it any further, instead, she just struggled up and started walking away. Annabeth had nothing to do but to follow.

"I can promise you information of the guys you're after, namely Kate's dad, but if you troubled my people, it means war." Annabeth warned one last time before turning the corner and going back to the main street.

Troubled of where to bring Kate, she thought of the apartment she was in yesterday. Deciding that it was an urgent situation, she didn't inform Percy and brought Kate there on her own, using the spare key stuck behind the sewage pipe beside the door. Kate was already half-conscious, and she was very thankful of Annabeth, despite not fully trusting her.

"Where is this place?" She slurred, squinting when the lights in the room blinded her eyes.

"Uh… An apartment?" Annabeth hesitated, not really sure how and what to answer, because even she wasn't sure who this belonged to and what was it for. Percy just brought her there and asked her whether or not she liked it, then that was it about the house.

"Whose is it?" Cautiously, she scanned her surroundings.

"Percy's?" Even she wasn't sure if that was true, but that was the only owner she could think of. "Gods, what had happened to you in these past years?" She checked out Kate's body, diverting the subject at the same time. Noticing that Kate was still insecure and alerted, she didn't want to force her into doing anything, so instead, she just said. "Make yourself at home." Then disappeared in the house.

Before Kate fell unconscious, she heard Annabeth's voice coming from the rooms inside, retelling everything to whoever was on the other side of the phone, that was extremely worried before the call.

 _"You're fine with it? Okay… Yes, yes, I will… You had fun with Tiffany? Haha, good for you… Come over when you had dinner? Sure, bring me something, anything works._

 _Wait, this is our apartment? As in me and yours? Really? So we have an apartment? Aw… How kind of him. Poseidon I mean. Sure, so is that an official invitation from you for me to move in with you? Haha, sure."_

 _…_

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Annabeth had too much on her plate currently, it was overflowing. She spent her rest of the long weekend in her thoughts. Prom was probably the only happy stressful thought in her mind. Kate was staying with her until she was recovered; information promised for the gang was still on her mind, but she hadn't done anything about it. Her ankle was still in no shape of playing a formal game, or doing any sports apart from jogging and walking for a short distance. Oh and let's not forget about her best friend, the model, Piper, she hadn't been hearing much from her ever since the unexpected encounter in the park few days ago.

Prom had been a hot topic ever since coming back from the long weekend. The only part of the day when she was allowed to rest and enjoy herself was the very free time in the dorm before lights out, because that was the only time she could actually cuddle with Percy and talk over everything in their life. Their relationship was never something to worry about, and the presence of her boyfriend was soothing, especially when she had to dealt with so many classified stuff that she wasn't allowed to share with anyone else.

One night, she laid on her balcony in the dorm with Percy, staring at the stars, she told him, for the first time, she muttered. Hoping that no one would hear it at the same time.

"Stay with me."

* * *

 **A/N:** **People, check my profile to see most recent announcements.**

 **I updated just because I'm in a fine mood, I didn't plan on updating initially, but then my hands disobeyed and betrayed my brain and updated. My mind is as blank as a piece of paper because it's the exam season.**

 **Thank you for the two loyal and constant reviewers, PoppyOhare and Fratzy.**

 **Dedications**

 **PoppyOhare: why thank you, for the words.**

 **Fratzy: She does like Percy's little sister, she's just not a fan of kids in general, but of course, she'll be taken prejudice (in a good way) against her boyfriend's family. She just likes to spend time with the dog more than the kid, because she doesn't have** **enough patience with children that's all. She likes Percy's little sister more than any other kids in the world, she just doesn't get along with little kids because it's hard to communicate.**

* * *

 **For those who didn't get a dedication/reply but reviewed, that does not mean I don't want to reply or I dislike your review, its simply because I didn't see it. Either because of the system's email push service or because it did not show on the reviews area. I thank all of you who reviewed, and I apologize if you didn't get recognized. Blame the system not me, I would reply to every single one if I saw them. I swear I would.**


	26. XXVI

**So, this is what happened:**

 **~ Annabeth and Percy spent a morning with Joan in the park playing**

 **~ Piper's pregnant, but at the same time, she got the opportunity to walk on her dream fashion show**

 **~ Annabeth's former roommate, Kate, reemerged and got robbed by Mark and gang**

 **~ Percy got an apartment and has asked Annabeth to move in**

 **~ The seniors graduated!**

 **~ Malcolm and others are back for a visit**

 **is where left we off...**

* * *

 ** __Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot__**

 ** _Bold - A/N_**

 ** _Underline - setting/time_**

 ** _Underline Bold - subsetting_**

 ** _Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics_**

 ** _Italic Bold - texting_**

 ** _Italic Underline - texting_**

 _ **Bold Underline Italic - third person in text, extras**_

* * *

"What a cliché choice of place to come for this day." Annabeth greeted her boyfriend at the top of the building, feeling like she would meet a lot of her couple friends at the same place; and feeling lame, because they chose to do something romantic on the day when they were supposed to have fun, and enjoy a school day without school.

"Well, I was thinking of fulfilling your childhood dream. Then we can go somewhere else once you've got enough of the views." Percy shrugged and said as a matter-of-fact.

"How amiable of you." She teased, kissing him on the cheek in appreciation. They exited the elevator at the top floor where you could have the most extraordinary view of the City of New York.

Compared to the other couple, they were the only pair that was wearing what was the most comfortable for them and not what would make the look the most appealing. It was slowly getting hot, and it wasn't a school day, Annabeth didn't think much before throwing on a loose tank-top and a pair of beach shorts, slipping on her flip-flops, and that was what she was going to wear for the rest of the day. However, she had forgotten about the plans she had made with Percy completely, at least not until Percy showed up at her door. Seeing that he wasn't wearing anything proper, she didn't bother to change anymore.

The wind blew her hair in her face and her voice away from her mouth and from Percy's ears. Too annoyed by the wind and her few loose strands of hair, she pushed herself up from the railing that she was leaning on earlier and started to put her hair together either in a messy bun or a pony tail, she still had to decide.

"Can't you just leave your hair alone for a day for me please?" Percy swatted away her hands and pleaded.

"Why? You sound like I am always doing my hair 24/7."

"No, I just like it when your hair's down, and conjured to the side like a long mohawk due to your very gang-like sidecut."

"But the mohawk covers up my dyed strands."

"That's not what people stare at when they first look at you."

"So you want people to stare at me?" She raised a quizzical eyebrow at his statements.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Can we go." Annabeth's face looked even more confused, she thought they were up there to enjoy the view _and_ fulfill her childhood dream. "The wind kept blowing your hair in your eyes and you will need to tie it up, but I like it better when you let your hair down, so the solution to this is to leave this place."

"You are ridiculous." She eyed him in feigned disgust, but didn't bother with her hair anymore, she just stood facing the direction of the wind so that her hair would been blew away from her eyes. "So what do you reckon we do now?" Stepping back to the part of the railing that she was leaning on before she started to tie her hair.

Hearing no response from him, she went silence, but felt like something should be said. "I know you're probably going to say no, but I'm still telling you that I have a game next week." Annabeth said once she was done tying her hair. She patted off and smoothed the bumps, looking at Percy with a sheepish expression.

"Playing for which team?" Although that wasn't the respond she expected to come out of him, but it was better than the one she was waiting for.

"A local club." Her guards lowered only the slightest. He nodded, taking in account of her answer, then turned his attention away from her.

"So you're fine with it?" Annabeth couldn't help it, she was too surprised to keep her surprise to herself. Stepping closer to him, making sure her voice wasn't carried away by the wind.

"Fine with what?"

"Cut the shit Percy." She nudged him, getting his attention. He turned and gave her a questioning look. Rolling her eyes, she said. "You usually lecture me and talk the crap out of me just to prevent me from playing with a bad ankle, but now you seemed indifferent about it."

"I'm not indifferent." He stuffed his hands back into his pocket and faced Annabeth. "Because you get annoyed when I stop you from playing, and when you can't play you get upset, and I don't want to see you being unhappy; but if you played and injured yourself further, it also hurts me to see you in pain. So I don't know how to react."

Annabeth couldn't bring her eyes to his level, she had never thought of it from this angle. She stared behind him into space, didn't really know how to respond.

"How about we talk about something else. Like what are we going to do for the rest of the day." He suggested. "I don't fancy standing here all day long, just to get blown by the wind and staring at the same view for hours."

"Good point." She leaned closer into him, playing with the hem of his shirt while letting the wind blow away the few loose strands of her blonde hair. "Hey, I have an idea."

"Go on." Percy encouraged, not knowing what was coming at him.

"Let's go on an adventure." Annabeth said vaguely. Pulling Percy to the exit of the balcony. "What's your least favorite restaurant?" She asked.

"Uh… I don't know actually, there's quite a lot." Percy frowned, still lost. "Wait. Have you told me what's your idea or not?"

"No I haven't."

"Oh, okay, thought so."

"Am I really that confusing?"

"No, no. I'm just not really looking forward to your adventures, they all seemed intimidating." He commented casually, but Annabeth heard the amusement tone behind all the seriousness displayed.

"Sí, sí." **(Yes in Spanish, just in case you haven't noticed.)** Annabeth nodded absentmindedly, she was looking down at the map on her phone, trying to find the nearest place that would have food. "Then what's your least favorite food?" She asked, still facing scrolling down her phone, relying on Percy's navigation completely, and hoping that he would bring them to an exit.

"My least favorite food? I like basically everything."

Annabeth looked up and gave him a glare. "Okay, okay, I'll think about it right now, boss." She looked back down when he started considering.

"Save it. We can just go to…" Her voice trailed off, as if she changed her mind. "No, forget that." She muttered to herself. "Oh!" She suddenly brightened up, getting off her phone. "Let's go buy a goat yogurt. We all hate goat milk product right?"

"Yup. I already feel sick just thinking about it." He burped, holding his stomach, acting ill. "I really shouldn't've asked you out. It was probably my worst decision." He winced, in all seriousness.

"That was real offensive bitch." Annabeth remarked. "Lucky that I'm your girlfriend and not someone you just met."

"I am grateful to have found you as my girl Annie." He smirked. "That I will never deny, but hanging out with you on daily bases can kill me."

"Nah, you chose me, so you'll have to stick with me."

"I can ditch you all I want."

"And what makes you think that I cannot do the same huh?"

"I bet we can start a real fight within few exchange of words."

"Wanna bet?"

"No. In all honesty, no I don't want to bet on that-"

"Because I don't think we can actually argue seriously, as in fighting fighting."

The confusing logic in her sentence cracked a grin on her face, she gave up the attempt in trying to finish the sentence in a way that it would make sense. Confusion was evident on Percy's face as well; apart from that, he also had a face of mockery once caught her eyes.

"Ah! Just forget that! Shall we?" She asked hopefully, and frustratedly, trying to shield her face with her hands, and away from the embarrassment that she had conjured herself. Percy was simply laughing and thinking about nothing else, her own reaction made everything worse. "Go look for the disgusting yogurt and stop laughing at me with your eyes." She forcefully turned his face to face another direction. He let his laugh become audible.

"So what do we do with it?" Percy took the yogurt from the woman's hand and turned to Annabeth asking what's next.

"Wanna go sit down in the park?" He nodded and made their way to the park next to the store. "So this is what I'm thinking. We play Never Have I Ever, and instead of drinking, we eat a spoonful of this shit." He gave her a disgusted look but agreed slowly by nodding his head in the slowest motion.

"I start?" He asked as she was peeling off the yogurt wrapping.

"I start. Lady's first."

"Oh so now you admit that you're a lady." He scoffed jokingly.

"Fine then, you start, _lady's first_."

She waited for him to start, but he didn't he just busied himself from trying not to choke from the laughter of Annabeth's lame joke that was somehow funny to an extent.

"See, I have to start in the end. Never have I ever been told that I am unromantic." She quickly thought of one and said.

"Have you?" Percy asked before taking the spoon in Annabeth's hand and dipped it into the yogurt.

"No, two reasons. One I don't have that many boyfriends. Two, of course I start with things that I haven't done before, this game, fundamentally, is to help people get to know each other better."

"Oh fuck this shit. God, gross." Percy gulped down a mouthful of water after intaking a spoonful of yogurt. "I'm so gonna get back at you."

"Think hard then Jackson." She chanted next to him, swinging her legs, kicking the dirt up as she did so.

"Um…" He placed the yogurt in between them on the bench and placed his chin on the root of his palm. "Never have I ever had a one-night stand."

"What do you want to know about me?" She protested, angrily stuffing the yogurt in her mouth. "The yogurt's actually not as bad, since it's still icy." Speaking against her grimacing facial expression, she stuck the spoon back into the yogurt. "So you've never had a one-night stand? I don't believe you." She shook her head; her eyes piercing through his skull through his temple.

"I never had one. I really haven't." He defended.

"You're making me sound like the bad person here."

"You might really are one. Just hidden to well." He nudged her suggestively.

"Then you're the slut's boy." She smirked. Self-sabotaging was some common occurrence to her; she enjoyed making fun of herself and viewing herself lowly on her own. Though, of course, all of that negativity was kept to herself, and always to herself, never revealed to anyone.

"No, I'm the player's boy."

"Gross." Fake gagging, she moved the yogurt cup more to the middle of the bench to prevent it from falling off accidentally in case one of them got too excited and pushed it off. "My turn to screw you." She said smugly. "Never have I ever… Had a one-night stand."

Percy bulked large his eyes. Without muttering a single sound, he slowly picked up the yogurt and ate a spoonful.

"I wonder who might that poor-soul be?"

"That's not part of the game." Percy dismissed her question roughly, causing suspicious to rise within her. She raised an eyebrow, but let it slip. "My turn." Eager to change the atmosphere, he put down the yogurt and said, still disgusted from the aftertaste of the food.

The game continued, until they finished the yogurt, the cup was clean and shiny, free of any trace of yogurt. Annabeth couldn't believe herself actually finishing a goat yogurt, even licking it clean. She felt grossed out, but the game was fun.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Graduation

Taking the day off yesterday could be a good chance for the seniors to get prepared for their graduation ceremony and prom (graduation afterparty, organized by students), of course, no one bothered to do anything about it.

As two of the chosen valedictorians, Percy and Annabeth spent their day torturing themselves with goat milk product. For the first time, they had not crammed in the last hour of the day before the actual show.

Not only they were qualified valedictorians, they were also talented enough to be asked to perform. In other words, more straightforwardly, entertain the audience, aka., the founders and the principal of the school. Annabeth didn't remember agreeing to do that on her own free will, but he did remember her teacher adding this task on her not allowing any discussion.

They were sitting in the alphabetical order of their last name. The seats were surrounding the center platform in an U-shape. Right across the platform, Annabeth could spot Tiffany, who had her thumbs tapping the bottom of the screen feverishly; she then scanned her eyes around the section that was directly in front of the stage, she caught Percy's eyes. He sent her a wink and a subtle smile, but before she was able to respond, their connection was cut off by someone walking in front of Percy to get to their assigned seat. She could only smile to herself in response to Percy's behavior, a smile that couldn't be submerged appeared on her face.

They sat through the opening speeches made by the founders, the principals and also the other important staff. All this time, Annabeth had been staring at Tiffany intently for no reason. She did that out of boredom, and find staring at her fun, since one, she was right across her, so she didn't have to turn her head in the opposite direction of the stage, which could prove her not paying respect to the speaker; second, whenever Tiffany sensed that someone was staring at her, and looked in Annabeth's way, she would turn to the stage and pretend nothing happened, and sometimes a confused expression would form on Tiff's face. That was the only amusement she had throughout the whole assembly. Performances and awards were after all the useless speeches and other 'important' craps.

When the stage was finally left for the students to make their speeches and entertain the VIPs, Annabeth was already half-asleep, and she could see that Percy's brain was probably already in hibernation mode. Upon hearing the word 'valedictory speech' she slapped herself on the cheek to wake herself up, the sound of her slap was covered up by the clapping sound from the crowd, however, the slap didn't avoid bringing attention from the people sitting around her. They all turned and gave her a incredulous look after clapping and welcoming the first student to make their valedictory speech.

Once all the speeches were made, it was time for performances, and she was due to be preparing for her two performances at the backstage. She was grateful that she didn't have to step over people's laps to reach her seat. She was the last one to make the valedictory speech, coming down from the stage, she saw Percy already at the backstage.

He was gaping at his phone, once hearing the student M.C.s announced it was time for awards, he looked up to find Annabeth staring at him. "Dude, is this your test paper? The final one you took?" Percy whispered, approaching her, his jaw not being able to close on its own.

Annabeth turned to him in respond to the light nudge he gave her to catch her attention, he pulled up and zoomed into the image that he was admiring at perviously. "Yeah." Acknowledging it after examining it closely. "I got all A stars in IGCSE." Annabeth said like it was no big deal. "But how'd you get it?"

"They are now using your piece as examples for the candidates for next year? Paul sent them to me, told me that they were yours." She nodded, as if she was used to having her work used as examples. "What was your score for practical in PE again?"

"A 50, full mark; a 48; a 46, and a 38. I sucked at basketball, and still do. But swimming's easy to get full score."

"You only got one mark off from your English paper right?"

"Goodness, don't remind me of that." She turned her attention back to the ceremony, but her last whisper didn't slip from Percy's ear. He was grinning from ear to ear.

As valedictorians, Percy and Annabeth's names were, of course, included in the list of awards handed by the founders. They not only fit to the GPA standard of receiving a founders' award, their achievements in extra-curricular activities outside and inside of school were also significant. As school team captains, they were called up to be thanked by the team and the vice captain for the achievements they had led the team to. When every formality was gone from the atmosphere in the room, the 'entertainers' changed to the clothes that they prepared for their performances.

Annabeth was going to perform the first one with Tiffany, and the graduation ceremony was going to end on her second one with Percy.

Tiffany had a white crop top and a pair of denim shorts, her pony tail pulled up high and tight, her straight, thick dark brown hair covering both of her shoulders like a blanket. Annabeth took off her formal shirt for the graduation photo and her skirt as part of the uniform, revealing a loose tank top with built in sports bra; stripping off her skirts, her yoga shorts with a turquoise waistband, the same combination as her top. Black and turquoise.

"Ooo~ Sexy." Percy whispered in her ear as he sneaked up behind her, slipping his hands under her loose top.

"And you just have to comment." Annabeth snorted, folding up her clothes and changed her shoes. "Can I trust you with putting my stuff together when I'm on stage?" She turned around in his arms, letting his hands resting on her bare skin. Fiddling with his tie and collar rather than fixing it like other girlfriends do, Annabeth was starting to feel giddy about the performance.

"No you cannot trust me with that." He joked, getting an annoyed look from her. "You'll be just fine." As if reading her mind, he cooed, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He moved her hair to the left side, showing off the sidecut. "Let that rebel look be put on display." Giving his masterpiece another kiss, he let herself enhance the work once more and watched her as she disappeared onto the stage.

"I have no idea what's this song has to do with this whole graduation thing. I don't even know why the teacher wanted me to sing." Annabeth was about to start a rant after she got off stage.

"Well, I can only guess that the teachers chose you because, you have a perfect GPA and high achievements in every other categories in life." Percy laughed at his vague description, and continued with his bullshit reasoning. "Then you _are_ from California, so you _are_ a California girl, technically. And since Tiffany is the other typical Californian looking girl in our grade, they stuffed you two together to perform. As to why this song out of all songs? I can't think of a reason."

"No kidding, even bullshitting can't explain the relationship between graduation and this song. Whoever planned the program of this ceremony had something for Katy Perry." Annabeth chuckled, not really paying attention to the conversation. "Oh well then, let's just focus on the only reasonable song shall we? Ready to show off your beautiful voice darling?" She flirted, bumping her shoulder into his playfully, while rehearsing her part of the song in her mind.

 _Mental rehearsal was important to any kind of performance._

It was what she learned and heard several times from her coaches. Lip syncing with the lyrics in her mind as she sat on her pile of clothes that she had just neatly folded, waiting for her time to shine.

Finally it was time, for Percy to go up. When the prelude of the music sounded from the piano played by none other than the musically talented Tiffany, the crowd cheered and clapped for the loudest, because they knew it was the last song to hear and it would be the best one so far.

 _It's been a long day without you my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

The cheering became louder as Percy appeared on stage, giving Tiffany a nod as he went passed her.

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

Then Tiffany stopped playing, the electronic music blent in perfectly well, too well that people didn't notice Tiffany had gotten off stage.

 _Damn who knew all the planes we flew_

 _Good things we've been through_

 _That I'll be standing right here_

 _Talking to you about another path I_

 _Know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_

 _Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture_

 _Those were the days hard work forever pays now I see you in a better place_

It was Annabeth's turn to show up. She, from the other side of the stage, holding a mic, ascend the stairs while starting to rap.

 _How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?_

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_

 _And now you gonna be with me for the last ride_

She finished her first part and allowed her voice to fade out at the last part, Percy started his singing right on beat, there seemed to be no gap in between apart from their voices difference.

"We would like to use this song to mark the end of the graduation ceremony of the seniors. Our future is long and full of surprises, we only hope to work hard everyday and see the hard work pay off. On behalf of all seniors, I wish to see you again." Tiffany walked up to the stage and stood next to Percy, she finished the short ending speech as the epilogue of the song and the ceremony. Her speech finished shortly before the tune of the song ended.

The perfect timing of the last performance drew a perfect full stop to their ceremony and to their high school life. It was now time for the seniors to relax and go crazy!

Afterparty

Graduation ceremony equals to kicking the seniors out of school, and from that day on, they were visitors to the school, and no longer part of the student body. Happily packing up her bags, and bidding her friends and other acquaintances goodbye, Annabeth loaded her stuff into her car and drove home; it was the happiest day of her life, she was never this ready to be out of school.

Throwing the door open and dragging her heavy suitcase inside with her beddings on top in another bag, she was surprised to see the sofa was occupied by someone. Upon hearing the clicking sound of the door, the person on the sofa looked up at the door.

"Malcolm!" Annabeth dropped all of her belongings on the floor by the door, kicking the door shut as she did so, then she took off towards the couch and flew into the open arms of her brother. "You didn't tell me you're coming back."

"Why would I do that?"

"So that I can prepare something or a gift for you."

"And why would I want that?" Malcolm smiled, ruffling her hair in a brotherly way. "The whole point is to surprise you."

"Touché."

"Ditto."

They laughed, both thought of the same movie that they had watched, the only romance fantasy thriller they had watched together.

"How's Bianca?" She asked in courtesy, after calming down from the laughters.

"Why don't you go next door and see yourself?"

"Why do you have to answer everyone of my questions with a question?" She gave him a pointed look and got off the sofa walking across the hall to Percy's apartment. She pushed open the door that was left ajar, the noise level was equivalent to a party, a mix of laughters and a high pitched voice from a little girl was clearly hearable.

"What do you think you're doing Chase?" Annabeth turned around to see Percy smirking with his luggages. She only realized that she looked sneaky from the back, but that was only because Percy caught her in action, and she was just debating whether to knock or just barge in.

"Do you know that you have a bunch of visitors?" She asked, deciding not to mention the fact that he had scared her.

"I- wait what? Who?" He looked confused. "Are you tricking me into something?"

"No, didn't you hear the noises coming from, I am pretty sure, your house." She pointed to the door behind her.

"I don't. I don't know that I'll be having visitors."

"Then why don't you go say hi to your intruders." She pushed open the door with her back and stepped into his house after he did.

"Percy! Percy!" Joan bounded to the door, jumping on her brother. Percy had just put down his stuff on the floor by the door, and hadn't have the time to stand up straight when Joan jumped on him. He caught her just in time.

Annabeth stood aside, creating space for Percy, just in case he fell. She turned to the door when she heard the presence of another person. It was Malcolm.

"What's happening?" He chuckled, Annabeth was about to reply, when she saw his eyes widen, not sure in fear or surprise, because she didn't have time to analyze it. The next thing she knew, there was a pair of fury calloused paws scratching down her arm painfully.

"Hey Benz bud." She let the dog down on her feet and ruffled her head, returning the warm welcome.

"Thalia, Benzo's gone. Make sure she doesn't go to Joan." Annabeth heard Sally's voice called, her ears perked up at the mention of her best friend. She let go of Benzo and rushed inside to where Sally was.

"Thals?" She called. Benzo followed right behind her very closely, she nearly tripped on it when she took an abrupt turn into the kitchen.

"Boo!" "Ahh!"

Annabeth stumbled forward as Thalia jumped on her back. Then before she could greet Thalia properly, another pair of hands was placed on her eyes, then a deep voice whispered in her ear. "Guess who."

"Luke Castellan at my service." She pried the hands off, turned around and hugged the attacker in one swift move.

"Welcome back bitches!" She shouted as she pulled the two in a group hug.

"Thalia?" Sally's voice separated the trio from their hug. "Oh sorry." She apologized, realizing that she might be interrupting a reunion. "Oh hey Annabeth. Malcolm's looking for you."

"Yes Sally?" Thalia released Annabeth from the hug, then turned to Percy's mother.

"No, it's fine, no wonder Benzo's jumping up and down in the room, her favorite companion's here." Sally smiled at Annabeth. "Benzo's favorite pal." She patted Annabeth on the back and went out of the kitchen, resuming whatever she was on.

"Is Benzo not allowed to be out when Joan is?" Annabeth wondered.

"I'm surprised that you don't know." A new voice entered the kitchenette.

"She was never grounded when I'm here." She answered her boyfriend, who just entered with Joan still in his arms.

"Benzo's too hyper and big for Joan, so we decided to limit Benzo's free space."

"Hey, that's so unfair for her." Annabeth coming into the dog's defense, rubbing the back of her ear. "Then what are you doing here? Benzo follows me everywhere, so if you want to find me, don't bring Joan with you."

"That's why I didn't let her on the ground. By the way, your brother's asking for you, and he's a little shocked by how hyper a dog Benzo is." Percy informed, dodging from the wavering arms of Joan.

"Wanna play with the dog Joan?" Annabeth asked, played with her small hand briefly as she stepped out of the kitchenette to find Malcolm. "So, how's life brother…" Her voice faltered when she turned the corner just to see her brother having a moment with his girlfriend, Bianca, cuddling on the couch.

* * *

 **A/N:** **People, check my profile to see most recent announcements. I am really sorry for not updating in a long time, but my exam season is really a season, it lasts for a whole month.**

 **Dedications**

 **Guest (Chapter 25): Ikr, it sucks, and I hate it, especially when I am still not done with it. But, thanks anyways.**

 **Fratzy: Er... It was...? Okay, maybe for the readers, but if Piper's lack of appearances in the future chapters disappoints you, my apologies.**

 **Guest (Chapter 9): Thank you :)**

 **PoppyOhare: At first sight of your review, I thought you meant it like, you liked the ending of this story/chapter more, and I was like, 'what? the story's isn't finished', but then, when I rethink about it, I realized that there should be a full stop in between lmao.**

 **Slype99 Son of Poseidon: Hey it's cool man, 'enjoy' your exams, don't stress yourself out (though I might not be a very great example). Hope you've done well in them, and I certainly hoped that I did well in mine, but that's kinda depending on fate, right?**

* * *

 **For those who didn't get a dedication/reply but reviewed, that does not mean I don't want to reply or I dislike your review, its simply because I didn't see it. Either because of the system's email push service or because it did not show on the reviews area. I thank all of you who reviewed, and I apologize if you didn't get recognized. Blame the system not me, I would reply to every single one if I saw them. I swear I would.**


	27. XXVII

**So, this is what happened:**

 **~ They travelled to the Empire State Building and had a talk there, it was nothing serious, just two people spending their senior ditch day together instead of clubbing and drinking**

 **~ Graduation. Annabeth being the valedictorian, later performing, she took a great role in the ceremony**

 **~ The friends all came back to celebrate their graduation**

 **~ Thalia later discovered that there's a party held at Tiffany's house, all of them were deciding whether to go or not**

 **and this is where left we off...**

* * *

 ** __Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot__**

 ** _Bold - A/N_**

 ** _Underline - setting/time_**

 ** _Underline Bold - subsetting_**

 ** _Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics_**

 ** _Italic Bold - texting_**

 ** _Italic Underline - texting_**

 _ **Bold Underline Italic - third person in text, extras**_

* * *

"Tiffany's hosting a party at her mansion, wanna go?" Thalia read off from her phone.

"Are we even invited?" Annabeth quickly turned back to the kitchen, mentally thanking Thalia for saving her from the awkward interruption that she would cause if Malcolm heard her earlier.

"It doesn't say that invitation's required." Thalia remarked wittily.

"That's what I like." She snatched the phone from her hand just to make sure she wasn't making something up. "Shall we go?"

For the first time in many decades, Annabeth drank in the party.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

When they got there, the party had already started fully. She could already see some familiar drunken faces. Tiffany didn't bother to come out to check who had just got to her party, she was too busy grinding a jock, who seemed to be enjoying. One of the people in the party told them that they should go and fill out a form to vote for all kinds of weird stuff, because the result would be made soon. The new comers went to do what they were told quickly, but they couldn't speed up the process once they started reading the conditions for the vote.

 _Most entertaining pair in the school (doesn't have to be a couple), and their most famous quote._

 _The girl and boy that is most likely to be friend-zoned by the opposite sex_

Annabeth and Sycon. That was what the people around her put down, so she did the same thing. Not really bothered to think.

 _The grade's OTP_

 _Two people with high entertainment value (in all kinds)_

 _Two people that deserve or fit together but are not dating (doesn't have to be a boy and a girl)_

The list took up half of the sheet, it was too long that in the end, Annabeth answered every question with the same person or group of people without reading the questions, she was really not into the mood of reading and writing, even if it was only for fun and nothing serious. After the tests and writing up her speech during graduation, she was done with writing and thinking after reading for useless shits, and vowed to avoid such kind until she had to, which was university.

Dunking down a few shots, she went upstairs, expecting to walk in on people in the middle of all kinds of stuff, but she heard or witnessed none, instead, she walked into a room with a very small group of people that she recognize but rarely interact with. Silently joining them, she observed the game that they were playing — Jenga. She had always thought it was a fun game for a party, but no one seemed to have agreed with her, since it rarely showed up in parties.

Jenga was a traditional game, basically just moving away bricks without letting the tower fall; but the upgraded version was more challenging and interesting. On each bricks, there were dares or challenges, and whoever pulled it out had to do what was written on the brick, each person could have a chance of passing the task if it was too much for them, but the person who made the tower fall had to complete the task without complains.

She sat in the circle surrounding the tower in the middle that was already half dissected, waiting for them to finish the current round. "Had a little too much to drink?" She heard Percy's voice from the door, so she twisted her upper body to face him. Giving him a 'nah, I'm fine' face with a shrug, she turned her attention back to the game.

"Wanna do something else?" He knelt next to her and whispered in her ear. His breath had the faint smell of alcohol, and very very vaguely, a smell of cigarette.

"Did you smoke?" She asked, sniffing his mouth and his shirt and all over him.

"Wanna try one?" He asked. It wasn't like Percy to offer her to try something highly addictive, although it wasn't guaranteed that she would be addicted to it. "Not gonna tell you how it felt till you've tried."

Annabeth eyed him suspiciously, but stood up and followed him out the door, taking his hand as he swiveled through the crowd downstairs. She looked back at the Jenga tower, silently calculating if she could made the next round or not.

She followed him to a dark empty corner of the room, it seemed like it was further down from the toilet, a place where no one had bothered to explore. She could spot the light of lighted cigarettes from a distance and some silvery shiny stuff that had reflected from under strays of faint light coming from the bathroom.

"Who are they?" Annabeth asked tentatively, not that she didn't trust Percy, but because he was leading her to an area that she was completely unfamiliar to.

"You know them well." Was his only response and he gave out no more.

"Very informative." She muttered, but didn't push her luck. None of them were exactly just a little tipsy, let alone sober.

"Annie." The familiar voice had startled her, making every hair on her arm stand up. He was the last person that she had expected to encounter. "Miss me?"

"Lie or truth?" She didn't want to give away much, nor could she make out his current mood. She could feel Percy tensing beside her slightly, she thought he knew this guy would be here, but apparently the person Percy was talking about had just left.

"I like honest girls." Even not been able to see his facial expression clearly, she could tell from his tone that he was smirking.

"No." She answered, very straightforward. It wasn't like he could do anything to harm her, she didn't think her life could get any worse, or with that much on her plate, she didn't think that it could fit anything else.

"How did your debt demanding act go?" She asked, taking the cigarette from his hand and put it near her mouth, despite her tumbling gut, she remained calm and took a swig of the cigarette. It wasn't the most pleasant feeling, but it was certainly better than smoking weed and the other things that she had tried. Cigarette was certainly one of the few things that she could accept, but not like. Maintaining an impassive face, she stuffed the burning cigarette back into his fingers that hadn't moved since she took them out. Blowing out circles of smoke like an experienced drugaholic.

Mark took a deep breath while sucking the cigarette with his mouth, he then blew it all on Annabeth's face, in which she scowled but tolerated. She could still feel Percy's presence, he was still standing behind her, but he was in the shadow, so he wouldn't see him. As if he knew it was something between his girlfriend and this gang leader and he shouldn't be interfering, because he trust his her.

"Thank you." He murmured, barely audible for Annabeth to catch the rare phrase from this hardcore juvenile gang leader.

"What?" She teased, asking innocently, appearing to be deaf, but knew exactly that she hadn't heard wrong and knew that there was more meaning other than a simple two words of appreciation.

"I won't repeat myself." He stated, knowing fully that Annabeth understood this unspoken rule ever since the first day they talked in the alleyway because of Rachel.

Annabeth hummed and smirked. Breathing in another mouthful of smoke from his cigarette, she blew it in the air, then turned around and left. Glancing at Percy on her way out of the darkness, signaling him that they could leave.

Percy fell into steps with her, and followed her upstairs without uttering a word.

"Stop gaping and ask your questions. I know you have a hell lot." She stopped once it was quiet around them, and they weren't in any of the room disrupting anything.

"Okay," he compromised and gave in, "you still contact him?"

"Clearly." Annabeth snorted silently, but kept a straight face, answering in mono word meaning that she thought it was an understatement. "Next." She demanded.

"You smoked before?"

"No. But had tried plenty of other things to appear to be convincingly experienced." She answered with a shrug, though there was a sense of smugness in her voice that couldn't be left out. "Next question."

"You didn't expect to see him there didn't you?" Percy was about to ask her about her experiences with the other things, but decided against it, he wasn't really sure if he was ready to hear about her history, or if he really was interested in what she had done in Britain.

"No. I thought it would be Thalia or Luke or someone along that lines." She shrugged against the wall of the stairs that she was leaning against. Percy could corner her all he want if he just cage her with his arms on both sides, but he didn't.

"He threatened me to get you." He sighed exasperatedly.

"Obvious enough don't you think?" She muttered and kept her gaze elsewhere, though Percy's wasn't exactly on her either.

"How? I don't see the obviousness."

"You observe but you don't analyze." She shook her head, contemplating whether to explain or not. Then, at last, she decided to keep it simple; at least, enough to inform him of what she means. "That had been his third, if not fifth or sixth cigarette. Of course he has been waiting for someone, but who else would he be interested in apart from me in this whole party. He doesn't exactly go along well with Luke or Thalia, and Rachel's nothing to him." She answered his unspoken question at the same time, conveniently. "Mark's not the kind to come to parties. He likes darkness."

The speaker suddenly sounded throughout the mansion, making everyone froze in their spot and looking around for the actual speaker. Annabeth instinctively descended down stairs and stared into the dark corner that she had been in few minutes ago. Just to reassure her theory, she saw that there was no longer any sorts of light source over there apart from the light coming from the toilet.

Mark had left from the fire escape right after their brief conversation, and it was something that Mark would do. However, this left Annabeth wondering… Her thoughts drifted to Kate… Until her name was called and someone nudged her in the side.

"Huh?"

"Most entertaining individual." Percy nudged her, urging her to go on stage. People had already cleared a pathway for her to move to the stage, and so she went. Honestly, she had no idea what was going on, but she just went with the crowd and did what she was told, by the crowd, apparently.

"Infamous quote: the only reason that I can think of for electing me as the school valedictorian is the fact that I am handsome." Tiffany read off from the card in her hand. The crowd laughed again, it was their second time hearing this and it made them laugh for the second time. It was what Annabeth had said in the opening of her valedictorian speech during graduation ceremony. Despite the limited awards that she had received, her speech was definitely the most welcomed by the students, teachers and parents. In spite the swearing at the closing, no one really cared, because they were graduating, and they were well deserved to be a little rude.

Annabeth stepped onto the stage to receive the award with a lopsided grin, which was just a simple piece of paper. She and the host shared a brief lukewarm hug on stage, she took the paper and was about to walk down the stage, but then was stopped by Tiffany.

"Wait." She dragged the word purposely. Annabeth came to a halt and slowly turning around, matching the sound coming from Tiffany. "The most entertaining male individual is still to be announced." She explained, Annabeth nodded and stepped back to her spot, next to the host. "According to the vote, it is our swim team captain that got the title. The quote given the most frequent is…"

By that rate, Annabeth was not listening, she sent Percy an amused look when he walked on stage. Without showing on her face, her mind drifted away from the boring elections. She thought it would be fun, but it seemed more boring than the sports award. When she was finally released from the stage, she rolled her eyes when she walking off the stairs, hoping that no one caught her subtle public display of annoyance.

Walking straight upstairs and back into the dark room before her rendezvous with Mark, she hoped that the game was still on. Percy followed, and she knew, she could feel him behind her like a stalker, though she had no objection towards it.

"Holy mother fucking son of a bitch fucker shit!" The exclamation and the series of curse words flew out of Annabeth's mouth as she stumbled over a person's leg and bumped her shin on the bunk of the bed. "I'm fine. Sorry to interrupt." She murmured. Then laughters sounded the room, she was not expecting to be laughed at when she was just acting like her usual self, clumsy and blind in darkness. She could clearly distinguish Percy's chuckle amongst the rest of the people that she hardly know.

"Wanna join us Annabeth?" A girl ask with a high pitch voice, but it sounded like her natural voice.

Annabeth didn't know who was in this room, or who had just talked to her, she was sure Percy knew everyone of them, since he had been in the school longer than she had, but she'd be embarrassing herself if she couldn't at least find their faces or voices familiar, since she had, after all, be in the same grade as them for two whole years.

"What're you playing?" She asked, not giving away the fact that she had no idea if she had actually talked to them before. She was never the kind to socialize, and she admit countless times that she was socially awkward, despite the fact that most people liked to approach her and talk to her and be her friend, she just didn't know how to socialize.

"Jenga." One said, but was soon disagreed by another person who said, "let's change something to play."

"Charades?" Another suggested.

"How can you fucking see in pitch black." Annabeth pointed out. "Wait, no one moves and no one will trip me, let me move closer to where ever you people are." She said, some people chuckled, though it wasn't really that humorous, it was just the people that were easily humored. They were flattered by the participation of the two popular kids in their grade, and the two also happened to be a couple they shipped, so they were even more glad.

"Ahhh! I said, no one moves. Holy shit." She yelped when she felt she had been lift up from the ground by a pair of arms around her waist.

"Hush baby." She heard a whisper in her ear, and she knew immediately who that was.

"What are you doing Percy?" She asked tentatively, because she didn't want to hurt anyone.

"I can see okay. Not everyone's blind like you." Annabeth, confused by his move and speech, opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but couldn't thought of something. "There's a spider just then, so I moved you." He whispered in her ear, but the room was too quiet, so the others caught a few words.

"Don't fuck with me Jackson." Annabeth curled up in a ball once she sat down on the floor, her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness.

"Ain't fucking with ya, just saying." Percy called defeat. "Have you guys decide on what game to play?"

"Yes." There was an instant respond.

"That only requires voices?" Annabeth asked hopefully.

"Mainly." The same person answered. "So each person will take turns to spin the bottle or whatever that's in the middle with their eyes closed, and the person spinning the bottle will predict who it will point at when it stopped spinning, if the prediction is right, then the person who spun the bottle will get to ask the person that it landed on a truth or dare; if the prediction is wrong, then the person it landed on gets to ask the spinner a truth or dare."

"Punishments?" Annabeth asked, getting a nudge from Percy for asking such question.

"No punishments, at least not for now."

"Okay, let's start."

"Guys, be honest, or else this game will be meaningless."

"Who wants to spin first?"

Annabeth couldn't identify any of the people apart from Percy, she knew roughly how many people were in this room, but she couldn't be sure who they are exactly. So she could only know when Percy was speaking, because that was the only voice she was familiar to.

"Percy volunteered." Annabeth volunteered her boyfriend automatically, knowing that he was not the kind to start a game like this. She knew he scowled at her, but she made no comment.

"Okay, Percy, close your eyes and we'll hand you the bottle."

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

"Give me a body part."

"Thigh."

"Another body part."

Amusement glinted in Percy's eyes when he saw Annabeth's expression, but she said one anyway. "Ears."

"A number."

"Fifty-five." Percy pursed his lips in amusement, but carried on.

"An adjective."

"Disgraceful." Percy chuckled, but gave nothing away. "What is the passage from?" Annabeth couldn't bare it anymore, she asked, but Percy said nothing."

"I need a plural noun."

"Plural noun." Annabeth played with the words, also thinking of one at the same time. "Champagnes."

"Okay." Percy still looked as if he was about to burst out laughing. "Verb."

"Reject."

Percy laughed, but quickly stopped himself, he put down the word on to the paper that Annabeth was forbad to read until later.

"Plural noun."

"Funerals."

"What the fuck?" He chocked, bewildered.

"What? That's the first thing I could think of."

"You are definitely not making sense right now." He commented, but said no more about the content of the passage. Annabeth looked worried, but ignored, apart from finding Percy nibbling the back of the pen cute. "A body part please."

"Where the fuck is this going?" She wondered lightly, and gave her answer. "Tongue."

"You're almost done." Percy said in a singing voice. "Gimme a noun and a verb and you're done with one paragraph, there's two."

"Birthday."

"You are really really random." He emphasized. "Give me a verb."

"Differentiate?" Annabeth said hesitantly.

"You sure?" He asked, she nodded. "This is not going to make sense, and you have just ruined the whole mood of this passage."

"Can I see?"

"No, I'm going to read it to you fill out the second paragraph." Percy pulled the paper out of her reach. "Okay, an adjective."

"Powerful."

"Still going on with the randomness aren't ya." He commented lightly, Annabeth scoffed, she didn't know where the passage was from, so she find Percy's comments annoying and irritating. "Verb please my lady."

"Possess."

"Another verb."

"Bounce."

"Last one, a noun."

"Session." Annabeth spread herself out on the floor that she was sitting on, she was getting bored. "Can you tell me where it is from now?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Fifty Shades of Grey." He smirked when he saw her shocked face.

"You spent the past ten minutes in Tiffany's library just to give me this crap?"

"Oh no, I'm not even bothered to go through her books, I searched one online." He explained, presenting his usual cheeky grin. "Can I?" He held up the paper, asking her for permission to start reading. Annabeth was already starting to curl up, not wanting to hear about the passage that would most likely be erotic, and plus the completely random words she inputted, this would be the weirdest extract she had ever heard from a book.

"Okay, here we go." He read over the paper and started from the top. "He holds out his thigh, and in his ears are fifty-five disgraceful champagnes linked with a thick black thread… Inside me! I rejected, and all the funerals deep in my tongue clench. My inner birthday is doing the differentiate of the seven veils." He paused to check out Annabeth's reaction, but didn't get much except a face that was telling him that she was trying to restrain herself from a smile. "It's a powerful feeling. Once they're inside me, I can't really possess them — but then again I know they're there. I may have to bounce these. They make me needy, needy for session." He finished with a dramatic fade out.

Annabeth laughed, but then quickly recovered and pulled a serious face. "Okay, that was not as entertaining as I thought I would be." But then she started chuckling again when she picked up the paper and reading it through once again.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

They went home in early morning the next day. Percy unlocked the door of his apartment door and snuck in, then came out quickly with some of his changing clothes. Annabeth and Thalia were already opening the door of their own apartment room, since their house was empty they wouldn't wake up anyone.

Annabeth shrieked when she saw two limbs tangled up on the sofa in the living room once she stepped into the house. The tangled limbs stirred and one of them opened their eye lids, jumped up from the spot and opened up their eyes wider. Now that both of them were awake and surprised by the return of the gang, they sat up quickly.

"Whoa, sorry to interrupt. Didn't know you two came home." Annabeth quickly muttered an apology as she sped past them into her room.

"Annabeth, can I talk to you for a sec?" Malcolm appeared in Annabeth's door way soon after she slumped into her bed, face buried in her tangled blanket and sheet.

"Yeah sure." Was what she meant to reply, but "mm" was what actually came out, the rest absorbed by the bed. She patted the empty spot next to her on the bed lazily, turning her head slightly to have a better visibility.

"Do you know…" Malcolm started to tell her a story that Bianca told him after they went to the party. It was not a pleasant story that happened in the Annabeth's previous school, the school she was attending before she got to Percy's school. At first she was too tired to make any sound, she just nodded and shook her head in respond ever so slightly. Not bothered to listen to his tale carefully, she let her eyes closed, but then she felt herself becoming more and more awaken as the story went on. She sat up slowly and stared at her brother with wide eyes.

"You serious?" He nodded, she was now fully awake. "Wait, is she the victim?"

"No, but someone she knew is, that girl is probably a year younger than you."

"Whoa fuck…" Annabeth breathed out in disbelief. "Seriously? I thought that would never happen again." She exclaimed under her breath.

"It has happened before?" Malcolm caught her words and suddenly became alerted and concerned.

Annabeth didn't feel like hiding anymore, so she spilled everything.

"Yep, I was once the victim."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Malcolm shouted, Annabeth ignored his outburst, and tolerated his interruption and carried on. But his loud voice had attracted other people's attention, they popped their head in her room to check if everything was okay. Annabeth dismissed them each, but gave no order to Percy, she secretly hoped that he could stay. Luckily, he did. He sat down on her bed and stared at her, waiting for her to start speaking.

"I never told anyone about it, because I thought it was shameful, so obviously no one knew. He was my homeroom teacher, and he had once asked me to stay after class. I stayed, because that was a teacher's order. Then he started to comment on how he noticed that I am the only girl that doesn't wear makeup, then he said that I look beautiful without makeup, but then went on suggesting that I might need some mascara. Anyways, he'd said nothing academic related, so I questioned his reason behind delaying me to my next class. It was all out of the blue. I thought he might have just drank too much that day, or perhaps had an argument with his wife. I don't know. So I didn't budge, though I am very very uncomfortable, and vowed to avoid talking to him alone at all cost, but it happened again.

"That's when he asked me to make an announcement in front of the school in school assembly. I called me into his office, and I was relieved that there were other teachers in the room, but I didn't know that he was capable of harassing me under the gaze of half of the department faculty in the room. He lift up my chin and whispered on my face, saying that 'I wish my wife is as beautiful as you', then he act like as if he was about to kiss me. I had never been that close to a person that I don't like. You know that I don't like being touched or someone being so close to me without my consent. I pulled out of his reach, and got out of the office as if nothing happened, but not before giving him a threatening glare. Though it sounded stupid, but it worked for a period.

"He placed his last straw when it was after the assembly. He asked me to meet him in the resource room because he wanted me to carry the papers to the classroom, I told him that he could ask someone else to do it, but then he threatened me with my grades, so I gave in. I went to the resource room and met him. He locked us in the room, and pinned me against the door. He tried to touch me and further insult me." Annabeth stopped, she looked down, trying to get the disgusting image out of her head. She was not haunted by the incidents, but she view it as a blot on her past. She had never brought that up, because she was so innocent and naïve at that time, she thought what she had done was stupid and insignificant. It was embarrassing to even say that to other people.

She felt Percy moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her, she leaned into his embrace, she didn't know why they would think that she was about to cry or that she needed comfort, because for her, all she needed was for people to do something.

"What's with Bianca anyway?" She asked, deciding that her story-telling time was over.

"A friend of hers in a year below you got a similar treatment recently, and she tweet about it. Someone mentioned you in a retweet, so I just wanted to make sure that you're fine."

"Malcolm, it's been too long ago, why would I still be bothered." Annabeth was slightly annoyed by the protective brother, but she also felt loved by the people around her. At least some people cared about her. He sent her a glare and left the room.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Percy asked her once Malcolm was out, burying his nose in her hair, taking in her scent. The smell of her body fragment and a faint scent of cigarette and alcohol, he found that endearing and soothing for some reasons, perhaps it was something coming off her.

Annabeth hummed a respond absentmindedly, she really didn't care that much. All she cared was to just lay there and forget about everything that had happen and take in the other's presence, trying to savor it all.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

First day in to their summer holiday, Annabeth got up late, later than Percy, and was actually woken up by Percy's call.

"Seeing you in this state, there's no way in hell that I'm going to believe that you run in the morning." He joked as he placed a light kiss on her mouth. "Get up sleepyhead. I made breakfast."

"You _made_ it didn't you? Not bought." She asked emphatically.

"Yes. Would you rather it's bought?" He asked, masking his slight disappointment, but showing anxiety in his words.

"I'd rather you cooked, though I know you're better at baking."

"Well, since you can't seem to cook for yourself, I think you're not the one to judge." He smirked. Taking Annabeth's outstretched hand and yanked her up.

"Good point, well made, _sir_." She straddled in his lap, brushing her lips on his nose teasing him.

"Go brush your teeth and do all the shit you need and if you behave I will think about taking Benzo out with you."

"Only considering? That's not a fair deal Mr Jackson." She pouted, not making a move to get off him. When he leaned up to kiss her, she placed a hand on his lips, rejecting him, taking him by surprise.

"No deal then?" He challenged.

"No deal; and if _you_ behave, I will consider spending the day with you and your little sister. I not only adore your dog, I'm also a fan of your sister okay?" She huffed.

"You get off me or not, deal breaker." Percy settled for this finally.

"Do you not like me in this position?" It was now her time to challenge him.

"This I can't deny." He muttered, his hands travelled down her spine and rested on hip.

"Then I'll go brush my teeth." She got off suddenly, sauntering off to the bathroom, swaying her hips knowing that Percy would be watching her intently, so she put on a show.

"I know what you're doing, and you're succeeding." He said, too loud to be meant for under his breath.

"Heard that." Annabeth said with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Yeah right." He chuckled and stood up from the bed. He walked towards the door, but then turned around, changed his mind. He walked up to the bathroom and leaned on the door frame, watching Annabeth brushing her teeth and washing her mouth. He somehow found it amusing.

When Annabeth spit out the last mouthful of water to rinse her mouth, she stood up sensing the stare from Percy, she stared at him and grabbed the towel beside him to dry her mouth. Then she saw a smile appearing on his lips, she wonder what had gone into his mind to smile a creepy smile in early morning. Putting the towel back on the rack, she didn't remove her eyes from him, and nor did he. They stared at each other, with different intention in mind. Annabeth couldn't bare it anymore and snapped, though didn't mean it. "What?" Percy shrugged, gave a none verbal answer.

Turning on the tab, she cupped a handful of it and was about to splash it on her face, but an idea flashed across her mind, she turned and splashed it at Percy, who was still watching her with an expression that she couldn't tolerate.

"Oh no Chase. You're in big trouble now." Came Percy's response after his shocked expression.

"I wonder what will my punishment be?" She challenged, but her face remained innocent; her tone remained nonchalant.

Percy made his move. He grabbed Annabeth's hips and lift her up on to the table next to the sink. The water was still flowing and he didn't bother to turn it off. When Annabeth reached to turn it off, her hand was swatted away by Percy's roughly. She scowled at him but retracted her hand. When she was about to get down from where Percy put her, because Percy had done nothing to her other than wasting water, so she decided to leave before Percy could attack. But when she was about to open the door of the bathroom, a whole chunk of water was thrown upon her back. Too much that she wasn't able to let her sound travel through the thick water curtain. She whirled around and glowered at Percy who was putting the container back to where it was, turning off the tab slowly and looked as if nothing happened.

"Oh, so, this is what you want." Annabeth sniggered. After Percy switched off the tab, she launched herself at him, pinning him against the sink. "You know you could've just asked if you want me wet." She said huskily.

Percy swallowed, trying to avoid the seductiveness in her voice, but he failed, he was seduced by his own girlfriend early in the morning.

He stared in her eyes. A second later, he crashed his lips on hers. His hands snaked around her lower waist and her hip, pulling her closer. He kissed her passionately and releasing all the desire that had built up just from the seducing moments ago. She reluctantly gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. Their tongues battled, none of them were planning to yield to the other.

From the her eyes the next time they opened, Percy could see that she was aroused as did he. Glancing at her parted lips, he understood her expression, she was waiting, and wanting more, but only if he agreed. No longer able to bear it, he lifted her up on the sink, to the same position she was in before she got washed with a bucket full of water. Her hands travelled up his bare stomach, lifting up the hem of his shirt. Both of her hands moving upwards and eventually lifting his clothes high enough to remove them. He granted and let her take off his clothes.

"Should we lock the door?" Percy mumbled against her lips, his bare chest feeling her bra-less breasts under the thin shirt that belonged to him.

"Mm…" Annabeth didn't pull back, instead she pulled him even closer to her. "No, I'd like a challenge." She mumbled back her final decision. He felt a wicked smile against his lips.

"Then we'd have to be fast." Percy grinned, pulling back to take her top off.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

 **The next chapter, which is the final chapter, will be set in few years later, two years after Percy and Annabeth graduated (to be more precise). It will be technically, Piper's last year in university (since she took a gap year).**

* * *

 **A/N:** **People, check my profile to see most recent announcements. I am really sorry for not updating in a long time, but my exam season is really a season, it lasts for a whole month.**

 **Is anyone interested in a bonus chapter or two? If so, either tell me in the review or vote on the poll in my profile. As you can probably see, the story is coming to an end, and gradually moving towards its happily ever after, I just wish to tell you that if you are interested in a story that is similar to this, stay tuned.**

 **If I got no respond on the bonus chapter whatsoever before the next update then there will be no bonus chapter(s). I will be announcing the update date on my profile, and I assure you that you'll have enough (plenty) time to decide.**

 **The last chapter will be up within the next week or so, because I am leaving in these time, and will not be active for a month or even more. This story will be finished before I leave, so none of you will be left hanging, but my other stories will be on hiatus. I will not be posting a continuous story before I leave. This story will be complete before I leave, so don't worry about being left hanging.**

 **Dedications**

 **Fratzy: Thank you, I like your reviews too, every single one of them. You've been supporting me throughout.**

 **PoppyOhare: Were you expecting the graduation to be sooner than it is?**

 **Charlotte: Thank you for wishing me a good luck, I still haven't finish them. It's long.**

* * *

 **For those who didn't get a dedication/reply but reviewed, that does not mean I don't want to reply or I dislike your review, its simply because I didn't see it. Either because of the system's email push service or because it did not show on the reviews area. I thank all of you who reviewed, and I apologize if you didn't get recognized. Blame the system not me, I would reply to every single one if I saw them. I swear I would.**


	28. XXVIII (To be continued)

**So, this is what happened:**

 **~ A party hosted by Tiffany**

 **~ Everyone came back, Luke, Thalia, Malcolm, Bianca... All of them gathered together in Percy's house for the night, and talked, catch up on the past few years**

 **~ Percy and Annabeth spent an interesting and intimating morning together after the party, officially marking the first day of their summer holiday**

 **and this is where left we off...**

* * *

 ** __Fonts' variation will appear before every chapter on this same spot__**

 ** _Bold - A/N_**

 ** _Underline - setting/time_**

 ** _Underline Bold - subsetting_**

 ** _Italic - flashbacks, letters, notes, song lyrics_**

 ** _Italic Bold - texting_**

 ** _Italic Underline - texting_**

 _ **Bold Underline Italic - third person in text, extras**_

* * *

It had been years after the time when Piper came running to her frantically, breaking the news to her. That was when they were still in high school. Now that Annabeth was staying in Percy's mansion, given to him by his rich ass father, Poseidon, she had been more focused on her career rather than the people around her. It didn't surprise her when Percy tossed her a magazine with Piper on the cover, or when she was shown a YouTube video about herself or Jason. All four of them had achieved some accomplishment over the years.

Although they had contact less, but they hadn't cut off contact completely. Annabeth was still seeing Jason occasionally, meeting up with him to go to some games when either of them got the ticket. Getting an invite to Piper's fashion show was more than usual, and despite their busy schedule, whenever it didn't clash with their own timeline, they would fly all across the country to watch a show and fly back, in spite of being tired as hell. This was the friendship between the four.

As a graduation present from Poseidon, Percy has gotten the mansion that he and Annabeth were in. Annabeth, as someone Poseidon fancies, got a car. She tried to turn it down, but after Percy spending a whole week of persuading her and telling her that the house and the car were the cheapest present given by his father. Annabeth reluctantly accepted it, but mostly referred to as Percy's car. It was a Tesla Model S, and a red one. It wasn't bad looking, although Annabeth liked darker colored cars, she definitely wouldn't mind a dark red Tesla. Poseidon didn't grant a dark colored one only due to safety measures. Annabeth was secretly glad that at least the car was not in some color like white or silver. She wouldn't like silver if it wasn't matte, and she wouldn't choose silver if there was gray.

Speaking of keeping contact. Jason and Piper weren't her only friends. Nathanial and Samantha also called her to congratulate her on her graduation. Sam went to Europe with Nathanial. He liked Europe and the natural cliffs, Samantha didn't object since she wasn't chosen for the senior team, so she followed. Kate was doing just fine after Annabeth lent her an amount of money for her to find herself somewhere to stay and a job with steady income. Mark no longer bothered her, although it wasn't for blackmail or for information for the gang, he only sought her out for a drink for old time's sake. It always surprised Annabeth how she could just go out with a gang leader and still be friends with him like he was her family. She never knew what to think of him, but she just went along and this went from high school till after graduating from university.

Shocked of her relationship with Mark wasn't the only thing that kept Annabeth's mind occupied with stuff other than soccer related information.

A week after graduation, she was informed that Percy and family were planning on going on a family hiking trip, and she was invited. Not knowing what to say, she asked Percy to decide for her, and of course the answer came out to be a yes. Borrowing the Jeep from Malcolm, in exchange, lending him Paul's Prius, they packed their big bags and went off to the mountains, but not before stopping at Montauk after the hike. As athletes, Sally not at all attempted to be polite with her son and Percy. Percy and Annabeth took turn driving the Jeep around. They were also assigned the heaviest bag packs. Percy's little sister was old enough to carry her own stuff, but Sally was worried that it would prevent her from growing, she insisted on only allowing Sophia with her daily essentials and nothing else. It was obvious that Percy's family had already took Annabeth as a family member, and stopped all the words and acts of courtesy, they treated her just like they treat Percy.

Jason called her the night she arrived Montauk, asking her if she was free. She asked what time, and then told him that she would love to go watch the game with him. The game they were talking about would be played in Brazil, and they would be leaving soon. She was concerned about Jason's kid who was old enough to be a part-time companion of Sophia's, because Piper was, according to Jason, on a show somewhere in Los Angeles. Annabeth volunteered Percy, who she knew that would be busy, but still be coming home every day. Jason finally agreed on letting his son stay with Percy's parents, he insisted that he had asked them to do too much for him.

"How was fatherhood?" Annabeth met him at the airport the next day early in the morning for their flight. Percy wasn't up yet, but knew that Annabeth would be leaving early with Jason, he just wished them a safe flight and went back to sleep. Jason and her see each other more often than Percy and Jason were spotted together, probably due to their shared interest in soccer.

"Tiring."

"Can't Piper take a few days off. I mean, she deserved a break."

"I tried to convince her, but here I am, so apparently, I failed." Jason sighed defeatedly. "She said her career was booming and she should be working extra hard to gain popularity and other stuff so she could be having a more easier life in the future. According to her mother." He snorted the last part.

"As an athlete, I really won't understand the world of models, but seriously though, I really think she should be resting for longer."

"I tried. Maybe I should let you talk to her?"

"That will most definitely not work. You can try Percy, but I certainly can't."

"Why?" He gave her a puzzled look.

"I wonder all the time, where do you see all the potential in me?" Annabeth voiced his thought.

"Your potential is very obvious to me."

"Let's stop the talk before it gets too serious, and before you start scolding me." Annabeth put it to a stop before it went out of control and led to some conversation she hated.

"Okay, fare point." He surrendered. "How about you? How's your life? I know we meet up probably more than me and Percy do, but seriously though, we have more in common. The only thing I have in common with that douchebag is our goofiness."

"That's true. Your goofiness." She laughed. "Anyways. I don't know. School finished and I went on a hike with Percy's family. It was fun and enjoyable. Percy is in a great swim team, and he trains with the national team. He might have the potential in getting chosen for the London Olympics."

"Speaking of which, are you going? With the team?"

"Yeah, as the starting lineup, I think I'd only not go due to an injury. Are you?"

"Do you think the men's team will even qualify?" He scoffed, and Annabeth knew exactly what the scoff meant. She laughed with him.

"Yeah right, I remembered."

"You women took all the glory from us, and now we're living under your shadow." He huffed, but Annabeth knew that he was just joking. Although she did understand that deep down, Jason wanted to and kind of meant the words he said, because truth is, the American's men's team wasn't exactly the strongest soccer team. Compared to the history created by the women's team, the men's team were far far behind.

"What if he didn't qualify?" Jason asked suddenly, after their laughter of his previous response died down.

"Qualify what?"

"The Olympic team."

"I don't know, haven't think about that, though it isn't really my concerns right?" She shrugged. "But, he did once mention something about wanting to continue or restart his career as a movie star in the entertainment circle."

"Your opinion or comment on that thought?"

"None."

"Really." Jason sounded utterly surprised. "Why?"

"Why do I need to comment on everything he decided for himself, said or planned?" She asked rhetorically, making Jason think. His relationship with Piper was rather different from Annabeth and Percy's, now come to think of it as they sat down to talk about everything.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

"Who's on the guest list?" Annabeth asked nonchalantly, starting a conversation while rummaging through the dresses on the shelf. She was in the mall choosing a dress for Piper for her after party.

"Everyone." Piper replied. "By the way, do you want to see my wedding gown?" She offered excitedly, jumping back to Annabeth's side.

"Leave me something to surprise me will ya?" Annabeth joked, her tone changing from stern to playful as the expression on Piper's face changed from disappointment to enthusiasm.

"Will do lady." She bowed and went to the other shelves for her dress.

"You know you can just ask the shop that did your wedding gown to make you a party dress right?"

"Yeah I know, but I don't want to spend too much money."

"Dude," Annabeth stopped whatever she was doing and grabbed Piper by the arm, getting her full attention, looking at her straight in the eye with the expression telling her that you're-in-trouble. "This kind of thing only happens once in a life time, cherish it." She wasn't the one to lecture others, and she loathed it too, so all her short speeches were persuasive and strong, it was far better than the lecture given to her by her friends.

―

"Hey! I'm not the one getting married, so if you'll excuse me, I'd like to see my girlfriend." Percy protested and excused himself quickly after his short protest.

"Can you bring her here? I wanna see her too." Jason asked. He looked nervous in the sofa that he was resting on.

Percy eyed him suspiciously, contemplating the meaning behind his special request, but then decided that he probably needed that close friend of his for comfort before his big day.

"Hey." Annabeth breathed when she walked into the room and saw Jason on the couch. "You wanted me?" She asked. He nodded. "Why?" She asked.

"Can't I see my friend? Since I cannot see my bride." He grinned, seemingly relaxed a little.

Annabeth sent Percy a questioned look, and he returned the same one.

"I need to get the flower girl to prepare herself." Annabeth excused herself, she didn't want to see him in the state, and didn't know how or what to say to calm him. She hadn't seen him that nervous since the birth of his little girl.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

Percy and Annabeth had already made their ways down the aisle, they parted ways and stood on their designated spot behind the groom and also waiting for the bride to appear.

The prelude of their theme song started, and the door of the bride's room gradually opened. The tip of the flower that Piper was holding slowly emerged from the door, and past the end, coming into the view of the audience. The room suddenly went pin-drop quiet. Only the slow song could be heard ringing through the hall. Jason fiddled with the hem of his shirt, and them released it, knotting his fingers together. His eyes were glued to his fiancée.

 _All my senses come to life_

 _While I'm stumbling home as drunk as I_

 _Have ever been and I'll never leave again_

 _'Cause you are the only one_

Annabeth and Percy shared a look when they watched Piper ascended the stairs and went to stood in front of Jason. She could see the tears slowly forming in Piper's eyes. Annabeth smiled her rare happy, genuine smile.

The song brought memories of the spectacular journey of her friends relationship:

She could remember the nights when Piper went crying with joy to her, telling her that Jason was happy that she was pregnant. She told her about how they had discussed and how she finally persuaded him to let her finish her catwalk. They nearly got into a fight, but he backed down. Annabeth remembered the infinite happiness shining in her eyes.

She also remembered the parts where Jason had not been able to come home, nor could she. Both of them as athletes, and as representatives of part of the national team and club, they were traveling with their teammates, and weren't able to make it back to stay with her and celebrate about the new born child. She remembered Percy calling her to tell her that Piper was so sad that she crashed in his place for the night, contemplated on FaceTime, but dropped the idea, too afraid to interrupt their schedule and disturb them. Annabeth had never felt more sorrow than the time Percy finally couldn't take it and FaceTime her, ordering her to put Jason through.

Percy had been a big help in raising the child. Jason had once accused him of being too close to his child. Piper was there to calm him down, but it damaged their friendship. Later, Jason had been hesitant in inviting Percy to their wedding if it wasn't for Piper.

Piper had been through enough, but even she had a break down. When that happened, Percy was the only one that was near — Jason was across the country and Annabeth was across the globe. She had accused Annabeth of spending too much time with Jason, and blamed her for keeping Jason from coming home. Annabeth's pained expression was forever imprinted in her mind, but she still managed to mend their friendship, deepening the bond.

This wedding meant a lot for all of their friends and family, let along the couple. Because _everyone_ was invited and _everyone_ showed up. Even Mark and Kate was invited on behalf of Annabeth, they showed up in the audience seats courtesy to Annabeth, too.

 _And all my friends have gone to find_

 _Another place to let their hearts collide_

 _Just promise me, you'll always be a friend_

 _'Cause you are the only one_

As the song came to an end, so did their wedding vows. When the host announced, "you may kiss the bride." Annabeth saw tears coming out of practically every attendants' eye. Friends, families and close relations hugged together, happy tears rolling down their cheeks as the two locked lips.

Scanning around the room, Annabeth's eyes finally rested on the best man, Percy. He, too, had a wet eye socket. Annabeth's smile widened upon the view, and she allowed some of her tears to come into her eyes. They weren't known for a sentimental pair, but in this special occasion, they uncovered all their emotions.

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

In the middle of the meal, Percy stood up and clink his cup with a metallic chopstick getting everyone's attention. Annabeth was sitting right next to him. He looked down at her, and she sent him an encouraging smile, he nodded and looked back up at the crowd.

"As the best man, I'd like to propose a toast." He began. "Today is a special day for the family sitting around this table," he addressed to the newly wedded couple and their small kid, "about five years ago, I met this young man, the groom, and learned that he's my cousin. That's the first time I'd learned that I got family relations." He peeked down at the cue cards that he made, but at the corner of his eyes, he saw Annabeth gazing at him. Flipping the cards over, he started to improvise.

Piper smiled, she had caught his subtle change of attitude. Jason was only focused on what he was going to speak, he was too happy to be paying attention to any other things, let along his friend's relationship.

"Few years ago, he introduced me to a girl he met, coincidentally, this girl also happens to be a good friend of mine. We have a special sibling bond that started even before I met Jason. As one of the closest witness of this relationship, I'd like to first congratulate and also tell you, as an outsider, that you are very lucky to have each other. I couldn't think of anyone better for you two. They went through everything together, never once considered giving up on one another." At this point, Annabeth's eyes were on Jason and Piper, who were grinning cheek to cheek. She smiled, and bit back a tease that she was about to comment on the two's relationship.

Percy carried on, and her mind just drifted off. He did gave an interesting speech, but she found herself unable to focus on the words that was flowing out of his mouth. She had caught his eyes from time to time, but she would never thought that this whole speech given by her boyfriend would be a pun. It was for her at the same time.

"To the happy couple." Percy concluded his speech, raising his glass of champagne, and clicking his glass with the couple's. Annabeth's focus came back just in time to catch the toast, putting on a smile to cover up her absentmindedness, she, too, stood up and did the same as Percy.

"Annabeth, you look lovely tonight. You know you are easily the prettiest woman in this hall after I take off my gown." Piper stood up and hugged Annabeth when everyone went back to what they were doing before the interruption.

"Oh don't say that." Annabeth replied, not pulling away, allowing her friend to hug her. "As a model, you should be confident about your body and about your cloth wear. You're the center of attention tonight, and no matter what you're wearing, I'll make sure they stare at you." She pulled away, reassuring the new bride. "I never like being in the center anyway." She joked, and Piper giggled.

"You know what Percy said is true right?" Piper said.

"About what? He's speech has some length." She tried to prolong the conversation so she wouldn't be asked for a dance, and maybe Piper would give her more about what Percy had talked about since she didn't pay much attention to it, thinking that it was for the couple.

"Oh don't play dumb Annabeth."

"I'm not." She defended herself. Piper narrowed her eyes at her, Annabeth felt exposed, feeling like all her thoughts and her not listening had all been caught. Luckily, Piper was too happy to notice the distant glint in her friend's eye.

"He said that if you wanted someone you'd go for it, and if you want to keep that person, you'd do anything for them."

"It is true, and he's just describing what you two have been through."

"Oh no, believe me Annie. His speech was meant for you."

 _But I wasn't listening._

Annabeth's subconsciousness spoke in her brain for the first time in a long while. She gaped at Piper, and seeing her reaction, Piper only smiled.

"Hey girls." Jason approached them, saving Annabeth from the shock. She instantly put on a smile and greeted Jason, congratulating him.

"Does that mean I can't have you for a challenge during weekends?" She teased. "You're going to be a busy man now Grace."

He punched her in the shoulder lightly. "We're bros, and remember that saying? _Bros before hoes_." He winked. "May she be excused?" He said out of courtesy, and Annabeth gave the slightest nod, and winked back at Jason.

After Piper was taken by Jason to the middle of the room for a dance, she headed towards the gate, wanting to find a quiet empty space and think about Percy's speech, but was caught by Percy himself quickly.

"Saw you flirting with the groom." He joked. Tilting her chin and planting a soft kiss on her lips. Annabeth only chuckled against his lips, but made no verbal reply.

"Don't you have a thing for the bride too?" She returned the joke.

Percy looked at the ceiling, pretending to think. "Maybe." He pursed his lips, but failed to mask his mischievousness.

"Nice speech well made by the way." She complimented. Moving her hands from his chest to the back of his neck.

"Where were you heading just now?" He asked, pulling her close, swaying their hips together with the rhythm of the music.

"For air."

"Do you not like it?" He asked, knitting his eyebrows together, sounding a little worried.

"I don't like people and party."

"You like being alone, I know."

"Besides, it's not our day, so why should I even stay in here. I was planning on taking a glass of wine and step outside in the dark."

"Good point, but I do think we need to be here for the two."

"We're not their only friend." Annabeth reasoned.

"But we are their best friend." He explained patiently.

"It's their night and they should enjoy it with each other."

"What's wrong Annabeth?" Percy connected his forehead with hers, looking into her eyes earnestly.

"Nothing's wrong. Why'd you ask that?"

"Because you look bothered."

"Hot and bothered?" She smirked.

"Perhaps." He nodded with his lopsided grin, and leaned in to kiss her.

"This felt like the senior prom." She wondered out loud.

"Well then, in this case, do you want to dance?" He asked, pulling away from her suddenly and holding out a hand to her.

"I remember I still owe you a dance right?" She placed her hand in his allowing him to pull her into the dance floor.

"Yes." He breathed in her hair, taking in her scent. "Yes, you do Annabeth Chase."

――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

"I certainly do hope you still remember these two." Annabeth dragged Percy into the airport's waiting lounge, spotting two people from afar with a very familiar silhouette.

"Annabeth!" The woman jumped on to Annabeth before the man even had the chance to utter out a syllable.

"Samantha. Hi. Long time no see." Annabeth put her down to her feet and greeted her. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Nathaniel sharing an one-arm hug with Percy.

"Nate." She then turned to the guy after he finished exchange greetings with her boyfriend. "We've just seen each other the past weekend."

"Ready for Munich?" He asked her.

"Yup! As ready as I'll ever be."

"You two deserve a break." Nate addressed to Annabeth and Percy.

"Do we?" They asked simultaneously.

"And you too Sam." He told his girlfriend, who in return gave him a questioning look.

"You know you don't have to do this." Annabeth was the first one to understood the meaning behind his politeness. "You're not the host."

"Actually, I am." He said, stuffing his hand deep into his backpack and taking out card.

"You are?" Annabeth asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, I am a referee."

"You got to be kidding me." She exclaimed.

"And, as you wished, Ms Chase." He said, pulling out another card attached with a string, handing it to Annabeth. "Thank you for volunteering."

"Yay!" She jumped on to the climber before he could zip up his bag and put it down. "Thank you!"

"World Cup here we come!" She said excitedly once she got down from Nate.

The four of them gathered together in a small bundle. Hands in the middle, and making sure not to make a noise louder than other passengers could tolerate, they shouted:

Let's _live while we're young_!

 _Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya_

 _Come on and let me sneak you out_

 _And have a celebration, a celebration_

 _The music up, the windows down_

 _…_

 _Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

 _I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

 _And never, never, never stop for anyone_

 _Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

* * *

 **A/N: Live While We're Young!**

 **This story is finally finished. It's the very first story that I've done!**

 **I will not be able to post anything for the next month or so. Just so you know, I am not giving up on this site just yet, so I will be coming back after my summer holiday. You probably won't hear a sound from me during my holiday, but I will announce it when I get back with a story to post.**

 **One question: Does this chapter, as the last chapter of the story, seem to make the ending abrupt?**

 **As you can see in name of this chapter, there will be a bonus chapter or two, since there are people who requested it. I wish to have more than 100 reviews after this chapter of the story.**

 **I will try to update my profile page to keep you posted, but I give no promises, I might not even be able to visit this website.**

 **Dedications**

 **radarjackson12 (chapter 1): Thank you, for reading and liking it. 'A really interesting perspective' I'll keep that in mind.**

 **PoppyOhare: Hey again, long time no see, because I didn't have time to update. Thank you for loving this story, you will get more!**

 **Guest (chapter 5): Haha; maybe, maybe not. Who knows what goes through that horny mind of his.**

 **Toby4138: I will, just because you asked for it ;D**

 **Chameleondancer: No need to be sorry, you have nothing to apologize for, I'm glad that you still found this. Keep you laughing is just one of my many purposes in writing this, so I'd say I achieved it quite well. I do hope that I am not discouraged after writing this story, because I didn't get reviews. I am still writing, but I will think before I post stories online from now on, because I do realize that my stories are not as popular as some others. You will get a bonus chapter, because I just love readers like you!**

* * *

 **For those who didn't get a dedication/reply but reviewed, that does not mean I don't want to reply or I dislike your review, its simply because I didn't see it. Either because of the system's email push service or because it did not show on the reviews area. I thank all of you who reviewed, and I apologize if you didn't get recognized. Blame the system not me, I would reply to every single one if I saw them. I swear I would.**

* * *

 **Full lyrics of _Live While We're Young_ , by _One Direction_.**

 _Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya_

 _Come on and let me sneak you out_

 _And have a celebration, a celebration_

 _The music up, the windows down_

 _Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

 _Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too_

 _Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do_

 _Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

 _Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

 _I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

 _And never, never, never stop for anyone_

 _Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

 _Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never_

 _Don't over-think just let it go_

 _And if we get together, yeah, get together_

 _Don't let the pictures leave your phone_

 _Yeah, we'll be doing what we do_

 _Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight_

 _Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

 _I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

 _And never, never, never stop for anyone_

 _Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while we're young_

 _Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

 _And girl, you and I_

 _We're about to make some memories tonight_

 _I wanna live while we're young_

 _We wanna live while we're young_

 _Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

 _I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

 _And never, never, never stop for anyone_

 _Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

 _Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun_

 _I know we only met but let's pretend it's love_

 _And never, never, never stop for anyone_

 _Tonight let's get some and live while we're young_

 _Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)_

 _C'mon young_

 _Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)_

 _Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)_

 _Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young_


	29. Live While We're Young 1

**_I Don't Wanna Live Forever_**

Percy and Annabeth just had their very first serious fight, and wished that it would be the last as well.

"You've been very supportive throughout, thank you." He snapped, sarcasm lacing through each and single word. Slamming the door of Annabeth's room shut. He had never once walked out on her before, whether as a joke or seriously. She had never seen him this angry and upset at the same time.

"I never thought you won't get in." She muttered to herself after the door clicked shut. Standing up and moving towards the window, she stood, hands on the railing. Staring out in to the darkness, her mind filled with thoughts about the recent events. As thoughts carried her mind around, the more she thought about their argument, the more enraged she was for some reason. "Well, it looks like you're stuck with acting." She scoffed at the window, talking to no one in particular.

She glanced at her phone, in which the screen had just lit up to display a notification. Not bothered to see who it was from, her eyes landed on the time. It was already past midnight. She wondered how long had thoughts occupied her mind. Sitting back down into her bed, the same spot where she had been when he slammed the door.

All that was accompanying her was the four empty walls surrounded that made up her room. Giving another look at her phone laying on the night stand, she thought of Percy. In spite of her anger towards his outrageous accusation, she would still worry if something happened to him. The fight wouldn't change any bit of their relationship to her, and she certainly hoped it was the same to him. She silently hoped that he would call back just to tell her that he was somewhere safe. Even if it was just to tell her that he wanted to end it with her. She just desperately wanted to hear from him to know that he was fine.

She then decided to get up for a drink. Stepping into the kitchen that was still uncleaned from the food fight earlier. A sad smile appeared on her face when she brushed her finger tips over the counter that was covered with flour. Her hands lingered on the water gun that was lying on the ground motionlessly. Memories and scenes of their playful fight in the kitchen vividly flowed back into her mind, she wasn't sure whether to cherish the memories now or expel them.

She reached for a glass and filled it with water, but when the clear fluid touched her lips, she changed her mind. Reaching up and opening the cupboard, she took out the champagne that Piper gave her after their wedding because it was spared. Staring the bottle and spinning it in her hands, she contemplated what to do with it. Then setting it down on the counter, she reached for the bottle opener and a cocktail glass, the only container for liquor that she could spot at first sight, and poured the liquid into it.

Watching the fluid flow out of the open of the bottle and into the glass, forming a layer of bubbles on the surface. Gradually hypnotized by the smooth flowing of the liquid, she was in a trance just by staring at the wine. The white foam slowly reached the top of the glass and overflowed, sliding down along the outside of the glass and dripping on the table.

•

On the other side of the city, in a small hotel room, Percy sat on the floor of his room next to the bed. His arm resting on his knee, a bottle of root beer beverage. He bought that with the thought of still needing to drive back. But when he looked at his phone and saw the time, he hesitated on his decision about driving back home. His mind raced and replayed every conversation he had made with her before he left, he tried to recall what triggered them into the fight.

To what he could remember, they were fooling around in the kitchen, because Annabeth was such a good help in baking. She was her distraction and that made him unable to focus on the baking, which led to why he was baking in the first place.

His girlfriend had told him more than once that she loved his food, but he never got the chance to make her one. Since he had just gotten rejected by the national swimming team, he might as well do something he liked to cheer himself up and to clear his mind.

But, she just had to walk in on him trying to cheer himself up and just happened to remember about his tryout results were due on this day. She asked him how did that go, and he thought of lying to her, but went against it.

His out of focused eyes fixed on his lit phone screen, he had no notification, no missed calls, nothing. He thought in vain that perhaps she would called him by now, since he was still not back given the time already past midnight.

He reflected on his actions, thinking that would apologies from him mend everything. Although deep down, he knew they were both at fault, but he felt he owed her an apology for taking his disappointment on her. Looking back at hindsight, their argument really were nothing to be mad about, it was just one lashing out and triggered the other to do the same. Percy started to think rationally. He squinted through the darkness outside the window of this small dark room only lit by the moonlight.

•

Annabeth wanted nothing more than him to just come home safe and sound. Hours had past since his departure, she had checked everything that she could to try and get information on his whereabouts, but she had gotten nothing. Tossing her phone elsewhere in their bedroom, she climbed out to their balcony, letting the summer breeze caress her face. The glass of champagne sitting beside her foot on the floor next to the stair.

Alcohol wasn't her first choice to how she would relieve stress and anxiety, but it would come in handy if the only person that she usually talked everything to had just walked out on her, slammed the door in her face.

Just as she finished and put down her beverage, a furry animal nuzzled under her arm, forcing its head into her stomach. She looked down at the interruption and find herself wanting the company of the dog. Benzo had moved in with them, since it wasn't exactly welcomed under the same roof of a toddler. It was Annabeth idea to take her in when Sally and Paul were concerned about what to do with it after Percy moved out of the house for university. Just a few days after she agreed to move in with Percy, she asked for the dog. Percy wouldn't say that he wasn't a little hurt by the fact that she cared about the dog more than his sister, but he was still glad to know that Benzo had found a home.

Percy wasn't exactly the animal type, but he had learned to like them since the introduction to his cousin's gigantic dog, Mrs O'Leary, the enormous black mastiff. Ever since the encounter, he had warmed up to animals, and had shown slight interest in them, however when Sophia came into his life, his interest towards animals and pets diminished.

"Hey there buddy." Annabeth mumbled as she stroked the back of the dog's ears. It leaned her head in to her hand, wanting her to never stop the massage. The dog wagged its tail telling her that she was happy and satisfied by the touch. "Wonder why you were awoken from your lazy nap this evening?" She continued to talk to the dog, just feeling like talking somehow. "You don't exactly like your real master very much don't you?" She chuckled, thinking of the times that Percy had called her and that she never answered to his calls, but whenever she called Benzo, she would be bounding to her feet at once. Percy had always been jealous of the fact that the dog he adopted liked his girlfriend more than himself. "I'm sorry that he scared you today, but that's not going to happen okay? He's never going to be angry with you." She assured the dog, as if it would understand a word she was uttering.

Benzo whimpered and whined when Annabeth took her hands off her head, dogs could sense the attention of the humans were. So when she felt that Annabeth's attention were no longer on her, she would do whatever it takes to get her attention again. It worked, most of the times, at least on Annabeth.

This time was no different. Annabeth looked down at the dog and put down the empty cup that she held up earlier for no reason at all, placing her palms on the nape of the golden retriever, it sat down next to her next to the stair. The heat in the night was still high enough to make its tongue stuck out. Normally, she wasn't allowed in the bedroom or even up stairs, but tonight, Annabeth was making an exception. Benzo just knew how to test the limits.

•

Sitting under the moonlight until she felt her eyelid draping and her brain no longer functioning properly like it would normally, she stood up, picking up her empty wine glass and walking back into her room. Benzo followed, and she slid shut the glass door behind her, locking it before puling the curtains over.

Gently putting the wine glass on the nightstand, because she was not bothered to put it back in place, she changed into her pajamas and flopped on to bed, trying to get some sleep in the middle of the night. However she wanted and tried to fall asleep, the memories and conversations between her and Percy just flow back into her mind like nightmares, haunting her whenever she closed her eyes and let her mind wonder off.

Finally, she gave up on sleeping. She stood up and opened the curtains, letting the moonlight shone into the floor of the room once again. Annabeth strolled to her desk and sat down in the wooden chair. Her hand rested on the metallic laptop lid, itching to open it, although she had absolutely no idea what she would do with the screen. In the end, her subconsciousness took control, they led her to a movie downloaded in her computer. The sound was turned very lowly, because she couldn't afford listening to loudness, because she wasn't even sure if she wanted to listen to the characters in the movie speak. Quietness in the room suited her and her current mood.

Halfway through the movie, she still had no idea what it was about, let alone the name of the movie; she had not been paying any attention to it for the past hour or so. Percy suddenly appeared behind Annabeth who had a movie opened in front of her, though she wasn't watching, but she also didn't know about Percy behind her.

Then she wondered out loud out of the blue, completely irrelevant to the movie that was playing in the background, "I wonder how people have sex in the shower."

"Want me to show you?" A male's voice behind her startled her, she jumped up from the chair and stared at the speaker. Seeing that it was Percy, she relaxed; seeing that his face showed no trace of their fight earlier whatsoever, she melted in ti=o his warm smile. Without any second thought, she whispered.

"Sure."

"I thought you knew better than me." He continued to tease her slightly. "You're the one who read all three books of Fifty Shades Trilogy."

"Hey, you're the one who watched all three movies." Roaming her hands over his strongly built chest and abdominal, she traced the lines of his abs absently while admiring the his firm jaw. The water trailing down his high cheekbones, dripping down from his raven black hair, shielding his deep sea-green eyes slightly. She had always found his eyes attractive, the wet hair just made him even more sexy and hot.

Too lost in staring at his figure in the steam, it took her awhile to recognize the voice coming out of his moving lips.

"Hmm… But I thought the books' descriptions are more… Let's say- detailed."

She could only smile at that point, no matter how she wanted to say something back as a snarky remark.

•

The sun was already climbing up hill, but none of the two felt tired. All of their tiredness were gone the moment Percy interrupted Annabeth's thoughts, when he appeared at the doorway making her jump up from her seat when she was staring at the computer screen as the movie played as background.

As promised, they hit the shower together. It wasn't their first time, and they promised to not let that be the last.

"It's way past midnight." Annabeth whispered against his lips.

"I"m not tired." Percy thought for a moment and replied.

"You should shower, you smell of root beer." She giggled.

"And I see you've opened that bottle of champagne. You have a stronger liquor smell than I do." He replied with the same glint in his eyes. "Join me?"

"Are you seducing me?"

"Do I have to seduce my own girlfriend to shower with me?"

"Then what do you call it?"

"An invitation." He said after a moment of thought. She didn't react for a second, but then launched herself on him, swinging her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Well then, I accept." She grabbed his face and said between kisses. He grinned triumphantly.

"Wanna play?" He asked, playfully.

"How?" She replied in the same sexy and playfulness.

"How do you want it to be?"

"How experienced are you then?" Her witty comeback caught him off guard the second time in that short period of time.

"Hm… I can show you." He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Show me then. Let's see who's better."

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

 **A/N: I initially planned to let you people review and guess what song is this story based on or inspired from, but on second thought, I realized that you won't get the answer if I do the same for the next one, so I decided to just keep it as a normal song fiction and take out the interaction with the readers part. Lol.**

 **This chapter may appears to be short, and it is (very short), I admit, but that's only because I have another one prepared (probably about the same length, more or less), and I am also planning to promote another short story of mine using the opportunity here. So at some point in some chapter, a very short sneak peak will be displayed for the stories that I will be completing (but not yet posting); just to get you interested. I was thinking of making the last part steamy and a little more higher rated part, like a M Rated section, but then realized that this story is rated T, so I can't really do much about it, so I gave up on the lemon scene, and just suggested in the last bit through their conversations. I'm sorry if any one of you wanted one, I'll include one in a M Rated story next time.**

About the reviews and comments. Since it's a bonus chapter, I will not be replying to the reviews publicly, although I am thankful for all of them and I loved everyone of them. **There will be a final chapter, which will be used for dedication to all reviewers throughout the story and reply to the comments and reviews to all three chapters (the last official chapter and the two bonus chapters), also to include the sneak peak of the other stories of mine (posted or not).**

 **The second bonus will probably as long as this one, and it'll probably be posted sometime during the weekend. The very ver last chapter- which is nonfiction- will be posted on Monday (my time).**


	30. Live While We're Young 2

_**Mine & Ours**_

Germany's weather wasn't particularly dreadful, but it also wasn't the ideal kind. It was humid but not really high in temperature at the same time. The climbing place was outdoor, the wall was placed under the shades. When they arrived, very few people could be spotted. Annabeth went off with Nathaniel quickly, wanting to get involved in organizing and helping already. Percy and Samantha, on the other hand, had no choice but to follow them everywhere they went.

Upon seeing the wall, Annabeth and Nathaniel started to discuss the routes that had already been pinned on and set. It was the semi-final, and Annabeth was asked to be one of the assistant judges for the women's routes. She was more than happy to do the job, but she was also surprised. She asked Nate if he had anything to do with it, but even if he denied, she would know that it was his doing to make her one of the judges. Since he was the head of all judges, he himself had been wondering around at all stations, examining all routes, and asked her to aid him at the side.

Time passed quickly and eventfully. They had gone back to where they were staying almost exhausted, at least the two people associated with the competition were drenched in sweat by walking around and organizing. They had booked two rooms, one for Nate and Sam and another for Percy and Annabeth. On the plane here, they were talking about whether to split by gender or relationship status, at last, they decided on relationship. Annabeth's room was just across Nate's. They had also planned to have some fun at night, going out clubbing or just simply go to local club for a beer or something, but they were too tired to even crawl out of their room.

Annabeth threw herself on the bed as soon as Percy opened the door for her to get in. Her eye lids were draping down, but she was fighting to keep them opened.

"You're tired, just sleep, I'll wake you up when you're needed." Percy informed, climbing on to the bed next to her.

"What are you going to do then?" Annabeth asked lazily, already dozing off. She rested her head on his shoulder and laid her arm on his sternum; her leg tangled up with his automatically, finding the most comfortable and suitable position.

"Do you think I can do anything?" He asked with chortles. "Can you just let me lay down and get a proper place, I will sleep with you, cuz that's clearly what you want." He explained, taking out his phone setting an alarm and then clearing his pocket, dumping everything out on to the floor next to the bed.

"Goodnight." She mumbled once he stopped adjusting his position.

"Goodnight?" He laughed, finding it a little funny, "fine. Goodnight."

Percy slipped out of her grip after he woke up, finding her still fast asleep, he quietly removed her limbs from him, and got out of bed. He didn't want to leave her in the room alone unconscious, so he decided to stay there and wait for her to wake up. This girl really liked to sleep.

He got a text from Sam asking if they wanted to have dinner together, but he declined, seeing as Annabeth was still dead in bed. So after a long shower, it was time for her to wake up, because even if she didn't want to, he was hungry and he needed food.

"Hey," he said when she stirred and opened her eyes only to find him hovering above her, "you need to get up now."

"Are you trying to take advantage of me?" She joked.

"I wouldn't dare, Miss Chase." He said.

"Oh you dare."

"You would never know what I've done to you when you're asleep." It was his turn to be funny. Annabeth's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, don't worry, it wasn't something you couldn't handle." She narrowed her eyes at him, watching the micro expression on his face, examining the changes and analyzing the meaning behind it.

"You're in big trouble young man." That was her final conclusion before getting off bed and getting changed to go out for dinner.

"Where do you want to go? I bet there won't be much places still opened till this time." He asked from the room.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She accused from the bathroom, still changing, or more precisely, trying to unknot her hair.

"You'd hit me if I did." He reasoned, which sounded rather reasonable considering it was Annabeth they were talking about. "And I don't want to get in between Nate and Sam."

"So they went out earlier?"

"Yes."

"To where?"

"I don't know, somewhere for dinner I guess." He replied with a shrug, despite the fact that Annabeth wouldn't see it.

"Then where are we going? Do we have much choice?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Then, let's just go for a stroll down the street." She said, walking out of the bathroom, smelling like deodorant.

"New smell." Percy mused, taking in her scent.

"You like?" She asked, and he nodded. "I got this long time ago, but didn't start to use it until now. You don't smell bad yourself too, by the way." She grinned.

•

"What are you grinning about?" Percy asks his long-term girlfriend, they are sitting in his mom's place. It is early in the morning, and after they got back from Munich, he decided to pay an early visit to his mother and his little sister; to Annabeth, she just wants to see the dog.

"Nothin'." She replies, looking away coquettishly. Biting her lip to stop herself from smiling even more. Percy only chuckles and dropped the subject. "Benzo." She calls for the dog and immediately it bounds towards her, but then she soon silences the dog, because they are too early.

"Shh… Benz… Yes it's nice to see you too, just chill will ya buddy." She says to the dog. It is still wagging her tail and licking Annabeth all over.

Percy shakes his head at the affection his dog is showing to his girlfriend, and walks out of the room, deciding to tour around the house a little, just to see if anyone has woken up yet. He pauses at the ajar door of his sister's, leaning against the doorframe as he peers inside, just to find Sophia Joan fast asleep in her enormous bed. He is interrupted by the click of the front door.

When he reaches the front door of his mom's apartment, he can only see the faint footprints of his golden retriever, and the vanished shoes of his girlfriend's. A smile surfaced, he knew Annabeth will eventually bring Benzo out at some point, because sometimes her love for the dog is even stronger than her love for him. He strolled to the window, and peaks his head out trying to locate a blonde and an animal on leash. The street is still rather empty given the time, and that brings him back to how should he surprise his family when they got up.

Making up his mind, he makes his way back to the house and into the kitchen. Knowing that Annabeth won't be back for a while, and estimates the time till the whole house gets up. He will make sure that he makes no noise, at least not loud enough to wake up the whole apartment.

His phone buzzed, and he is grateful that it is in vibration mode. Turning on the screen, he sees a text from Annabeth, telling him that she has seen the Grace family and is asking him if they'd like to meet up at some point. He tells her that he'd love to, but later in the day sounds fine. Checking the time, he realizes that his time is almost up, because it is almost eight, he knows approximately when will Paul and Sally get up, so he made the table and head out the door, to find Annabeth or his dog, both works.

"Benzo!" He calls from a distance, guaranteed that the dog will have a better hearing than the human next to her (Benzo). It's proven that Benzo came bounding towards him, leaving Annabeth behind like she doesn't exist. The dog jumps on him, tackling him to the ground, he stumbles back, but still managed to catch her in time and not fall on his butt. "Okay, okay. Chill dog, I'm sure you don't like me as much as you like her." He says, pointing to Annabeth. Benzo turned back to see what he is pointing at, and soon turns her head back at him, still happy to see her owner after all.

"Are you jealous of a dog Percy Jackson?" Annabeth mocked and starts to laugh at him. He pulls a face at her and ignore the comment. "Why are you here?"

"Oh I left a note at home, telling them that we'll be back around noon to have lunch with them, and we'll probably have dinner with the Graces."

"So that's your plan?" She asks, just making sure. He nods, waiting for her objection that doesn't exist. "Okay." She agreed, surprising Percy a little, because Annabeth always makes comment about what he has in mind.

"Tiffany told me that she's having a small gathering at her house this afternoon with only a couple of her friends, want to go?"

"So you're one of the couple of friends that she has huh?"

"Mock me however you want Anna, because you're going to be there if I'm there."

"Why?"

"Because I have trusting issue because you trust me too much."

"So that's a thing then." Annabeth attempted to joke, but stops when she sees Percy not really meaning it as a joke. "Okay, I will go if that's what you want." She surrenders to him, it isn't the first time, but she is sure that it won't be the last either. "But you'll let me drink, because I ain't got any games to play." She demanded coyly.

"Yes boss." He quickly answers, saluting her.

"Can we take Benzo to the Graces?" She asks, they are currently walking in the park as normal as they can with a dog bounding around them, and sniffing in bushes. "Piper said it's fine to have her there." She says, referring to the dog whose leash is now in Percy's hand.

"Uh… Sure, if you say so. You want to go find Jason don't you?" He asks, and she nods her head, feeling exposed. Then again, her relationship with Jason is purely family like, and they only play together and have physical contact when it comes to football, otherwise, they will keep their distance with each other.

"You can play with their kid, give Jason a rest will you?" She suggested playfully. Jason loves his child, but he is also inexperience. Both Jason and Piper are busy with their career, and are trying their very best to take care of the kid at the same time, but it is still tiring and hard. Percy has a little sister, and he has always liked kids, so Annabeth find it very convenient for him to babysit the small girl.

"Fair point." He shrugs, not sure if he really wants to share her at that moment. He actually wants to spend the day with her alone, but she seems passionate about meeting their friends and catching up with them, and he likes to see her happy so he decides to go along with whatever she wants. Because, seeing her happy makes him happy too, maybe not entirely, but it'll be something he can cope with. Besides, if she gets what she wants today, he'll be able to have her all to himself for the whole of tomorrow or even longer, depending on her mood.

So they got to the apartment in the city center. By the look of the drive way, none of the two are out, at least not with either of their cars. Judging by the text Annabeth received earlier from Jason, she thinks that they are still at home. Knowing that it will be an abrupt visiting, she steps up the stairs and knocked the door.

"Coming." The feminine voice that they assume to belong to Piper is heard from behind the door. It is soon opened up, and true to their guess, it is Piper that enters their vision. "Hey, what're you two doing here in the morning? Come in." She invites her old friends in to their house. "And you brought her?" She gushes. Piper, along with Annabeth and Jason all like Benzo a lot, and even their little girl doesn't mind the big furry animal. Benzo has been extra cautious around the little girl, because she isn't allowed near Sophia, so she all of the sudden, she gets to socialize with a similar sized girl, she got a little overwhelmed by the freedom.

"Is Jason in?" Annabeth asks after taking a sip of the drink Piper offered. The latter nods at her, pointing to the stairs, and told her the room he's in after she swallowed the liquid in her mouth. "Can I?" Annabeth asks for permission to go up stairs and visit one of her oldest friend. Piper nods and turns back to Percy, asking about the dog.

"Annabeth knows more about her than I do." He replies, but when Piper turns around to find Annabeth, she already disappeared upstairs into Jason's study.

"How did Munich go?" She asks, diverting the subject from the dog.

"Though I didn't get much of the competition, but she had fun, so I'm satisfied." He shrugs, recalling his trip with her other friends. "Honestly, I felt like an outsider when Nate and her were refereeing. Sam and I don't really have much to talk about, because she plays soccer and I don't; I swim and she doesn't, so sometimes it gets awkward. Though, she does know a lot more people than I do."

"Did anyone fangirl over you, because you are, after all, kinda famous."

"Only in the US." He clarifies.

"Really? But you've made some international news before didn't you?" Piper asks, a little confused, because she thought her friend's international standing is rather high.

"Still not enough to find fans in a crowd of rock climbing supporters." He sighs. "How did your career go? Thought you made some significant outbreaks after some walks." He offers a smile, a genuine one to a friend.

They haven't sit down and chat with just the two of them for a long time. Ever since they forced their parents to break their arranged marriage deal, they are always with their own partners, although they remained good close friends, they don't really get together and talk as much as they'd done before.

"I do, yeah, I did get a lot more contract signed over the past few months, but seriously, Selena, my little girl, is eating up all my time. Jason and I have to work around our schedule to find time for her and to not get a babysitter." She sighs and holds on to her glass of juice tighter.

"Not sure if you're interested or if you have time, but Tiffany's hosting some get together thing tonight, and if you wanna go, we can go together. Jason too." He adds after his offer.

"I don't know."

"Pipes, I really do think you need to take a break. Selena's old enough, I'm sure of it." With that sentence, their eyes land on the two year-old rolling on the floor with the golden retriever bounding besides her. They are playing a game that the little girl made up spontaneously, the dog seems to get along with her just fine. She tries to shield a toy from the dog, whereas the dog is trying to roll the girl over so its toy will be revealed. Benzo will scratch the girl with her calloused paws softly and gently, tentatively, making sure that the girl doesn't scream. Benzo will sometimes roll over to her stomach to beg for the toy from the little girl, and sometimes she will get it by using this strategy.

"Annabeth has trained her well." Piper observes. Not the respond Percy is expecting, but he's glad to know that Piper is more open-minded than his own parents.

"She has indeed." He mutters an answer, and they're conversation drift to silence. A comfortable silence. Where they're only focusing on the duo playing and rolling on the ground.

Upstairs in the study, Jason is watching a football game highlight closely. Annabeth's entry is not noticed by him until she appeared behind him and commented on a pass.

"Holy fuck, Jesus Christ." He jumps up by the sound of the comment, turning around only to find a smirking Annabeth. Picking up the tennis ball next to his computer, he thrusts it at her, aiming at the face. "Won't you ever stop scaring me?" He demands when the ball misses her, hitting on the wall behind her.

"Never." She smiles her lopsided grin, picking up the tennis ball from the ground using her feet. She juggles it using the back of her foot and then turns to flick it on the wall and starting to juggle against the wall.

"Now, you are so gonna lose, because I challenge you to use both feet." Jason puts away his computer and other valuable stuff that are vulnerable, because he sees what's coming next, and those precautions will be necessary.

"Okay, you're on." She accepts the challenge confidently.

"What are we betting on? What's the price?" He starts to negotiate.

"Shots for tonight." Annabeth says, after a moment of thinking. "At Tiffany's get together party." She explains when she sees his confused face.

"How many for a miss?" He asks, balancing the ball on his foot as he negotiates.

"Two." She answers after a little contemplation.

"Okay, deal." He agrees to it instantaneously, putting down the ball and stepping it under his foot, he looks up at her. "Ready?" She nods. "You start."

"Sure." She accepts it and starts to play it against the wall, kicking it with a different foot each time it bounces off the wall.

"We're counting the time not the number of juggles by the way." Jason informs her half a minute after she starts. She nods, just to keep herself concentrated on the ball and on her coordination.

"You're not allowed to distract the other on purpose by the way." Annabeth diverts her attention for a split second just to tell him that, in case he is informing her everything just to keep her from concentrating.

"I know, and I'm not distracting you am I?" He asks, and this is an intentional disturbance. She knows and he knows. But she ignored him.

"Endurance Chase, endurance." He teases when she lost control of the ball and fails to hit the wall after kicking it up from the ground. "Seventy-five seconds." He announces her time and hands her the timer, taking over the ball from her, interrupting her juggling show-off.

"Okay, this record is rather easy to beat." She says, leaning on the desk behind her. "If you drop the ball earlier than I did, then the two shots will be yours. And then we start another round."

"Deal." He agrees and started to play against the wall. He is clearly more coordinated than Annabeth, and clearly more calm than she is when the ball doesn't bounce the angle he wants. Soon the stopwatch says sixty seconds, and Annabeth is silently praying that he drops the ball, but she still wants him to do his best, so she is now contradicting herself. Her grip on the watch gets tighter and tighter when the watch says seventy seconds. With each second passing over seventy-five, Annabeth's hope for him to reach two minutes gets higher. When he is finally unable to maintain the height of the ball at the right height, the ball touches the ground.

"How long?" He asks, sounding slightly worried, given Annabeth's face.

"One nineteen." She replied, pursing her lips after her announcement. That explains her facial expression. "I was hoping you'd get to two minutes, but you failed me."

"Argh!" He hit the ground with the ball as hard as he can in frustration. "But, on the bright side," he looks up suddenly, all traces of frustration gone from his face, "the shots are on you."

"Another round." Annabeth challenges, not giving up.

"You're on." Jason agrees in a heart-beat. "Oh and don't blame me for getting you drunk, you earned all that shots."

"I never blame you for getting me drunk because of our bet." She argues.

"You don't, but your boyfriend does."

"Go talk to him then." She smirks, knowing that Percy will be taking some shots for her, just to prevent her from getting too drunk. "Too bad that you'd rather pass out yourself then have Piper help you." She stuck out her tongue and taunts him.

"But admit it, you do get scold by her a lot after you got me drunk because of our ridiculous bets." He is making a point and Annabeth can't deny.

"It is a fact." She admits. "Can I start or not?"

"If you don't beat your previous score, then you're shots are doubled if you lost." Jason adds, feeling the need to make this game more interesting. "Same applies for me." He says, making the additional rule clear.

"And if you don't beat my new record, yours will be doubled." Annabeth adds, making the game even more exciting.

"Fine. Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean I can't make both of you drunk." He accepts the challenge.

"I mark your words Grace." She picked up the ball, juggling a few and then starts to play against the wall. She is doing much better than she has been doing in the first round, she is slowly warming up to the game and getting used to the amount of concentration. This game really demands very little technique from the two professional players, but it does require shit loads of concentration and control.

She is getting used to the routine and has seemed to have found a easier way. When she reaches three minutes, two voices startled her, and nearly made her drop the ball, but she soon blocked out the two voices and ignored the presence of other creatures in the room. She is only able to keep up for another half a minute before the tennis ball she's using gets discovered by the golden retriever brought up by the little Selena. Benzo spots the ball instantly when she realizes all eyes are on her favorite human, so despite the slippery floor (for her), she ran towards Annabeth, slide tackling Annabeth from the back, making her drop the ball and nearly fall over.

Benzo got the ball and saunters out of her reach, going around the people wagging her tail, hitting people's legs with it, enjoying the laughters from the people around her and enjoying the fact that she is now in the center of attention. On the far side of the room, Jason and Annabeth are arguing while laughing.

"This is so unfair." Annabeth protests, but can't stop laughing from Benzo's actions.

"Your dog, can't do anything about it." Jason replies, trying to use the current time and get away with it. He, too, is laughing. Both because of Benzo bullying Annabeth and Annabeth's reaction after getting bullied by Benzo.

"If you won't let me to retry, then add five seconds, because I am sure I can keep struggling for another ten." She says, forcing Jason to negotiate with her.

"Whose dog is that though?" He asks, still not wanting to give in to her negotiation condition.

"Percy's." Annabeth replied smoothly.

"And whose boyfriend is he?"

"Mine."

"See?" He chuckles, when Annabeth just realize that he played with her.

"No I don't see." She cries with laughter, but trying to be serious at the same time. "Bullies." She accused the dog and the blond standing in front of her. "Add a fucking five seconds won't harm."

Jason swats the back of her head, warning her about language uses.

"Shit." She cusses when his hand made contact with her head again. "Ow, sorry." She apologizes, "but you do know that she will eventually learn how to use curse words right?" She reasoned, half bullshitting half serious. "You know, since you're a soccer player and all." And now she is bullshitting. Jason swat her head once again because of the bullshit she is feeding to him.

"Can you stop hitting me? I'm clumsy enough okay?" She fend off his hand and shoves his head in return. The crowd around them laughed, seemingly enjoying the scene. "Benzo drop." Annabeth orders the dog, bending down to its level calling her over. Benzo walks to her and wiggles her tail in front of her, showing off the ball in between her teeth, but not obeying. Annabeth changes tactics and put on a stern face. "Benzo, give." She orders sternly and seriously, her voice commanding and authorize. Benzo's tail droop and she places the ball in Annabeth's hand unwillingly.

"Good girl." Annabeth praises and rubs the back of her ear, her tail starts to wag again, proud of itself. "Jason, your turn." She hands him the ball that is now covered with dog saliva, when she releases it from her hand, Jason retracts his hand and let the ball hit the ground. Benzo is about to rush up and get the ball, but is stopped by Annabeth just in time with a 'no' command.

"Sit Benz." Annabeth orders, the dog obeyed and sits where it is currently, looking at Annabeth for further orders. "Good girl." She praises, and Benzo wags her tail in response to Annabeth's praising.

"Ew…" Jason muttered, picking up the ball with disgust and bouncing it on the floor to dry out the saliva.

"Just start already Jason, you have audience. And by the way, what's my time?" She asks, picking up the stopwatch, it still has her time written on it. "Sh…" The swear word is killed before it slips out of her mouth. "I nearly got to five minutes." She exclaimed, hoping that her attempt swearing is not caught by anyone, but of course Jason and Percy heard it, they send her a pointed look that she shrugs off. "Okay, so I get to add five seconds because of the external interruption. So my time is…"

"No, not five, two. Two seconds." Jason refuse to give her that much advantage.

"Three." She negotiates. Jason gives in and surrenders, he agreed to it. "So my time now, with the three seconds addition, is two ninety-six." She announces, more to Jason than to the others in the room. "Now start, you have audiences. Look, even Benzo sat down just to watch you." She urges, pointing at Benzo when she mentions her. The dog moves her tail and ears when she heard her name being brought up.

"Okay, okay, chill girl. Woman." He corrects himself and starts to do what Annabeth was doing before everyone got in.

"Go daddy!" Selena shouts from the side after three and a half minutes of silence juggling against the wall. Jason jumped in surprise, but manages to not lose control. Annabeth chuckles silently, she is sure that it is Piper's idea to let their little girl cheer for him. The interruption is very unexpected and it has indeed disrupt him and distract him, he is now struggling and Annabeth just can't laugh silently anymore, because seeing him struggle is one of the most entertaining thing to her.

"Shut up Chase." Jason scolds, but no matter how hard she tries, she just cannot suppress her laughter.

"C'mon Grace, keep it up." She encourages in between laughters. It is normal for them to encourage and cheer for each other when they are challenging each other, because it is sportsmanship.

"Daddy!" Selena's high pitched voice sounded in the room again, and not only startled Annabeth, but also Jason, and this time, even more than the previous. Jason misses the ball and it hit the ground before he is able to touch it.

"Loser." Annabeth laughed.

"Fucking shitty hell." He exclaimed, but luckily the first two words are covered up by Annabeth's laughter and mockery comment. Although he did get swatted on the head by Annabeth for cursing.

"Language, two year-old present." She warned, it is an inside joke of theirs, but it still works under serious circumstances.

Knowing that he got caught, he shoved the tennis ball at Annabeth, aiming at her face once again, but this time the ball is faster than the last playful attempt. Annabeth stepped aside just in time to miss it. Although it did got her back when it bounces off the wall behind her.

"Ow! I'm sorry. Ow!" He puts his arms around his head to stop Annabeth from swatting his head.

"You hit me, you're now getting your payback." She explains. "Very logical don't you think?"

"No." He argues. "No, no, no, very illogical." He says when Annabeth picks up the ball behind her feet, toying it in her hand threatening Jason with a smirk. He puts up his hand to shield his face.

"Please do elaborate, Mr Grace." Annabeth taunts in a diplomatic tone.

"Two year-old present, no violent acts." He protests.

"Oh, this is not violent, trust me." She remarks.

"You're worse than Thalia."

"Worse than her. How?" She pressed, though just playing with him, wanting to hear his answer.

"If Selena gets violent in the future, I blame you." He says. They are circling around the couch that Percy is sitting on, the opposite couch sits Piper with Selena.

" _If she gets violent_. Don't you think you shouldn't believe in that?" She muses.

"Are you going to hit me with the ball or not?" He asks, getting tired of the stalemate.

"I like to play with psychological stuff, you know that." She explains, "and I don't have to hit you with a ball don't I? Someone else can do that for me right?" She tosses up the ball and catches it with the other hand from the back. She then gestured for Benzo to come over, the dog did what she's told and walked over. Annabeth gives her the tennis ball to let her hold in her mouth.

"Stand Benzo." She orders, the dog stands up on her hind legs. Balancing herself by moving back and forth, side to side. "Throw to me." She orders. Benzo tosses it to her, although it's light and short, it is still good for a dog. "Good." She lets her to get back to the ground, and pats her on the head.

Then she kneels down next to Benzo, the dog sits down, looking straightforward. Annabeth stick out a hand and points to Jason. "Go." She whispers in her ear and gives her a pat on the back, the dog jumps up and charges at Jason in a playful manner. Jason is surprised by the sudden move, he thought Annabeth will let the dog toss a ball at him like she just demonstrated, and not expecting the dog to go after him. The charging movement scared him for a second and he take off, running around the sofa. Percy pulls his legs up to make space for his best friend that got fooled by his girlfriend.

Jason isn't exactly steady in his socks on the waxed wooden floor. Whenever he takes a turn, he slips. Annabeth laughs, but helps steady him when he rounds the corner around her. As he is running, Annabeth struck him with the tennis ball on the stomach and nutmegged him through the legs with a basketball she found at the corner, at last, she picks up a cricket ball and calls for Benzo, stopping her from the chasing game.

As Benzo's running after the cricket ball, Jason slumps on to the couch that Percy is on, putting his feet up to his face, trying to push him off the sofa.

"You're girlfriend is literally the most annoying friend I've ever had. She is _the_ _most_ , not one of." He emphasizes.

"Glad to hear that." Percy chuckles, still not planning to get off the couch. "And I don't think you're the only one that holds that opinion." He adds after throwing him off the sofa. Not bothering to get up from the floor, Jason lies there, however, that attracts not only the attention of the human beings, but also the dog.

Upon the _thump_ of Jason landing on the floor, Benzo's attention is soon attracted back to where the couches are. Annabeth followed her gaze and sees what everyone else is seeing, Jason lying on the floor, and having a staring contest with Benzo. Not feeling threatened at all, Benzo happily trots to where Jason is and jumps on him. Licking him from top to bottom. While everyone is laughing at Jason and Benzo for making the scene, Percy takes out his phone to answer a call, when he hung up, he turns to Annabeth, snapping his fingers getting her attention.

"We need to go." He informs his girlfriend and she immediately calls for Benzo, getting up from the sofa and giving a hand to Jason after Annabeth whistled for the dog. "I'm your lifesaver aren't I Jace?" Percy jokes, winking at Piper and Selena as goodbye.

"See you two tonight." Annabeth calls to no one in particular. "You owe me shots Jason Grace, so you must show up, because if you don't… You wouldn't dare." She says to him pointedly. Piper looks at her husband in an amused expression, she trusts him with Percy and Annabeth, and on the other hand, she does feel like going to the party and drink something.

•

By the time they step into the apartment door, the whole house is quiet just like in the morning. Annabeth is not the only one that is slightly tipsy, Percy too. But they still know what they are doing. So they just walk up the stairs and enter his room, he locks the door behind them and pushes her on his bed as soon as his eyes adjust to the only source of light lighting the room, the dim moonlight in the room.

She lands on the soft material with a thump. He climbs on it, following the trail she fell on to.

"I do believe you owe me something." He says in a low seductive voice.

"Or do you owe me something?" She whispered back in the same husky voice.

"I paid you back already in Germany." He says, referring to their bathroom fun at the start of summer. "I do remember you owe me..." His voice trails off, but he is hinting something at her that he is sure she understands.

"What do I owe you?" She asks slyly, knowing fully what he is talking about. "Say it." She taunts.

"Okay, if that's what you want." He gets off her, unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off. She looks at him with a puzzled look, but stays still on the mattress. When he reaches down to his pants, Annabeth sits up from her spot abruptly, placing a gentle hand on his, stopping him.

"Allow me." She bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from the giggle that will be sounded if she did not suppress it. He removes her hand and reaches for her loose T-shirt. She stops him again, this time, in response to his questioning look, she wears a coquettish one herself. "Let me." She says, taking his hand off the hem of her shirt.

Sitting upright, she pulled the shirt over her head, revealing her bra and her abs. Her tattoo still unchanged since they first met. The cobra wrapped around her abs tightly, protecting her stomach with a fierce dangerous look. She sees his eyes traveling down to her stomach, finally landing on the cobra.

"It's been a long time." Referring to the cobra. He moist his lips hungrily, his eyes full of lust as they remain on the six-packs. Annabeth smirks at him, knowing her effect on him can only become stronger each time she does something new to seduce him. He will fall for her every single time, and she knows it.

"Leave the rest," he asks, already losing his voice, "to me." Annabeth nods mutely and leaves her jean button free from her hands.

•

 _Life makes love look hard,_

 _But they can't take what's ours._

 _'Cause my heart is yours,_

 _And this love is ours._

 _You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._

•

The End.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter will be posted shortly, and to be more precise, it will be up tomorrow (my time)** **.**

 **I think this might be what you people want and like, at least most of you I presume, because it is pure fluff, it has no drama, nothing happening, just stuff couples, friends and normal people do.**

 **This is the only chapter that I used present tense, and most likely will be the only one. It might also be the longest chapter in this story (excluding the non-story parts). The past tense part is the part that happened in the past, and the present tense part is present time (duh...). It is probably my first time ever using present tense in story telling, even in my coursework at school, I will use past tense as much as possible if allowed. So, if you find reading it in present tense weird and difficult because of my writing and my choice of words, I apologize, but I can't really do anything about it. So suck it up people~**

 **This chapter will be rated slightly higher than T, because of the suggestive but not explicit scene at the end. I excluded all words that might be M rated, or may considered to be M rated, and only suggested it. It's not explicit, but it's suggestive.**

 **The last bit of italic lines are lyrics from the two songs that formed the name of the chapter. I took bits and pieces from both songs to form them. I do not own them by the way; nor have I ever owned the Percy Jackson series.**


	31. The End

**This is the very last chapter of the story, it is not a chapter that tells the story, it is just an informative chapter that sums up this whole story and gives the readers of what will happen next.**

 **Feel free to review, favorite and follow on whichever chapter you like or simply just this story or the author (me), even after weeks of the completion.**

So this story is officially complete!

I only did this chapter so that I am able to reply and respond to all the reviews and comments altogether from the last chapter to the end of the second bonus chapter. I do apologize, however, that I did not leave enough time for more readers to get a chance to read and review for the last two or so chapters. I promised myself that I will not post any other stories unless this one is finished, so after this chapter, I am now free to post anything I want and you will have new stories to read.

Before I start my dedication to people, I need to make an announcement first.

 **I will be gone for the next few weeks and I am sure that I didn't leave any stories unfinished on this site, so I am sure that no one will be left hanging. I tried my best to finish this story in time, just before I leave and so here it is. Hope you liked the bonus chapters and didn't find it too short (for your liking). I will be back and continue writing stuff during the summer, and I will be active once more after I come back from my traveling and other shits.**

Please understand that (the bold part above), and take this hiatus as a break for me on this website. Thank you very much.

Now for the dedications:

Fratzy:

(chapter 28) Hmm... I didn't plan on making their relationship legal by uniting with marriage, but I did show the insight of their future lives. I was initially going to include a proposal scene, but then realized that I got it mixed up with another story that I'm working on and if I included the scene, it will be too abrupt and weird since the setting had never showed up before in this story.

(chapter 29) Thank you for all the compliments that you've given me throughout the story! I really appreciate all the supports that you've shown. I will be posting stories after I get back, I certainly hope you don't mind waiting...

(chapter 30) Thank you. I like that part too, that's kind of like the main part of that chapter. I will keep writing, but I might not keep posting because I'm not going to be available for a while. Thank you for your support and reviews throughout though.

PoppyOhare:

(chapter 28 and 29) Am I really that good? I mean, thank you, but I just put effort in it. Maybe not as much as on school, but I still tried to make it good and still took the responsibility of all the stories that I have.

(chapter 30) Oh, there ain't no more dear. This is the end of the story, it is very sad to be told, but nothing can be changed. A story has to end ain't it?

Guest: (chapter 28) You do? Aww... I love your review too! Thank you.

Chameleondancer: (chapter 30) I know, because I am leaving soon. And I promised not to leave this story unfinished, so I have to post all chapters before I leave.

* * *

As I said in the first bonus chapters, I want to promote and give sneak peaks of my other stories here, using this story as a platform. However, I do know that even if you liked the sneak peak, I won't be posting the story until after I got back, and I know that this will drive away a lot of readers and followers, but I'm sorry, that's the only thing I can do. I can't really do anything else other then let you wait, because I ain't capable of speeding up time.

It includes some finished ones and some unfinshed ones, but they are all not yet posted.

 **Song fictions**

 **Published (on this site only):**

 _ **Teardrops On My Guitar —** **A Percabeth fan fiction, sorta like 'mortal's pov' stuff. Got the idea from Taylor Swift's Teardrops On My Guitar. This story is in Rachel Elizabeth Dare's point of views. No gods, no Mist, mortals only. Mortal AU. Declare: I do not own the song, I do not own the characters, I only own the plot.**_

 _Percy missed a lot of school back when we were in middle school, he never tells me why, but it seems like he doesn't want talk about the reasons he left. He almost missed the whole three middle school years. I still wonder how he got in to high school so smoothly. I had once asked him, and all he said was, "I have a girlfriend." I never understand this sentence, until now, when I saw him coming to in the big gate hand-in-hand with another girl. He said that the girl he walked in with is his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, and will be studying in this school with them._

 _He always makes those ridiculous jokes making me and Grover laugh, and clutching at our stomach. He was pretty good at cold jokes, he still is. He never laughs at his own jokes, and sometimes Grover and I find it amusing to see him hiding his smile because he thought his jokes were funny too. We hung out together a lot before, in middle school. And nowadays, we hung out less, it became less after he got back from his summer camp last year. Last summer, he went back to the same summer camp, and the time that he spared for me become lesser. I remember, even when he was dreaming about that girl, he would still trying to scare the hell out of me during freshmen year, and laugh at my reaction._

 _ **Last Christmas —** **A PercyxAnnabeth one-shot. Percy is a detective cop that is around the same age as Annabeth, and Annabeth is just an ordinary girl on her gap year, partying on Christmas Day trying to get her mind off certain events that is forever engraved in her mind.**_

 _Their sweet healthy relationship was well-known even to the teachers. Luke often got teased by his basketball coach, he was once asked by his coach what was getting for Annabeth on Valentines' Day. The first time Luke was asked, he blushed, and mumbled something along the lines of 'I don't know'; but the second time he was prepared, he winked, said it was a secret. Annabeth and Luke's friends often joked about them getting married in the future, they laughed it off and joked along with their friends. Some even described them as 'old married couple'._

 _The annual Christmas party was held at their school's gym on the last day before winter break. It was the school's tradition, and everyone must attend, no matter you attend with or without a date, you must show up. This was the time where socialites show-off their socializing skills; where individuals socialize and enjoy others' company. Gifts under the tree were from 'secret Santa', it was another tradition where you could get gifts for someone you like anonymously. It eventually turned to a place where students express their feelings to another, although they didn't leave their real names, but they had left obvious implications to hint who they were._

 **Not yet published (on this site only):**

 ** _Prisoner —_ _Percy, Jason and Nico were three of the many conscripted men that went to Vietnam to fight in the Vietnam war for two years. The internationally famous model, Piper's best friend, Annabeth was a world class therapist as she was famous for dealing with all kinds of psychological, emotional and sentimental issues, though she did not prefer patients approaching her for relationship advices._**

 _"Trauma, is a state of shock, Piper, different people are in different degree. I didn't heal them, because I cannot, I do not have the ability to get rid of the traumas like puff."_

 _"But they healed didn't they?" Piper was getting more and more confused. As a fashion designer who worked with well-known models, she was never a person to face the dark side of human life._

 _"No, no traumas can be healed fully. Even if they appeared to be fully recovered, it was only their way to cope with it. A trauma as serious as your boyfriend's and his friends, are hard to cope with, the pain they went through will be easily reminded by simple small things around them." Annabeth felt like she was done educating her best friend, her explanation would only get her deeper and deeper. "War traumas are the worst type Piper, you haven't experienced it, so it is hard to show empathy."_

 ** _Then There's You — What do you call it when you don't fall for your designated soulmate, but for a complete stranger?_**

 _As her eyes went around the room, she saw another man with black hair, in suit, sitting alone at a corner with a glass of wine in front of him. He looked bored, as his fingers kept clicking the wine glass, taking sips every once in a while. Following his stare, she found that he was looking at the door, perhaps waiting for his date. Slowly, she was probably dreaming, but his gaze turned into a glare, an angry scowl appeared on his face. She found herself enchanted by him. Everything about him seemed appealing. Maybe a contradiction to the person sitting in front of him, babbling on and on about something that she didn't know and didn't care about._

 ** _Say You Won't Let Go — When a famous actor and director visits a female prison in help to make a movie, he needs to get in touch with the most experienced and usually the most powerful in the cell. And he did, but there's something about her that intrigues him more than anything, so he went back multiple times trying to find out._**

 _One night, she woke up, accidentally... She dreamt that she committed suicide by drinking a poisonous liquid, and died hearing the people she loved calling her without knowing that she was on the verge of dying and was immobilized... He asked if she still wanted to find her ex, she refused, knowing that their connection could never be mend... I'm not, I don't care about attention, I'd rather have no one knowing me. Please don't doubt my feelings towards you... When I say I like you, I really mean it..._

Sorry that some has to be short, because I don't want to give anything away. I thought I have already given enough away from the short/brief introduction of the stories.

 ** _The Captain's Loser — Rewrite with major changes of Wrapped Around Fingers._**

 _"Uh… Mr Blofis, Piper asked me to deliver this to you." She handed him the letter that she was clutching on earlier._

 _Hearing the name, Paul's ears perked up, along with his eye brows. "Do you know her?" He asked, planning on having her longer._

 _"No, she thought I'm a student here, so she just stuffed it in my hand, told me to bring it to this classroom and ran away." She said. "Ahem, I mean, hurried away in a rush. Her name's on the envelope." She corrected herself and added another information, stifling a rising laugh in her throat while checking out the reaction from the fellow students sitting by their desks watching her._

 _"Glad that you remembered my name, Mr Blofis." She greeted farewell. "Have a good day to you too. And please, continue on where you left off." She called before turning the door knob. Just as she closed the door, she left a creak purposely and smirked at two people in particular, then slammed the door shut._

 **Other fan fictions**

 **Posted:**

 _ **How I Greet My Boyfriend —**_ **_Reunions. One-shots. Percabeth. Jasper. Thaluke. Solango (maybe). High school. Demigods. Each chapters are not connected. The update time will not be set, it will be updated whenever I finished one or whenever inspiration hits me. Promise will not be cliché. This short stories collection also helps me with the stories that I'm working on. Updates are not regular, but constant._**

I can't really select a part, because each chapter is separated, so even if I give you a glimpse of this chapter, the next will be different. Just go and read it if you're really interested.

 **Not yet posted:**

So, I do write fan fictions for other books, and for now, I am only writing for Fifty Shades Trilogy apart from the Percy Jackson series. Since this story is, after all, a story of Percy Jackson fan fiction, so I will not say much about my other fan fictions and will not go in details. There will be only titles and no sneak peaks, you can ask me for it if you're interested.

 _ **White Horse — a song fiction.**_

 _ **Strangers — a fiction, starting with a song fiction and continues based on the song. A long song fiction.**_

* * *

If you reviewed after this chapter is posted, I will still respond to it if you request for my reaction in your comment. PM me if you want to for anything, even just for a small chitchat, I will always get back at you as soon as I can.

Farewell readers,

SapphireTrafficker


End file.
